Aren't Little Girls Made of Sugar and Spice?
by Jagged Epiphany
Summary: Tired of the cliched and overused couples? Then this story is for you! Post-Hog. Alicia Spinnet is tired of the twins setting her up till they set her up with...Harry Potter
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is going to cover the whole story. As it stands, I don't own Harry Potter. If that changes I'll let you know.

A/N: Here's my Harry/Alicia story. It's my first attempt at H/A so I hope I do them justice.

Just so you know, this is only a short prologue that takes place during Alicia's last year (Harry's fifth) and the rest of the story is post-Hogwarts. I hope that's clear!

It's rated PG-13 for adult references in following chapters. Nothing really major.

Dedicated to the wonderful people at HMS Chasing the Snitch. 

________________________________________________________________________________

****

Prologue

Alicia Spinnet ducked behind a bookshelf. She pressed herself up against the rows of dusty books and shimmied along, trying not to arouse any interest. Not that it mattered anyway. The library was basically empty. Everybody was in Hogsmeade. 

So, the question remains, why was Alicia skulking around the library like some B-grade Russian spy? The answer was simple.

Harry Potter. 

The Boy Who Lived.

That skinny kid with the glasses.

Call him what you will, he was responsible for Alicia's discomfort. Not knowingly of course. Harry wasn't the type to deliberately cause discomfort. Though You-Know-Who and some notable Slytherins would disagree with that.

Oh! There he was!

Alicia jumped back quicker than Neville did when the Weasley twins offered him food. "That was too close," she muttered to herself as Harry wandered down the adjacent aisle without sparing her a glance.

It was undignified, really. Alicia was Head Girl. Why did she have to miss out on Hogsmeade weekend? Right now, Katie and Angelina would be enjoying Butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks. Fred, George and Lee would be stocking up on Dungbombs at Zonko's.

Alicia was stuck at Hogwarts. She'd been following Harry around for over an hour and it was getting rather tedious. For such a valiant hero, he had a boring life.

Speaking of…

Where had he gone now? Alicia squinted down the aisle where Harry had been standing only moments ago. Great. She'd lost him. Merlin knows where he'd slipped off to this time. Professor Dumbledore would really get his knickers in a twist if Harry managed to sneak out of the castle.  


"Why are you following me?"

Alicia jumped in surprise, whacking her elbow on a shelf in the process. Almost reluctantly she turned around. It was Harry. But she had known that before she'd seen him. After being on the Quiddtich team with him for five years she'd recognised his voice immediately.

"Hi, Harry. Fancy seeing you here," she smiled innocently. Harry, however, wasn't going to be conned so easily.

"Alicia, I've run into you in the Common Room, the Great Hall, the Quidditch pitch and now in the library. I don't know about you but that seems a little suspicious to me."

"Coincidence?" Alicia rubbed her elbow.

"Really? That's some coincidence then," the fifteen-year-old crossed his arms.

"I really don't need this," Alicia groaned and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Dumbledore can do his own dirty work."

"Dumbledore asked you to keep an eye on me," Harry said, realisation dawning. 

"He thinks I'm some sort of babysitter. Like I have nothing better to do than follow you around all day," she complained. Harry raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "Oh, no offence, Harry. I'd just rather be in Hogsmeade."

"So would I," he nodded in reply. Harry hadn't been allowed to go because Dumbledore and co. thought he'd be vulnerable to a Death Eater attack out in the open. Honestly, it was like they thought he was made of porcelain. 

Alicia looked at her feet awkwardly. Talking to him during training and at games was all fine and good but what would they possibly have to say to each other now? Harry was first to break the silence.

"Well, I promise I'll stay in the library and be good so you might as well go to Hogsmeade for the last couple of hours. There's no point in both of us missing out on the fun because I'm a magnet for trouble."

Alicia smiled gratefully and she was about to leave when she happened to catch sight of Harry's luminous green eyes. Something stopped her mid-stride.

"Tell you what, how about I keep you company," she offered.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine by myself."

"Nonsense," Alicia waved her hand. "Besides, Hogsmeade is terribly over-rated."

Harry was becoming cross and flustered. "I don't need looking after."

Alicia smirked despite herself. "Yes, I think you've proven that on more than enough occasions."

"Then why'd you spy on me?"

"Because Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you. And you know how persuasive he can be. So, I figured I might as well do the world a favour and protect Wonder Boy."

"Wonder Boy?" Harry glared.

"Relax, I was joking."

A smile tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth. "I didn't think Head Girls were allowed to joke."

"Oh, we can joke." She turned and walked off. Harry felt oddly compelled to follow the older student so he hurried after her. She led him through the labyrinth of bookshelves to the tables set up for study. At first she didn't even appear to be aware of her pursuer but she sat cross-legged on the table and spun around to face him. Harry just stood there looking like a fish out of water.

"I don't bite much," Alicia said gently. Harry blushed and stumbled over to sit beside her with his legs dangling over the edge.

The pair sat in the vast silence for several moments before Alicia burst into giggles without warning. Harry just gave her a startled look. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking," she shrugged. "I'm alone in the library with Harry Potter."

"So?"

"You know how many girls would kill to be in my position?"

"Please don't tell me you buy all that rubbish," Harry rolled her eyes.

"If I was one of your groupies I wouldn't be sitting here with my hands folded in my lap, sugar," she replied evenly.

Harry blushed again. Was it unusually hot in the library today? No. Alicia had called him sugar. She'd never done that before. He would have remembered it.

Alicia was getting rather hot and bothered herself. She was flirting with a minor. She'd be thrown in Azkaban, not to mention the lynching she'd receive from his fan club. 

But it had only been a knee jerk reaction. It wasn't everyday she found herself alone with a cute boy. And Harry was cute. Alicia couldn't deny that. She'd often admired him from afar, as one would admire a painting. Seeing Harry up close and personal threw him under a whole new light. He was no longer a distant figure. He was real.

And he was sitting beside her.

Harry caught her staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Her soft brown hair fell around her shoulders and her blue eyes were contemplative. He'd never noticed how pretty she was. Ok, so maybe he had. But only once or twice.

The silence became too much for him and he turned to fully face her. Their eyes locked for a heartbeat. Alicia leant closer till the tip of her nose almost touched his. Harry gulped and tried to stay calm. Easier said than done when Alicia Spinnet's lips were mere inches from his.

"You know, Harry," she said, her voice barely a whisper, sweet breath caressing his face, "if this were a cheesy Muggle movie starring Hugh Grant I'd have to kiss you right now."

Harry couldn't speak. Alicia smiled innocently and withdrew. "Lucky for you, this isn't a movie."

"Yeah, lucky for me," he muttered.

"How about we go toss a Quaffle around?" Alicia slipped off the table.

"Uh, sure."

Harry and Alicia spent the rest of the day together. There were no more 'almost kisses' and Harry was silently gratefully. He was still trying to get over the first one. She wouldn't have kissed him…would she?

Harry was debating this when everyone returned. Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him and Harry only noticed them when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. 

"You all right, mate?" Ron frowned in concern.

"I'm fine."

Ron and Hermione exchanged doubtful glances behind his back then handed him some Honeyduke's sweets and gave him sympathetic looks. 

"How was your day?" Hermione finally asked.

"Dumbledore had me tailed. I'm a flight risk apparently," he explained shortly, his ire rising again.

"That must have been horrible," Hermione said. "Who did he get to follow you?"

"Alicia Spinnet," Harry grunted.

Ron's eyes widened. "Well, I can see how that must have been unbearable. I know I hate it when pretty, older girls stalk me."

"Ron!"

Harry just hid a smile as Hermione chided Ron. He wouldn't say it was _entirely_ unbearable…

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you liked it! Don't worry, the chapters are longer than this little prologue. 


	2. Green Eyes and TV Dinners

A/N: Right. Now we jump a couple of years. Just to fill you in, Harry plays professional Quidditch for Puddlemere United and Alicia is Chaser Coach for the Holyhead Harpies. For simplicity's sake, Voldemort was defeated in Harry's last year. Harry is now 20 years old and Alicia is about to turn 23.

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 1

Saturday night. Best night of the week according to many. Time to party and let loose.

BEEP!

"Dinner's ready!" Alicia Spinnet exclaimed. The only other living creature in the house just stared up at her. "Oh, don't look at me like that."

Jasper, Alicia's white Persian cat just meowed and wound himself around her legs. "Settle down, fluff ball," she grabbed his bowl and emptied a can of cat food into it.

With Jasper happy, Alicia pulled her own dinner out of the microwave and removed the seal with relish. Then she frowned. Why did it always look better on the box? She sighed heavily and grabbed a fork and went to eat in front of the television. Alicia didn't think she'd be able to survive without Muggle appliances. Her father was a Muggle so she'd grown up with electricity. Thank God.

Neighbours was on. It was a horrible Australian soap opera but it was entertainment enough. Alicia had just begun to eat when there was a knock at the door. Typical.

"Coming!" she placed her cooling dinner down on the coffee table and ran to the door. She left the chain on and opened the door.

"All right, Licia?" Fred grinned.

"I should have known," Alicia groaned and removed the chain. Fred entered followed closely by George.

"Business was booming at the shop today. We came as soon as we could," George explained.

"You needn't have bothered," Alicia snapped. "I don't want to talk about it." She stomped back to her dinner and the twins hurried after her.

"You and Julian left pretty early last night," Fred winked.

Alicia shoved some peas into her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer. But the twins were persistent. 

"Did you have breakfast with him?"

"I hate you both," she replied airily and took a bite of half cooked meat.

"It can't have been that bad," George reasoned.

"Was he a dud shag?" Fred asked.

"We didn't even get that far if you must know."

"Why the hell not?"

Alicia gave up on her tasteless food and placed it back on the table as calmly as she could. "It just didn't work out."

"What did you do?"

"_I _didn't do anything, you git!" she punched George in the arm.

"Then what went wrong?" Fred demanded. "You were perfect for each other. We wouldn't have set you up otherwise."

"Honestly, you two are as thick as posts," Alicia rubbed her hands over her face. "Julian is gay! You idiots set me up with a gay bloke!"

"Bollocks," Fred shook his head. "We may have only just met him but we know a queer when we see one."

"I'm telling you he's as straight as a pretzel!"

"Why would he invite you back to his place then?" George countered.

"Because I told him I once played Quidditch with Oliver Wood."

"There you go, he likes Quidditch," Fred said adamantly.

"He likes _Oliver_! He has a shrine! A _shrine_ for Merlin's sake!" Alicia exploded. "He wanted to know if I've ever seen Oliver in a towel! You two are going to put me off blokes forever!"

The twins had paled considerably. Jasper came sauntering into the room and jumped onto Alicia's lap. She stroked his soft fur to calm herself down. Jasper always knew when his mistress was stressed and was quite happy to offer himself as a form of relief. Besides, he got a nice scratch out of it.

"We're sorry, Leesh," Fred said, puppy dog eyes at full capacity.

"That's what you said with the last two guys you tried to set me up with," she glared. "And here I was thinking it couldn't get any worse than Evan and Miles."

"I still don't see what was wrong with them," George said.

"Evan had trouble looking away from his mirror to talk to me and Miles had a belly button fetish."

"I still don't see it."

"George!"

"I'm only kidding, pet," he soothed. "So we haven't had a great track record. We'll try harder next time."

"There won't be a next time!" she hissed through her teeth. "I'm sick of you trying to set me up with guys you grab off the street!"

"Hey, I'll have you know not all of them are off the street. Some actually come into the shop before we show them your picture."

"Well, I've had enough of it!"

"We're only trying to help," Fred pouted.

"Yeah, you need a man in your life," George added.

"I don't need a man," Alicia lifted her chin. "I have Jasper."

Fred just raised his eyebrows. "Well, Jasper licks his own crotch. That doesn't say much about the company you like to keep."

"Don't you have fiancés you can annoy?" she sighed.

"Katie has to work late and Angelina has some important meeting," George answered.

Katie worked for the Ministry and had recently been promoted to the Department of Magical Games and Sports and was now spokesperson for the Equal Representation of Women in Sports Office. Hence the party the previous night.

Angelina played for the Montrose Magpies. She'd only managed to break out of the reserves a few weeks ago. That had constituted another party. That was when she'd been introduced to stupid Evan and his stupid mirror.

"We're all worried about you. Since you broke up with Kieran-"

"I told you not to mention his name in my presence," Alicia interrupted softly.

Ah, Kieran. The beginning of all the problems. They met as soon as Alicia left school. He was a hot shot Seeker for the Appleby Arrows when Alicia got her first job with the Arrows. She'd been unable to resist his abundant charm. They dated for two years before he proposed. Then they remained engaged for about one and half years before it all ended in a blaze of glory.

Alicia walked in on Kieran with another woman. In her bed of all places. It wasn't just any woman either. It was his coach's wife. Alicia went through a month of hell as it was splashed all over the papers. Kieran was fired and later picked up by the Canons. Alicia couldn't handle the sympathetic looks from her work mates so she found another position at the Harpies. At least there was no chance of her falling in love with one of the Harpies' players. But the bad luck didn't end there, it was only beginning. 

When she was most vulnerable Lee Jordan had shown up.

He'd been travelling all over commentating Quidditch and had returned when he heard what happened. Sweet, sweet, Lee. They spent two beautiful months together before Alicia told him she didn't think they had a future. It broke his heart.

Since then, Alicia had left a trail of hopeless relationships in her wake. None had lasted more than a month. She was ready to give up. 

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine," she forced a smile.

"Fine?" George said doubtfully. "It's Saturday night and you're at home eating a TV dinner and watching soap operas. It's only seven and you're already in your pyjamas, love. You're seriously telling me you don't see a problem with this?"

"It might not be the ideal way to spend a Saturday night but you have to let me find my own dates."

"Where?" Fred prodded her. "You won't meet anyone at work with a team full of witches. And I doubt you're going to find someone just sitting around your house like this."

"We can get in touch with Lee," George suggested.

"I've already tried it with him. There wasn't enough chemistry."

"But you told us he was good in bed."

"Fred, you and I both know that's not enough to base a relationship on," Alicia rolled her blue eyes. "Like I said before, I appreciate the concern but this has got to stop."

The red heads exchanged a quick glance and nodded in perfect unison. "All right, we'll hang up our Cupid wings." 

Alicia smiled. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

"How about we make up for all the mistakes we made?"

Alicia stopped stroking Jasper and he meowed indignantly. "I'm listening."

"How about we take you out to dinner tomorrow night? Our shout."

"Dinner where?" 

"You know that posh Muggle restaurant in London? Bella Notte or whatever it's called."

Alicia managed a small nod. Bella Notte was flashy. Anybody who was anybody ate there. Or was at least seen in the general vicinity. "Nice thought, boys, but it takes months to get a reservation."

"Then I guess it's lucky we already have one."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I hope you didn't kill anyone for it? Or tie anyone up in a broom closet like that time in seventh year?"

"Nothing like that. One of our Muggle suppliers set up a business dinner type thing there with us but today we found out he won't be able to make it. There's no point having a table and not using it. Ang and Katie are busy tomorrow night so we thought we'd take you instead. You interested?" Fred smiled charmingly.

Alicia's eyes widened. The hardest choice she ever made was whether to get the fat free TV dinner. "Ok, it's a date."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Do I look all right?" Alicia twirled around her bedroom. Jasper peered at her distractedly then went back to licking his paws. Alicia studied herself in the mirror. "Is it the colour? Maybe I should wear my hair up?"

It was the whole damn outfit. Her ensemble of Muggle dresses was seriously lacking. She had a total of four to choose from. One made her look like a hooker, another had some unidentifiable stain that only spread when she tried to magic it away and the nicest dress was the one she had bought for her engagement party. Too many bad memories there. The only thing that stopped her burning that dress was the fact it had cost a fortnights pay. 

So Alicia found herself left with a floor length, off-white dress. It looked like she'd wrapped a curtain around herself. Classy. She definitely couldn't wear it to a place like Bella Notte.

What had she been thinking? She didn't belong in a place like that! She didn't even like gourmet food. She was a bangers and mash girl through and through. But it had been ages since she'd been out any further than the pizza shop down the road.

Back to square one then.

"Crystal!" Alicia yelped suddenly and, picking up her dress so she didn't trip, dashed out of her room and straight out the front door. She leapt over the flowerbed that separated her front garden from her next door neighbour's and knocked on the front door after taking a few deep breaths. A tall, dark skinned male opened the door and flashed a bright smile.

"Alicia! Nice to see you." He looked her up and down. "Say, why are you wearing a table cloth?"

"It's not a table cloth, Michael!" she stomped her foot. "Is Crystal home? It's sort of an emergency."

"Sure, come in," he stepped aside and she practically ran into the house. She found Crystal sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Crys! Quick, quick! I need a dress!" Alicia jumped up and down.

Her Muggle friend's eyes skimmed over her distressed figure and Crystal giggled. "Yes, I can see that."

"Are you going to help me or not?!"

"Sure, darl, just relax," she scrambled off her bed and began to rummage through her own collection of dresses. "You got a hot date or somethin'?" was the muffled enquiry.

"Not exactly. Fred and George are taking me out to a fancy restaurant to apologise for screwing up my love life."

"Oh, that's nice of them. Here, try this one," Crystal handed her an ice blue dress made of shimmery silk. She turned back to find some shoes as Alicia shimmied out of the curtain dress and slipped on the new one.

The first thing Alicia noticed was how well it fit. Even though it was a little tighter than she was used to, it was perfect. The material was light and felt lovely against her skin. It floated down to swim around her ankles and it was halter necked. A fair amount of her back was bare and the neckline dipped between her breast.

It was sexy yet elegant. Alicia had never even contemplated wearing anything like it. But it was about time to take a risk. Who knows, she might spot a handsome, rich and eligible bachelor at the restaurant? Better to look sexy than frumpy.

"You look gorgeous!" Crystal exclaimed as she handed over a pair of strappy, silver heels.

Alicia sat down and put the shoes on as well then stood in front of the full-length mirror. She spun until she got dizzy but she still couldn't find any flaws. "You sure it isn't too showy?"

"You look beautiful!" Crystal steered her back over to the bed then ducked underneath and drew out a pink make-up case. "Just let me do something with that hair of yours. And a little makeup couldn't hurt."

"Whatever. Just make it quick," Alicia brought her hand to her mouth and began to habitually bite her nails.

"Ladies don't bite their nails!" Crystal slapped her hand away. "Right, I think my silver chopsticks will do the trick."

Alicia gasped and covered her head with her arms. "You're not putting any food utensils in my hair!"

"I don't use them to _eat_, you daft prat," she pulled her arms away. "They're ornamental. They're meant to go in your hair."

"Oh."

"You really are clueless," Crystal sighed wearily.

It was a further fifteen minutes before Crystal announced her satisfaction and allowed Alicia to look in the mirror. It was like looking at another person. Alicia never wore makeup or did her hair all fancy, but she had to admit she looked nice. Very nice in fact. If only Kieran could see her now.

"Thanks, Crys. You're a life saver," Alicia hugged her friend delicately, not wanted to ruin anything.

"Glad to help," she ushered her back to the front door where Michael was trying to fix the malfunctioning doorbell. He dropped his screwdriver when he caught sight of Alicia. Crystal just giggled. "I think that said it all."

"Thanks again. I'll bring everything back tomorrow after work."

"That's fine. Just make sure you're home before midnight. You don't want to turn into a pumpkin."

Alicia cocked her head. "Cinderella didn't turn into a pumpkin, she was-"

"Oh, just go and enjoy yourself," Crystal gave her a slight shove out the door.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Right this way, madam," the waiter directed Alicia to her table. She smirked at the formality. Nobody ever called her madam.

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, making sure she didn't step on the hem of Crystal's dress. She was only five minutes early and there was no sign of Fred and George. Alicia was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She would kill the twins if they dared to stand her up.

"Allow me, madam," the waiter shook out a napkin and placed it over her lap. "Here's your menu. Would you like to wait for the rest of your party to arrive before you order?"

"Uh, sure, whatever."

The waiter pursed his lips briefly then scuttled off. Alicia allowed herself a quick smile. His Italian accent was so fake. While she waited for the boys she took in her surroundings. It was a beautiful place though it oozed pretentiousness. It was full of couples holding hands and whispering sweet nothings.

A candle lit each table and Alicia peered around in search of celebrities. She thought she saw David Beckham for a second but it was just some bloke with the same haircut. A couple of guys were checking her out which made her blush and cross her arms over her chest.

The poncey waiter returned. "Ms. Spinnet?"

Alicia looked up in surprise. "Yes?"

"Two gentlemen dropped this off just before you arrived." He handed her a folded piece of paper then ponced off.

With an overpowering sense of dread she unfolded it.

__

Alicia

Sorry, but George and I can't make it tonight. Angelina has training and mum is going out so I'm babysitting Jordy tonight. George has to help me and stuff. 

Again, we're sorry to leave you like this. So sorry in fact that we've arranged a replacement.

Don't swear or scrunch this letter up! He's a really nice guy. We didn't get him off the street this time. And we're sure he isn't gay this time. We're also pretty sure he doesn't carry around a mirror or have an unusual fascination with belly buttons. At least 99% sure anyway.

Don't worry about paying for dinner either. He'll pay. He's like that. 

You can thank us later. Just remember it's unladylike to shag on the first date. Not that you're that type of girl of course. 

Your favourite twins in the whole world,

Gred and Forge.

P.S. We're only doing this because we love you and we know what you're thinking but you can't hurt us. You wouldn't want Jordy to grow up without a daddy. Same thing with soon-to-be-daddy, George.

"Those bloody tossers!" Alicia dropped the note onto her plate. The couple at the next table scowled, their romantic moment spoiled.

But she should have known they were up to something. Those two always were. Fred even had the nerve to bring his 11-month-old son into the scam. If Alicia didn't love her godson so much she _would_ inflict some bodily harm upon his father and uncle. But they were going to pay.

Alicia decided that it would be best to leave before Fred and George's chosen suitor showed up. It would be best in the long run if she took her leave quickly. 

"So much for meeting a handsome bachelor," Alicia mumbled to herself. She threw the napkin on the table.

"Here you are, sir."

Alicia groaned. The stupid waiter was back and she'd been hoping to sneak out unnoticed. Now she was going to have to come up with an excuse. But the stupid waiter wasn't alone this time.

"Uh, I think there's been a mistake. I was supposed to be dining with two gentlemen this evening." 

Alicia gazed up at the tall stranger as he addressed the waiter. Merlin's beard he was gorgeous. The stranger, not the waiter. The waiter was getting all narky and momentarily dropped his accent. "There's no mistake, sir, I assure you this is your table."

"I wasn't supposed to be dining with a young lady," Mr gorgeous-stranger insisted. He turned to Alicia for help and she gasped. Brilliant green eyes behind oh-so familiar glasses.

It was Harry-freaking-Potter. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I know it turned out a little Bridget Jones-esque but I didn't mean for it to be like that when I started. It just turned out that way.

I'd like to thank everyone at Chasing the Snitch for their support and inspiration. I used a lot of your ideas if you couldn't tell. Hehe. TV dinners.


	3. The Almostdate

****

Chapter 2

"Harry?!"

He turned back to Alicia and obviously didn't recognise her as he only gave her a smile that was clearly reserved for indulging crazy fan-girls. He turned back to the waiter and continued arguing.

"Harry! It's Alicia! Alicia Spinnet!"

At this proclamation Harry held up his hand to silence the waiter and stared at Alicia. He stared so much that Alicia blushed. Oh, God. Did he just check out her cleavage? Oh, God, he did.

"Alicia Spinnet?" he raised his eyebrows. "You look…with that dress and the hair…I mean…How are you?"

"I'm a little pissed off to tell you the truth."

"Really?" Harry sidestepped the affronted waiter and sat down across from her. 

"Just take a look around."

He did so. Everyone else in the restaurant was paired off and were holding hands and sharing food. "Ah, we've been set up."

"Precisely."

Harry looked at his hands and a slight blush crept up his neck. He obviously wasn't used to uncomfortable situations. Alicia, on the other hand, was a veteran. Her azure eyes skimmed over Harry, noting everything from the green silk tie to the crisp white shirt with tiny Snitch cufflinks. She was pleased to note that he still had the same devil-may-care hair and the glasses gave him a boyish innocence that made Alicia shiver involuntarily.

Harry's gaze rose and Alicia dropped hers quickly. She studied her menu as his eyes performed the same curious inspection hers had only moments ago. Her face burned at the scrutiny. She had to say something classy. Something appropriate.

Unfortunately, all she could come up with was, "I read about your break up in the paper."

Harry blinked in surprise and Alicia felt like hiding under the table. "Oh, I'm sorry I brought that up. I wasn't thinking."

"It doesn't matter."

Clearly it did matter. Alicia mentally kicked herself. Mention his painful separation. That'll bloody impress him. No wonder she was single.

"Would you like to buy your love a rose?"

Alicia and Harry both stared at the guy who was carrying a basket of red roses. Perfect timing. Women all over the place were sniffing roses and sighing. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be conspiring against the unwilling couple.

"Would you like to buy your love a rose?" the gentleman repeated slowly.

Harry glanced at Alicia then the basket of roses. "She's not…I mean, we're not…"

"Oh," the rose man dropped his smile. He clearly thought they'd been wasting his time and continued to the next table. Harry and Alicia both watched him as he posed the same question to that man.

"I'll take a dozen!" he announced loudly. 

"Oh, you're such a dear!" his date simpered.

Women all over began to look at their single roses bitterly. "Why didn't _you_ buy me a dozen?" Alicia heard one lady demand.

"A dozen?" Harry rolled his eyes at the display. "Really, he's obviously compensating for something."

Alicia giggled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Harry smiled back. It was a proper smile this time. The ice broke and they no longer bothered to avoid the others gaze. Before they could strike up a proper conversation, however, the waiter returned and dropped a menu in front of Harry and walked away with his nose in the air.

"You know, I get the distinct feeling he doesn't like me," Harry chuckled as he perused his menu.

"Can't imagine why," Alicia said in mock puzzlement. She looked over her own menu and shook her head. "I didn't know there were so many different types of pasta. I'm sure they must have made some up."

"I didn't know there were so many ways to cook fish."

Alicia's stomach growled in protest. She hadn't eaten all day because she wanted to order as much food as humanly possible and make Fred and George pay through the nose. She had absolutely no intention of letting Harry pay for her so all she could afford was an entrée. Again, her stomach growled.

Harry peered over the top of his menu at her. He noticed her discomfort and Alicia found herself wishing he wasn't so observant. "What do you say we go get some real food?"

Alicia visibly relaxed. "That's the best suggestion I've heard in a long time."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Some fifteen minutes later, Alicia and Harry were sitting in the middle of McDonald's. Harry had his tie undone and his top button open. Everyone in the restaurant was giving the pair curious glances.

"I think we've caused a stir," Alicia laughed.

"Well, we aren't exactly dressed for the occasion," Harry grinned and bit into his burger.

Alicia looked down at her dress and noticed a group of gawking teenage boys nearby. She pulled the chopsticks out of her hair and let her medium length brown hair cascade down her back. One of the boys knocked over his drink.

"You like torturing teenage boys?"

"It's one of my hobbies."

"I heard you did a bit of that back at Hogwarts."

Alicia grinned. "Oh, you heard, did you? What precisely did you hear, Mr Potter?"

Harry suddenly began to look uncomfortable. Alicia stared at him, demanding an answer of some sort. "All right, I heard something in your last year."

"Something?" Alicia quirked an eyebrow. 

"Something about you and Roger Davies in the broomshed," Harry mumbled into his food.

"Oh, that?" Alicia waved her hand dismissively. "It never happened. Warrington from Slytherin started the whole rumour because I turned him down. Don't tell me you actually believed I'd lose my virginity to _Roger Davies _in the _broomshed_?"

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair. Now that he thought about it…

"Don't worry," Alicia flicked a fry at his head, which he dodged easily. "It was a pretty good rumour. Even I believed it for a second. But I guess that explains why you ignored me for most of my last year. Must have thought I was going to try to seduce you or something."

The look on Harry's face confirmed this. He was profoundly embarrassed and Alicia was beginning to feel the same way. After the two of them had become a little closer at Hogwarts Harry had suddenly backed off and hardly talked to her at all. At the time Alicia hadn't been able to put her finger on why but now she knew that he thought she was some sort of evil temptress out to snatch his innocence.

Time for a change of subject. "So how are things with Puddlemere?"

Harry sighed in relief inwardly. Finally, something he could talk about. "We're still rebuilding after Wood's transfer to the Bats but our reserve Keeper is coming along well. It was just surprising when Oliver accepted the offer, everyone thought he was happy at United."

"He wasn't as happy as he should have been," Alicia shook her head.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'm finished eating," she replied briskly. "Want to get out of here?"

"Sure, but you never answered my question," Harry peered at her curiously. "Got something to hide, Alicia?"

"Not at all. I just thought it might be nice if we make our way back over to Charing Cross Road and get some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's."

"Ok, I get the picture, you don't want to tell me. That's fine."

Harry stood up and Alicia groaned. He just smiled innocently and led her out of the restaurant. Alicia hurried after him. "All right! I'll tell you!" Curse him and his stupid green eyes.

"I'm kinda responsible for Oliver's decision to leave Puddlemere."

"You?!" Harry demanded, as the two of them strode through the streets of London.

"Well, I spoke to him just after the Bats made the offer and he mentioned the new attitude that had appeared at the club since you arrived and I suggested that a change might do him good. How was I to know he'd listen to me? He never did before!"

Harry just shook his head, a little miffed but mainly shocked that Alicia was responsible for the most expensive transfer in the League's history. "Man, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes if the Puddlemere fans found out you're responsible for losing us the best Keeper in the League."

"You won't mention it? If the press got hold of the information…"

Harry jammed his hands in his pockets and feigned contemplation. "I could make quite a lot of money by selling it to the Prophet and I could always do with a little spare change."

"Like hell you could," Alicia glared. Everyone knew that Harry had more than enough money. On top of the fortune his parents left him he was one of the highest paid Quidditch players in the world.

"Relax. The press won't get anything from me. As you know, I don't really have a productive relationship with them."

Alicia was silent. She hadn't wanted to bring that up. Harry had a real love/hate relationship with the media. They all loved him but he hated them. It was down right horrible sometimes. Even though Rita Skeeter was long gone he still got a hard time.

"Why are they so awful to you? Surely there's someone more deserving of slanderous rumours," Alicia offered.

"I'm an easy target I suppose. It's much more interesting if they discredit me," Harry shrugged. 

"Everybody wants to know Wonder Boy's dirty little secrets," she agreed with a smirk. "Even if they aren't true."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me as much anymore. But things did get worse when I broke up with Danni. The media grilled me."

"You occupied the front page for a month," Alicia said without thinking. "Not that I paid much attention or anything," she added quickly.

"It's all right," her companion assured her with a small smile. "Mrs Weasley still keeps a scrapbook on me. But it's been over five months since I broke up with Danni and reporters and photographers have finally stopped camping on my front lawn so hopefully things will keep getting better."

Alicia quelled the sudden impulse to throw her arms around him and tell him it would all be fine. Harry wasn't a kid anymore. He was a very capable young man and consequently didn't need to be consoled and coddled. 

"Harry, do you know what's happened to Danni?"

"Not a clue. It is a bit odd though. Danni never was one to shy away from media attention. I would have thought she'd be ranting and raving about how horrible I am."

Alicia frowned. If she were a gambling woman she would have bet 500 Galleons that they hadn't heard the last of Danni McFarland. There were still dozens of rumours being thrown about concerning her disappearance since the very public break up. Most fancied that she was in rehab or had committed herself to some sort of mental institution. The more ludicrous rumours were that she had committed suicide or that Harry had paid someone to 'get rid of her'.

Although Alicia didn't know the woman personally she didn't think she was the type to just dissolve into the shadows after Harry disgraced her. You see, she'd been pilfering her own share of Harry's fortune and with a little help from Ron and Hermione he had discovered the truth. As good-natured as he was, Harry had believed her when she claimed she was donating the money to charity. Of course, these charities were non-existence and the money went straight into her own vault at Gringotts.

Harry was looking a little down and Alicia nudged him with her hip. "Chin up, Wonder Boy. I've had my own trouble with the media so I know how bad it can be but you mustn't let it get you down."

"You've had trouble with the media?" Harry raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"You didn't know? It was all over the paper last April."

"I don't read the papers much," he explained as he held the door to The Leaky Cauldron open for her.

"You must have heard about Kieran Kingly's affair with Coach Jameson's wife? I was his fiancée at the time."

"No _way_! That was _you_?!"

Some of the somber looking patrons seated at the bar turned to the excited youngster. Harry held up his hand apologetically and they all went back to their drinks. He ushered Alicia through to the courtyard, still looking rather shocked.

"It was me, unfortunately. Mind you, the media didn't really pay particular attention to me. One tabloid magazine even called me Lisa. It was just distressing to see my private business splashed everywhere. Then when Kieran tried to deny it…" Alicia trailed off with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Harry said earnestly.

In the low light she recognised the genuine compassion glistening in his eyes. "You haven't changed much. You still feel the need to apologise for situations that really aren't your fault," Alicia pulled her wand out of her handbag and tapped the familiar bricks. "All of this talk about doomed relationships is depressing me. I need ice cream."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"seriously? You're telling me you've never tried Fortescue's cookies'n'cream?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Harry affirmed.

The two of them were wandering aimlessly through Muggle London. Both were carrying ice cream cones, Alicia with her favourite cookies'n'cream and Harry with double chocolate chip. For nine o'clock on Saturday night the city was bright and busy. Alicia hadn't been in London at night for around two years. She hadn't remembered it being so beautiful.

The air was crisp and Alicia pulled her thin wrap around her shoulders. What she wouldn't give for a nice baggy jumper and a pair of track pants. And slippers…she'd sell her left arm for a pair of slippers. Those damn heels were killing her.

"You have to try some," Alicia urged.

"No thanks. I just don't think cookies and ice cream should be mixed."

"I won't take no for an answer, Harry. Don't make me use force," she offered her ice cream to him after a moment's thought he took a tentative lick. "Honestly, I don't have any fatal diseases."

He glared at her but obligingly look a more substantial lick. Alicia smiled in satisfaction. "Nice, huh?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess it's passable but it doesn't really do much for me. Though that could have something to do with the fact you slobbered all over it."

"I don't _slobber_!" Alicia elbowed him indignantly. 

"Whatever you say," he said airily. "You cold? I could conjure you a jacket or something."

"I'll survive. Besides, I'm quite capable of conjuring things for myself."

Harry barely hid a smile. "Nice to see you haven't changed either."

"What is that supposed to mean," she eyed him warily.

"You still have to do everything for yourself."

"Are you suggesting that's a bad thing?"

"Certainly not. In fact, it makes a pleasant change," he answered contemplatively.

"Glad to hear it. I didn't want to have to go all feminist on you."

"You're a feminist?" Harry laughed, then stopped suddenly as he realised it wasn't really appropriate.

"Lord no! Too much hard work if you ask me. But working at a club full of witches gives me this sort of girl-power vibe."

"You work for the Harpies?" Harry deduced. "I think I remember hearing Fred mention it in passing."

"Yeah. I'm the Chaser coach," Alicia said proudly.

"Ah, that explains why the Harpies' Chasers are the best in the League."

"You're exaggerating," she blushed.

"I'm not. They work really well as a group. Just like you did with Angelina and Katie. It's like watching you girls back at Hogwarts."

"You're just saying that so you can have more of my slobbery ice cream."

"No, seriously, you did a really good job with them," he insisted.

"That mouth if yours is going to get you in trouble one day, Potter."

__

Not to mention me, Alicia added silently.

"I'd be surprised if at least one of your Chaser's isn't selected for the World Cup."

"What about you? You must be confident?"

"I'm trying not to worry about it too much yet. It's not till August and the League finals start next week so I'm focussing on that. One thing at a time."

"Spoken like a true media prince."

Harry tried to look offended but he just ended up laughing with her. They took a seat on a bench to finish their ice creams. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute or so before Alicia noticed that Harry kept opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something.

"Spit it out," Alicia coaxed.

"Well, I was just thinking-" he hesitated "-it's been nearly a year since you broke up with Kieran…you must have a steady boyfriend by now."

She made a derisive noise that wasn't very ladylike. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

"You're single, then?"

"Yeah. It's sad really. I have the worst luck with blokes but I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story," she finished her ice cream just as Harry did.

"Go ahead," he urged. "I want to know how someone like you can still be single."

"Ah, Harry," she sighed, "if I only I had met a guy like you when I left Hogwarts. I was only a silly, idealistic girl when I left school. I was looking for a hero, you know, the knight in shining armour type. When Kieran came along I thought he was my soul mate. Well, that didn't work out quite as planned."

"But it wasn't your fault," Harry was quick to point out.

"But I shouldn't have let myself be sucked in by his charm. If I hadn't been such a naïve little girl…anyway, after it ended I no longer had a hero preoccupation. Now I wanted the dark and mysterious brooding type. I think I'd been reading too many 19th century novels. I was quite annoyed when I didn't find my own Heathcliff or Mr Rochester. After that morose episode I decided I wanted a family man. After all, I was getting on in life."

"Let me guess, you found out that most men who want a family already have one?"

"Spot on, Harry. Needless to say, I didn't really like the idea of being the 'other woman'. Then I decided a mature guy was what I needed. Unfortunately it turns out males don't reach maturity till they're forty, even then some don't mature at all. So that brings us to right now."

"And, out of curiousity, what sort of guy are you looking for now?" Harry asked casually.

"My only prerequisite is a Y chromosome."

"Ah, that narrows it down."

Alicia stood up and rubbed her hands together. Fast food and ice cream. It was without a doubt the best date she'd ever had. Then again, it was a non-consensual date. Anyhow, it was the best almost-date she'd ever had.

"Now that you've heard my boring story I think I better be getting home. I have work in the morning and I'm sure you have a charity function, press conference or something equally strenuous to attend tomorrow."

Harry stood up and scowled. "I'll have you know I've got a three hour training session tomorrow."

"Three hours? Is that all? Your coach has nothing on Wood. Remember those practices at the crack of dawn? And those darn tactical boards of his?"

"He's a crazy bugger," he agreed with a smile. 

"Oliver taught me everything I know about Quidditch though. I owe him a lot," she said wistfully. She'd probably be working at the Ministry or at St Mungo's with her mother if Oliver hadn't spotted her potential and given her a chance.

"Same here."

They walked in silence for a moment and Alicia gazed up at the stars. Only hours ago she'd been ready to sneak out of Bella Notte and run for her life. Now she was walking beside Harry Potter of all people. She'd never have guessed…

Harry snapped his fingers in front of Alicia's face and she realised he'd been talking. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was just offering to walk you home."

"All the way to Liverpool? That's kind of you."

"Liverpool?" Harry coughed. That was a little further than he'd anticipated. Like the other side of the country. "I thought you lived in London. You seem like the London type."

"Do I? I actually grew up just north of London in Watford. I used to come in to the city to visit family and friends. But when I got my job with the Arrows two months after I left school, I lived in Middlesbrough. Now I live in Liverpool but things are going really well at work so I'm thinking of moving to Holy Island to be a little closer to base. Do you live in Puddlemere?"

"No. I actually live where my parents used to. It's a little village called Godric's Hollow just outside Swansea in Wales. It's an all-magic community, which has its advantages and disadvantages, as you can imagine."

"It sounds like a lovely place. Maybe I'll have to pay a visit sometime," she hinted subtly.

"Sure, Ron and I would love to have you around sometime," Harry smiled.

Alicia almost groaned. She'd completely forgotten that Ron now lived with Harry. Up until six months ago he'd still lived at the Burrow but she remembered George telling her that he moved out. His girlfriend Hermione still lived with her parents, which was a small consolation. Though Alicia had a feeling that wouldn't last much longer and Harry would find himself with another housemate.

"Harry, you know how to use a phone, don't you?"

"Of course. I even own one," he said with a slight chuckle. "Scares the hell out of Ron when it rings."

"All right, I'll give you my number," she pulled a pen out of her bag and ripped a corner out of her address book. She scribbled her number down and handed it to him. Harry folded it and slipped it into his pocket carefully.

Alicia grinned. Now the ball was in his court. He would have to make the next move. She may not have been in the dating game for a while but she still knew a few tricks.

"Sure," Harry replied slowly. He knew that she'd just left it all up to him. But that was probably going to backfire for Alicia. "I had fun anyway. It was great to be able to relax and just be myself."

Alicia giggled. "I wasn't exactly dressed as myself but it was to great to not have to pretend to be someone I'm not."

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment as the crowd passed them by. It was such an awkward situation. To hug or not to hug? Maybe a kiss on the cheek would be more appropriate. Or a handshake. In the end Alicia just gave a tiny wave then turned and walked off.

Play hard to get. That was it. But she had been itching to snog him. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Harry still standing in the same spot. She smiled to herself and ducked down a dark alley and Disapparated.

Alicia was looking forward to crawling up in her bed as she drudged up to her front door. She pulled her keys from her bag and let herself into the house. She shrieked when the light in the entryway flicked on. Her first thought was that someone had broken in and she'd caught them in the act. Then she groaned and dropped her bag by the door.

"Fred! George!"

"Shh!" Fred said urgently as he appeared. "Jordy is asleep on your bed."

"Where's your stupid twin brother hiding?" she hissed.

"He's watching TV with the girls." Fred gasped. "What the hell are you _wearing_?!" 

"Never mind, you prat," she leant against the wall and pulled the heels off her aching feet. "So Ang and Kat are here too? I thought they were busy."

"Change of plans?" he offered weakly.

Alicia pushed past him and went to confront his brother. The three of them were watching Who Wants to be a Millionaire?

"I can't believe you two picked my lock _again_. The last time you did that I nearly knocked you both out with a fry pan because I thought you were burglars. I'm going to get around to buying an alarm one-day and then you'll be sorry. Don't expect me to bail you out of gaol," she ranted quietly so as not to wake Jordy. She paused to smile at the girls. "Hi Angelina, Katie."

"Hi, Leesh," Katie yawned and stretched. She was five months pregnant. "The twins told us you had a hot date and they convinced us to come here and wait for you. Just so you know, they picked the lock while our backs were turned. Ooh, I like the dress."

"So who's the hot date?" Angelina asked.

"Why are you back so early?" Fred asked.

"And alone?" George added.

"Before I answer anything I'm getting out of this thing," Alicia tugged at the dress. She tiptoed into her room where Jordy lay sprawled on the bed. She gave him a kiss on the forehead then silently changed into her comfortable pyjamas. 

Back with the group she collapsed on the floor and lay on her back in front of the television. "You boys are so lucky I don't have the energy to throttle you."

"Did they set you up again?" Angelina turned to Fred and narrowed her eyes.

"She was so lonely, honey. You should have seen her last night…"

"It was heart wrenching," George put a hand to his chest dramatically.

"I'm sorry, love," Katie slid to the floor to lie beside her friend. "If we had known what they were up to we would have stopped them. How bad was it?"

Alicia considered her words carefully. George noticed her hesitation and took it as a good sign. He clapped his hands. "We knew you'd be perfect for each other!"

Angelina reached around Fred to punch him in the arm. "You wake the baby and you put him back to sleep. Who'd they set you up with this time, Licia?"

"Harry Potter," she answered in unison with the twins.

Angelina swore and Katie sat up with a loud "No!?" Jordy began to cry and Angelina sent Fred to get him while she knelt beside Alicia. 

"You went on a date with Harry Potter?!"

"It was hardly a date," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Who _cares_ what it was? He's been voted Witch Weekly's most Eligible Bachelor for three consecutive years!"

"Did you make another date?" Angelina demanded.

"I gave him my phone number," she smiled slyly.

"Oh, I wish I was you," Katie sighed. "All those high society balls and functions…"

"Hey!" George protested.

"Is it my fault you never take me out anywhere?"

"What are you complaining about? We went out for dinner last week."

"Your mother's house doesn't count, George."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing," Alicia interrupted. "It's up to Harry now. If he wants to make a real date then he can call me."

"I'm sure he will." Angelina assured her. "Why wouldn't he?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Two weeks later…

"He still hasn't called?" Katie asked gently.

"No," Alicia mumbled. 

It had been exactly two weeks since they'd been set up. Alicia had been awaiting his phone call everyday but it never came. She even rang her phone company to make sure everything was all right with her phone. Maybe Harry had lost her number? Perhaps she should get in contact with him. No, that would seem desperate.

Katie and Angelina came around Sunday afternoon to complain about men and eat chocolate. But Alicia wasn't really in the mood for company and she sat by herself as the girls played with Jordy.

"You know, dear, sitting by the phone won't make it ring," Angelina said then yelped as Jordy grabbed her hair to stop from falling over.

"I'm not sitting by the phone purposely. It just happens to be situated by my favourite seat."

"You're pining," Katie said matter-of-factly.

Alicia crossed her arms angrily. "Small children and puppy dogs pine. _I_ do not."

"Look, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"We'll get Fred and George to have a word with him," Angelina decided. "After all, it's their fault you're pining."

"I'm _not_ pining!"

Harry had better have a good excuse…

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope that was as good as last chapter. There was a lot more character development and background information. I hope Harry wasn't OOC. It's the first time I've really had to write him. Next chapter Fred and George will give him a good talking to. As you can probably guess there's also more to his ex-girlfriend than meets the eye. Just so you know, I exercised a little poetic licence with the location of Godric's Hollow. But we know it's in that general area at least.

Thanks for the reviews and if anyone is genuinely interested in H/A I suggest you visit HMS Chasing the Snitch over at Fiction Alley Park. 

We're a small but devoted ship!


	4. Happy Birthday, Alicia!

****

Chapter 3

Harry Potter pushed open the door to Weasley Wizard Wheezes and dodged the fine spray of water that greeted everyone who entered. He'd implored the twins to just install a bell like normal people but they said that wasn't as much fun. Harry did have to admit it was pretty funny to see the looks on people's faces when they entered and found themselves being unexpectedly sprayed.

Fred and George looked up from the counter where they were discussing a new product. George was making sketches diligently with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "Partner!" Fred exclaimed when he spotted Harry.

Harry gave a small wave and approached them at the counter. "What are you concocting now?"

"Underwear that bites," George said brightly.

Harry suddenly wished he hadn't asked. "Sounds…interesting. So what did you call me down here for? You know, I'm a _silent_ partner for a reason. It's Monday morning and I have better things to do"

"This doesn't have anything to do with the shop."

"This is about Alicia." George finished his sketch of people jumping up and down as their underwear attacked them. "Did you lose her number?"

"No," Harry answered simply.

"Is your Muggle talky thing broken?"

"No."

Fred sighed and turned to his brother who shook his head sadly. "Harry, you know you're like the fifth brother we never wanted, so-"

"-we consider you a Weasley," George added.

"But that doesn't mean we won't hesitate-"

"-to hex you if you hurt Alicia."

Harry just looked from one twin to the other. It was really confusing when they finished each other's sentences like that. "Hang on, who said anything about hurting Alicia?"

"You haven't called her."

Harry squirmed guiltily. He'd been _meaning_ to call her for days. "I've been busy at work and stuff. The Quidditch semifinals start this weekend. The Harpies made it too. I bet she's busy as well."

"So you couldn't spare five minutes to just give her a call?" Fred crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Look, I don't know if you're aware of it but Alicia doesn't have any brothers, only two sisters. That means we're the closest thing she has to brothers."

George nodded emphatically. "_That_ means if you jerk her around we'll get revenge. Just ask Kieran. He now has a permanent bald patch. Would you like a permanent bald patch, Harry?"

"Uh, no."

"I thought not. Then I suggest you call Alicia the second you get home."

"I can't!" Harry exclaimed. "I don't know what to say!"

"Well, you can apologise for being a stupid prat for starters. Did you enjoy spending time with her?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her that. And do you think she's pretty?"

"Yes."

"Then that would be an excellent follow up."

"I doubt anything I say is going to help the situation. She probably hates me," Harry sighed morosely. 

"Probably," the twins agreed in unison.

Harry just glared at them. "This isn't much of a pep talk."

"Look," George said, "we know a way you can make it up to Alicia."

"I'm listening," Harry nodded and leant on the counter.

"It's Alicia's birthday on Friday and we're having a nice little formal dinner party for her," Fred continued. "You can show up all gallant like with flowers and chocolate and - ooh, buy her something shiny! Women love shiny things."

"No, I think you're confusing women with cats. Cats like shiny things," George interrupted. 

"Budgerigars. They like shiny things. And Jordy loves shiny things. He's forever hiding my keys," Fred added.

"So women are like cats, budgerigars and babies?" Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. Then again, talking to the twins was always confusing.

"Now you've got the hang of it!" George grinned.

Fred scribbled something on a piece of parchment then shoved it into Harry's hand. "This is Alicia's address. Be there at seven sharp."

"Thanks." Harry slipped the parchment into his pocket. "Are you sure she won't mind me just showing up?"

"Of course not. She'll be delighted to see you. Just remember to buy her something shiny and expensive and she won't be able to resist you."

"Shiny and expensive," Harry repeated. "Thanks for the help, guys."

George bowed extravagantly. "We're always glad to help the romantically inept."

"We simply demand that you name your first born children after us. Just imagine it. Little Fred and George Potter," Fred sighed wistfully.

"I think it's a little early to be discussing children," Harry blanched.

"Just remember we have naming rights."

Harry wandered back out of the shop in a daze. He didn't even bother to dodge the spray of water that hit him in the back of the head.

"I think we frightened the poor lad with that talk about children," Fred said, the faintest hint of guilt in his voice.

"He'll get over it. But I fear you made a little mistake," George said. "I thought the party started at half past seven."

"It does." Fred grinned and busied himself with tidying some nearby shelves.

George frowned. "But you told Harry it started at seven."

"That I did."

"Uh, why?"

"Oh, honestly," Fred rolled his eyes. "I know I'm the smarter twin but I thought you would have recognised a cunning plan when you saw one."

"Cunning plan? What are you-" George stopped mid-sentence and realisation dawned. "Oh! I get it."

"Are you sure we're twins?" 

"Shut up. So Alicia and Harry will be alone."

"Precisely. Would you really want to be there when it's all awkward? By the time we arrive they should be all smoochy and googly-eyed."

"Is it really a good idea if they're all smoochy? We wouldn't want to walk in on anything icky," George pointed out.

"Very true, brother dear. Luckily I've already thought of that and I decided to send Jordy over early. Alicia won't do anything in front of her beloved godson."

This satisfied George and he returned to his sketches. "Hey, I hope you realise their first son is going to be named George."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

While Fred and George were busy naming her children, Alicia was at work. The Harpies had made the semi finals and were playing the Appleby Arrows on Sunday. She was in her tiny office trying to come up with new plays when the coach came in.

"Show me what you've got, Spinnet."

Alicia jumped in surprise and banged her knee on her desk. Kerry looked at her expectantly and Alicia peered down at her blank parchment.

"I haven't got around to it yet," she blushed.

"We're playing our first semi final in eight years on Sunday. There isn't time for you to daydream."

"I know, Kerry. I'm really sorry but I had something else on my mind."

Kerry smiled gently and closed the door. "Is it because of him?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Alicia said innocently. How could she know about Harry? She couldn't possibly know about him!

"Lee Jordan is commentating on Sunday."

Alicia's shoulders sagged in relief. "Lee! Right, that's it. I'm worried about seeing Lee again."

"It's only natural, love. Why don't you go work at home? You'll be more comfortable there."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Kerry," Alicia gathered up her work quickly. She felt a little guilty that she had lied but working at home would be a lot easier. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"You just get some rest. We can't win this without you, kid."

Alicia saluted mockingly then Disapparated.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

By Friday night, Alicia had drawn a lot of squiggles and circles on her parchment. They weren't really plays but at least she'd come up with _some_ sort of game plan. She was still scribbling when Fred came to drop off Jordy.

"Are the love hearts meant to represent players?"

Alicia slapped her hand over her parchment and glared at Fred. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Why do all the hearts have the letter H in them?"

"Bugger off, Frederick."

He just grinned and handed Jordy over. "You're getting grumpy in your old age, Leesh."

She bounced Jordy on her knee and he giggled happily. "Your daddy is just lucky I won't hit him in front of you."

"I have a feeling you won't want to hit me when I come back. You'll want to kiss me."

Now Alicia was suspicious. "Kiss you? Fred, why would I want to kiss you? What have you done?"

"I dare say you'll find out soon enough, cupcake. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Fred!"

But it was too late. Fred disappeared with a crack.

"Oh, I hope he hasn't done anything stupid."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry glanced at the piece of parchment in his hand then peered up at the modest brick house and took a deep breath. He was in the right place at least.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he mumbled to himself.

Harry then realised that he was standing in the middle of the street talking to himself with Alicia's present in his hands. It was really pointless to turn back now. Besides, what would he do with Alicia's present? He certainly didn't want it. Perhaps Hermione or Ginny would like it.

Who was he kidding? He'd fought Voldemort on more occasions than he'd like to remember and he was scared of Alicia.

Pushing all the doubt aside, Harry strode up the driveway and knocked briskly on the front door. He remembered to put the present behind his back just as the door opened. Alicia's shock was immediate and rather unexpected. She swore so loudly that Harry took a step back in surprise.

"Oh," she finally said after a moment of staring. She looked at the baby in her arms. "Don't tell your mummy I said that word in front of you."

Jordy just looked up at her with his large brown eyes. Then the two of them turned their attention to Harry and he could only smile nervously. "Hi."

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

Harry got that bad feeling in his stomach again. The twins! "Let me guess, it isn't your birthday and there isn't a party?"

Alicia frowned. "No, it's my birthday and there's a party but it doesn't start for another half an hour."

"Oh."

"Fred and George are behind this?"

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry, Alicia. I should have known they were up to something. I just wanted to see you and they told me I should come to the party. I wasn't going to come but I thought I owed it to you. I never considered that the twins might be up to something, which was really stupid of me because those two are always up to something. I'm sorry," Harry said quickly, without taking a breath.

It soon became apparent that Alicia hadn't caught the tail end of his rant. She was preoccupied with one particular comment. "You wanted to see me?"

Harry was simply relieved that she hadn't slammed the door in his face, as yet. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you why I didn't call. It's not that I didn't enjoy spending time with you or anything. It was the most fun I've had in ages, actually. I just - I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"I think that much is obvious," she smiled gently.

He could feel the blood rushing to his face as he realised how stupid he must have looked. "Well, I guess I've said what I came to say so I'll leave you alone now. Happy birthday." He turned to go but Alicia grabbed his arm quickly.

"Don't be stupid. You should stay. The more the merrier!"

"I don't know. I don't want to impose-"

"Look, are you planning to stand out here and argue with me all night?" Alicia demanded. "Because Jordy here is getting heavy and Fred and Angelina won't be pleased if I drop their firstborn child."

Harry smiled and relaxed at last. "Thanks. I'd love to stay."

"Come on in."

She stepped back to allow Harry into her house. He wiped his feet on the welcome mat studiously and Alicia chuckled. "You're the first person who's ever actually used that. The twins just tramp mud and all sorts of things through the place."

"That's precisely why Ron and I stopped inviting them over."

Harry liked Alicia's house a lot. It was warm and very welcoming, like the Gryffindor common room and the Burrow. Thankfully, it was brightly lit, unlike the aforementioned places.

"Your father's a Muggle, right?"

"Yeah. I suppose the electricity gave it away, huh?"

"Well, that and the picture of the Liverpool football team." He gestured towards the poster hanging on wall.

Alicia laughed. "I guess you know my secret now. I can't live without electricity and football."

She led him deeper into the house, past her bedroom (which he couldn't resist peering into) and through to the small but comfortable living room. Alicia put Jordy on the floor and he crawled off to find something fun to do.

"Um, take a seat," she offered after a second of staring at her feet.

"I should probably give you your present first."

"You got me a present?" She looked at him in mild surprise. "Harry, you didn't have to."

"It's fine, really. It's also to apologise for being an insensitive prat."

"Oh, well, you can give it to me when the others arrive."

Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably. This was going great so far. "You should probably take it now."

"All right," Alicia said slowly.

Harry hesitated. She was going to laugh in his face. "Er - I didn't know what to get you and Fred and George told me all this stuff about shiny things and budgerigars-"

"Budgerigars?" Alicia echoed. "They told you to get me a budgerigar?"

"Yes - Er, I mean, no. They told me to get you something shiny and expensive. But it's - I just didn't think you were the shiny and expensive type so I got you something else. But if you don't like it I can do shiny and expensive. That's no problem."

"I'm sure whatever you got me is fine."

"Uh, ok," Harry said as calmly as he could. He removed his hands from behind his back and held the present out to Alicia.

She did laugh. Quite loudly. Harry winced. "You got me ice cream?" she giggled.

He contemplated making a run for the door. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No! Harry, it's lovely. I don't mean to laugh." She grinned and tried to restrain her giggles. "It's just really cute. No one's ever given me ice cream before."

"I can buy you something else as well," he offered quickly.

"Certainly not. You're right about me not being the shiny and expensive type. You obviously put a lot of thought into it and I really appreciate it."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least he'd done something right. "It's Fortescue's cookies'n'cream and it's charmed so it will keep refilling itself for about a month."

She accepted the tub from him and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she said softly then disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry was still standing in exactly the same spot when she returned. Alicia just stared at him critically for moment and he began to feel awkward again.

"Harry," she said after a moment of studying him, "what sort of party did the twins tell you this was?"

"A formal dinner party," he answered with a frown.

"Ah."

"They lied?"

"'Fraid so. It's just pizza and butterbeers. I'm not one for dinner parties either."

Harry blushed again and looked down at his suit. He was a tad overdressed for pizza and butterbeer. "I'll just Apparate back home and change."

"No need," Alicia assured him. "I can fix it. Take off your jacket."

He blinked in surprise then quickly did as she said. He handed it to her and she threw it over a nearby armchair. Then she stepped up to him and began to loosen his tie. "Alicia, what are you-"

"Relax, I'm just making you look a little more casual," she explained as she slipped the tie over his head. The tie joined the jacket and she stepped back to survey her work. "Nope, still needs more."

Harry almost jumped as she put her arms around his waist and began to tug at his shirt. She continued pulling until his shirt was fully untucked. Harry was already startled into paralysis but Alicia didn't stop there. 

"Just a little more," she whispered.

Before he even knew what was happening she began to undo his buttons. He swallowed as she moved onto the second button. He peered down at her face but she was concentrating on the buttons. Her fingers fumbled on the third and she brushed his skin.

This minimal contact snapped Harry from his stupor and he grabbed her hands. "I think that's quite enough buttons."

"I was wondering when you'd stop me," she said with half a smile.

"Look, Alicia, I'm sorry about everything. I know I should have called you but I just didn't know what to say and-"

Alicia shook her head firmly. "Forget about it."

Harry realised how close they were. Close enough, in fact, for him to smell her perfume. Furthermore, He was still holding her hands and she wasn't making any effort to pull away. He stared into her blue eyes for moment. "Can I kiss you?"

Alicia smiled softly. "You don't have to ask, you know."

"I'll remember that for next time," he murmured as he leant in.

Their lips were only millimetres apart when there was a loud, high-pitch screech. The pair jerked back in surprise and Harry dropped her hands. A fluffy white blur came streaking out of the spare bedroom to hide under the armchair.

Alicia slapped a hand to her forehead. "Jordy!"

Harry had completely forgotten about the baby as well. Admittedly, they'd both had other things on their mind. Alicia hurried off to the spare room to retrieve her godson and Harry finally let out a deep breath he'd been holding. Fifteen minutes earlier he'd been ready to return home with his tail between his legs and now he'd nearly kissed her. Everything had happened so fast.

Alicia returned with Jordy resting safely on her hip. He had a clump of white fur clutched in his little fist and he was looking rather pleased with himself. She stomped over to Harry and handed the baby to him. He awkwardly held Jordy while Alicia tried to pry his fingers open.

"Honestly, you're as bad as your father," Alicia huffed as Jordy struggled in Harry's arms. "He used to terrorise small animals as well. Probably still does. Open your hand, Jordy."

He kicked out at her and made a noise that Harry took as a no. "I'm going to drop him if he keeps wriggling about like this," Harry warned.

"Jordan Xavier Weasley, open your hand this minute!"

The baby stopped wriggling at the sound of his full name. He silently opened his hand and allowed Alicia to remove all the fur. Harry couldn't blame him for complying; Alicia clearly meant business.

"Thank you, Jordy."

Alicia left to throw out the clump of fur away and Harry looked down at Jordy. "You have horrible timing, kid, you know that?"

Alicia returned and, after giving Jordy a stern look, dropped to her hands and knees to peer under the armchair. "Come on out, you big sook of a cat."

"Um," Harry said tentatively as he watched Jordy's lower lip tremble dangerously. "Alicia-"

"Hang on a moment, Harry," she said as she stuck her hand under the chair. "Jasper, come on, it's all - OW! Stupid cat!"

Alicia withdrew her hand quickly and stuck her index finger in her mouth. Jordy started bawling and Jasper, startled by all the noise, came darting out from under the chair and raced out the cat flap in the back door.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked as Jordy screamed in his ear.

Alicia removed her finger from her mouth and examined it. "Mental cat bit me. Didn't break the skin though. Here, give Jordy to me."

Harry gladly handed the hysterical baby over to her. "Is he all right?"

"He's just tired," she said as Jordy's sobs subsided and he buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry about all this. Come and sit down."

"It's really no problem," he assured her as he followed her over the pale blue sofa. It could fit three people comfortably and Harry made sure to sit as close to Alicia as possible.

"I'm sure it's a lot quieter at your house," she whispered as she shifted Jordy so he was resting his head on her chest.

"Not all the time," Harry said softly as Jordy's eyes began to close. "Fred and Angelina brought Jordy over only a couple of weeks ago."

"I bet that was fun."

"He thought it would be fun to play in the kitchen cupboards. Somehow he ended up with a pot stuck on his head. After that episode, Ron's decided he's never having children."

Alicia laughed and Jordy jumped in his sleep. "Oh, sorry, baby," she cooed and kissed the top of his head. She smiled when she saw the look on Harry's face. "I can't stay angry at him anymore than I can stay angry at Fred. I suppose it's a genetic thing."

"You're obviously very good with children," he observed.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think Jordy's just a special exception. He and I have a sort of understanding I guess. I spend so much time with him that I'm bound to pick up a thing or two," she said modestly. "What about you, do you like kids?"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably at the unfamiliar topic. "I - uh, I like the fact that I can hand them back to their parents when they need to be fed or changed."

Alicia grinned. "That's always a bonus. But you want kids eventually, right?"

"Eventually, I guess," he shrugged. "Yes, eventually. How about you?"

"Well, Mrs Weasley is always telling me that I'm in my best childbearing years right now. But in my experience it doesn't go down very well if you walk up to a bloke and tell him you want to have his children." She sighed heavily. "But I do feel a little envious watching Angelina and Katie go through it all. Except the morning sickness, that doesn't seem too pleasant. Anyway, I suppose I'll get around to having kids when I get around to finding the perfect guy."

"The perfect guy, huh?"

"Yeah. Angelina and Katie were lucky that their perfect guys were right under their noses. Me, I'll probably have to go half way around the world to find my Mr Right. That's if I find him at all." She turned to Harry as she said this and he had the sudden urge to snog her. But that would be inappropriate whilst she was holding her sleeping godson. Not to mention a little difficult.

Instead, Harry settled with saying, "I'm right here."

Alicia didn't reply immediately. She seemed be having some inward struggle. Harry was about to ask her if she was all right when she spoke quickly. "I don't want to be your rebound girl, Harry."

"You're not," he said earnestly and grabbed one of her hands.

"You were with Danni for like two years. That's a long time."

"Would it make you happy if I went out and shagged some random girl?" Harry demanded quietly but with conviction.

"No," Alicia replied tartly. "Then I'd have to go and scratch her eyes out and you wouldn't believe how difficult it is to get blood out from under your fingernails."

Harry couldn't resist a smile. "So we're in agreement? No more talk about rebound girls?"

Alicia nodded hesitantly and let Harry kiss her hand gently. He looked up at her and felt like a little boy again. He couldn't remember being this nervous during his first dates with Danni. Harry was pleased to note, however, that Alicia was looking rather nervous herself.

"Er - how about the Quidditch semis on Sunday?" 

When in doubt, revert to Quidditch.

Alicia picked up the topic happily. "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it. Luckily I remembered some helpful stuff from when I worked for the Arrows. Their Keeper is pretty easy to get around so my Chasers shouldn't have too much of a problem. I hear your game is tipped as the grudge match of the century," she teased.

"The media like to make everything personal. I'm supposed to have some vendetta against Wood because he left Puddlemere." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I loved the headline in yesterday's Prophet. What was it again?" Alicia frowned in thought. "Ah, that's it. 'Potter versus Wood: A battle of the egos.' That was a classic."

"I'm glad you found it so amusing."

She pretended not to notice his indignation. "There was a great article in the Quibbler as well. Apparently you and Oliver were having a secret love affair. I can just imagine the teenage girls all over the world salivating at the idea of you and Oliver-"

"All right," Harry stopped her quickly. "I get your point. You just make sure you beat the Arrows so Puddlemere can show you how it's done in the final."

"You're pretty confident that you're going to beat the Bats. Their Seeker is pretty good."

"Better than me?" he asked and then batted his eyelashes for good measure.

"No one's as good as you and you know it. I'm merely trying to point out that with Oliver in goals they're going to be difficult to beat."

"I know, Wood doesn't have any weaknesses."

"Oh, he has weaknesses," Alicia smiled coyly.

"Says who?"

"Says me, Potter. I don't mean to sound conceited but if anyone in the world knows Oliver's game then it's me. He has weaknesses and I think I'm the perfect person to exploit them."

"It sounds like you're hoping the Bats beat us."

"I have to admit I'd love to show the world that Oliver isn't perfect. I even know the right plays to throw at him."

"Care to share any of them with me?" Harry inquired hopefully.

"Nope." 

"Not even for a price?"

"Nope."

"That's not in the spirit of the game."

"I know. Oliver's coming tonight, by the way."

Harry raised his eyebrows speculatively. "That'll be awkward."

"Do try to keep your ego under control," Alicia smirked cheekily.

"I'm glad you can joke at my expense."

"I can't help it. It's just so easy sometimes."

Before Harry could reply, the doorbell rang. "That'll be everyone. Would you mind answering the door while I put Jordy down in the spare room?" Alicia asked.

"Sure."

He helped her stand up with the baby then went off to answer the door. He straightened his shirt and pointlessly tried to flatten his hair. There was an impatient knock at the door and Harry yanked it open.

"About time, Ali - oh, hello."

A man and woman who Harry didn't recognise were standing on the doorstep. They very obviously didn't recognise him so they had to be Muggles. The woman exchanged a look with her companion.

"Hi," Harry mumbled

The three of them just stood there until Alicia appeared beside Harry. "Hi, guys! Come on in!"

The couple entered with barely suppressed grins. "Muggles?" Harry whispered to Alicia as they followed them into the living room.

"Yep. So watch what you say around them."

"Piece of cake," he assured her. "It'll be like living with the Dursleys again."

"Were we interrupting something?" the woman asked, glancing from Harry to his abandoned tie and jacket.

Alicia pulled away from Harry quickly and waved her hand at her friends. "Honestly, you two jump to conclusions so easily."

Alicia gathered up Harry's belongings and disappeared into her bedroom. Harry peered intently at the ground while she was absent. He found the way the woman was staring at him a little disconcerting. 

Alicia was back at Harry's side again. "We'll just have to keep our voices down because Jordy's asleep in the other room," she explained. "Anyhow, guys this is Harry. Harry this is Crystal and her husband Michael, they're my next door neighbours."

Michael simply nodded but Crystal shook Harry's hand enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"We can only stay for an hour, Licia. My mother is watching Lauren for us but they'll drive each other crazy in no time," Michael said.

"That's fine," Alicia smiled.

"Here's your present," Crystal handed her a black box. "And we brought wine. Let's go put it in the fridge."

Her friend manhandled Alicia from the room and Harry and Michael were left in awkward silence. Harry was trying to come up with something to say but his knowledge of the Muggle world had lessened over the years.

"So…what about those Red Devils?" he ventured.

"Sorry?"

"Er, Manchester United."

"Oh, I don't really like football."

"Ah, I see."

Well. Unfortunately, that was about the extent of Harry's Muggle repertoire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So?" Crystal demanded.

"So what?" Alicia groaned as her friend held her hostage in the kitchen.

"He's delicious!" Crystal slapped her on the arm. "Where'd you pick him up?"

"I didn't 'pick him up'. He's an old school friend."

"Please tell me he's an old school friend that you're shagging."

"No."

"Are you mad?!" she slapped Alicia again.

"Ow! Would you stop that?! And I am _not_ mad."

"Alicia, dearest." Crystal grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Darling, you have to understand that I'm twenty seven and I'm married with a three year old. My life is as good as over. How can I be expected to live vicariously through you if you don't even take an opportunity when it's handed to you in the form of Mr tall-dark-and-handsome out there?"

"You're a nutter," Alicia shook her head firmly.

The doorbell rang and Alicia squirmed out of Crystal's grasp to answer it. She was immediately engulfed in a hug from Angelina and Katie.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, come on in."

Angelina and Katie came in followed by Fred and George with the pizza and Butterbeer. They each gave her an odd look. Following the twins were Oliver and the Harpies' Chasers. Behind them was…

"Lee!"

"Hi, Leesh."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ooh. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what Lee is doing at Alicia's party. Does he want to get back with her or is he just there for the free food? 

Please review!


	5. The Best of Intentions

A/N: Many thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far. The response has really urged me to continue. Just so you know, I had to go back and change a few things in the past few chapters to amend my timeline. It probably won't make a difference to you but I like to keep things accurate.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 4

Alicia blinked several times, but Lee still stood in front of her no matter how hard she tried to wish him away. 

"Lee, you're…here? Why are you…here?" she mumbled.

"Happy birthday!" Lee grinned jovially. He was carrying a bunch of daisies and he kissed her on the cheek then handed them to her.

"Oh, daisies picked from my own garden." Alicia looked from the flowers to Lee then back again. "Thanks, I guess."

"Yes, sorry about that. I must admit that I'd totally forgotten it was your birthday. Luckily, I arrived back in England just in time."

"Luckily," Alicia repeated, stepping back and letting him enter the house.

"I arrived at George's place just as he and Katie were about to leave. They let me tag along," Lee said, taking his jacket off and making himself right at home.

Alicia scowled. George. Of course.

"Ok, make yourselves comfortable while I sort out the food." Alicia smiled her happiest hostess smile. On her way to the kitchen she grabbed George by the ear and dragged him along.

Angelina and Katie were busy arranging the pizza on a platter while Fred helpfully watched them and made suggestions. When Alicia pulled George in Katie gave him a sharp look and said, "Go on, tell Alicia what you did."

"It was an honest mistake!"

"George?"

He shrugged innocently and backed himself into the corner of the kitchen, as far away from Alicia as he could possibly be without jumping out the window. "Well, when you and Lee were dating…or shagging - or whatever it is you were doing - I might have kinda told Lee he could stay at our place during the League finals. It was going to be like the good old days…"

Alicia sighed. She saw where this was going. "Except you forgot all about it and Lee has arrived expecting you to put him up."

"Pretty much. But he can't possibly stay in the nursery."

"The sofa then," Alicia suggested.

"Katie says that's where I'm going to be sleeping," George replied sadly. He lowered his voice and leant towards Alicia. "You know Katie's been very hormonal lately."

"George, I'm _pregnant_ not _deaf_!"

"Yes, dear," he said. "Of course not, dear."

"All right." Alicia rubbed her hand over her face. "Lee can't stay with you and Katie. Ang?"

"Oh, you know I'd love nothing better than to have Fred and Lee under the same roof again, but my sister is coming to stay and we simply don't have room for him," Angelina answered as she poured Butterbeer into glasses. "Surely Lee has other people he can stay with. Family?"

Alicia shook her head. "They all live overseas now. Except his stepfather, but Lee hates him. "

"Friends? He must have other friends."

"You know Lee, he attracts friends like flies. I just doubt he's been in contact with many of them since he left. Besides, it's very short notice."

"I think we're overlooking the obvious choice," George said tentatively.

"No," Alicia said automatically.

"You do have that handy spare room," Fred reasoned.

"No."

"Otherwise he'll have to stay in a hotel."

"He can stay in a hotel then!"

George nodded in resignation. "I guess that will have to do. I'll just have to tell him that he needs to go somewhere else."

Fred looked at his shoes. "Poor guy will be crushed." He peered up at Alicia from beneath his eyelashes. "He was really looking forward to spending time with us. He never gets to see us and he was just hoping to see his old school mates. It's so very disheartening when old friends grow apart."

Alicia glared at him. "I know what you're trying to do."

"He wasn't even going to come tonight," George piped in. "He didn't want to make you feel awkward. It was so considerate and kind. He already thinks you hate him and I guess this will just prove it."

"Stop it!"

"I think they have a point, Leesh," Angelina said. "He was your friend before anything happened between you. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Oh, not you too!" Alicia groaned. "I can see there's no way I'm going to win this argument with all of you against me. Look, Lee can stay here if you stop the damn guilt trip."

"I knew it." George grinned and put his arm around her. "You're too sweet for your own good."

"And don't worry about Harry, we'll make sure he never finds out you and Lee had a…thing."

Alicia stared at Fred. Somehow she wasn't very reassured. "This is going to be some party."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Back in the living room no one was talking. Harry could feel everyone staring at him. Oliver was looking very confused and a little put out. The Harpies' Chasers were staring and nudging each other in amazement. And Alicia's Muggle friend was still gawking at him.

Lee was the only one who didn't seem to care much. He was smiling to himself and looking around the room as if every object was of great interest to him.

There was muffled arguing in the kitchen and Harry thought it was best to break the awful silence. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. It would be too hard to say anything in front of the Muggles. Thus, the silence continued until the food was brought out.

"Come on, you lot!" George said, distributing Butterbeer. "This is meant to be a celebration."

Lee accepted a drink from him and grinned cheekily. "Well, are we going to get a repeat performance from Alicia's last birthday party?"

Everyone except Harry laughed. "What performance?" he asked.

"Last year George got drunk and decided to dance on a table," Alicia answered with a giggle. "Unfortunately, Katie stopped him from taking all of his clothes off. Pity. It would have been a nice birthday present."

"No," Katie said. "Trust me, it wouldn't have been that pleasant."

George feigned a hurt expression. "Just for that I think I may have to arrange a repeat performance."

"Go ahead. Dance around the place naked, see if I care." Katie lowered herself into an armchair with a groan.

"Hormones," George whispered to Alicia and she fought a smile.

"Lee, what about the performance you and Alicia made at her last party?" Oliver asked.

Again, everyone except Harry laughed. He looked over at Alicia curiously. "Did you get drunk as well?"

Alicia blushed and ignored the question. Lee winked at her. "Well, not quite, Harry. Alicia and I-"

"Whoops!"

Everyone in the room turned to Fred. He had spilt his Butterbeer in his lap 'accidentally'. Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. "Relax, I'll get you some napkins."

She scurried off as Angelina chastised Fred. Trust him to come up with such a messy diversion. Alicia returned and threw the napkins at him with a knowing smile. "You should be able to find another pair of trousers in the spare room."

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, you have men's trousers in your spare room?"

"I always make sure I keep a change of clothes around for Fred and George. When Ang or Katie kicks one of them out they come running to me."

"She's very hospitable like that. Always willing to lend a hand," Fred said and disappeared down the hall.

Alicia frowned. "I don't know about willing. If I don't let you in the house you throw pebbles at my window."

"I only did that once," George protested.

Alicia rolled her eyes and took a slice of pizza. Unfortunately, the only available seat was on the sofa next to Lee. Pretending she hadn't noticed, she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the sofa.

Lee tugged at her hair. "What are you doing down there? There's plenty of room up here, sugar."

Oh, he'd called her sugar. She used to love that. A shiver ran down her spine and she realised she still loved it.

"No, thanks. I'm comfortable right here. Yes. Very comfortable. Besides, I'm not the only one on the floor."

"If you say so."

Fred returned with fresh trousers on and Alicia gave him another grateful look as he reclaimed his spot on the floor between Angelina and Oliver. The group ate in silence for several minutes. Alicia felt a blush creep up her neck. The party was turning out to be a dud. They couldn't talk about Quidditch because of Crystal and Michael and Alicia was too frightened to talk about anything else incase Lee let something slip. So the horrible silence continued and Alicia felt like curling up into a ball and telling everyone to leave

"Presents!" Angelina said once everyone had finished eating.

Alicia sighed in relief. "Right. I'll open my presents before Crys and Michael have to leave."

"Open ours first," Crystal said, handing it to her.

Alicia's spirits rose considerably as she opened the box and pushed aside the tissue paper. She gasped. Everyone leant over to get a closer look and she carefully pulled it out of the box. It was the same dress she'd borrowed to go on her date with Harry. She'd forgotten how lovely it was.

"When I saw you in it I knew I had to buy you one. It's exactly the same size as mine."

"Thanks, I love it." She placed the dress back in the box and put it on the sofa beside Lee. She then went around the other side of the coffee table to hug her friends. On the way back to her place she couldn't resist a glance at Harry. He was smiling in way that made Alicia want to kiss him right there in front of everyone.

"You really wore this?" Alicia turned her attention to Lee who was examining the dress.

"Yes. I can wear dresses if I feel like it."

"He must be some guy," Lee said, a hint of curiousity in his voice.

"What makes you think I wore it for a guy?" Alicia asked.

"Because I know you. You wouldn't go to all that trouble if you didn't think he was worth it."

Alicia didn't say anything and desperately avoided Harry's eye. "Whatever you say, Lee. All right, next present."

Angelina dug around in her hand bag and pulled out a small box "Here, this is from Katie and I." 

Alicia opened it eagerly and squealed. "You remembered!"

She handed the box around so everyone could admire the dainty silver bracelet while she hugged Katie and Angelina.

"How could we forget? You wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful it was for weeks," Katie said. 

"I guess my subtle hints weren't subtle at all."

Alicia proceeded to open the rest of her presents. She got a gift voucher for Quality Quidditch Supplies from the Harpies' Chasers. Typically, Oliver gave her a book on Quidditch. Lastly, George handed Alicia a small package wrapped in gold paper.

"It won't explode will it?" Alicia looked at it sceptically. At least it wasn't ticking.

"Would George and I do that to you?" Alicia just gave Fred a look. "All right. I promise it won't explode."

Somewhat placated she unwrapped it carefully then found herself wishing it _had_ exploded. "You bought me _underwear_?!"

George nodded enthusiastically. "We saw them and immediately thought of you."

Alicia held up a pair of white cotton knickers. "This is a joke, right?"

"Certainly not. We thought it was a very practical gift," Fred replied defensively.

"How do you even know my size?"

"That, my dear, is a secret we cannot divulge without fear of retribution from our fiancées."

Alicia just scowled at both of them. "I feel violated."

Everyone in the room seemed to find it funny but Alicia could only shake her head in disbelief. Fred and George had given her some odd things over the years but she drew the line at knickers. Before she could yell at them, however, Crystal and Michael stood up.

"Do you guys have to leave already?"

"'Fraid so. Lauren is probably running up the walls as it is."

They said their good-byes and Crystal had to shake Harry's hand again. Alicia led them to the front door, putting her presents in her room along the way. "I wish you didn't have to leave so early."

"Sorry, love. It's one of the joys of having children," Michael said with a dramatic sigh.

Alicia hugged them both and Crystal grabbed her hand tightly. "I hope you know that I expect to see a thoroughly shagged out Harry sneaking out of your house tomorrow morning."

"Crys!"

"Come on, sweetheart. You're embarrassing the poor girl."

Michael pulled his wife away and Alicia closed the door. Despite her friend's expectations she saw no chance of that happening anytime soon. Especially since Lee would be staying with her till the League finals were finished, which wasn't for another three weeks.

She returned to the living room to find her guests having a discussion about Quidditch. With players from three of the teams in the semis in one room it was quite a heated discussion. Alicia began to clear up as Oliver tried to get her Chasers to confess their largely non-existent game plan.

She was in the kitchen cutting cheese into cubes to arrange on a new platter with crackers when she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. For a terrifying moment she thought it was Lee but a second later she realised who it was.

"Need any help?" Harry offered.

"I'm fine," she said. If he didn't take his hand away she was going to cut her finger off. He didn't take his hand away. In fact, he stepped closer till she could feel his breath on her ear.

"By the way," he said softly, "I wouldn't wear that underwear Fred and George gave you."

"Why not?"

"I think it will bite you."

"Of course. As underwear is wont to do."

She could almost feel him smile. "I walked in on the two of them drawing up plans for their latest invention."

"Let me guess. Underwear that bites people when they put it on?"

"Yep. I doubt there were many volunteers to be test subjects. I wouldn't put it past them to make you an unsuspecting guinea pig."

"I should have known something was up. Thanks for the warning. It was very chivalrous of you," she said sweetly. 

He shrugged as if saving people from their biting underwear was a daily occurrence. "No problem. Would you like me to take some more drinks out?"

"Sure," she answered. "There's still some Butterbeer in the fridge." 

He finally removed his hand and Alicia was able to steady herself and concentrate on cutting perfect little cubes of cheese. She looked over her shoulder to thank him only to find him bending over while he fished around in her refrigerator. With a view like that it was lucky she didn't accidentally cut her whole hand off.

That would be quite enough cheese, she decided.

Only seconds after Harry left, Fred and George came into the kitchen.

"Things are starting to pick up out there," George said cheerfully and helped himself to some cheese.

Fred suddenly sniffed the air, causing Alicia to give him a confused look. "Can you smell that?"

George made a show of sniffing the air as well. "Yes, I believe I can smell it."

"Smell what?" Alicia demanded, looking around her kitchen in alarm.

"The room's full of it. You better open a window, Leesh."

She quickly did so. Not that she could smell anything. "What is it?"

Fred frowned in deep thought. "It smells like…unresolved sexual tension."

Alicia stared at him. "You twat."

"It's really strong, isn't it, Fred? Almost suffocating."

"There is no unresolved sexual tension in here. You're both being ridiculous."

"Say, wasn't Harry in here just before us?"

"I believe he was," George said. "Funny how Alicia would have been have been alone with him while the room was full of unresolved sexual tension. Unless it wasn't here before. You know, the only way to get rid of unresolved sexual tension is to resolve it."

"That's it. Out of my kitchen," Alicia pointed.

Fred laughed and put his arm around her. "We were only kidding, cupcake."

"Yeah, you know we love you," George added.

Alicia crossed her arms grumpily. "You have a funny way of showing it. Let's see. First, you set me up with psychopaths-"

"Expect Harry."

"Except Harry," she agreed. "Then you bring Lee and talk me into letting him stay. Lastly, you give me biting underwear."

They both winced. "Harry told you about that? Well, we figured he would. Worth a try though."

"I hope you got me a real present."

"Of course we did!" George said, sounding offended.

"We convinced Harry to come so you can consider him your present. All you have to do is unwrap him."

Alicia mouth dropped open then she smiled and shook her head. "You're as bad as Crystal."

"Speaking of unwrapping-" Fred began.

"Harry has been undressing you with his eyes all night," George finished.

"Oh, don't be stupid, he has not."

"Has so. George and I have been keeping an eye on him and he's definitely mentally undressing you. Probably imagining other unsavoury things as well."

"I highly doubt that. Harry is too sweet and innocent for that sort of thing. He isn't morally corrupt like the two of you."

"Our morals aren't corrupt, they're merely dubious."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"So you don't hate us?" George asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure yet." Alicia narrowed her eyes.

"I think I have something that will change your mind." Fred disappeared from the room.

"What's he getting?" she asked George suspiciously.

"Your real present," he replied through a mouthful of cheese.

Fred returned with a small wooden box in his hands. It wasn't rattling, which could only be a good sign. He handed it to Alicia without a word. She eyed it with undisguised suspicion. "If it explodes I'm going to hurt both of you."

They exchanged a grin and Alicia opened the box slowly. It was some sort of crystal ball. Definitely not what she had been expecting. "What is this? You know I hated Divination."

"It's actually a special Portkey," George explained.

"Special?"

"We don't want to spoil it for you. Here are the instructions." Fred handed her a slip of parchment. "Follow the directions and you'll find out where it leads. It's the latest innovation in Portkeys. We thought you and Harry might like it."

"Harry?"

"Trust us, you'll want to take him with you."

"All right. If you say so. Thanks," she smiled and placed the 'special' Portkey on the table. Then she hugged and kissed them both. "Now, you can make yourselves useful and take out some more food."

Fred bowed extravagantly. "Anything for you, darlin'. Just make sure you spray a little air freshener in here. I've heard unresolved sexual tension can become quite distracting if left for too long."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was eleven o'clock when the Harpies' Chasers announced they had to leave. Alicia didn't blame them for wanting to leave early, they had a major Quidditch game to play the day after next. 

"We'll see you on Sunday." Sophie smiled and hugged her. 

Brianne added, "You better work on some plays. I think Wood is planning to take notes."

"I suppose I had better come up with something impressive then," Alicia said. "Thanks for coming. Make sure you get a good sleep tonight and tomorrow night."

Amaline, who also happened to be the team captain, snapped off a salute. "Sure thing, boss."

Alicia hated it when Amaline called her boss. The woman was almost six years older than her! She said good-bye then closed the door. When she turned around she almost ran into Lee, who must have been standing there for a while.

"Everything all right?" she asked calmly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me."

Alicia tried to duck by him but he put his arm out to stop her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Look, I don't know what's up and it's probably none of my business anyway. I just want to let you know that Katie is tired so she and George are ready to leave. I might not have time to see you at the finals so I guess this is good-bye. I hope you had a nice birthday."

Alicia looked up into the brown eyes that she knew so well. Might as well get it over with. "Lee, you're staying here tonight."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Well. That came out of nowhere. You've ignored me most of the night."

"I'm sorry about that," she said sincerely. It was stupid to avoid him; he was one of her closest friends. Besides, they were both adults and could handle staying together for a few weeks without resorting to ripping each other's clothes off.

"All right, I'll go get my stuff and come right back." He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. Alicia didn't exactly kiss him back but she didn't pull away either. Lee was so familiar and comfortable that for a moment she forgot where she was.

All of a sudden she drew back and tried to wriggle out of his arms. "I have to get back to my guests. We'll talk later."

"Alicia?"

Over Lee's shoulder she could see Harry and Oliver giving her confused looks. Especially Harry. She trod on Lee's foot so he was forced to release her. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry to interrupt but Harry and I have to leave as well. We both have training in the morning."

Alicia shoved Lee aside and said, "Oh, sure. I'll see you out."

"Still don't want to tell me any of your tactics?" Oliver asked hopefully. Alicia smiled and shook her head.

The three of them stood out in the dark front yard in silence. Alicia wanted to say something to Harry, she knew he had seen her with Lee. She wanted to let him know nothing was going on but she was too shy to say anything in front of Oliver.

Instead, she settled with, "Are you guys going to be at the game tomorrow?"

"Of course," Oliver said. "I have to get a look at the team we're going to play in the final."

"Confident, aren't you?" Harry said, hands in his pockets and his eyes on Oliver, not Alicia.

"Well, we've been working really hard the past couples of weeks. The Bats have never been in better shape."

"Is that a thinly veiled threat?" Harry asked coyly.

Alicia giggled softly. "Boys and their Quidditch. While you're all worried about who has the bigger broomstick the Harpies will snatch the Cup out from under your noses."

Harry finally looked up at her and smiled, his teeth were pure white in the low light. "Now who's overconfident?"

"Me?" she gasped in feigned indignation. "Overconfident? Never!"

"Sure, Spinnet," Oliver said. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek then stood to the side to wait for Harry.

Alicia looked at her hands. The one time she didn't want Oliver around was the one time he was standing a few feet away. Typical of her former captain. "Thanks for coming, Harry. The present was really sweet."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both. Will I see you on Sunday?"

"If I get a chance I will drop by the coaches' box."

Alicia found herself satisfied with that answer. It was all she could really hope for after he'd seen her kiss Lee. With Oliver watching, she hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek, lingering for longer than was probably necessary.

"Happy birthday, Alicia," he said softly then followed Oliver down the driveway. He peered over his shoulder to see Alicia disappear back into her house.

"Alicia's street is too well lit to Disapparate. There's a park just down the road," Oliver said as Harry followed him down the street.

"That's handy. When I arrived I'm afraid I Apparated right in the middle of the street."

"I doubt anyone saw you but better safe than sorry, I guess."

They walked in silence for a few metres before Oliver chuckled to himself. "That was pretty awkward, huh?"

Harry turned to him. "What was?"

"Walking in on Lee and Alicia like that."

Harry hesitated. He'd been determined not to read anything into it. "I assumed it was only a birthday kiss."

"Maybe." Oliver shrugged and turned into the park he had mentioned. In the semi-darkness the two of them headed for a copse of trees. "It's a little odd considering their history and everything."

"History?" Harry echoed. 

"They dated for about two months. Didn't you know? It started at Alicia's birthday party last year. From what I understand Lee was pretty smitten."

"Smitten, huh?"

"He hasn't even been back in the country since they broke up," Oliver said. "I never thought it would get to him so much. I mean, I knew he had a thing for her at school but-"

"Lee had a thing for Alicia?" Harry interrupted. There was just so much he didn't know about her. Now he wasn't sure he wanted to know a lot of it anymore.

"Oh, Lee fancied every one of the Gryffindor girls at some point. I think Alicia saw the whole relationship as a fling but Lee didn't agree." Oliver shrugged. "I don't really know the whole story but it's odd that he should be back only a couple of hours and already kissing Alicia."

Alicia and Lee? Harry's stomach began to twist itself into painful knots at the very thought. He'd taken a chance and made himself available to her and she was kissing Lee only hours after their talk. Perhaps she only wanted to use Harry for a quick fling like she did with Lee.

Then again, she didn't seem the type. Not that Harry had any success when it came to judging a woman's intentions. Harry found himself wishing Oliver had never mentioned it. Ignorance is bliss and he had been quite happy believing Alicia and Lee were only old friends.

Now he didn't know want they were. Nor did he know what he and Alicia were.

"Potter?"

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Just that I'll see you at the press conference tomorrow."

Harry blinked in the darkness, trying to clear his head. "Right. The press conference. I'll be there."

"You better be there. The journalists will all be expecting you to throw a chair at my head so you can't disappoint them and not show up at all."

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

"See you later, Potter."

Oliver disappeared with a crack and Harry stared up at the sky for a moment. The question was, if it came down to that, could he compete with Lee Jordan? 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was midnight before Lee returned to Alicia's house. She was sitting on the sofa eating ice cream when he began pounding on the door. Straightening her pyjamas, she stomped to the door and threw it open. "Keep it down, would you?"

Lee only smiled then brushed past her. "Sorry. Since when did you put up full Apparition wards?"

Alicia shut the door behind him then locked it. "Well, it's either that or let Fred and George go through my underwear drawer again. Most of the time I still have the selective wards up so people I know can get through."

"Am I still one of your people?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are."

"Just checking. Shall I go put my things in your bedroom?"

Alicia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You're going to be staying in the spare room."

"Oh, come on, sugar." Lee smiled a wide and open smile.

Alicia knew that smile very well. She called it The Smile. It could melt the knickers off a nun. Thankfully, Alicia wasn't a nun.

"Don't sugar me. You're staying in the spare room and there's no point arguing about it," she replied firmly.

"All right. Keep your knickers on, Alicia."

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom if you'd like to take a shower."

Lee dropped all of his luggage right there in the middle of the hallway and folded his arms across his chest. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No," she said briskly. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, if I told you to keep your knickers on this time last year you would have made a saucy comment about not wearing any knickers and ordered me to drop my trousers."

Alicia blushed. "Things have changed since then."

"Things? You're seeing someone." It wasn't a question.

She raised her chin in defiance. "Maybe I am. I don't want to talk about it." Sensing it was time to make a dramatic exit she stomped back to the living room.

Fifteen minutes later, Alicia was still feeling sorry for herself and eating the ice cream Harry had given her. Lee vaulted over the back of the sofa and landed neatly beside her.

"Ice cream in the middle of the night. Must be bad."

Alicia didn't say anything, but Lee wouldn't take the hint. "Does it have to do with this mystery guy?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it at the moment. When I feel like discussing it you'll be the first to know," she promised. "Want some ice cream?"

Lee tilted his head. "Depends. Is that your idea of an apology?"

"Yes."

He took the ice cream from her with a small wink. "Ok, we'll talk about something else then. What about Oliver and Harry? It's great that they can be so open about their relationship."

Alicia could only stare at him. "Their _what_?"

"I read that article in the Quibbler and they left together so I assumed…"

Harry and Oliver? Alicia laughed till her stomach hurt. Perhaps it was the ice cream. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd just turned twenty-three. Whatever it was, Alicia Spinnet rolled around on her sofa in utter hysterics. Lee calmly watched her and ate ice cream. At least she wasn't depressed and sulky anymore.

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and her hair strewn across her face. "I'm glad you're back, Lee. I don't know what I'd do without you. Good night."

"G'night, sugar."

Lee didn't know what he'd done to cheer her up but he was glad he'd done it.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The following day came much too early for Alicia. She stumbled out of bed at eleven and headed straight for the shower. She passed Lee eating breakfast in front of the television.

"I see you've made yourself at home," she observed.

"In my defense, I did try to wake you," he said through a mouthful of cereal. "You just mumbled something about Quaffles and rolled over."

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes, you do. You also snort and kick like a startled horse."

"I do not. Well, I guess you might as well help yourself to whatever you like. You know where everything is anyway. I'm going to take a shower."

Lee had finished his first helping of breakfast and was about to get his second. He believed that if breakfast was indeed the most important meal of the day - why not have it twice? Alicia hated that habit and he was pouring more milk when Jasper came sauntering in and stared up at him. Lee had always thought Jasper had the uncanny ability to know when he was doing something he shouldn't be, which happened to be a lot of the time.

Feeling oddly guilty, Lee grabbed a saucer from a cupboard and poured some milk into it. He placed it on the kitchen table and watched as Jasper leapt onto a chair then up onto the kitchen table. Lee smiled and finished pouring his own milk and sat at the table across from the lapping cat.

"All right, I won't tell Alicia you ate breakfast on the table if you don't tell her I had two helpings. Deal?"

Jasper looked up at him for a second with milk dripping from his whiskers. Deal.

Lee swirled his cereal around in the bowl for a moment. "So, you must know who Alicia's mystery guy is."

Jasper didn't reply. Obviously.

"Is it a Weasley? Or a Quidditch player? Muggle?" Lee asked. Jasper continued lapping at his milk and he just shook his head. "God, I'm talking to a freaking cat."

That just showed how desperate he was to know who this man was. Lee had been very worried about Alicia since the debacle with Kieran and he didn't want her to jump into something with the wrong guy just for the sake of it. Like she did with him. Lee could only hope she'd got it out of her system.

Lee was about to go hunt around the house for clues when the doorbell rang. Thinking it could be the infamous guy he leapt up and ran for the door. But no such luck. It was only Harry Potter.

"Hey, Potter," Lee greeted him cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

Harry didn't say anything for several moments. Why the hell was Lee answering Alicia's door in his boxer shorts?

"Potter? You all right?"

He rubbed at his eyes and blinked. Yep. Half-naked Lee was still standing there. "Where's Alicia?"

"In the shower. What can I help you with?"

"Uh, I left my tie and jacket here last night and I have a press conference in a couple of hours."

"Right. Come on in and I'll track down your stuff."

Still clearly disconcerted Harry followed Lee back into the kitchen. Jasper was now lapping at Lee's abandoned breakfast. "Bugger of a cat. Hang on a second and I'll go ask Alicia where she put your things."

Lee wandered off towards the bathroom and Harry stood rooted to the spot. There was a squeal and a dull thump. Lee returned with a large smile on his face. "She threw a bar of soap at my head. It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before, right?"

Harry made a nondescript noise in the back of his throat. "If I could just get my stuff and leave I'd appreciate it."

"Well, Alicia freaked out before I could tell her you were here. She can be quite grumpy when she just wakes up."

"It's nearly midday," Harry pointed out.

Lee shrugged and began to clear away his bowl and Jasper's saucer. "She didn't get much sleep last night."

Harry's eyes widened at the insinuation. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, she was in a right state last night. Giggling and throwing herself about the place. I know she's one of those people who needs at least eight hours of sleep so I let her sleep in."

Harry had already heard more than he needed to. He could also no longer hear running water coming from the bathroom. He was determined to leave before Alicia came out. "Look, I think she put my stuff in her bedroom."

Lee scurried off to look. He returned a moment later with Harry's tie and jacket. "Here you go, mate. She had it in the closet the whole time."

Harry accepted them and fought the urge to run for the door. "Great. I have to go now. Lots to do today."

Lee walked him to the door. "Sure. I'll tell Alicia you dropped by."

"You do that."

Lee watched Harry march down the driveway and scratched his head in confusion. If he didn't know any better he'd say Harry was pissed off about something. Perhaps he had a row with Oliver. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with him anyway. Time to prepare for his commentary the next day.

Alicia came storming out of the bathroom and found Lee watching television. She stood in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing, walking in on me like that?"

He winced at her expression and stance. "Sorry. I didn't think you would mind."

"Of course I mind!" She tugged at her wet hair in frustration. Glaring at him she added, "Are you planning to get dressed anytime today."

"I'm still considering it. I'll let you know when I come to a decision, shall I?"

"Oh, honestly, Lee." She sighed, unable to stay angry with him. Leaving him to watch his show she flounced off to the kitchen to fix herself breakfast. Jasper was sitting on the middle of the kitchen table swishing his tail back and forth. "Get off the table, naughty cat, I'm not in the mood today."

Jasper meowed innocently and obediently jumped to the floor. Alicia had just grabbed herself a bowl from the cupboard when Lee poked his head into the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, Harry dropped by."

The bowl slipped from Alicia's hand and shattered on the tiled floor. "Harry…as in Harry Potter?"

Lee summoned his wand from the coffee table. "No. Harry as in Prince Harry. Of course I mean Harry Potter, you prat."

"What did he want?" she asked, not moving at all.

Lee gave her an odd look as he repaired the forgotten bowl. "He left his tie and jacket here."

"What did you say to him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! He might jump to conclusions about us!"

"So?"

"So!?" she shrieked. "Harry and Oliver aren't a couple! That article in the Quibbler was a load of rubbish."

Lee frowned. "Then why was he at your party? Unless…he's your mystery bloke!"

"Yes, he is. Or was. Oh, I don't know!" Alicia threw her hands in the air. 

"You and Harry?" Lee asked sceptically. 

"What, you don't believe Harry Potter would be attracted to someone like me?" she demanded.

"Actually, I didn't think you would be attracted to someone like Harry."

"Well, I am. Now, tell me exactly what you said to him."

Lee tried to remember everything he'd said. There was the…and then…

"Oh, bollocks."

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Please leave a review. Alternatively, questions or comments can be sent to the email listed on my profile. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Keep up to date on my profile page.

Harr


	6. Making Amends

****

Chapter 5

During her comparatively short time on the earth, Alicia Spinnet had picked up on a few certainties in life. For instance, you can always be sure that dropped toast will land butter-side down. You can also be certain that when you're calling the Potions Professor a greasy-haired troll he will be standing directly behind you. And, of course, the telephone will always ring just as you get into the shower.

Alicia now had another certainty to add to her growing list. Over the last week she'd discovered that when you desperately need to talk to someone every possible obstacle will present itself. When you're about to call him the cat will drop a dead mouse on your lap or your houseguest will almost electrocute himself.

On such an occasion, Alicia dropped the phone and dove across the kitchen. "Dammit, Lee!"

"Hey! I'm trying to make some toast for dinner here!" he protested as she shoved him aside.

"Yes, but you're not supposed to stick knives in the toaster!" Alicia shrieked, snatching the offending butter-knife off him. 

"Why not? I do it at home."

"ELECTRICITY!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. You scared the bloody hell out of me!"

"Sorry, love. I've forgotten about all of this Muggle stuff," he said apologetically.

Alicia let out a loud breath as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal. "Ok, new house rule - you're not to touch the toaster ever again. In fact, don't touch anything electrical."

Lee frowned at her. "You want me to stay somewhere else?"

"No. I want you to not electrocute yourself. Is that really too much to ask?" she demanded, retrieving the phone and stomping off. 

Lee followed her and watched tentatively as she slammed it back on the receiver. "I'm glad that you care so much, but it's really no trouble. I've even had an offer from one of your lovely Chasers."

Alicia pointed a menacing finger at him. "Absolutely not. Now that we're into the League final I can't afford to let the girls get distracted. You're lucky I'm even letting you date Sophie."

"Hey, I can't help it if she can't get enough of me. It's animal magnetism."

Alicia scowled. It wasn't like she was jealous. Lee could date anyone he wanted. It certainly didn't matter that Sophie had asked him to stay with her. Ok, so maybe she was a little jealous. But that was completely understandable. Lee had screwed up her already pitiful love life, so why should he get to date anyone?

Alicia dropped into an armchair and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I'm never going to get to call him!"

"Call who?" Lee asked, taking a seat as well.

"Harry, you prat! I've been trying to talk to him ever since the party but something always seems to come up! I think it might be a sign. Maybe we just aren't meant to be together."

"That's ridiculous!"

Alicia shook her head and looked up at him. Her blue eyes were darker than Lee had ever seen them. "No. I've been thinking about it. He's dated a model, Lee. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"What has she got that you don't?" Lee asked seriously.

Alicia stood up and put her hands on her hips. Lee immediately knew that he had somehow said the wrong thing. "You mean apart from shinier hair, longer legs and bigger breasts?"

"I don't know about that last one. I've always found your breasts rather nice," Lee replied thoughtfully.

"Really? I always thought they were - oh," Alicia stopped herself quickly. "No way. We aren't going to have that conversation. Anyway, my point is that I should just face up to the fact that I'm out of my league here."

Lee sighed, stood up, and captured her chin in his hand. "Listen here, sugar. I've dated a few models myself and besides being neurotic and self-obsessed, they're quite boring."

"But they live in the spotlight like Harry. In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have a rock and roll lifestyle." Lee was about to interrupt so Alicia slapped her hand over his mouth. "No. Think about it. Harry and I aren't on the same page. He's had this amazing life full of danger, adventure and risk taking." 

Lee mumbled something that sounded like, "Buh dat dahnt mabber."

"It does matter!" Alicia insisted. "Lee, when I feel adventurous I put extra sugar in my coffee! Furthermore, the only time I'm in danger is when I try to cook! God, the last risk I took was with you and we both know how that turned out!"

Lee gently removed her hand from his mouth and smiled calmly. "Did you ever think that maybe Harry is sick of living that sort of life? Maybe he wants to settle down and not worry about almost being killed every year. I think you would be perfect for him."

Alicia peered up at him hopefully. "You really think so?"

"Have you ever known me to lie?"

"Well…"

"Let me re-phrase, have I ever deliberately lied to you?"

"No," Alicia admitted.

"There's your answer then. Look, why don't you give him a call now and I'll go take a shower so you can have some privacy. Tonight I'll take you out for dinner to apologise for buggering up your life. Feel like Chinese food?"

"Sure. It beats toast," Alicia said, smiling gratefully. At least she could always count on Lee. He walked off whistling cheerfully to himself and Alicia picked up the telephone.

She pulled a small scrap of parchment from her pocket and smoothed it out on her knee. Fred and George had somehow managed to get Harry's phone number for her. She stared down at the scrawled numbers. Slowly, Alicia began to dial.

Her hand was shaking so much that she almost dropped the phone. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. She wasn't good at that sort of thing! Alicia was concentrating so hard that when someone began to pound on her front door she jumped.

"Go away!" she yelled over her shoulder. Lee was already in the shower and there was no way she was going to be interrupted again. She only had two numbers left!

"Alicia! Open the damn door!" a familiar voice screeched. "It's an EMERGENCY!"

Alicia hung the phone back up and ran to the door. She found a very agitated Brianne on her doorstep. She opened the door without further hesitation. The Harpies' Chaser rushed by her. "What is it?" Alicia demanded, immediately fearing the worst.

"I can't find my wrist guard!" the woman sobbed.

Alicia stared at her in amazement. "_What_? You said it was an emergency! I was in the middle of something!"

Brianne began to wring her hands and jump up and down. "It _is_ an emergency! I lost my _lucky_ wrist guard! I've never played a game without it! If I don't find it I won't be playing next week!"

Alicia put her head in her hands in utter defeat. Of all the stupid…

"All right! I'll help you find your wrist guard, just take it easy. The last thing we need is for you to have a nervous breakdown," Alicia said with one last look at the phone. "Where did you have it last?"

Brianne's brow wrinkled in deep thought. "I was wearing it at the big party we had after the win. I remember having a few glasses of champagne, but that's it. When I looked through my bag this morning I couldn't find it. Everything else is in it, but the wrist guard has disappeared. We're going to lose!"

So, a drunk Chaser at a party of nearly one hundred people had misplaced her wrist guard. To make things worse the party had been a week ago and the cleaners would have immediately come through and disposed of everything left behind.

It was going to be a long night.

***************

"Stop it!" Alicia screamed as her head pounded. She wasn't a morning person at the best of times and Lee was making it much worse. They were sitting in the kitchen and he was going through his voice exercises to prepare for his commentary that day.

Much to Alicia's despair, Lee's so-called voice exercises consisted of him yelling a lot and singing Rule Britannia at the top of his lungs. At seven in the morning this was most unwelcome.

"At least sing something different!" she pleaded as a last resort.

He was silent for a moment as he thought of another song. He grinned and began to sing again. "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens."

Alicia groaned and put her hands over her ears. She began to regret making Lee watch all of her favourite musicals. "Anything but that!"

He mercifully stopped. The silence lasted less than five seconds. "Let's go fly a kite! Up to the highest height!"

"I'll rip out your vocal cords!" Alicia threatened.

Lee took no heed and stood up, flourishing his hand in the air. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow!"

Alicia growled and bared her teeth. "That's it! You've had your last warning!" She leapt up and lunged at her friend, but he danced out of reach.

Lee twirled and skipped into the living room with Alicia close behind. "The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

Alicia crash tackled him and he fell backwards onto the sofa. She landed on top of him and immediately tried to cover his mouth. "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity!"

Alicia stopped and stared down at him. In the same position a month ago she would have kissed him. Now, she just laughed and slapped her hand over his mouth. "I have another new house rule. Lee Jordan, you are hereafter banned from watching any musicals. Also, the singing of show tunes is strictly forbidden."

He pushed her hand away and said petulantly, "Even 'The Lonely Goatheard'?"

"_Especially_ 'The Lonely Goatheard'!"

Lee grinned up at her. "That's all right. I can't yodel very well."

"That's not surprising," she replied tartly.

Lee slipped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Despite your dislike of my singing, I've had fun staying here."

"Well, you should consider moving back to England."

"I might just do that if things work out with Sophie."

Alicia gave him a sly wink. "I have a feeling they will."

"Speaking of Sophie…I've decided to go stay with her."

Alicia pushed herself off him and tried not to look hurt. "Sick of me already?"

"Of course not! I just figured you'd need your space. Especially if you ever want to see Harry again. He's definitely not going to be comfortable if I'm hanging about the place."

"I guess not," Alicia agreed. "So when will you be leaving?"

Lee shrugged. "Tomorrow or Tuesday."

"There's no hurry," she replied quietly.

"I know," Lee said and gave her a shove towards her bedroom. "You better go get dressed if we want to make it to the stadium on time. Make sure you wear something pretty, you never know when you'll run into Mr Potter."

Lee's advice caused Alicia to take twice as long to get ready. Everything she tried on seemed wrong. Finally, Lee burst into her room, causing her to squeal and wrap a sheet around herself. "Get out!"

Lee ignored her and began to rummage through her wardrobe. He threw clothes over his shoulder and she struggled to catch them without dropping her sheet. "Jeans. Blouse. Dress."

Lee stomped back out and Alicia sighed. When your ex-boyfriend is choosing your clothes you know you're really late.

Three hours later…

Alicia tugged at her pale blue blouse. She'd been sitting in the Top Box all morning and she was cramped and uncomfortable. She told Lee so and he waved his hand in her general direction.

"Go for a walk then," he said without looking up from his player profiles. He looked up at a tall bald man and jabbed his finger at the parchment. "How the hell am I supposed to pronounce that?"

"Mary Smith."

"Not her! The name below, you idiot!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and slipped out of the bustling box. The stadium had filled up quickly and the game was due to start in fifteen minutes. The crowd was a mix of fans wearing scarlet and black and fans wearing blue and gold.

A small boy wearing a blue and gold scarf was sitting not too far away from where Alicia was standing. He was waving a Puddlemere flag exuberantly. The wizard sitting beside him smiled at him proudly.

"Daddy, I want to be just like Harry Potter when I grow up!" the boy exclaimed.

His father raised his eyebrows sceptically. "I don't think you really want to be just like Harry. He wasn't always a professional Quidditch player."

"I do want to be like Harry! I do!" the boy insisted. "He's the best!"

Alicia smiled to herself. She glanced at her watch. If she hurried she'd be able to wish Harry luck before the game started. Now with a mission, Alicia began to elbow her way through the fans who were hurrying to their seats.

When she made it down to the pitch she found a large group of girls congregating around the door that lead to the players' area. They were all screaming Harry's name. A harassed looking security wizard was trying to hold them back.

The scene reminded Alicia of some old footage she'd seen of fans at a Beatles performance. Apparently Harry was the next Paul McCartney. Alicia was sure he'd find that rather amusing. She began to work her way through the hysterical girls. She may have 'accidentally' kicked a few of them in the ankle.

When she finally reached the security wizard he was having an argument with a curly haired girl. The girl was yelling up at the burly man. "But you don't understand! Harry and I are in love! He'll want to see me!"

Alicia was completely thrown by the adamant declaration. It was a second before she realised the girl was either lying or thoroughly delusional. The security wizard was a lot sharper, thankfully. He grabbed the girl as she tried to sneak through the door.

"I'm sure you and Mr Potter are very well acquainted," he said doubtfully. "Unfortunately, I can't let you through without a pass. Please step back, miss."

The girl huffed in the same way Alicia's younger sister did when something didn't go her way. The security wizard turned to Alicia and she flashed her all access pass. The wizard sighed in relief and held the door open for her.

"Hey! Tell Harry I love him!" someone yelled.

__

Not likely, Alicia thought as she disappeared through the door and down a flight of stairs.

When she reached the bottom she found herself under the Quidditch pitch. In the spirit of the Roman Coliseum, the teams prepared beneath the floor of the stadium. Alicia hurried along a well-lit corridor towards the away team's change room. She didn't know if Puddlemere were in that room or the home team's change room since it was a semifinal at a neutral ground.

Officials were running about the place trying to locate missing players or perform emergency repairs on brooms. Alicia weaved her way through them and reached the change room with only minutes to spare. The door was ajar so she peered inside. Two players wearing black and red robes were swinging bats.

Alicia cursed under her breath and turned to leave. She froze when she caught a snatch of conversation.

"-is going on with that. What does he think is going to happen after we take out Potter?"

Alicia had the distinct feeling the Ballycastle Beaters were not planning to take Harry out to dinner and a movie. She pressed herself against the wall and listened.

"Do you remember what we have to do?" a deep grumbling voice asked.

"Of course I do. We've been over it a hundred times! We pound him with Bludgers early on in hopes of wearing him out then we hit him with a Bludger Backbeat."

Alicia stifled a gasp. They were going to take Harry out of the game. The Bludger Backbeat was a hard move to perfect and even harder to anticipate. If Harry wasn't alert he could be seriously injured.

"There's no way we'll win with Potter around. We'll have to get rid of him before he can catch sight of the Snitch."

Alicia bit her lip. She could tell Harry what the Beaters were planning but they weren't proposing anything strictly against the rules. Would it be fair to give away their strategy?

"Just make sure you aim for his head," one of the Beaters said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't pass up a chance to ruin that pretty face of his," the other sneered.

Alicia scowled. There was no way she was going to let that slide. So, she had exactly one minute and thirty-six seconds to make it to the other end of the stadium and warn Harry before the game started. Talk about mission impossible.

Nobody was able to Apparate whilst in the stadium so she was forced to run. At this juncture it would probably be prudent to point out that Alicia Spinnet was not much of a runner. After all, Quidditch didn't entail a lot of running.

She'd barely gone fifty metres before she was puffing. Lee began his introduction and welcomed everyone to the game. Alicia sped up a little. The stadium began to rumble as Lee worked the crowd expertly. Alicia just hoped he kept the anticipation going a little longer.

Now, running through the winding corridors, Alicia began to appreciate just how long the Quidditch pitch really was. She could fly from end to the other in less than ten seconds but it took her over a minute to run. Ok, so it was really closer to two minutes. She made it to the tunnel just as Harry was about to take off.

Unfortunately, just as she called his name the crowd let out an enormous cheer that easily drowned her out. He mounted his broom and pushed off. The spectators began to chant his name as Alicia swore and hopped around in a circle.

Lee finished introducing the players and referee and the game was about to begin. Alicia ran to the end of the tunnel and looked up at the players. The sun was nearing its zenith now so she couldn't see a whole lot. She thought she could see Harry hovering above the other players, but she couldn't be certain.

"Hey!"

Alicia almost had a heart attack. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself squealing in surprise. She'd been concentrating on the players so hard that she hadn't heard anyone approach. She didn't move or say anything and prayed whoever it was would leave her alone. 

"Hey, I'm talking to you! You're not allowed in here!"

No such luck.

Alicia knew that even her all access pass wouldn't let her hang around the player's tunnel. She carefully tucked her pass under her blouse and turned around. A grizzly looking security guard was pointing his wand at her.

"No inglese," Alicia said quickly and put her hands in the air.

The guard frowned. "You a foreigner?"

Alicia just stared at him and repeated, "No inglese."

"What are you doing down here?" the guard demanded, clearly thrown by her lack of English.

Alicia began to regret her clever ruse. The only Italian she knew was what she had picked up on during a family holiday six years ago. She had to stick with it, however, so she looked around with wide eyes. "Io ho un gatto. Dov' è il formaggio?"

All she said was 'I have a cat. Where is the cheese?' but she said it so quickly and fervently that the man began to look worried. "Are you lost?"

Alicia tried to look politely confused. "Che?"

"Are - you - lost?" he repeated slowly.

"Che?"

The security guard looked very frazzled all of a sudden. Alicia began to feel sorry for him. She started pointing up to let him know she wanted to go back to the stadium. The guard smiled, finally he understood.

The guard led Alicia back to the stairs that would take her up. He followed her up and insisted on escorting her all the way back to her seat. He probably just wanted to make sure she didn't get lost again. For fifteen minutes they maneuvered their way through the enthralled crowd and back to the Top Box.

The official at the door recognised her and stood aside. Alicia took her seat beside Lee and smiled up the guard. Lee momentarily forgot he was supposed to be commenting and stared at Alicia. His look clearly said 'What have you done this time?'

"Grazie, Signore!"

Lee's eyes almost popped out of his head. The guard smiled then left the Box. Lee shook his head in amusement as Alicia settled in to watch the match as if nothing had happened. He was forced to turn his attention back to the game when the spectators gasped as one. Lee snatched up his Omnioculars and focused on Harry as he clutched at his arm and struggled to control his broom.

"Potter's been hit by a Bludger!"

Alicia snatched up her own Omnioculars and zeroed in on Harry. He grimaced in pain but managed to keep his broom steady. The Bludger hit hadn't been all that hard, just shocking. The Puddlemere Beaters received a chastising from their captain and they stuck close to Harry for the next few minutes.

"Redman scores another goal for Ballycastle! It's 20-0!" Lee announced. "It looks like the Puddlemere Chasers are going to have a hard time getting by Wood today!"

Alicia wasn't very surprised by that. Oliver had to be the best Keeper in the world. It was going to take a lot to get past him. If Harry really was taken out of play then Ballycastle were almost guaranteed the win. She could understand the plan to get him out of the way, but that didn't mean she had to like it. God help her if the Harpies ended up playing Puddlemere in the final.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Alicia turned her attention back to the game. She was supposed to be watching the Chasers and Keepers, not worrying about Harry. She pulled a notepad from her handbag and began to jot down her observations. She did not, however, write down how gorgeous Harry looked when he flew. That probably wouldn't be helpful for her team to know.

She was busy writing away when Lee suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Potter's been hit by another Bludger! This one looks bad!"

Alicia dropped her notepad and jumped up as well. She replayed the moment on her Omnioculars. The Bludger hit him on his right side. It had been some twenty minutes since the first Bludger hit him and the Puddlemere Beaters had turned their attention back to the Ballycastle Chasers. This Bludger had been perfectly aimed and hit harder than the last.

"It looks like Potter has broken a rib or two," Lee said.

Alicia watched anxiously as Harry screwed up his face and clutched at his side. He raised his other hand and his captain signaled to the referee. "Kendall has called a time-out, folks. Potter will have to decide whether he wants to keep playing or not."

The crowd jeered or cheered at this news. Alicia knew that there was no chance he'd stop playing, even with a broken rib. Harry knew better than anyone that the team needed him to win. Besides, he wasn't a quitter. Alicia crossed her fingers, anyway. Perhaps he would finally realise that his health was more important than a Quidditch game.

"Yeah, and pigs will fly," Alicia muttered to herself. Lee turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, never bloody mind."

While the players were on the ground, Lee snatched up Alicia's notepad and pen. He scribbled a note and held it up to her. _Be a sweet and fetch me a Butterbeer._

Alicia just glared at him. "You want me to go and get you a drink, _now_? While Harry could have broken ribs?"

He nodded and grinned. _Thanks. You're a doll._

"Fine. I'll get your damn Butterbeer," she snapped. "Just make sure you let me know what Harry does."

Lee blew her a kiss and turned his attention back to the pitch where the Puddlemere players were huddled around Harry. Alicia had one last look at them then snatched up her purse and left the Top Box. Grumbling to herself about bossy Quidditch commentators, she made her way to the nearest food and drink outlet.

"Bloody hell," she said under her breath as she saw the long lines. It appeared everyone had used the break in play as a chance to get something to eat and drink. Alicia sighed and joined the shortest line.

Five minutes later, she was still standing in the same spot, staring at the bald patch of the gentleman in front of her. When Lee's magically magnified voice rang out throughout the stadium, all conversation ceased and everyone listened anxiously.

"It looks like - yes, the players are taking to the air. Harry Potter has chosen to continue playing!"

Alicia let out the breath she'd been holding. The Puddlemere fans around her cheered. An elderly woman in the next line over sniffed haughtily and swung her Ballycastle flag so that it almost decapitated half a dozen people. "If you ask me, Potter only does it to get attention."

"Well, no one _is_ asking you, old lady!" someone unseen returned.

"If Potter does have broken ribs he'll never be quick enough to catch the Snitch," a young man in Alicia's line said.

"Even with broken ribs Harry could fly rings around the Ballycastle Seeker," Alicia couldn't resist saying quietly. Evidently she didn't quietly enough.

The old woman poked her in the upper arm with her flag. "Speak up, lassie. Tell the people what you said about Potter and our Elliot Lawson."

Alicia blushed as everyone turned to her. She looked at her feet and pretended she'd never said anything at all. The last thing she needed to do was to get into a brawl with someone's grandmother. Everyone around her continued to argue but she kept her mouth closed and shuffled along as the line moved forward.

It took Alicia a further ten minutes to get one Butterbeer and in that time Ballycastle scored three goals and Harry nearly fell off his broom at least twice. She was making her way back to the Box when her day got even worse. Walking straight towards her was her ex-boyfriend, Kieran Kingly. 

She wouldn't have spotted him in the crowd if he hadn't been wearing his bright orange Chudley Canons shirt and talking loudly to the pretty brunette on his arm. Alicia began to panic. She wasn't ready to see him, at least not without Lee there for support. She quickly made her way to the stands, spilling half of Lee's Butterbeer in the process.

Kieran and his friend were still heading for Alicia and she was right out in the open. She hurried along a row of seats and the spectators hissed and swiped at her. Alicia dropped to her and knees, hoping that the commotion hadn't attracted Kieran's attention.

"All right there, sweetness?"

Alicia looked up and realised she was kneeling in front of a burly man who was currently leering down at her. She smiled up at him and tried to not look like a crazy person. "Er, I was just looking for something I dropped earlier."

"By all means, take your time, honey."

"Oh, Lord," she muttered.

By the time Alicia made it back to the Top Box she was thoroughly pissed off. She shoved the Butterbeer into Lee's hand and took her seat with a loud humph. Lee was wondering why half of his Butterbeer appeared to have spilled over the side but when he saw Alicia's face he decided it would be prudent not to bother her again.

"It's Paterson with the Quaffle! He dodges a Bludger and takes aim…it's good! The Bats lead 90-10! Potter had better find that Snitch soon!"

Alicia clapped politely. Puddlemere were in real trouble if Harry didn't get that Snitch in the next few minutes. Using her Omnioculars, Alicia followed Harry for a while. He was looking around frantically as he clutched his side and flew with one hand on his broom handle. That was definitely going to slow him down if it came to a race between him and the Bats' Seeker, Lawson.

The good news was that he now had a permanent guard. One of his Beaters hovered near him at all times. He managed to fend off many Bludgers that were aimed at Harry. Unfortunately, there was one he couldn't stop.

Alicia did not need to see it replayed; she saw it happen in slow motion. Harry was preoccupied with his search for the Snitch, one Beater was floating off to his right but he was busy hitting another Bludger away. Neither of them was paying much attention to the Ballycastle Beater who was casually flying nearby.

No one was expecting a Bludger Backbeat, not even Lee and he could read the game better than most players. He was paying attention to Oliver as he made a spectacular save. Alicia knew something wasn't right and she grabbed Lee's arm, digging her nails into his skin. It was too late.

The Bludger was hit very hard but the aim wasn't perfect. It hit Harry in his right shoulder, meaning he was no longer able to hold on to his broom. He was struggling to hang on when the second Bludger hit his left hip. Everyone finally caught on and the Puddlemere Beaters formed up on him. The damage was already done and Harry was slowly beginning to fall.

The Puddlemere captain, Sarah Kendall, called an immediate time-out. The Chasers helped Harry descend. Alicia focussed on his face, he was gritting his teeth in pain and his eyes were beginning to roll back in his head. As soon as he was helped onto a stretcher by some medics, he passed out.

The crowd was in an uproar. The Ballycastle fans were already celebrating the sure win and the Puddlemere fans were outraged at the callous attack. The Backbeat was a perfectly legal move but the second Bludger that hit Harry in the hip had been totally unnecessary. 

"Puddlemere have been awarded a penalty shot at goal but that hardly makes up for the loss of their Seeker!" Lee shouted, clearly outraged as well. Over the years he'd learnt not to be biased but every now and then he slipped back into his old habits.

A whirlwind of emotions were swirling through Alicia as she watched the scene before her. Harry was taken from the field as the players argued and almost came to blows. Guilt wrapped itself around Alicia's heart. She hadn't warned Harry even though she knew what was going to happen. 

"I'm going to see if Harry is all right," she said suddenly. Somehow she knew that was what she had to do. Harry might not want to see her, but she had to try.

Lee nodded distractedly. She snatched up her handbag and pulled her all access pass from beneath her blouse. "Meet me beneath the stadium in the infirmary if I'm not back in time." He gave her the thumbs up and she kissed him on the cheek then hurried out of the Top Box.

Alicia dodged the fights that were breaking out between rival supporters and did not envy the security guards who had to step in. By the time she made it back down to the door that would take her beneath the pitch, she was looking thoroughly harassed. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were crumpled and smattered with dirt, Butterbeer, and Merlin only knew what else.

A huge crowd of concerned Puddlemere fans was milling around, demanding to know how Harry was. It took her another few minutes to negotiate her way through them and get by the stern security guards. They double and triple checked her identification before they finally allowed her to squeeze by them. 

It was quieter beneath the pitch. Relatively quieter, at least. There were still several frazzled looking officials running about, most of them wearing Puddlemere colours. Every now and then a smug looking Ballycastle official brushed past her and she had to resist the urge to stick out her foot and trip them. She could still hear Lee's commentary, though it was slightly muffled. The score was now 110-20. Puddlemere had managed to score but it was useless at this point. All they could hope was that the Snitch was caught soon.

Alicia was wondering what the hell she was going to say to Harry when she saw him. By the time she reached the infirmary the best she had come up with was: "Hello. Sorry about the game. By the way, I'm not shagging Lee. Wanna go out?'

It wasn't very poetic but it was to the point. She was so preoccupied with her little speech that when two people came out of the infirmary she paid them no attention. Nor did they pay her much attention. They were arguing and it was then that Alicia finally recognised who they were. Ron and Hermione.

Alicia's heart froze. They'd obviously just been visiting Harry. The two of them continued towards her. She dropped to her knee and pretended to tie her shoelace, keeping her head down as they passed.

"Why do we have to do it?" Ron was complaining.

"Well, _someone_ has to make a statement to the press. They can't go on thinking Harry is horribly injured. Think about his fans," Hermione said, with all the aplomb Alicia had come to identify her with.

Ron sighed and said, "But I don't see why we have to do it!"

Alicia never heard Hermione's reply because the pair disappeared around a corner. Alicia got back to her feet feeling extremely sheepish. Why should she hide from Ron and Hermione? Maybe Harry hadn't even mentioned her. It was a silly thing to do. They weren't necessarily bad people.

"I'll never know how I managed to get into Gryffindor," Alicia muttered to herself as she straightened her blouse. She made sure her pass was in full view, she didn't want anyone asking questions.

Alicia pushed open the door to the infirmary and was immediately enveloped in silence. All sorts of silencing charms surrounded the place, which no doubt agitated injured players who couldn't hear Lee's commentary. Alicia looked right and left. To the right a nurse was rummaging through a supply cabinet. Alicia decided not to go that way.

She headed left, wincing as her shoes squeaked in the quiescent corridor. She began to hear muffled voices coming from the room at the end of the corridor. Alicia thought she recognised Harry's voice, but she couldn't be sure. Tentatively she peered into the room.

It was Harry all right. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood by his bed chatting casually to him. Alicia turned to flee but her evil squeaky shoes gave her away. She was going to burn them when she got home.

"Alicia? Is that you?"

There was no point trying to pretend she didn't speak English this time. She slowly turned back to the occupants of the room. Harry was the one who had spoken. He was now sitting up, grimacing in pain.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley reprimanded immediately. "Lie back down! It'll take longer for your bones to heal if you don't keep still!"

"I know," Harry groaned. "I've been through this enough." He lay back but did not appear to relax.

Alicia began to squirm as all three of them eyed her curiously. "Er, I was just - um, it's not-"

Oh, Lord. She'd lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. Mrs Weasley noticed her discomfort and smiled kindly. "Come in, dear! There's no need to feel awkward!"

"Oh. Well, I should-"

Mrs Weasley cut her off again. "Nonsense!" She came over and pulled Alicia into the room and shut the door so she was without escape.

"What's the score?" Harry asked quietly, looking at the bedspread.

Alicia focussed on a spot on the far wall. "Last I heard it was 110-20."

Harry didn't make any verbal reply. Mr Weasley began to hum and his wife nudged him sharply. The silence in the room was so thick that Alicia found it almost suffocating. She was about to leave when Mrs Weasley leant over Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry to cut this short but Arthur and I have to leave."

Mr Weasley frowned. "We do?"

"Yes, dear. You remember," she coaxed.

"No, I don't."

Mrs Weasley sighed and grabbed her husband's arm. "You know, we have that thing at the place."

Alicia almost smiled as Mr Weasley shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Molly!"

"We have that _thing_ at the _place_," she insisted as she looked from Harry to Alicia pointedly.

Mr Weasley finally caught on. "Oh! You want to leave the two of them alone. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Because I was trying to be subtle. Honestly, Arthur," she said in exasperation.

"It's all right, Mrs Weasley. I was about to leave, anyway," Alicia said, still not looking at Harry.

"No! Don't let my tactless husband frighten you off. By all means, stay a while, Alicia. We can see Harry anytime."

Alicia hesitated. "Well…"

"Splendid. I haven't seen you in so long, dear. You must drop by the Burrow for a chat one day."

Alicia had no doubts as to the subject of their chat but she smiled and said, "Thanks, Mrs Weasley."

"Make sure you take care of yourself, Harry!" Mrs Weasley told him. She turned to Alicia and winked. "Alicia shall be my spy. If you don't keep still and do as the nurse says Alicia will tell me!"

Alicia felt her face grow warm. "Oh, I don't know about that, Mrs Weasley."

"Someone has to keep an eye on him!" Mrs Weasley declared. "Now, we'll leave you to it."

Mr Weasley barely had time to say goodbye before he was being dragged from the room. Alicia mumbled an automatic farewell and wondered how on earth she kept getting herself into such ridiculous situations.

"They're nice people," Harry said tentatively.

"Yes," Alicia agreed.

"Congratulations about making the final."

"Thanks."

"I guess you'll be playing the Bats."

"Yeah."

Harry must have thought Alicia's monosyllabic answers were a sign. He didn't say anything for a while then finally sighed. "Look, I don't know why you came here but you don't have to feel obligated to stay because of what Mrs Weasley said. I promise I'll lie here and let my bones re-knit."

Alicia suddenly realised how unsociable she had sounded. She actually looked at Harry; he was studying the pattern on the bedspread again. "Oh, I didn't mean to be like that. I came here to tell you something, I just don't quite know how to say it."

"Is it about Lee?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I already know. I saw him at your house. You don't need to explain."

"Yes, I do!" Alicia said vehemently. "It's not what you think. Lee is my friend and nothing more."

Harry finally met her eyes. She'd forgotten how lovely his eyes were. He tried to sit up again but hissed in pain and fell back. "Harry, you're not supposed to move!" Alicia chided as she rushed over to his bedside.

He gritted his teeth and smartly decided to remain still. "I think I re-broke my collar bone when I sat up before. There should be a bottle of Skele-mend on that table behind. Would you mind getting it for me?"

"All right, just don't move anymore or Mrs Weasley will kill me!" Alicia turned around to find a small table that was covered in different potions, obviously for quick access in case something went wrong. 

She found the Skele-mend easily, having broken bones playing Quidditch in the past. She poured some into a flask, painfully aware that her hand was shaking. "Why didn't you just let them perform a quick spell instead of going through this?" Alicia asked curiously.

"I usually let them do that. My bones will be stronger this way," he explained. "I'd leave them to heal naturally if the World Cup wasn't coming up. There's only so many times you can magically heal a bone before it becomes so weak it breaks easily. The potion takes longer and is more painful, but it's better."

"I never let Madam Pomfrey use a spell either," she told him as she carried the flask back. "It always seemed like cheating to me. Here, let me help you."

Alicia put her hand behind his head and gently lifted the flask to his lips. He closed his eyes as he slowly drank the horrible tasting potion. She watched him closely to make sure he drank all of it. "Thanks," he said once he had finished.

"No problem." She reluctantly removed her hand from his sweaty hair and went to return the flask to the table. When she returned she sat on the chair that was by the bed. "This time don't move till your bones have fully healed."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, with a slight smile.

Alicia smiled back. "Anyway, I just wanted to set the record straight."

"You're really just friends with Lee?" he asked. Alicia thought he might he looked a little hopeful, though she was probably imagining it.

"Really. He's actually dating one of the Harpies' Chasers."

"But," Harry ventured cautiously, "you were more than friends once, right?"

Alicia looked a little startled. "How did you know about that?"

"Oliver told me after we left your place. When I saw Lee at your house the next morning I assumed you were back together."

"You shouldn't make assumptions like that," Alicia said lightly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what Hermione told me."

"You told Hermione?" Alicia asked a little anxiously. Now she was glad she had avoided Ron and Hermione.

"Well, not voluntarily," Harry admitted. "She figured out something was wrong and wouldn't leave me alone till I told her. Hermione is tenacious, if anything. But even she agreed that it seemed as if you were back with Lee. It wasn't really hard to make that assumption."

"Yes," Alicia replied with a reluctant grin. "Lee told me everything that he'd said to you. I can certainly see how you thought we were together. It's not Lee's fault, though," she added quickly. 

Harry didn't appear to agree and Alicia continued, feeling the need to defend her friend. "I should have told Lee we were…" She paused. What the hell were they exactly? "Anyhow, he had no idea. If he'd known he never would have said all of that stuff. He certainly wouldn't have walked in on me while I was in the shower."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, no," she answered honestly. "He's Lee after all. I know he doesn't mean any harm."

Harry didn't look particularly convinced. "Why is he staying at your house?"

"I have George to thank for that. When Lee and I were still together he invited him to stay at his place during the World Cup. It was supposed to be some male-bonding thing. Of course, George forgot all about it when Lee left the country again.

"So," Alicia went on, "he showed up and George and Katie had converted the spare room into a nursery for the baby. Fred and Angelina couldn't take him either. I was the only choice really. We were friends before anything ever happened and I still feel a little guilty about what I did to him," she explained quickly, desperation creeping into her voice. For some reason she just had to make Harry believe her.

"What exactly happened between you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alicia had been dreading that question. She fiddled with her hands and avoided his eye. "I don't know what Oliver told you about us but what Lee and I had was purely physical…at least as far as I was concerned. I had just broken up with Kieran and I was all over the place," she rushed on. "I probably should have told you about it in the first place."

"Why didn't you?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I was a little embarrassed." She blushed horribly and Harry frowned at her. "I didn't want you to think I had meaningless flings all the time. I'm not a nymphomaniac or anything."

"Well, that's er…good to know?"

Alicia stared at him. He only grinned. She put her hands over her eyes and groaned. "I can't believe I just said nymphomaniac in front of Harry Potter."

The two of them laughed till Harry clutched at his side and sighed heavily. "I'm going to have a nasty bruise if I don't put some cream on."

Alicia bit her lip and shook her head dejectedly. "I'm so sorry, Harry. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean? How can this possibly be your fault?" he demanded incredulously. 

"I - well, I knew what the Beaters were planning to do. I heard them discussing it and I tried to get to you. I ran and everything!" she said fervently. "I could have tried harder, I guess. I'm sorry."

"I still don't see how it can possibly be your fault. _I_ should have been more alert. Just because the Ballycastle Beaters had never performed a Backbeat didn't mean I could relax. It was nobody's fault but my own. I exonerate you of all guilt."

Alicia sighed in relief. She still felt guilty but at least Harry didn't blame her. She fell back into her surprisingly comfortable chair and closed her eyes.

"Jeez, you look like you need this bed more than I do," Harry commented.

"I probably do," she said wryly, opening one eye. "The last twenty-four hours have been a little hectic."

"What's been so hectic about them?"

"Oh, I doubt you want to hear all the gory details."

Harry said, "I do. Besides, it'll help take my mind off our horrible defeat. Please," he added softly.

Alicia decided then and there that Harry's eyes at full capacity were more dangerous than any of Lee's smiles. "All right. If you insist. I guess it started yesterday evening when Lee almost electrocuted himself by sticking a knife in the toaster."

"Why on earth did he do that?"

Alicia could only shrug. "Because he's Lee. I stopped trying to comprehend him years ago. Anyway, I had been trying to call you and I was annoyed at being interrupted. I started to worry that I wasn't pretty or exciting enough to go out with you and-"

"That's ridiculous," Harry interrupted firmly.

"So Lee told me. I was about to try to call you again when one of the Harpies' Chasers showed up. She was totally hysterical because she lost her lucky wrist guard and claimed she wouldn't play without it."

"Well, I hope you found it then."

Alicia giggled as she remembered what they went through to get it back. "Well, we spoke to a cleaner who cleared up after our celebration party and he said it had almost certainly been thrown out. Lee, Brianne and I ended up crawling through dumpsters full of rubbish for two hours. We had just given up hope when a team official told us that she'd seen a cleaner named Max take the wrist guard as a souvenir.

"So it took us another three hours to actually locate this Max bloke and when we found him he refused to hand over the wrist guard. I told him I'd do anything to get it back and he made a lewd suggestion. Lee punched him and we grabbed the wrist guard and ran for our lives."

Harry had been smiling through the whole story. "Sounds like quite the adventure."

"I had to take five showers before I no longer smelt like rotten food. I didn't get to sleep till around two this morning and Lee woke me at seven. He then proceeded to sing show tunes and I'm never going to be able to look at Julie Andrews and Olivia Newton John the same way."

"Well, it seems you have had a rough time of it," Harry understated.

"Oh, that's not even the last of it! When I got here to the stadium things just got worse. I decided to wish you luck but I ended up at the change room and I heard Beaters planning to ruin your face. I quite like your face as it is so I ran to the other end of the stadium to warn you. I didn't make it and I had to pretend to speak a foreign language so I wouldn't be arrested."

"You speak a foreign language?" Harry asked, looking impressed.

"No," she admitted sheepishly. "That was the problem actually. I managed to get back to the Top Box only to find you being hit by Bludgers left and right! When your captain called a timeout after the hit on your ribs Lee made me go get him a Butterbeer. Waiting in line wasn't much fun either."

"What happened?"

Alicia wrinkled her nose. "An old lady poked me with her flag. It hurt."

"Now my injuries just seem insignificant in comparison," Harry said airily.

"That's right. It was a really hard poke, too. Anyhow, I was taking the Butterbeer back to Lee when I spotted my ex-boyfriend coming towards me. I had to hide in the crowd. Some guy I was kneeling in front of called me sweetness. I didn't like that much.

"So. That's it really. You got hurt and here I am," she finished.

Harry just raised his eyebrows at her. "You really think you're not exciting enough for me? That's more excitement than I normally have in a week! I really think I should be the one worrying about not being exciting enough."

"Maybe so," Alicia replied sceptically. She didn't want to get into a conversation about the differences in their lives. That would just be depressing. "Do you think the game has finished yet? I could go out and check."

"No. Please stay. We'll find out soon enough."

Harry wanted her to stay! Alicia smiled to herself and stayed put. There was no way she was leaving now. As it turned out the pair didn't have to wait long to find out about the game. They had just started to compare their worst Quidditch injuries when the door burst open and Oliver came in looking very pleased with himself.

"I suppose there's no need to ask who won," Harry said disconsolately.

Oliver's huge grin was enough of an answer. "Bad luck, mate. How are you feeling? That Bludger attack looked brutal."

"I'll live. Congratulations, anyway."

Oliver was peering at Alicia as if she'd sprouted a third eye. "Leesh? What are you doing in here?"

Alicia stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I was just about to give Harry a sponge bath before you interrupted us." 

Harry sniggered and Oliver's eyes widened considerably. "You were going to give him a _what_? Come on, what's the deal?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

He looked from Alicia to Harry. Slowly his countenance changed. Alicia could almost hear it click into place. "What? You two? Since when?"

"Not very long," Harry answered. "We'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone yet."

"Not that there's much to tell," Alicia added quickly.

"But what about Lee?"

"We're just friends. I suppose I should congratulate you as well." Alicia went to hug him but backed off quickly. "Oliver! You smell like you've been showered with champagne."

He rubbed a hand through his damp hair. "I was actually."

Harry put on a brave smile. "Well you should get back to the celebrations then. Thanks for dropping by, you really didn't have to."

Oliver still appeared a little stunned. He couldn't stop staring at Alicia. "No problem. Uh, I guess I'll see you later, Alicia. We're sure to run into each other sometime this week."

"I'm going to make sure of it." She gave him a sly look and he began to appear a little worried. "You better train hard, Wood. I know all your secrets."

"As well as I know yours, Spinnet," Oliver countered simply. "I guess we'll see how much we really know each other next Sunday."

Alicia smiled serenely, as if she wasn't fussed. In reality she was terrified about the final, but Oliver really didn't need to know that. She and Harry said goodbye to their former captain and he left, shaking his head in apparent amazement.

"I just hope you beat the Bats next week," Harry said earnestly. 

"I'd say we have a slight advantage since no one really expects a bunch of witches to win the Irish and British League. The fact that everyone underestimates us is our biggest weapon."

Harry stared up at the ceiling as Alicia paced around anxiously. She didn't particularly feel like leaving but she said, "I better get going. Lee will be looking for me."

"Say, if you have time during the week you should come to dinner at my house."

Alicia stopped pacing. "Dinner with you?"

"And Ron and Hermione, of course."

"Oh. I guess I could do that. What night were you thinking?"

"Wednesday? Around seven?"

Dinner with Ron and Hermione? That was almost a double date! Alicia gave a satisfied smile. "That sounds fine."

"Licia? You in here, sugar?"

Lee poked his head around the door and Alicia made an urgent slashing motion across her throat. Lee caught on quickly and didn't call Alicia sugar again. "All right, Potter?"

"Been better," Harry replied ruefully.

Tension crackled in the air between Harry and Lee. Alicia moved quickly to diffuse it. "We should get going Lee. Now that I know we're playing the Bats I can get started on some plays."

"Sure, love - I mean, Leesh. Oh, dammit!" Lee swore in frustration.

Alicia sighed and walked back to Harry's bed to pick up her handbag. "I'll see you on Wednesday night, Harry. I hope you start to feel better soon."

"Me, too," Lee said, the tone of his voice sincere. "I'm also sorry about the whole thing with Alicia. I really didn't know that you fancied her. Anyway, I'm glad you're not shagging Oliver anymore. Not that there's anything wrong with that sort of thing. It just conjured up lots of disturbing images."

Lee turned and left and Harry stared after him. He looked up at Alicia as she tried to hide a smile. "Shagging Oliver? What the bloody hell was he talking about?"

"I've no idea." Alicia leant over and kissed him gently on the mouth. She pulled back much too quickly for Harry's liking.

"That's not fair!" he protested as she walked towards the door. "I can't even move! Hey, come back!"

"Goodbye, Harry," Alicia called over her shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I hope the long chapter made up for the long wait! Thanks for sticking with me anyway. I appreciate the lovely reviews. Please keep them coming! In case you're wondering, Lee was singing songs from The Sound of Music, Mary Poppins, Annie and Grease.

The next chapter will probably be a while. University is starting again. I think the chapter will be worth the wait though. It'll be dinner with Ron and Hermione! What will Harry cook? What will Alicia wear? Will Hermione interrogate Alicia? What will Ron say to make an absolute arse of himself? You'll have to wait and see! Keep up-to-date on my profile page.


	7. Dinner With Ron and Hermione

A/N: Contrary to popular belief, this story hasn't been abandoned. Though I can understand why people assumed it had been. Anyway, I have a small warning to give you about this long overdue chapter. It contains adult themes and situations. It's nothing too bad but I figured I should warn you now.

* * *

****

**Chapter 6**

"They got my damn name wrong!"

"Don't swear."

"Mum, they got my name wrong!"

Alicia jumped up from the table with the Daily Prophet clutched tightly in her hand. Her mother and her sisters watched her stomp around the kitchen. "Let me see it," Catherine said calmly.

Alicia wordlessly handed the newspaper to her older sister. Inwardly she seethed. Catherine was always calm. According to her husband she hadn't even broken a sweat during childbirth.

"An interesting twist," Catherine read, "to add to this weekend's Quidditch Final is that the woman who coaches the Holyhead Chasers was once a protégé of Oliver Wood's. Elisa Spurnet played on Wood's Gryffindor team at Hogwarts."

"Elisa Spurnet!" Alicia shouted. "_Elisa Spurnet!_"

Alicia's younger sister giggled but her mother frowned sympathetically. "It's disappointing but I think you're over reacting a little, dear."

Catherine raised her eyebrows and asked, "Have you read the rest of this?"

"No. I only got that far. Why? What else do they say about me?" Alicia demanded.

"Sources close to Wood and Spurnet confirm that the pair dated at Hogwarts. We are still trying to discover if the romance was ever rekindled but it will definitely make for an interesting game. It certainly gives new meaning to the old saying _Sleeping with the Enemy_."

Alicia shrieked in outrage. Her younger sister, now openly hysterical, grabbed the newspaper and began to tear out the article. "I'm going to take this home and stick it on the refrigerator. I'm sure dad would love to read it."

"Don't you dare, Mackenzie! You know how he gets about my boyfriends. Besides, Oliver and I have only ever been friends."

"You've never shagged him?" Mackenzie asked dubiously.

"Never."

"Well, what the hell's wrong with you? You've known him for years!"

Alicia angrily snatched the newspaper from her sister. "You see, unlike _other_ people I won't name, I don't jump every bloke I meet."

Mackenzie glared back. She was very good at glaring. "Are you referring to me? I hope you aren't because I'll-"

"That's enough, girls," their mother interrupted calmly. "Listen, we're going to have a nice family dinner tonight to celebrate the final."

"Oh, I can't make it tonight," Alicia said, suddenly blushing and dropping her gaze. She prayed that no one noticed but Catherine swooped.

"And why not? What's _so_ important that you can't spend time with your own family?"

Alicia began to gaze out the window in apparent fascination. "I'm washing my hair tonight."

"All night?" Mackenzie asked sceptically.

"Of course not. I also have to wash the cat."

"Alicia," her mother said patiently, "the cat washes himself. Who are you dating?"

"Dating?" Mackenzie exclaimed. "Since when does Alicia date?"

"I date all the time! I'm a date-aholic!" Alicia insisted vehemently.

"All right, when was your last _proper _date?"

"Oh. Well, it was…hang on, I'm trying to count! Don't bloody rush me!"

Mackenzie just grinned smugly. "Told you so. I bet you're going to sit at home, eat ice cream and watch a boring movie."

Alicia's face turned an alarming shade of red and she turned to her mother. "Mum, make her stop!"

"Both of you stop it, you're grown women." Mrs Spinnet stood up and straightened her cream blouse. For a woman in her fifties she was still pretty and had maintained a calm elegance that Alicia always envied. "Come on, girls, let's leave your sister to get ready for her date."

Mackenzie sniggered under her breath. Alicia made a grab for her but she Disapparated. Catherine shook her head disdainfully and also Disapparated.

Alicia sighed. "Why couldn't I have been an only child?"

"Cheer up, darling, you don't want to depress your mystery date."

"_Mum_!"

"Goodbye, sweetheart." Her mother kissed her on the cheek then Disapparated.

Alicia couldn't help but smile. Trust her mother to realise she was going on a date. Too bad she couldn't wipe that smug smile off Mackenzie's face. She knew Harry didn't want to make their relationship public yet and Mackenzie was hopeless at keeping secrets.

Alicia made herself a calming cup of tea and settled in front of the television. Even hours before the date she was nervous. What the hell was she supposed to say to Ron and Hermione? She barely knew them. Small talk would only get her so far.

Two hours and three cups of tea later, Alicia decided to make herself a sandwich. She didn't want to eat too much. She had no idea what Harry was making for dinner but she still wanted to make sure she had an appetite.

There was a loud knock at the door before she got to take a bite. Swearing copiously she ran to the door and threw it open. Fred, George and Lee greeted her with wide smiles.

"Hi, we're here to see Elisa Spurnet," Lee said, still smiling widely.

"Go to hell." Alicia tried to slam the door but Fred put his foot in the way. She scowled at them then turned and stomped away.

They laughed and followed her. "How come you never told us you dated Oliver?" George asked.

"Because I never did date him!"

"All right, no need to get stroppy, Leesh."

Alicia made a rude hand gesture, which Fred returned. The three of them sat down and George began to eat Alicia's sandwich. She sat down in the middle of the floor and watched them glumly. "May I ask why you're invading my personal space?"

"Relax," Lee said, "we just came to watch some television."

"I hope you realise all the adult channels have been blocked," Alicia replied calmly.

"You have such a smutty mind," Fred accused. "What makes you think we came to watch that sort of thing?"

"Because you're sick and depraved individuals."

"I resent that," George said through a mouthful of peanut butter sandwich.

Lee came and sat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders. "You look a little ill. What's wrong, sugar?"

"The big date is tonight," Fred answered for her.

"Oh, that's right. But you can't be nervous about it," Lee said. "I've seen you with Harry and you're perfect together."

"Like strawberries and cream!" George interjected.

"Or French knickers and chocolate sauce."

Alicia looked up at Fred. "_What_?"

"Nothing."

Alicia sighed. "Look, I can't help being nervous. It took me an hour to decide what I was going to wear and I'm still not really sure!"

"And what are you going to wear?" Lee asked.

"I was going to wait till Crystal got home so she could help me," Alicia said.

"Well, we're here now. We'll help!" George said brightly.

"No way."

"Come on, we know what blokes like," Fred insisted.

Lee stood up and pulled Alicia to her feet reluctantly. "Go and put on what you're wearing tonight. I promise we'll be nice."

Alicia shook her head. "No. Don't you two have a business to run?" she said to Fred and George.

"Minimum wage workers," Fred answered with a devilish grin.

"What about Angelina and Katie?" Alicia asked desperately.

"Katie has a check up."

Alicia gasped. "You should be with her!"

"Katie said I wasn't allowed to go because I giggle every time the doctor discusses her anatomy."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "And where's Angelina?"

"She's taken Jordy to see her parents. And before you ask, I'm not with her because her parents hate me."

"Oh, they do not! You're just paranoid."

"Bollocks," Fred dismissed. "They still refer to me as 'that Weasley fellow'."

There was no point asking Lee where his girlfriend was because Alicia knew she was at a special lunch being held for the final teams. It appeared she was stuck with the three of them. "Fine. I'll go and change."

"Good girl." Lee gave her a shove in the right direction.

She stumbled into her room and quickly pulled on the clothes she had spread out on her bed. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. After much deliberation she had decided to wear a long denim skirt that reached her ankles and a long sleeved black shirt. She pulled on some low-heeled shoes and walked back out the boys.

Alicia stood in front of them and they just stared. "Well?"

"Honestly?" Lee asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Alicia said. She was beginning to get that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, you look like a librarian."

"No, I don't!" Alicia said defensively. "I look sensible."

"Sensible is just another word for boring," Lee informed her gently. Or as gently as he could.

"Hey, George, if you tilt your head to the left and squint, she looks like grandma!"

George squinted and tilted his head. "Wow! You do look like our grandmother! Go on, call me a no good delinquent."

Alicia turned bright red and shrieked. "I don't look like your grandmother! She's short and fat and has blue hair!"

"Not her, the other one."

"I don't look…" Alicia looked down at herself and grimaced. "But…oh, God dammit!"

"Don't worry," Lee said, jumping up to reassure her. "We'll help you."

Alicia stomped her foot angrily. "I don't need your help! I'm not going!" She ran away before any of them could stop her.

"Now look what you did!" Fred punched Lee in the arm.

Lee punched him back. "You're the one who told her she looked like your _grandmother_!"

"I bet she's crying," George said.

Fred nodded and lowered his voice. "I don't like it when she cries."

"Neither do I. Let's go fix it."

Lee marched off with the other two trailing behind. Alicia was curled up in a ball on her bed. George sat beside her and Lee and Fred began to rummage through her wardrobe. They didn't have much to work with.

"Hey, where's that cute little black skirt you had last time I was here?" Lee asked.

Alicia sat up quickly, almost head-butting George in the process. All her tears were forgotten immediately. "I couldn't possibly wear that, it's much too short."

"Not necessarily. Where is it?"

"At the back somewhere. B–but I can't wear it, when I sit down you can see my knickers!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," George said softly.

Alicia elbowed him in the ribs. Lee found the skirt and threw it to her. "Go put it on while we find a shirt or something."

"I think I'd rather look like a grandma," Alicia said, holding up the short skirt.

"Harry won't be able to keep his eyes off you in that skirt," Fred assured her.

"Not to mention his hands," Lee added.

"His hands?" Alicia repeated slowly. She quite liked the sound of that. "All right, I'll put it on. None of you had better make any stupid comments."

"As if we'd do such a thing."

Alicia chose to ignore that comment. She went out into the hall and closed the door. She changed skirts then slowly opened her bedroom door. "I don't like this idea anymore. I'll wear jeans. Guys?"

They continued to stare. Lee was first to recover; he cleared his throat and said, "Right. You're wearing that. No arguments."

"But-"

"Wear it," Fred said firmly.

George ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud breath. "Blimey, if I weren't so devoted to…er…"

"Katie?"

"Yeah. Katie."

Alicia blushed and tugged at the skirt. "You guys are sweet but I look like I belong on a street corner."

Lee shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "You look great. Keep that shirt on and put on some heels. Simple."

"What knickers are you wearing?" Fred asked suddenly.

"_Excuse me_!?"

"Oh, that's really important," George said fervently.

"I always liked that black lace pair," Lee added thoughtfully. "Harry would like those."

"Harry won't be seeing my knickers!"

Fred raised his eyebrows in question. "Are you positive?"

Alicia had to stop and think for moment. "Well, maybe it…Wait – No! I don't do that sort of thing!"

"I seem to remember being in the country for only two hours before you jumped me," Lee pointed out.

"That was different. Harry won't be seeing my knickers." No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she was having second thoughts. It was that scene in Bridget Jones's Diary. "All right. I'll put on the black lace."

"Actually, wear the pink ones," George advised. "They're more feminine."

Lee shook his head and said, "No need. I hardly think Harry is going to need reminding she's a woman if she's standing there in her knickers."

Alicia put her hands over her eyes. "Oh, God."

"What about white?" Fred suggested. "That's nice and virginal."

Lee opened his mouth, no doubt to point out Alicia's lack virginity. She cut him off abruptly. "Stop talking about my underwear! I'll decide all by myself."

"My personal favourite is red," George said casually.

Lee nodded and nudged Alicia. "Yeah, you have that lovely red pair of knickers. Harry's a true Gryffindor, I'm sure he'd love them."

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" she demanded.

Fred made a thoughtful little noise. "I quite like it when Angelina wears no knickers at all."

That was about all Alicia could stand. She put her hands over her ears and shook her head violently. "Too much information!"

Lee feigned a concerned look. "Something bothering you, love?"

"I hope you three realise you're going to pay for all the therapy I'm going to need."

"The shepherd's pie is burnt. I told you to watch it, Ron!" 

"What are you talking about? It's not burnt."

"It _is_ burnt! There on the edge of the crust."

"I still can't see it!"

"Oh, the whole thing is ruined!"

Hermione Granger put down her book and sighed. There was one quick way to end this argument. She joined Ron and Harry in the kitchen. They were both staring intently at the shepherd's pie. Hermione peered over Ron's shoulder. "Where is it burnt?"

Harry pointed to a small black speck on the crust. "Right there!"

Hermione nodded solemnly. "I see it." She reached out and calmly snapped the offending chunk of crust off.

Harry gasped in outrage. "You broke my pie!"

"It's fine. Alicia won't even notice."

"_I'll_ notice it and I'll be paranoid all night!" Harry glared at his best friends.

"We can just magic up another pie in a couple of minutes," Ron said.

Harry looked horrified at the suggestion. "Alicia likes Muggle stuff so the pie had to be made from scratch, _without_ magic! Oh, do you think it's too late to call this off?"

"She's supposed to arrive in ten minutes," Hermione pointed out. "Maybe you should consider putting some trousers on before she gets here?"

"What?"

"Harry, you've only got a shirt and boxer shorts on."

Harry looked down to find that Hermione was correct. His face grew hot with embarrassment. "I knew that. I was just about to put my trousers on."

As soon as Harry had run from the room, Ron nudged Hermione. "You shouldn't have reminded him. The look on Alicia's face would have been classic!"

"And Harry would have had a nervous breakdown." Hermione dumped some plates into Ron's arms and grabbed a handful of knives and forks.

"You're using the good china?" Ron asked.

"Harry insisted," Hermione said as she led him through to the dining room.

Ron began to set out the plates and said, "He's going to an awful lot of trouble."

"And that's why you aren't going to mess it up."

"_Me_? You're the one who's going to interrogate her."

"I do not interrogate people," Hermione said firmly. "I merely ask questions to protect Harry."

"Maybe you should go easy on Alicia. At least we know she isn't a nutter like Danni."

"Do we really know that for sure?"

"Come on, she's been best friends with Fred and George ever since their first year at Hogwarts," Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows dubiously. "Somehow that doesn't reassure me."

"I think she'll be good for Harry."

Hermione finished laying out the cutlery and turned to her boyfriend. "I seem to remember you saying that about Danni as well."

"Well this time I'm sure." Ron gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "We better get the food out before Harry has a panic attack."

Unfortunately, Harry had reached that point about five minutes ago. He was having second thoughts about what he was wearing. Not to mention the food. Actually, he was having second thoughts about the whole thing. Perhaps it was too soon after Danni.

Harry was trying to get his hair to behave when the doorbell rang. He froze. Ron slapped him on the shoulder as he hurried past. "Showtime, mate."

Harry took a deep breath and went to answer the door. On his way past the living room he spotted Ron and Hermione peering out the front window. He stopped and watched them curiously.

"Blimey, look at her legs," Ron said breathlessly.

"What about her legs, Ronald?" Hermione asked icily.

"Er…there's two of them?" he stammered.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Nice try, Ron. Let me take a look."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked in horror. "You can't leave her standing out there while we all stare through the window!"

"Right. I guess not."

Harry straightened his shirt and went to open the door. He immediately knew what Ron had been talking about. Alicia was wearing the shortest skirt he had ever seen.

"Hi," Alicia said awkwardly.

Harry managed to tear his eyes away from her legs. "Hi. Come in."

"Thanks." She smiled nervously and brushed past him.

Harry caught the subtle scent of sweet perfume. Short skirt and perfume. Suddenly having Ron and Hermione hanging around didn't seem like such a super idea.

Ron and Hermione emerged from the living room. Ron was smiling but Hermione looked reserved. "Hi," Ron said cheerfully.

"Hello," Hermione said guardedly.

Alicia looked nervously from Harry to the conflicted couple. She cleared her throat haphazardly. "Uh, hi."

"You look really nice," Harry said dutifully, but sincerely.

Alicia appeared to relax slightly at the compliment. "Thank you. I brought a bottle of wine."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to," Harry said, accepting the bottle.

Alicia shrugged away the comment. "It's no problem, really. It was just lying around the house anyway." Her expression became clouded and she turned quickly to Hermione. "Not that I have a lot of wine lying around my house. I'm not an alcoholic or anything…I mean, I have the odd glass of wine with dinner. I read somewhere that it was good for you. Not that I believe everything I read, of course."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at her.

xxxxx

Alicia was rambling. To make matters worse, she knew she was rambling. The more she thought about not rambling, the more she rambled. The last time she'd been so nervous was at her job interview for the Harpies. Somehow she ended up telling her boss how she preferred to sleep on the left side of her bed. To this day she still had no idea how she went from talking about her work goals to her sleeping arrangements.

Hermione was the first to break the agonising silence. She gave Alicia an unreadable glance and grabbed Ron's arm. "You two go through to the dining room. Ron and I will bring the food in."

Alicia felt Harry's hand brush against hers and she grasped it like a lifeline. As soon as Hermione and Ron left, she slapped her hands over her eyes. "That was awful."

Harry squeezed her hand. "There's no need to be nervous."

"Are you kidding? This is the closest I'm ever going to get to meeting your parents."

Harry tilted his head thoughtfully. "I guess so. I never thought about it that way. Anyway, there's nothing to be worried about. Just be yourself."

"I _am_ being myself," Alicia informed him dejectedly. "Hence the problem."

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "I promise you'll be fine. Come on."

Alicia followed Harry through the house. Her eyes were darting back and forth, trying to take in everything at once. She hadn't expected Harry to live in a mansion, but she also hadn't expected his house to be so…ordinary. The interior was certainly beautiful, though. Alicia recalled hearing that a famous interior designer had been commissioned to undertake the job a few years ago.

"Chloe Cummings did a great job with the place," Alicia commented as they entered the dining room.

"I should hope so. It cost a damn fortune."

Alicia spotted a row of photographs on the mantle and went to have a closer look. There was one of Harry's parents, one of him with Ron and Hermione, another of the Weasley family and one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team after they won the Quidditch Cup in Oliver's last year. Alicia smiled at the memory as Harry came up beside her.

"I've had that picture there ever since I got the house. I look at a photo of you everyday and now you're here. It's kinda odd if you think about."

"Actually, it's not that odd," Alicia said. "I look at a picture of you every night before I go to sleep."

"You have a Quidditch photo by your bed?" Harry guessed.

"Not exactly. It's from that time the Daily Prophet caught you sunbaking in the nude. It's on my ceiling."

Harry turned red. "You saw that picture?"

"Honey, every witch in the country saw that picture."

"It was all Danni's idea," he said defensively. "I don't normally do stuff like that."

Alicia took a seat at the long table and ran her finger across the finely embroidered tablecloth. "That's a pity. I can't even begin to tell you how many of the Harpies' girls have that picture inside their locker doors."

"You're enjoying this," Harry stated.

Alicia shrugged. "Of course I am. You're cute when you get all uncomfortable."

Harry sat down beside her, still looking rather hot and bothered. "One naked picture in the Prophet and no one ever lets you forget it."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. You couldn't see anything incriminating. Believe me, I looked."  
  
Harry scowled at her with mock anger. "You wanna play dirty? How come I didn't know you dated Oliver at school, _Elisa_?"

"Oh, that's low, Potter. I wasn't going to mention your chicken legs, but you've forced my hand."

"I don't have chicken legs!"

Alicia leant towards him till the tip of her nose was touching his. "You do so," she said softly.

Harry didn't appear to hear what she said. He pressed his lips to hers. Unfortunately, it was all of three seconds before Hermione and Ron entered. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and the pair jumped apart.

"Not at the table, children," Ron reproached them jokingly.

Alicia blushed like a scolded child. Hermione gave her an appraising look as she placed the food in the middle of the table. Alicia avoided her gaze by surveying the array of food.

"Wow. This looks great. You've made all of my favourite foods. How did you know?"

"I went to see Fred and George," Harry admitted.

"They actually helped you?" Alicia asked, not bothering to hide her surprise as she helped herself to some pie and salad.

"Not quite. Fred told me you were a lactose intolerant vegetarian." Harry shook his head and poured her some wine. "Then George added that you only ate red food. We'd be having apples for dinner if Katie hadn't set me straight."

"I'm sorry about them. They're just testing you out. They've been really protective lately."

"Don't worry. I can handle it," Harry assured her with a confident grin. "I just don't understand why they're bothering. They set us up in the first place."

"Never try to predict Fred and George's logic," Ron advised his friend. "Trust me, it only leads to trouble."

The group lapsed into silence as they ate. The food was great. Alicia could tell that it had been made without magic. She appreciated the effort. Growing up eating food that wasn't made with magic meant she could actually tell the difference. It didn't necessarily taste better, just different.

"You confident about the grand final, Alicia?"

Alicia looked up at Ron. "Definitely. Oliver won't see it coming."

"The Harpies haven't made the final in almost twenty years. Alicia joined them and the very next year they're in the grand final. It's not a coincidence."

Alicia smiled at Harry. He actually sounded proud of her. She was quite positive she was glowing at this point.

"Didn't you work for the Appleby Arrows?" Ron asked through a mouthful of lettuce.

"Yes."

"Were you there when Kieran Kingly was there?"

Alicia nodded and poured herself another glass of wine. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

"He's a great player, isn't he?" Ron continued. "I've met him a couple of times. Nice bloke. The Canons were lucky to get him for such a great price. Do you think he has a chance of being back-up Seeker to Harry at the World Cup?"

Alicia shrugged and shifted the rest of her food around on her plate. Harry put a comforting hand on her bare knee beneath the table. "Ron, there's only a bit of the pie left over. Eat it."

Ron waved him away. "In a minute, mate. Did you know that women he was dating? You know the one who caught him with the coach's wife? I bet she was ugly."

Alicia didn't look up from her plate. She felt Harry tense beside her and shift slightly in his seat. "Ow!" Hermione yelped suddenly. "Did you just kick me, Harry?"

Ron continued, oblivious to the glare he was getting from across the table. "She obviously wasn't giving Kieran what he wanted. I don't blame him for looking elsewhere. Was she a bit on the fat side?"

"_Ron_!"

"What? It was an innocent question. That scandal almost ruined his career. I'd just like to know why she had to tell the papers that she found him in his bed with the coach's wife."

Alicia finally looked up. "It wasn't his bed. It was mine."

Harry sighed and put his hand over his eyes. "Nice one, Ron."

"It was _you_?" Ron exclaimed. "I swear I didn't know. I heard all this bad stuff about her so I assumed…well, you know."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said wearily.

"I didn't know!"

"It's fine."

Ron still looked horribly guilty. "The next time I see Kieran I won't be nice to him," he vowed.

"You don't have to do that," Alicia said with a strained smile. "You're allowed to like him, Ron."

"Well…only if you're sure," he said looking rather relieved.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry added, shooting his friend an unimpressed sort of look. "I was going to tell Hermione and Ron about what happened but I decided it was none of our business anyway. I do wish Ron would learn to take a hint, though."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Alicia sighed and clearly said, "Boys, read my lips. _It's all right_. No harm done. Understand?"

"Yes, but-" 

"Listen," Alicia interrupted Harry, "I'll tell you a story about Ron if it'll even things out."

Hermione, who had been staring curiously at Alicia, finally spoke up. "What kind of story?"

"An embarrassing one. It's about the first time I met him."

Ron frowned, deep in thought. "I don't remember that," he concluded.

Alicia gave a saucy smile that made Ron uneasy. "_I've_ never forgotten it. I was eleven and you were about nine. It was my first year at Hogwarts and I had made friends with Fred and George so they invited me over to the Burrow during the Christmas break. The whole time I was over you were being particularly antisocial and refused to come out of your room.

"I spent the day playing in the garden playing with your brothers and Ginny. In the afternoon I went into the kitchen to get a drink from your mother. Not realising I was in there, you came running in."

"Oh no," Ron groaned. His face began to turn red as he suddenly remembered.

Alicia grinned and continued. "Ron was absolutely frantic. He also happened to be completely naked. Apparently he couldn't find his Martin Miggs undies."

Ron hid his face in his hands as his best friend and girlfriend laughed at his expense. "What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked.

"He grabbed one of his mother's pink aprons to cover himself. Then he accused _me_ of taking his undies."

"Of course I'd forgotten that incident. I'd obviously suppressed such a horrible memory," Ron mumbled into his hands.

Alicia smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry I brought it back to the surface, but we're even now."

Hermione gave Alicia an approving little nod then put her arm around Ron. "Come on, sweetheart, let's clean up so Harry and Alicia can talk. You can tell me how many other women have accidentally seen you naked."

"None!" Ron said vehemently as he dropped his hands and turned to his girlfriend. Harry cleared his throat pointedly and Rom glared at him. "Well, there was _that_ time."

"And what time was that?" Hermione asked as she stood up and began to collect the plates.

"It was really nothing. It happened while I was staying with Dean and Seamus the summer after we left school. Lavender Brown walked in on me just as I'd stepped out of the shower. I'm positive that the boys put her up to it."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "The summer after graduation? Wasn't that just before she suddenly left the country?"

Ron's eyes widened as he picked up the last of the dirty dishes. "Yeah. Do you think my nakedness traumatised her so much that she had to flee the country?"

"Yes," Harry answered immediately.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Ron. I'm sure she left because she couldn't bear to be around you and keep her hands to herself."

"Right. That makes more sense," Ron said as he followed Hermione out of the dining room.

Alicia watched them leave then let out an amazed breath. "I don't believe I've ever been involved in such interesting dinner conversation."

"I suppose nudity isn't a normal topic of dinner conversation. Then again, we aren't exactly normal people." Harry stood up and offered his hand to her. "Let's go into the living room."

Alicia placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her from the dining room. As they were going by the kitchen they heard Hermione and Ron talking.

Amongst the clatter of plates and cutlery, Ron said, "You're the only woman I've seen naked. Oh. There was the time that the tie on Parvati's halter top snapped. I swear I looked for two seconds…possibly five. Ok, it was _definitely_ less than ten seconds."

"That's a great comfort, Ron."

Alicia giggled as their voices faded away. "They seem like a wonderful couple."

"They are. If I ever have a relationship half as good as theirs I'll be happy."

"Half as good? Why not go for the whole thing?"

"Well, chances like that don't come along very often," he replied sagely.

"I guess not."

The living room was as beautiful as the rest of the house. It was lit by candles and in the soft glow it looked like something out of a dream. Or a house magazine. Harry took her to a white, comfy looking sofa and sat down. Alicia sat down, trying to casually pull her skirt lower. It wasn't terribly effective.

"I like your skirt," Harry said with a smirk.

"Well, you can thank the twins and Lee for it," she huffed. "That's the last time I listen to them."

Harry leant towards and her brushed her hair away from her face. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, "I'm glad you listened to them. You look really pretty."

Alicia could feel all of her sanity seeping away. She was suddenly thankful that she'd taken Lee's advice and worn her flashy red knickers. Not bothering to consider the consequences, she turned her head to catch his lips with her own. He groaned in satisfaction and kissed her back.

Alicia saw stars as Harry's kiss forced her to lie back on the sofa. He leant over her, kissing and biting at her lower lip till she turned her head. Undeterred he moved his attention to her neck.

"Ron and Hermione could walk in," she said shakily.

Harry made an agreeing sort of noise and waved his hand in the direction of the door. Alicia jumped as it slammed shut. "You can do wandless magic," she said breathlessly. "Not many people can do that."

"Does it really matter at the moment?" Harry asked.

"No," Alicia said, pulling him down on top of her.

Nothing mattered except Harry and his lips and hands. It certainly didn't matter that she had promised herself that she wasn't going to jump into another physical relationship. She was making out with The Boy Who Lived! As if her dignity mattered…

Alicia suddenly panicked at the thought of her dignity. There were some things she wouldn't do, even for Harry Potter. She struggled beneath him and managed to say, "Get off me!"

Just as Alicia pushed him away, Harry decided to roll off her. He rolled off her and right off the sofa as well. Alicia winced as the back of his head hit the hardwood floor. She sat up and slapped her hands over her mouth. Harry swore and struggled to sit up.

"Oh God. Are you all right?" Alicia asked anxiously.

Harry rubbed the back of his head and grimaced. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I'm not easy, you know!"

"I never said you were!"

"You _think _I am! You think you can do what you like because you're Harry Potter!" Alicia said, frantically pulling at her stupid skirt. It was all the skirt's fault.

Harry gave her a confused look and slowly got to his feet. He looked a little shaky so he sat down on the coffee table across from her. "I've never thought that in my entire life! Nor have I ever thought you were easy."

Alicia twisted her hands in her lap and looked at a spot above Harry's head. "After what happened with Lee, I promised myself I wouldn't jump into anything again."

"Look, I don't know what you thought was going to happen. I was just kissing you. I don't want anything from you that you aren't ready to give." Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head again.

"I think I deserve more credit than what you're giving me right now."

They lapsed into silence. Alicia knew he was right. He did deserve to be treated better. She finally got the courage to look at him and found that he was staring at her. Alicia self-consciously crossed her legs, which made her skirt creep up. She uncrossed her legs quickly and blushed as Harry stared even more. Feeling stupid, she crossed her legs the other way.

For no apparent reason, Harry burst into hysterical laughter. "You're Sharon Stone."

Alicia frowned hesitantly. "No I'm not. How hard did you hit your head?"

"Remember how she uncrossed her legs in that movie?"

"Yes."

"I like that movie."

Alicia got up and stood in between his knees. She put her hands on his head and rubbed the small bump she could already feel. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I know you aren't that sort of guy. I was more worried that I would do something stupid."

Harry wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her close. Alicia sighed and hugged his head to her middle. "I'm going to be at the Quidditch Final," Harry said, not releasing his grip on her.

"The pre-match lunch?"

"Yeah. You'll be there then?"

"I have to be there. Do you want to go together?"

Harry hesitated. "Better not. A lot of press will be attending."

"Ashamed of me?" Alicia asked jokingly.

"You know the answer to that," Harry replied. He finally let her go and stood up.

Alicia fiddled with her hair. "I should get home. I have a full day of training tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for coming. It must have been a pretty hectic week."

"It has been. I was glad to get away from Quidditch for a few hours. Next time you're going to have to come to my place." Alicia looked up at him hopefully, wondering if there would be a next time after she'd insulted him.

Harry smiled at her. "Your place sounds like a great idea."

Feeling immensely relieved, Alicia slipped her hand into his. "I better go say good bye to Ron and Hermione."

They went back out to the kitchen. A torrent of laughter and squealing greeted them. When they peered inside the kitchen they found Ron and Hermione throwing soapsuds at each other. Both were covered in bubbles, as was the rest of the kitchen.

Hermione wiped some suds from her face, oblivious to the onlookers. "I'll get you back for that, Weasley."

Alicia stifled her giggles as Hermione threw a handful of suds at her boyfriend. Suddenly Hermione didn't seem so intimidating. It probably had something to do with the bubbles on her head.

"I'm living with five year olds," Harry said loudly.

Ron paused mid-throw and grinned at Alicia and Harry. "Hey, mate! Come to join in?"

"Er, no thanks. Alicia has to leave and she wanted to say good bye."

"Bye!" Ron said cheerfully.

Hermione looked a little sheepish at being caught out. She looked down at her damp, dishevelled clothes and shrugged. "Even I have to have fun sometimes. I'm sure we'll see you again, Alicia. Probably at the Quidditch game."

"I'll keep an eye out for you. Bye."

They both waved at her then went back to pelting each other with bubbles. Alicia followed Harry to the front door. Outside it had grown cold and Alicia shivered slightly.

"If I kiss you good bye will you crack my head against the front door?" Harry asked, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

"That depends how good the kiss is."

He kissed her softly and slowly. When he pulled away Alicia was all but swooning. "How was that?" he asked.

"You're very good at that," she said coyly.

"Hopefully I'll get a chance to perfect my technique when I see you in a few days."

"I can hardly wait."

"Goodbye, Alicia."

Alicia blew him a kiss then Disapparated. She was already looking forward to their next meeting.

* * *

A/N: I really am sorry that it took so long. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for the year. I'm putting this story on hiatus until I've finished Old Faces, New Tricks. I really want to get that done and I don't want to be distracted. I will definitely return to this story because I have some exciting storylines in mind. Please review and assure me that people are still reading!


	8. A Very Strange Day

Disclaimer: The worthless stuff belongs to me.

A/N: Ok. Technically I wasn't supposed to write this chapter. Technically I'm supposed to be finishing Old Faces. I won't tell if you don't. I love this story too much to let it languish.

This chapter has adult themes. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sipping her morning coffee, Alicia unrolled the Daily Prophet and groaned. Oliver Wood was on the front cover again. He'd been boasting and trash talking for days. Alicia knew it was simply an intimidation tactic, but it pissed her off nonetheless.

Alicia shoved the newspaper aside and looked over her game plan. Her Chasers were systematically going to tear Oliver apart. Every movement and every play had been designed to throw the Keeper off his game.

Oliver could gloat and strut around as much as he liked, but he was going down.

Thunderous knocking on the front door caused Alicia to jump and spill some of her coffee on the Prophet. She smiled smugly at Oliver's scowling, coffee-stained picture. The knocking got even louder so she hurried to the door and threw it open to the odd mix of people crowding her doorstep.

Fred and George entered first. Everything Fred was wearing was either black or red and he waved a hand puppet of Barney the Fruitbat in Alicia's face.

"It's always great to know that I have your support, Fred," she commented sarcastically.

"Hey, Oliver's our mate, too. We decided we'd have to keep it fair."

Alicia turned her attention to George who was wearing dark green and gold. He winked at her and said, "It's all about the girl power, baby."

"So, it looks like only one Weasley twin will be attending the post-match party," Alicia said, smiling at George and narrowing her eyes vindictively at Fred.

"That's not fair!" Fred protested immediately. "You said we could all come!"

"Just shut up and get out of the way!" Katie snarled, shoving both Fred and George aside so she could get inside the house.

"How are you feeling, sweets?" Alicia asked, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Like my bladder's going to burst." With that, Katie hurried past her and headed for the bathroom.

"She only went like _five_ minutes ago," Lee said.

"She's allowed to go to the bathroom as often as she likes," Angelina informed him icily, holding Jordy out to Alicia.

Alicia took the sleepy baby and kissed his chubby cheeks several times. "Morning, handsome. I like your Harpies jacket."

"Poody," he replied solemnly.

"That means thank you," Angelina translated.

"No it doesn't," Fred spoke up. "It quite clearly means 'Poor me. My confused mother has made me wear a jacket made for little girls. Now when I grow up I shall have no choice but to join a boy band and perm my hair'."

Alicia stared at Fred. "Finally lost your mind, have you?"

Angelina sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Just ignore him, Leesh, he's being ridiculous."

"I'm glad you find our son's livelihood ridiculous!"

"You're overreacting, as usual."

Angelina lifted her chin and strode into the house, leaving Fred to stutter indignantly and march after her. Lee could only shrug when Alicia looked at him questioningly. "They've been like this all morning. I'm beginning to think it'll be a miracle if they even stay together long enough to get married."

"Nah, they'll be fine. By the time the game starts they'll be snogging and groping each other like randy teenagers."

"Backa," Jordy said, putting his head on Alicia's shoulder.

Lee nodded. "I agree. It does sound rather gross, doesn't it?"

Alicia giggled and led Lee into the house. "How was Sophie this morning?"

"I wouldn't know. As soon as I started singing she banished me from the house so I went to Fred's place early."

"You know, she really likes you, Lee," Alicia said over her shoulder.

"Well, she is only human."

Alicia handed Jordy to George and pulled Lee into the kitchen with her. "I'm being serious. You need to decide what you're going to do now that the finals are almost over."

"I already know what I'm going to do." Lee sat at the table and examined the soggy Daily Prophet. "What did you do to Oliver's face?"

Alicia snatched the paper away. "Never mind that. I want to know what you're going to do."

"I've already arranged a Portkey for later in the week."

"You're leaving? You can't just leave like that!"

Lee kept his gaze lowered as Alicia sat down beside him. He idly flicked through Alicia's game plays. "I only ever planned to stay if you wanted to be with me. Obviously that isn't going to happen so I'm going ahead with my original plan. How is Harry, by the way?"

"We're not talking about Harry. What about Sophie?"

"When we started seeing each other we were both very clear that it was a fling."

Alicia watched him for a second then snapped her fingers exuberantly. "Except you don't want it to be a fling anymore! You want to stay with Sophie!"

"I never said that. Where would you get a stupid idea like that?" Lee demanded.

"Ha! I can just tell. You should talk to Sophie about it," Alicia urged.

"Stop hassling me," Lee said, looking a little embarrassed. "Are you going to meet up with Harry sometime today?"

"He'll be at the pre-game lunch and the post-game party. We'll see each other…but not _see_ each other."

Lee gave her a sympathetic smile, but didn't say anything because George came into the room. "Are we ready to go, kiddies?" he asked brightly.

"Just give me a minute." Alicia gulped the rest of her coffee and gathered up her precious game plays. "You know, I don't think I should let Fred join us in the Officials' Box. He's a traitor."

"Don't worry, I'm still on your side," Lee said. He stood up and lifted his shirt to reveal a pair of boxers sticking out from beneath his trousers.

Alicia smiled when she saw that they were green and had tiny gold talons on them. "They're very cute, but you're supposed to remain neutral."

"No one will know."

George sidled up to Alicia and nudged her with his elbow. "Want to see my underwear?"

"Feeling a little neglected, Georgie? Katie's hormones will be back to normal soon."

"Yeah, then you'll just have a screaming baby to deal with," Lee added brightly.

"Don't frighten him like that," Alicia scolded. "We're going to be late if we don't get going. I can't be late to my very first grand final."

Alicia ran to her room and grabbed the last of her gear. After she had double then triple checked that she had everything, she joined her friends in the living room. Fred and George had already left with Jordy. They were going to walk to the nearest designated Portkey since Jordy obviously couldn't Apparate and there weren't any fireplaces near the stadium.

"Are we all ready to Apparate?" Alicia asked Angelina, Katie and Lee.

"Can we just go already?" Katie moaned. "I want to sit down."

Alicia gave her friend an understanding smile then closed her eyes and Apparated. When she re-opened her eyes she found herself in the middle of a familiar campsite. The stadium that was used for the last World Cup was still the best Quidditch venue in Britain so it had been selected for the League final.

One by one, the others appeared around her. The event wasn't as huge as the World Cup so the campground was less crowded. Besides, the match wasn't even scheduled to start for another eight hours.

"They better have food in the box already," Katie grumbled as they made their way towards the stadium. "And it had better be good food. Lots of bacon and eggs. If they dare to feed me only crackers and peanuts someone's going to get hurt."

Lee snorted. "Pregnant women are such a joy."

Angelina thumped him on the arm. "Hey, you'd be cranky if you had to carry around a fat-headed Weasley child for nine months."

"Weasleys don't have fat heads," Alicia argued.

"Have you ever had to give birth to one?" Angelina asked pointedly.

"No," Alicia admitted.

Angelina smirked at her friend. "But that certainly wasn't for lack of trying."

"Are you referring to that time we went to the beach with the Weasley family after school had finished?" Lee asked, smirking unnervingly as well.

"I remember that day," Katie giggled, suddenly forgetting how tired and hungry she was.

"Oh dear," Lee shrieked, putting on a high voice to imitate Alicia, "I fear my bikini is too small. Does it look all right, Bill? It doesn't make me look fat does it? Take a good look."

"Shut up," Alicia muttered half-heartedly, blushing a deep crimson.

"Charlie," Lee continued in the same manner, "will you be a sweetheart and rub some lotion on my back? That's right. Just a little lower. Move the strap out of the way. That's it. A little lower. Oooh, Charlie!"

"They both thought you had fallen and bumped your head," Angelina said, her giggles slowly subsiding.

Alicia poked Angelina smugly in the side. "At least I didn't fancy Percy!"

"For the last time, I never fancied him! I just said that he looked better without his glasses on!"

"You stick to that story, Ang. The absolute truth is that I only flirted with Bill and Charlie to annoy George. I was still angry with him for dumping me before he left school. If you remember correctly, he still hadn't admitted that he liked Katie."

Lee, clearly unconvinced, said, "Yeah right. You stick to _that_ story then."

"Go to hell."

"Don't worry about it, Licia. You may not have bagged a Weasley boy, but Harry Potter isn't a bad consolation prize."

"Keep your voice down, Katie!" Alicia looked around anxiously to make sure no one had heard, but thankfully no one was around. "And Harry isn't a consolation either. At least he has a normal sized head."

"Good point," Katie conceded.

A security wizard stopped the group at the gate to check their tickets then let them enter. The stadium was deserted and eerily silent. Only players, officials and stadium staff were allowed in so early.

Feeling particularly special, Alicia led her friends to the Officials' Box, which was located high in the stands. Their tickets were checked once again and they were finally ushered into the Holyhead side of the box. The head coach, Kerry, was already discussing last minute tactics with the other assistant coaches. Unsurprisingly, Alicia was the last one to arrive.

xxxxx

For the next two hours, Alicia stammered her way through her plan to combat Oliver's abundant skill. She got the feeling that no one found her plan particularly good, but she knew it would work.

At eleven, Alicia's colleagues began to leave for the grand final lunch. Lee was the host for the event so he and Alicia showed up together. A huge marquee had been set up in the woods near the stadium. A red carpet lined with reporters and photographers normally greeted the V.I.P guests.

When Alicia and Lee reached the red carpet, however, there were no photographers or reporters standing around. The entire group was congregated in one unruly mob. They jostled, yelled and snapped photos non-stop.

"Well, I wonder who's in the middle of that media scrum," Lee said, sounding amused.

"It's either the Queen, the Prime Minister or the Boy Who Lived."

"Hmm. I heard the Queen wasn't a Quidditch fan."

"And apparently Tony Blair prefers Quodpot. I guess that leaves one person." Alicia smiled and a comforting warmth spread through her body at the thought that Harry was only feet away.

"We going inside?"

Alicia bit her lip hesitantly then shook her head. "I've got to get a glimpse of him. It'll only take a second."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Come on, let's go take a look."

Fighting the urge to skip like a giddy schoolgirl, Alicia approached the media hoard. It was then that she heard what the reporters were calling out. They all wanted to know the name of Harry's beautiful date.

Alicia stopped abruptly and turned to Lee. "Date? He didn't mention that he was bringing a date. Why would he bring a beautiful date and not tell me?"

"It's probably just Ginny or Hermione. There's nothing to worry about," Lee assured her.

"But everyone knows Ginny and Hermione. This is someone new. Someone beautiful," Alicia sneered.

Lee grabbed her arm quickly. "Why would Harry bring another woman to an event he knew you were attending?"

"Because he's a womanising bastard. I should have seen it coming. Damn those eyes of his!"

"Count to ten," Lee advised hastily. "Better yet, count to a thousand. Everything looks better once you've counted to a thousand. Ready? I'll start you off. One…two – say it with me, Alicia – three…next comes four…."

"Do your own bloody counting," Alicia snapped, twisting away from him. "I'm not going to let him get away with this."

"Perhaps making a scene isn't the best thing to do. You could talk to him later or even-"

It was too late, of course. Alicia was marching towards the group with a long, determined stride. Lee hurried to catch up with her and offered more useless alternatives, which she ignored.

"Excuse me," Alicia said firmly in the ear of a photographer, "I'd like to get through."

"Fat chance, sweetheart."

Politeness was obviously lost on the members of the press. Alicia began to elbow her way through. Lee grabbed the back of her robes and followed her, apologising as they went. At the centre of the group it was even harder to get through. Alicia tried her best but no one would budge. She jumped to try and see over the shoulder of the tall journalist in front of her, but all she managed to do was land on Lee's foot.

"Can we get out of here now?" Lee begged, balancing on one foot and trying to fend off photographers at the same time.

Alicia didn't even bother to answer. Lee knew what she would have said anyway. If she couldn't see over them, then she would simply have to see through them. Alicia dropped to her haunches and peered between the two reporters in front of her.

"What are you doing down there? You're insane. Get up before you get stepped on," Lee ordered.

"Wait, I can see Harry. He's not alone." Alicia squinted and pushed the reporter's robe aside. "Harry's with sombla…"

"What? Sombla isn't a word. What's a sombla? Alicia?"

Alicia had been going to say that Harry was with somebody. The last word turned into sombla when she actually saw Harry's 'date'. She was too stunned to answer Lee or even to make a run for it before Harry spotted her.

Alicia was still staring open mouthed when the reporter in front of her decided he had got all the info he needed. He stepped aside, revealing Alicia in her crouched position. Harry saw her immediately, his eyes widening slightly.

"You've got to be kidding," Lee groaned. "I had my foot stepped on for _this_?"

"I'll just repeat it for those of you who didn't hear me," Harry said, glancing briefly at Alicia. "My beautiful date this morning is Emma Stafford. Emma and I met in the children's ward of St Mungo's. Emma mentioned that she was a huge fan of the Holyhead Harpies so I asked her if she'd do me the honour of accompanying me today."

Alicia turned her attention to the little girl at Harry's side. She couldn't be any older than ten and she was looking very shy as she half hid behind Harry. Unfortunately, little Emma also looked rather ill.

Needless to say, Alicia had never felt worse in her life. Lee was still laughing behind her, which didn't help. Without meeting Harry's eyes, Alicia scrambled up and tried to back out of the crowd. No one would move to let her through and she found herself stranded.

"Who do you think will win today's match, Harry?" a reporter to the right of Alicia asked.

If Alicia had been able to look up at Harry she would have seen him smiling at her. "Well, it's definitely going to be a close one. I think, however, that the Harpies have a very slight advantage. I hear their Chaser coach is very good. I believe her name's Alice Spinner."

Alicia looked up and met Harry's eyes. He winked at her and she blushed. At least he wasn't angry with her, which was good considering Alicia was angry enough with herself for the both of them.

"I had better be going inside. Thank you for your time," Harry said, disentangling himself from the scavenging reporters. They continued to fire questions, but he just waved and smiled.

As soon as Harry and Emma left, the reporters stopped talking and began scribbling in their notepads. A moment later someone spotted the Minister of Magic and the photographers and journalists all ran off like a herd of stampeding elephants.

"I hope you learnt your lesson, Little Miss Jumps-to-conclusions."

Alicia sniffled slightly then turned and began to walk back towards the stadium. Lee made a growling sound in the back of his throat and quickened his stride to grab hold of her.

"I can't go in there now, Lee. Not after I made such an arse of myself."

Lee began to drag her unceremoniously back towards the marquee. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Harry knew you were an arse long before today."

"Great. Thanks. I feel so much better."

"You know what I mean, sugar. It's not such a big deal."

"It's a huge deal!" Alicia insisted, digging in her heels as Lee pulled her further down the red carpet. "I was ready to castrate Harry then I find out he brought a sick little girl as his date. I'm a horrible person! A sick little girl? Can you believe it?"

"It's definitely something Harry would do. You weren't to know, though."

"I should have known Harry was better than that." Alicia nodded frantically. "He's too good for me. I belong with people like you."

Lee raised his eyebrows. "You're obviously in the middle of a psychotic episode so I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Let go of me!" Alicia demanded as she realised they were almost inside the marquee. "I can't go in there. If I see Harry I'll do something stupid again."

"There's no way I'm letting you skip this," Lee said. "I know how it works, Alicia. Tomorrow you'll start yelling at me because you didn't attend your first grand final lunch. You'll blame me for it and we'll fight and you'll cry."

"I promise I won't regret missing it."

"No. Look, you won't even have to go anywhere near Harry. I've seen the seating arrangement and he's at the VIP table right in front of the stage. You're with your colleagues in the middle."

"Really?" Alicia asked softly.

"They showed me the table allocation only yesterday. I promise you're nowhere near Harry. Come on, we're going to be late."

Alicia finally stopped struggling to get away. She really didn't want to miss the event. Lee led her inside the noisy room, kissed her on the cheek, and then ran off to perform his hosting duties.

Alicia surveyed the dozen or so tables. Each table was able to seat ten and most were already full. It wasn't hard to spot the Harpies table as every woman seated at it was wearing dark green and gold robes. An announcer asked everyone to be seated and Alicia hurried towards her table.

The Beater, Seeker and Keeper coaches were chatting with various trainers and medics when Alicia approached. "Sorry I'm late again," she whispered.

The team medic looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "Alicia? We didn't think you were coming."

"Not coming? Why wouldn't I come?" Alicia asked, beginning to feel worried.

"A waiter came by a minute ago and took your place card, seat and dinnerware away," the Beater coach answered, gesturing to the only empty spot at the table.

There was indeed no plate or chair to be seen. Alicia fought down the panic rising in her throat. "Er – what am I going to do? I can't miss this!"

"Well, you'd better sit somewhere quickly," a trainer hissed.

Alicia looked up to find that she was the only one still standing. Everyone else was seated and was watching her patiently. She blushed at the unwanted attention and looked around for help. It appeared in the form of a young waiter.

"Are you Miss Spinnet?" he asked quietly.

Alicia considered saying no and making a run for it. "Yes," she said eventually.

"Please follow me."

Alicia followed the young man as every eye followed her. He took her right up to the stage. Lee was staring down at her quizzically from behind the podium. Two long tables for the players and head coaches had been set up on either side of him.

"Your seat is just over there, Miss Spinnet."

Alicia almost fainted when she saw where the waiter was pointing. He was pointing at the VIP table. Alicia recognised the Minister of Magic and her husband, the President and Vice-President of the League, the Head of the Magical Games and Sports Department, and other equally important people. She also recognised Harry Potter and his new friend Emma Stafford.

Harry was looking up at her with mild curiosity, as was everyone else at the table. She stared at the seat between Harry and the Minister and gulped. Someone was screwing with her already tenuous sanity.

"Who are you?" the League Vice-President demanded. He did not appear to be pleased at the thought of sharing his table with a Not Very Important Person.

"I don't know," Alicia said. Some people sniggered and she realised what she'd said. "Oh no. Uh…I know who I am of course. I just don't know why I'm sitting at this table."

"There's obviously been a mix up somewhere. Find her another seat, boy," the President snapped at the waiter.

"Anywhere will do," the Vice-President added.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's nowhere else available," the waiter said humbled. "Someone must have mixed up the numbers."

Alicia mind was reeling. So much for Lee's assurance that she wouldn't have to be anywhere near Harry. "It's not a problem. I don't mind standing at the back."

"That sounds like a good idea. Someone may even conjure you a lawn chair and a card table."

Alicia couldn't help but glare at the horrible League bosses. She'd heard stories about them, but she hadn't imagined them to be so bad. She was about to leave when Harry jumped to his feet.

"Come now, gentleman, there's really no need to relegate this young lady to a table of her own. I certainly don't mind if she sits next to me. Do you have any objections, Minister?"

"Not at all," the Minister of Magic answered, smiling up at Alicia.

"If you don't have a problem with it then I guess she can have the seat," the League President conceded. As stupid as he was, he obviously knew that arguing with the most famous Quidditch player in the world would not be good for his career.

Harry pulled out Alicia's chair and smiled graciously at her. "Good. Come and take your seat, Miss…Spinnet, was it?"

"Yes," Alicia muttered, stumbling around the table and falling heavily into the chair.

Still looking rather perplexed, Lee performed the Sonorus charm on his voice. "All right. Let's get the day officially started. My name is Lee Jordan and it is my pleasure to welcome you all to the grand final lunch for the Holyhead Harpies and the Ballycastle Bats!"

And so it began. Before lunch was served each player had to be individually introduced then both Head Coaches had to make speeches. Just as the Ballycastle coach was finishing his speech, Alicia felt a hand on her leg. It caused her to choke on her third glass of champagne.

Everyone at the table looked at her. Harry joined in with fake concern. "Are you all right, Miss Spinnet?" he asked, his hand creeping higher up her thigh.

Alicia calmly slipped her hand beneath the tablecloth and dug her fingernails into his hand. He winced slightly and withdrew it quickly. "I'm perfectly fine, Mr Potter. Thank you for asking."

Harry got the hint and refrained from trying to touch Alicia again. She also kept her distance and only threw him the occasional dirty look. By this point she had realised that only he could have orchestrated the seating mix up. Besides that, her stomach heaved every time she caught sight of little Emma. Oh God, what if she had cancer or leukaemia?

Lee returned to the podium and thanked the players and coaches. That was the cue for the empty platters in the middle of the tables to fill with food. Despite the fact that Alicia hadn't eaten since breakfast, she wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Help yourself to whatever you want, Emma," Harry said kindly. "I've just got to go see someone outside quickly but I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alicia felt Harry's hand brush her own as he stood up. The signal wasn't necessary, however, because she had already figured that she was the person he wanted to see. Harry excused himself from the table and left calmly and casually. Alicia decided she would patiently wait three minutes then make her own exit.

In the end, Alicia couldn't wait any longer than a minute. She didn't bother to make up a story or excuse herself because most of the people at her table didn't even want her to be there in the first place. Harry had said he was going outside so Alicia headed for the exit.

At the door, the same waiter who had taken her to her seat smiled and said, "To the left, ma'am."

Alicia frowned at him, not even bothering to hide her confusion and annoyance. Once outside the marquee she looked left and sure enough, there was Harry.

"That was quick," he commented lightly. "I wasn't sure you had got the message."

"Oh, I got it all right."

"Great. We've got five minutes to spare." Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "I missed you these past couple of days. I've been dying to see you."

Alicia jabbed a finger in his chest, clearly not swayed by his words. "That was a dirty trick you played on me, Harry. I was humiliated!"

"Do you mean the seating switch? Come on, that was nothing. I thought you would like to sit next to me. I guess you really don't enjoy spending time with me after all."

"Stop pouting like that. Under normal circumstances I do like spending time with you. It becomes completely different when we have to sit at a table full of bureaucratic swots and pretend to be strangers."

"Look, I'm sorry. I can arrange for you to go back to your own table if you want."

Alicia shook her head slowly. "I'm already permanently traumatised so it's pointless now. I just hope you didn't kneecap anyone to get the empty seat at your table."

"Kneecap someone? I'm not in the mafia, Alicia. If you must know, you have Hermione's seat. Ron gave his up to Emma and Hermione didn't want to go without him."

"Then I guess you can tell Hermione I said thank you," Alicia said.

"I'll tell her as soon as I see her. Now, we've only got four minutes left and I don't particularly want to spend them talking."

Alicia turned her head when Harry tried to kiss her. "Did it ever occur to you that we wouldn't even have to sneak outside if you just told people about us?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I haven't stopped you from telling your family and friends, have I? Does it really matter if the whole world doesn't know?"

Alicia folded her arms resolutely. "I think it matters when we have to go around calling each other Miss Spinnet and Mr Potter. It feels ridiculous."

"We won't talk to each other at all then."

"Fine. I don't feel like talking to you anyway," Alicia said defiantly.

"Wait. Why the hell am _I_ feeling guilty? _You're_ the one who thought I had brought another woman along as my date."

"I never thought any such thing ever! Not once ever!" Alicia blustered stupidly.

Harry smirked dubiously. "You usually crawl around behind reporters then?"

"As a matter of fact, it's one of my hobbies."

"You thought I was seeing another woman behind your back. Admit it, Alicia."

"It's your fault for being so noble," Alicia said desperately. "Yes. If you weren't so accommodating and sweet and…and lovely about everything then there wouldn't have been a problem. I hope you've learnt your lesson, mister. Don't be so nice anymore."

"You think I'm _lovely_?"

"Just like Mother Theresa. Except taller."

Harry smiled and whispered against her neck, "Two minutes."

"So?" Alicia said shakily, trying determinedly to ignore the pleasant feeling of his warm breath.

"Are you ready to go back in there? Can you last without touching me? Are you ready to pretend you don't want me?"

"Who said I want you anyway?"

Harry ran his lips lightly down the side of her neck. "You're panting and clutching my arm. Back inside you were trembling with barely contained lust."

"That was directed towards the League President. Bald, overweight men really do it for me."

"One and a half minutes, Alicia."

"Someone could catch us," Alicia said. As desperate as she was to dissuade Harry, she also needed to talk herself out of it.HarryHf

"I paid that waiter ten Galleons earlier. I told him to change your seat and now he's making sure no one disturbs us."

Harry began kissing his way from her ear towards her lips. Alicia half-heartedly tried to push him away. "Won't he find it suspicious that you're going out of your way to be around me? He could put two and two together and sell the stories to the papers. Ten Galleons won't compare to the thousands he could get from the papers."

Harry stopped kissing her for a second. His hand continued travelling up and down her back, however. "Nothing to worry about. I've already warned him about that. I made it very clear that I have lots of connections that could make his life very unpleasant."

"You _sure_ you're not in the mafia?"

"We're almost down to a minute now. A lot of enjoyable things can occur in a minute, but you'll have to make your mind up quickly," Harry said.

"My mind's been made up since I left the table."

Alicia threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Normally, she tried to be chaste and modest when it came to kissing, but there wasn't anytime for that rubbish. Harry had been right when he said that she wanted him.

It was cruel, really. They were still in that happy, wide-eyed phase of their relationship and they could barely keep their hands or lips off each other. Pretending to be strangers was excruciating and it wasn't going to be possible for much longer. This was the first time they'd really had to do it and they weren't coping very well at all.

Alicia pulled away reluctantly. "Time must almost be up," she said.

Harry glanced at his watch over her shoulder. "We've got forty whole seconds."

They kissed again, still forgetting all pretences. Alicia soon became alarmed at Harry's intensity. If he didn't take a breath he was going to pass out. Alicia pushed him away forcibly. "Time out. You're going to burst a blood vessel if you keep that up."

Harry took a deep, shaky breath. "This rendezvous may not have been such a good idea after all. It's made things worse."

Alicia brushed the back of her hand across his cheek. "If you simply released a statement about us we wouldn't have to rush things like this."

"Just leave it alone, Alicia," Harry said sternly. "You don't understand my world. I'm keeping you out of it to protect you. I don't think you're ready."

"I don't need to be protected from anything. I'm older than you!"

"And how many Dark Lords have you vanquished?" Harry asked snappily. "Hmm. I have a feeling the answer is a big fat zero. This is about experience, not age."

Alicia straightened her robes and hair calmly. "No, it's about you not wanting to commit to anyone after what happened with Danni."

"Leave her out of it."

Alicia wiped lip-gloss marks from Harry's mouth. "I understand what you're going through, but I'm only willing to wait for so long. I'll see you back inside."

Alicia turned and knew that Harry was narrowing his eyes and scowling after her. She hurried past the amused looking waiter and took her seat at the VIP table. She received a lovely welcome from the League President.

"Oh, you came back. I was about to ask someone to take your plate away."

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she reminded him tartly.

The pompous man pursed his lips in displeasure. "Back to the stadium might be a good idea. If it weren't for Potter you'd be there right now. I've always disliked the impertinence of today's youth."

Alicia held her tongue as her cheeks grew hot. The Minister of Magic engaged the President in conversation to take the focus off Alicia. She burned with anger and embarrassment. She heaped some garden salad onto her plate and began to pick at it moodily.

The British and Irish Quidditch League was in real need of an overhaul. It was run by middle-aged, upper-middleclass men, who looked out for the interests of other middle-aged, upper-middleclass men. When the Harpies won the Cup later it would be the beginning of the revolution.

"Vive la revolution," Alicia muttered to herself, stabbing a piece of lettuce angrily.

As she played with her food and waited for Harry to return, she passed the time by coming up with variations for VIP that better suited the people at her table. Very Ignorant People, for example. Vastly Idiotic Pricks. Alicia smiled to herself. Yes, that made her feel a little better. Vainly Imbecilic Ponces.

She glared up at the League President. Voraciously Impotent Prats. Alicia suppressed a giggle, which turned into a snort, which was heard by everyone. Again all eyes turned to her and she dropped her gaze to her salad. She was going to have to start behaving herself or risk being removed by security.

Where the hell was Harry?

"Excuse me, miss?" said a soft, high voice.

Alicia turned to Emma, who she'd completely forgotten about. "Yes?"

"Are you Alicia Spinnet?"

Hurrah! Someone actually knew her real name. "Yes I am."

"Are you the same Alicia Spinnet who coaches the Holyhead Chasers?" Emma asked shyly.

"Yes," Alicia answered, smiling proudly. "Are you a Harpies fan, Emma?"

Emma smiled and nodded weakly. Poor little thing was so pale and thin. "May I have your autograph?"

Alicia frowned. She had a signature, not an autograph. "Are you sure? I could introduce you to the players when you've finished eating lunch. Their autographs are worth a lot more than mine."

Emma's little face lit up. "Could I really meet the players?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Miss Spinnet."

"Call me Alicia."

Emma flushed excitedly and handed Alicia a small, leather-bound book. "I'd still like to have your autograph."

Alicia flipped through the book and noticed the names of all Harry's teammates and other random Quidditch players. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione had signed Emma's autograph book. Some people had left inspirational messages and Alicia wondered if she should do the same.

What would she write though? Stay in school? Just say no to drugs? Keep it real? Make love, not war? She glanced at the little girl and realised none of those were appropriate. She got a sudden a flash of inspiration and took a pen from her handbag. She began to write just as Harry returned to the table.

"Everything all right, Emma?" he asked as he sat down.

"Alicia Spinnet is signing my book," she said happily. "And she says she's going to let me meet the Harpies players when I've finished my lunch."

"Wow. That's very nice of Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia caught Harry trying to peek at what she was writing so she turned away from him. She signed her name, trying to make it look like the autograph of a celebrity, not just the signature of a random woman.

"May I have a look?" Harry asked politely, knowing that she couldn't very well refuse him.

"Of course." Alicia handed the book to him and looked away.

"The sky's the limit," Harry read.

Alicia wasn't looking at him, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Are you laughing at me, Mr Potter?"

"No."

"Good, because I thought it was a very motivational thing to write," Alicia said tightly, daring him to use his smirking voice again.

"It's also clever because Quidditch is played in the sky," Emma spoke up enthusiastically.

"It's both clever and motivational. It's also true," Harry said, handing Emma's book back to her. "The sky's the limit when it comes to a lot of things. Things like Quidditch, life, careers…relationships. Remember that, Emma."

Emma looked up at him as if he was a little off in the head. Alicia smiled down at her salad. Harry was young and very quick to get emotional so it was a risk for her to tell him off. To his credit he'd taken his time, calmed down then returned.

Alicia's appetite suddenly returned and she finished her salad in seconds and reached for various other foods. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Emma hugging her autograph book and looking up at Alicia with hopeful eyes. The baked potato would have to wait.

"Are you ready to meet the Harpies, Emma?"

"Oh yes!"

"Let's go see them now." Alicia stood up and to her surprise so did Harry.

"I'd like to thank you for this, Miss Spinnet." Harry extended his hand and gave her a patented celebrity-talking-to-commoner type smile.

Alicia shook his hand, feeling stupid considering he'd had his tongue down her throat fifteen minute ago. "It's really no problem."

Harry released her hand and Alicia realised he'd left something behind. A folded paper napkin was sitting snugly in her palm. A shiver ran down her spine. She had to admit that furtive glances, clandestine caresses and secret notes were kinda fun.

Emma took Alicia's other hand and pulled her away insistently. They went onto the stage and Alicia explained the situation to Kerry who was happy to take over the introductions. The smile never left Emma's face as the players signed the book, hugged her and chatted to her. Alicia took the opportunity to slip away and join Lee at his podium.

"How are you doing?" she asked conversationally as she unfolded the napkin.

"I'm bored and I hate these functions. No one ever talks to me or listens to what I have to say."

"That's good," she said automatically.

Lee stopped scribbling on his parchment and looked at her. "Even you aren't listening to me. Typical."

"I'm listening, just don't talk anymore."

"What is that?"

Alicia giggled and held the napkin to her chest. "It's a note from Harry. Isn't that sweet? No one's ever given me a napkin-note before. He's adorable."

"If I had known it only took some crap scribbled on a napkin to get you hot, then I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you to shag me last year."

"Shut up. Harry didn't write crap, I'm not getting hot and you _didn't_ try hard last year. Now be quiet and let me read."

Miss Spinnet- 

_You're annoying but you make a good point. I'll make an official announcement whenever you want me to. I'll do it today. I'll even do it right now. I could jump on the VIP table and make a poetic declaration. If it'll keep you happy and shut you up for a while, I'll do it._

_You're old enough to know what you want. Just be ready to be dissected, analysed and stalked by crazy people._

_Mr Potter_

_P.S. I'm looking forward to seeing you back at Harpies Headquarters for the post-match party. You have a private office right? And a sturdy desk?_

Alicia smiled to herself and flipped the napkin over to write a reply. "Give me that quill, Lee."

"Go get your own," he muttered, still in a sulky mood.

"Just give me the bloody thing."

"I'm busy."

Alicia peered over the top of the podium. "You're playing hangman with yourself."

"No one talks to me so I need to amuse myself somehow."

"Did you ever consider that people don't talk to you because you play games of hangman with yourself?"

"Go and annoy your boyfriend. Better yet, go and grace Oliver with your presence. I'm sure you two have some more bragging and posturing to do."

Alicia snatched the quill from him. "I suppose your bad mood has something to do with the fact that Sophie hasn't spoken to you yet."

"She didn't even look at me when I officially introduced her. She hates me."

"I doubt it. I've seen her checking you out."

"Really?" Lee asked, looking concerned. Alicia nodded and he straightened up and flicked his dreadlocks away from his face. "Crap. How do I look?"

"Totally hot, of course." Alicia paused in her writing to look up at him. "You know, _you_ could talk to her first."

"And lose all credibility? I'm supposed to be a playboy and we don't chase after women. We smile and they come to us."

"I don't care if you sleep alone for the rest of your life, _playboy_, I just hope you haven't put Sophie off her game."

"She's more professional than that. Oh, I think she's looking. Quick, start flirting with me!" Lee hissed urgently.

Alicia rolled her eyes and began writing again. "I'm not going to pretend to flirt with you so you can make my friend jealous. Besides, Harry can see us and he'd freak out."

"Some friend you are," Lee said darkly, slipping back into his bad mood.

Alicia ignored him and read over what she'd written.

Mr Potter 

_I resent being called annoying. I also reluctantly admit that you have more experience with this sort of thing so I'll let you handle it. Whenever you want to do it is fine with me._

_But I must say, you are a terrible cynic. Despite your pessimism, I am confident that I will not be dissected, analysed or stalked._

_Miss Spinnet_

_P.S. My office is private and my desk is sturdy. What precisely are you insinuating, Mr Potter? A vigorous game of chess, I'm sure._

Satisfied, Alicia folded the napkin and handed Lee's quill back. "Here you go, sunshine. You better perk up before the game if you don't want the entire crowd to fall asleep."

"I don't need commentating advice from you."

Alicia laughed and pinched his cheek. "Keep your chin up, little soldier."

"Go away."

"I'll start singing _Climb Every Mountain_."

"Then I'd be forced to cut my own ears off with a butter knife," Lee said blandly.

Alicia slapped him on the arm. "That's the spirit!"

"Look, take your nauseating enthusiasm somewhere else."

"All right, grumpy pants, I'll see you after the game then."

Lee turned his attention back to his solo game of hangman and Alicia went to the Harpies table to retrieve Emma, who was still glowing. As everyone said their goodbyes, Alicia took a moment to whisper in Sophie's ear.

"Lee says he wants to talk to you right now."

Sophie looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Alicia nodded heartily. "Absolutely. He also said you're the most beautiful and intelligent woman he's ever met. He says he's lucky to have you."

"That's sweet of him." Sophie raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "In fact, that's uncharacteristically sweet of him. There's no way Lee Jordan said any of those things."

"Ok," Alicia said, "I paraphrased slightly, but I know that's what he_ wants_ to say to you. Trust me, Soph."

"I'm not sure."

"Come on, he's a great guy. I'll admit that he needs a smack upside the head every once in a while, but that's part of his charm. Give him another chance," Alicia implored.

"Well, he does make me laugh," Sophie said slowly. "Plus he's a great kisser."

"Then it's decided!" Alicia tugged on her arm like a tenacious puppy dog. "Go and tell him he's an idiot, then kiss him."

"If you say so," she said, hesitantly standing up and gathering her nerve. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it," Alicia assured her as she gave her a shove in the right direction.

Alicia smiled brightly as she watched Sophie approach a stunned, but pleased looking Lee. Congratulating herself on a job well done, Alicia grabbed Emma by the hand and led her back to the VIP table, where she casually dropped the napkin in Harry's lap. The League President said something nasty again, but she was in too much of a good mood to pay attention. She'd received a napkin-note from her boyfriend, cheered up a sick little girl and saved her friend from a life of self-induced abstinence.

Not bad for a day's work. Now all she had to do was overcome one more obstacle to make it a perfect day. This particular obstacle was named Oliver Wood and he was grinning down at her from his seat on the stage.

xxxxx

"What's your game plan, Leesh?"

"I bet she's going to bombard Oliver early on."

"Yeah, a Wollongong Shimmy followed by a Hawkshead and a Porskoff Ploy, then a little something of your own."

"Is that what you're planning to do?"

Alicia smiled beatifically at her friends. "As if I'd do something so callous to my first Quidditch mentor."

"The student must succeed the master sometime," Fred said wisely.

"Come on, let us in on your brilliant game plan," Angelina begged. "The match starts in an hour so you'll have to go to the change room soon."

"And we all put money on the Harpies to win so it's not as if we're going to tell the Bats all your secrets," George added.

"What's the plan, coach?" Katie asked, leaning towards her compellingly.

"If you must know," Alicia finally said, "my game plan is to have no game plan at all."

She was met with four identical looks of confusion. "How many glasses of champagne did you say you had?" George asked.

"I'm not drunk. My plan simply involves making it look like I don't have a plan at all."

"Oh God." Fred groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Why couldn't you have told us this before? Like _before_ I put three hundred Galleons on the Harpies to win without catching the Snitch."

"You did what?" Angelina shrieked.

"I thought they were a sure thing with Alicia in control. I wasn't expecting her to lose her mind like this," Fred mumbled regrettably into his hands.

"You won't lose your money, guys," Alicia said, putting as much confidence into her voice as she could. "I know what I'm doing. As long as the Bats don't hit us with any major surprises, we'll be able to win the match without catching the Snitch."

"And how do you expect to accomplish that without a plan?" George demanded.

"I never said I didn't have a plan, you idiots. I said I was going to make it _look_ like I didn't have a plan. I've gone for Oliver's only weak spot."

"I was going to put our winnings towards Jordy's future therapy," Fred said mournfully, ignoring Alicia.

"Oh, get over it, Frederick," Angelina snapped. "Jordy is a baby and he has no idea that he is wearing a jacket I bought in the girls' section of Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Shh. He could hear you!" Fred turned around and was glad to find that Jordy was still playing at the back of the room with Angelina's sister, who had just arrived.

"You know, with a father like you he probably will end up needing therapy."

"Are you saying I'm a bad father?" Fred shouted, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

Angelina shrugged and folded her arms. "If the shoe fits."

"Can't you two stop fighting for five minutes?" Katie asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Are you all right?" George asked urgently.

"Don't think you've been let off the hook, mister. You made the same bet as Fred, didn't you?"

"Yes," he answered meekly.

"As if money wasn't already tight enough. Now you go and throw it away on a hopeless bet. We'll be lucky if we can afford to buy this baby shoes. Do you want a shoeless child, George?" Katie asked icily.

"No, ma'am."

"You might as well put Jordy in a dress and tie a pink ribbon in his hair!"

"Maybe I'll do that! And when he's old enough I'll enrol him in ballet lessons. Would you like that, Fred?"

Alicia could feel her head beginning to spin. Kerry came to her rescue just in the nick of time. "Everything all right, Alicia?" she asked, glancing at the arguing couples.

"My friends are certifiably insane, but other than that everything's peachy."

"Glad to hear it. It's time to go below and see how our girls are doing."

Alicia gave her friends one last look then quickly followed her boss out of the madhouse. The reaction had been much the same when Alicia explained her plan to her colleagues. People immediately dismissed it and began to suggest alternatives. Only Alicia's tenacity and Kerry's faith in her saved her plan from the scrap heap.

Despite everyone's doubts, Alicia knew that her idea would work. She realised it was risky, but it was also their only chance of rattling Oliver. Everyone had readily agreed that the Bats had the far superior Seeker so it was going to be up to the Chasers to score goals. After analysing Oliver's style of play Alicia had an epiphany of sorts. Oliver was a pro at reading plays so Alicia was going to throw some inept plays at him.

She had told her Chasers to deliberately make mistakes early on. They had been instructed to mix up their formations, drop simple passes and forget their signals. The trick was making it look as if they were genuinely losing the plot. Oliver Wood liked order and his years of captaining Alicia in Quidditch had shown her that he was fond of straightforward tactics. He would be expecting her just to throw plays at him. Instead, Alicia was going to have her Chasers throw mistakes at him.

"Are you ready to make history, Spinnet?"

"Huh?"

Kerry smiled as they passed by security and went under the stadium. "After today you're either going to be the worst Chaser coach in history, or you'll be forever known as the Quidditch genius who thwarted Oliver Wood. Are you ready to re-write the history books and show everyone how real women play Quidditch?"

"Save the speeches for the players," Alicia said, feeling her stomach drop.

All of a sudden she wished she were playing as well. She hadn't had a desire to play competitive Quidditch since she graduated from Hogwarts. Now she wanted nothing more than to have a Quaffle in one hand and her broomstick in the other.

In the change room the atmosphere was sombre. Alicia did her best to encourage and reassure her charges, but they were too nervous to heed much of what she said. She only had a couple of minutes to run through the game plan again before she had to get back up to the Officials' Box with the other assistant coaches. Only the head coach, the team medic and the reserves were permitted to be on the sidelines during the match.

"I hope your crazy idea works, Alicia," Erin, the Beater coach commented dryly.

"I hope your Beaters can keep the pressure on the Bats Seeker because my crazy idea won't have time to work if the Snitch is caught early." Alicia added an angelic sort of smile so the larger woman wouldn't snap her like a twig. "If everyone does their jobs my plan will work. Don't worry."

Lee's magically magnified voice suddenly echoed through the packed stadium. Alicia and her colleagues quickened their pace and made it to the Officials' box just as Lee was going through the team line-ups. Alicia was glad to find that her friends had retreated to opposite corners and were trading glares rather than insults. She'd have stopped to talk to them, but she needed to stay calm and speaking to crazy people was rarely a calming experience.

At the front of the box a section had been cordoned off for the assistant coaches to watch the game in relative privacy. Crumpled pieces of parchment were strewn everywhere and there was discarded food and drink lying around. Alicia almost stepped on someone's scrambled eggs.

Alicia swept crumbs from her seat and sat down. "This is gross. We should learn to be neater."

"Hmm."

"Are you feeling all right, Lindsay?"

Lindsay was the Keeper coach and Alicia was closer to her than any of the others. She had been particularly quiet and was now staring off into space.

"I'm thinking about Daisy. I'm afraid we might have put too much pressure on her. This is only her second season of professional Quidditch and we've put her up against some of the best Chasers in the League. Without the Beaters to keep the Chasers in line, she's going to have her work cut out for her."

Alicia shuffled some of her parchments around and found some information on the Ballycastle Chasers. "They're pretty much by the book, so I don't think Daisy will have too much trouble with them. Their timing is precise and their formations are regimental. I dare say Oliver has had a hand in training in them."

"How can you tell?" Lindsay asked.

Alicia shrugged. She didn't quite know how to explain it. "I can just tell he's worked with them a lot. I guess it's like when a dog pees on a tree and another dog that smells the tree will know that the other dog has been there."

Alicia hadn't realised that everyone was listening, but her workmates began to laugh. "So you're saying that you can tell that Oliver has peed on the Ballycastle Chasers?" Erin said.

"Oliver is never that overt," Alicia said snootily. "He has definitely left his mark on them so I believe we can expect some textbook plays early on."

"I can't believe we're relying on _your_ plan to win us the game."

Gradually the tension in the stadium began to rise, mainly thanks to Lee's uncanny ability to make a crowd hang on his every word. By the time the teams took to the pitch, Alicia had bitten her nails right down to the limit. She would reach cuticle if she wasn't careful.

The referee blew his whistle and the grand final began. Despite the build up, the early action was rather anti-climactic. Every time the Holyhead Chasers were heading for goal they would mess it up. The crowd groaned in disappointment as Sophie mixed up her signals and got into position for a reverse pass rather than a Porskoff Ploy.

Alicia watched through her Omnioculars, ignoring the fact that her hands were shaking. As his Chasers went on the offence, Oliver hovered in front of his goals and shook his head smugly at the amateur mistakes his opposition were making. Alicia was beginning to doubt her plan. Play badly on purpose? She might as well hand the Cup to Oliver.

Half an hour into the game, the Holyhead captain called a timeout. This was also part of the plan. Amaline was to make it look as if she were angry with her fellow Chasers. Their heated 'argument' would have definitely drawn the attention of Oliver. When the teams took to the air again, the Holyhead Chasers made a loose Hawkeshead Formation. It was the worst looking formation Alicia had ever seen. Even five year olds could have done better.

Lee was absolutely incredulous and Alicia could tell he was worried. Amaline was at the head of the formation and she kept sporadically speeding up then slowing down. Sophie was further behind her than Brianne, who was flying lower than the other two. Oliver showed his first signs of weakness at that moment. He couldn't make any sense of the mangled formation either.

"Please let this work," Alicia whispered pleadingly. "Just let us get this one. Oliver will start to lose confidence. Oh please. Come on. Please just get-"

The crowd screamed in delight, drowning out Alicia's final words. The Chasers had spontaneously switched to a Wollongong Shimmy. Oliver panicked, switching his defensive position as quickly as he could. A neat reverse pass to Sophie gave the Harpies their first goal. Oliver totally misread it.

"Oh my God," Lindsay gasped. "I've never seen Oliver miss that badly. He dove completely in the wrong direction."

Alicia smiled to herself. That was the whole idea.

"The Holyhead Harpies get their first points! The Ballycastle Bats still lead 40-10, but what an extraordinary passage of play!" Lee exclaimed. "I believe we just witnessed the first ever Reverse Hawkeshead Shimmy! Wood looks out of sorts now. Can the Harpies capitalise?"

The answer to Lee's rhetorical question was yes. Oliver was on the look out for unusual plays so the Chasers threw textbook perfect plays at him. Oliver caught on again and switched back to his uniform defence. As soon as they noticed the switch, Alicia's Chasers followed her orders and swapped back to the unpredictable and haphazard style of play.

"If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it was possible," Erin said, her voice thick with awe.

"Still think my plan is crazy?"

"Yes, but I'm sure people also told Einstein and Newton that they were crazy," a familiar voice said from behind Alicia.

Before she had time to turn around Alicia was engulfed in a hug from behind. Fred had her in half a headlock and was rubbing her hair affectionately.

"Get the hell off me."

Fred just tightened his grip and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. "You've almost done it. I didn't doubt you for a second. Knew you could do it."

Alicia snorted as she tried to push him away. "I distinctly remember you saying that I had lost my mind."

"Me? I'd never say such a thing!"

"Whatever, Fred. Just don't count your chickens yet. We still have to score fifty more points if you want to win your bet. Both Seekers are now hunting furiously for the Snitch."

Fred's smile slid off his face. "Tell your Seeker to stop looking for it. Tell your Chasers to work harder!"

"It's too late to get a message to them now. I have a feeling that the game will be over soon."

Alicia's premonition didn't quite come true. The game ended about forty minutes later, and the total time was four hours and fifty-six minutes. The game finally finished when the Ballycastle Seeker caught the Snitch.

"Oh my God," Alicia mumbled to herself as she stared up at the scoreboard.

Ballycastle 210 – Holyhead 220.

Talk about down to the wire. It couldn't have been any closer. Ballycastle had slowly started to fall apart, the Chasers had panicked and pushed their plays and it was an easy task for Daisy to deny them. The Ballycastle Seeker had been reluctant to catch the Snitch, but he had no choice when his rival had gone streaking after it. It was all he could do to save his team from utter humiliation.

The following fifteen minutes were a blur for Alicia. Lee repeatedly yelled the final score over the boisterous crowd. People in the Officials' Box were screaming, and Alicia was fairly certain she was one of them. She was hugged, kissed, pinched and prodded for a good ten minutes before someone suggested they go and join the team.

Alicia was the first to make it down to the pitch. She shoved her team pass in the face of a security wizard and ducked past him. Her team was in the centre of the pitch in an ecstatic huddle. She was going to join them when she noticed that Oliver was sitting by himself beneath the goalposts. His head was in his hands and he couldn't have look any more dejected.

Alicia changed directions and headed for her friend. She had to struggle to wipe the smile off her face and take the bounce out of her step. Oliver would already feel bad enough about losing without her rubbing it in.

Oliver looked up when he heard her approach. He pulled off his gloves and held out his hand to her. "Congratulations, Spinnet."

Alicia shook his hand, trying to look as if winning the League Cup meant nothing to her. "Thanks, Wood."

"Your girls did really well."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You were just doing your job, Alicia."

"I know, but I used my intimate knowledge of you to defeat your team. It just feels a little like I'm being ungrateful. You taught me everything I know about Quidditch."

Oliver grinned up at her. "And that's why you're so good at what you do."

"So you don't hate me?"

"For beating me? No way. Someone had to dethrone me eventually and I'm glad it was you."

Alicia raised her eyebrows at his choice of words. "Dethrone you? You're the king of Quidditch, are you?"

Oliver got to his feet and brushed dirt from his Quidditch uniform. "I was five hours ago. It'll take me a while, but I'll be back. You've taught me a huge lesson today, Alicia, and I hope you realise I won't be so easy to beat next time."

Alicia shook her head in amusement. "You are absolutely incorrigible."

"You don't need to flatter me to make me feel better."

Alicia was relieved to see that Oliver wasn't taking it too hard. A couple of years ago, losing the Quidditch League final would have devastated him. It appeared that he had finally grown up a little and reassessed his priorities.

"I better go join my team. Do you want to come to our little celebration later?" Alicia asked.

"I didn't receive any formal invitation. Funny that."

"I can make sure your name's at the door. Will you come?"

Oliver shook his head, causing droplets of sweat to fly in Alicia's face. "No thanks. I'll just go home and drown my sorrows."

Alicia glared at him and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I know you better than that, Oliver Wood. You're going to go straight home and pull out your tactical boards and come up with a whole new defensive game for yourself."

"Now that you've exposed my weakness everyone will try it. Can't let them get away with it, can I? Particularly not now that the World Cup is coming up."

"I bet everyone in Scotland hates me now."

"Probably." Oliver put his arm around Alicia and hugged her to him as cameras flashed in the distance. "Anyway, what does the hatred of millions matter when you've won the adoration of Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor?"

Alicia laughed and pushed him away. "You're sweaty and gross, Oliver, and now you've made me sweaty and gross."

He shouldered his broom and winked at her. "Perhaps Harry likes it dirty."

xxxxx

Little black dress: Check.

French perfume: Check.

Hot new earrings: Check.

Ladder in stockings: Bugger.

New stockings: Check

Ear-to-ear smile: Double check.

Evening bag: …

"Whoops." Alicia ducked under her bed and grabbed her shiny silver evening bag.

"You look absolutely spiffing," George said. "Can we go now? We're twenty minutes late."

"It's traditional to be fashionably late to these events. Do you like these shoes?"

"No one's going to be looking at your feet, honey."

"Oh." Alicia looked down at her dress critically. "Too much cleavage?"

"There's no such thing as too much cleavage." George ducked as Alicia swung her bag at him. "Come on, woman, we male escorts charge by the hour."

Alicia checked her hair in the mirror once more. "As if any woman would pay money to spend time with you. Katie's lending you to me completely free of charge."

"Katie just doesn't want me around. She doesn't love me anymore."

"Don't be stupid, George. Katie's pregnant and cranky, but we both know she still loves you."

George pouted and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, that's why she hands me off to her friends for dates."

"You're my escort, not my date and you don't even have to come with me if you don't want to."

"And leave you to the mercy of every man at the party?" George shook his head firmly. "Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble, chickadee."

Alicia locked her front door then turned back to George. "Fred and Lee will be there to look after me."

"They'll be too preoccupied with Angelina and Sophie to pay attention to you. I'm going with you. There'll be free alcohol, right?"

"All you can drink," Alicia confirmed.

"Well, what are we waiting around for?"

Alicia and George Apparated to Anglesey then caught the club's chartered boat over to Harpies headquarters on Holyhead Island. The party was beginning to pick-up when the pair entered. The players hadn't arrived yet and there was a distinct lack of celebrities, but everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves.

Angelina and Fred were snogging in the corner, revelling in the fact that they were having a night out without Jordy. Not wanting to interrupt them, Alicia and George headed for the buffet. Small finger food had been set out to keep everyone going. George grabbed a toothpick and began stabbing hors d'oeuvres.

"Can't you just use your fingers?" Alicia asked.

"That's would be impolite. Besides, eating food with a toothpick is fun."

Alicia rolled her eyes and slipped her arm through his. "You're so juvenile. Let's go and circulate."

George reluctantly relinquished his toothpick and Alicia hauled him around the room. The only people at the party so far were administrative staff and other lesser officials, but they were all in a state of almost hysterical excitement. At first Alicia assumed the Cup win had made them all giddy, but after talking to most of them she found the real source of the excitement.

Apparently Harry Potter had called ahead to confirm that he would be arriving at Harpies headquarters in about an hour.

"Can you believe it, Alicia, Harry Potter is going to be _here_! And he's single!"

George sniggered and Alicia elbowed him surreptitiously. She smiled at the receptionist who was swaying in barely contained rapture. "Personally, he doesn't do anything for me. I think he's too aware of the effect he has on women," Alicia said haughtily.

"No, no," the receptionist replied forcefully. "Harry's a very nice man. Not that I've met him or anything, I've just heard stories. You already know him don't you? You played Quidditch together at Hogwarts? Could you introduce me? I'd be forever in your debt. Oh, please say you'll do it, Alicia!"

George's entire face was now red from his effort to contain his amusement. Alicia did her best to ignore him and said, "I'd love to introduce you, but unfortunately Harry and I are barely even acquaintances. We might nod to each other in passing but that's the extent of it. I'm very sorry. Enjoy your evening!"

"This is great. I'm so glad I came," George commented as they hurried away from the receptionist.

"They've all lost their minds! How can all these smart, capable women be reduced to quivering messes because of one man?"

"The man you happen to be dating," George pointed out needlessly.

"Yes, thank you very much for that reminder."

"Alicia!"

Alicia looked up to see a woman named Jessica waving at her from across the room. Alicia waved back and mumbled out of the corner of her mouth. "That's Jessica Ridgeway. She works in the PR department and she's known for her numerous liaisons."

"So she's a whore?"

"I was trying to be delicate about it…but yes."

"Then I'd love to meet her. Let's go."

Against her better judgment Alicia took George over to meet Jessica. She was wearing a tiny red dress and standing beside a handsome man, who was looking a little perturbed.

"Hello, Jessica, are you enjoying your evening?" Alicia asked politely.

"Are the rumours true? Is he really coming? He's not bringing a date, is he?"

Alicia groaned inwardly. Whatever happened to civilised conversation? "He's coming and he isn't bringing a date," Alicia answered shortly.

Jessica clapped her hands together in delight. "I knew it! He must be getting back into the dating game. Why else would he attend a party being thrown by a club full of witches? He's going home with one of us tonight. Mark my words, Alicia."

_Me!_ Alicia wanted to scream. _He'll be going home with me so keep your filthy hands to yourself!_

Instead she smiled angelically and said, "I sincerely hope he isn't going to use our League Cup win as an excuse to sleep with as many of us as he can."

"I hope you're wrong," Jessica said, looking down at her dress. She turned to her angry looking date. "Do you think I'd have time to Apparate home and change my outfit? Should I go for something backless?"

Her date spun on his heel and stalked away in a huff. "Was it something I said?" Jessica asked innocently.

"I doubt it."

Jessica flashed Alicia a smile then ran off after her date. George burst out laughing as soon as she was gone. "This is fantastic. Half the room is going to pass out when Harry arrives! You all right, Leesh?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm _fine_," she repeated tersely. "Let's go and see if Fred and Angelina have taken a breath yet."

It turned out they hadn't taken a breath. Alicia put an end to the kiss by kicking Fred in the shin.

"Ow! For Christ's sake, Alicia!"

As her fiancé clutched his leg, Angelina jumped to her feet in front of Alicia. "Great. Just the person we were looking for. We need the key to your office."

Alicia looked from one of her dishevelled friends to the other. "Gross! There's no way I'm letting you use my office!"

"It's either your office or over on the buffet table," Fred said.

"You two are absolutely hopeless." Alicia put her hand over her eyes. Visions of her friends making out amidst the crab puffs and cheese squares invaded her mind. "All right! I'll give you the damn key."

"Thank you," Angelina said, hugging Alicia as she took the key out of her bag.

"We owe you one," Fred added, grabbing Angelina with one hand and snatching the key with the other.

"Just not on my desk!" Alicia called after them. "I still need to work there!"

"You know they're going to use your desk, don't you?"

"Shut up, George."

For the next hour, Alicia made George stay in the corner with her. Whilst she was hiding away, no one mentioned Harry to her and she was able to keep an eye on the door from her position. At one point there was a lot of commotion, which turned out to only signal the arrival of the players and Kerry. There was a united groan of female disappointment.

"This is ridiculous," Alicia snapped, angrily pushing her hair out of her face. "They're all acting like randy schoolgirls. Can't they find something better to put their minds to? It's not as if they're-"

"Harry's here," George said calmly, interrupting Alicia's tirade.

"Where? I can't see him!" Alicia stood on tiptoes and jumped up and down, but she couldn't see any one at the door other than the security witches.

"He's over by the buffet table. He must have used another entrance."

Alicia's heart skipped a beat as she turned to the other end of the room. Harry was loitering behind the buffet by himself. In a comical scene, he was standing only feet away from panting women who were oblivious to his presence because they were all intently watching the door. He looked wonderful in a simple dark green shirt and black trousers. Even from across the room Alicia could see that the top button of his shirt was undone.

These women were going to devour him.

"Everyone knows I'm friends with Harry, so let's go say hello."

Alicia tried to protest as George took her hand and dragged her across the room. Her mouth was so dry that the best she could manage was raspy sounds of indignation.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the talking and you can stand beside me and look pretty. Deal?"

"Bad idea," Alicia croaked. "Turn around. No good will come of this."

She was dimly aware that music had begun to play. No one else seemed to have noticed Harry yet and he was standing back, content with watching the room. Alicia couldn't help but wonder if he was looking for her. When they got within a few metres of him he spotted them and smiled. The smile then faltered as he looked Alicia up and down.

"I think he likes what he sees," George whispered.

"Terrible idea," Alicia reiterated, blushing as Harry's gaze brushed over her.

"Nice to see you, George, I didn't realise you were coming tonight," Harry said quietly.

"I wasn't planning to come. Let me introduce you to my date. Harry this is Alicia. Her best friend is having my baby. Alicia this is Harry. He defeated You-Know-Who and did a bunch of other heroic things."

"Alicia and I met at lunch earlier," Harry said. "Congratulations on the win, Miss Spinnet."

"Thank you."

George looked around briefly then lowered his voice. "No one's watching or listening to us."

Harry made a show of smiling and shaking Alicia's hand as he quietly said, "What I wrote on the napkin still stands. Just say the word."

As he held her hand, Alicia briefly considered telling him to do it right then and there. They could kiss and dance and be a real couple. Then she remembered the dozens of women who were waiting for Harry to arrive. "What I wrote on the napkin still stands as well. You know what you're doing."

"Could we meet in your office in twenty minutes?"

"Fred and Angelina are in there," Alicia said regretfully. Damn them!

"Is there somewhere else that we could-"

"Harry!"

"Harry's over there!"

"By the buffet table!"

"Quick!"

Alicia closed her eyes in a bitter grimace. She'd had him to herself for all of one minute. It wasn't fair. Lost in a daze, Alicia let George take her away from the melee. He sat her down on a chair by the wall and snatched a glass of wine from a passing waiter. Alicia gulped the wine and shoved the glass back into George's hand.

"Don't they have anything stronger?" she asked churlishly.

"Like what?"

"Like an entire bottle of scotch."

xxxxx

Alicia didn't get her bottle of scotch, but she did get a headache from the cheap wine and a stomachache from watching Harry dance with every woman in the room. Someone must have leaked the information about Harry attending because all of a sudden dozens of photographers had shown up. They'd been allowed to stay because it was good publicity for the club, but they'd been ordered to stay by the walls. Their presence and their incessant snapping of photos only angered Alicia further.

"Why don't you go home?" George asked gently.

"I don't want to go home! This is supposed to be my party! It's not everyday that you win the British and Irish Quidditch League. I have a right to be here!"

"No need to yell, it was just a question."

Alicia sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, George. You want to go home to Katie, don't you?"

"No, I really like sitting in the same place for an hour and complaining about men with you."

"George…"

"I miss my cranky Katie."

"Go home then. I can manage by myself now."

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"I'm positive." Alicia kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for coming with me."

"It was kinda like the old days, wasn't it?"

Alicia laughed at the memories that came flooding back. "Yeah, expect Filch wasn't chasing us out of broom closets and Angelina wasn't lecturing us about snogging during training."

"Good times," he agreed heartily. "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you don't stay out too late."

"Goodbye, George."

George left and Alicia's eyes automatically searched for Harry. He wasn't particularly hard to spot. Just look for the largest gathering of people.

"Had your turn yet?"

Alicia looked up at Jessica. She was not surprised to see that she was sans her unhappy date. "Turn?"

"With Harry. Have you danced with him yet?"

"No."

"I have," Jessica said proudly. "I was the third one. He had quite a grip on my waist."

"I bet he did."

"I'm just going to give it a few more minutes then I'm going to ask him to dance again. I don't want to appear too eager."

"Of course not."

"You know, staring at him from afar won't get him to dance with you. Go over there and ask him!"

Alicia shook her head. "I don't want to dance with him. I'm fine right here."

Jessica shrugged. "Whatever you say. I just hope you don't miss your chance. Remember what I said about him going home with one of us tonight."

Alicia stood up abruptly and walked away as quickly as she could. Tears were stinging at her eyes and she felt foolish. Harry was paying attention to every woman in the room except her and she was the one he was supposed to care about the most. What little of a relationship they had was beginning to crumble.

To keep her mind off her woes, Alicia occupied herself at the buffet table. George had been on to something with the whole toothpick thing. Cheese on a toothpick somehow tasted a lot better than regular cheese. She was beginning to feel a little better about everything. Life wasn't so bad when you had cheese on a tiny stick.

"Well, well, if it isn't Alicia Spinnet."

She didn't even need to turn around. She would have recognised the voice anywhere. Alicia's blood froze in her veins. Her breath caught in her throat. Her heart began to pound. She almost swallowed her toothpick. Of all the people who could have shown up when she was already feeling awful.

"Who the hell let you in here, Kieran?" she snarled, not turning away from the food.

"What kind of welcome is that? I happen to have been invited. People are always desperate to have me at their parties. I figured you had personally sent the invitation."

Alicia whirled around in a fury. "I did no such thing! Furthermore, I'm going to make sure that the person who sent the invitation is fired on the spot. Get out."

Kieran Kingly just smiled charmingly. He pointedly looked her up and down as she did the same to him. In the back of Alicia's mind she couldn't help but notice that he was looking good. He was wearing a tuxedo, which didn't surprise Alicia at all. He always had to stand out. The tall blonde woman beside Kieran was looking particularly beautiful in a long navy blue dress.

"I see you've lost weight," Kieran said lightly.

"I see you're still a tactless arsehole," Alicia retorted.

"I was giving you a simple compliment, Leesh."

"No, you were suggesting that I needed to lose weight when we were together."

"Well, obviously you agreed because you've gone to the trouble of losing it."

Alicia folded her arms and narrowed her eyes to tiny slits. "When I got the job here as Chaser coach I began to train with the girls so it was only natural that I would lose weight."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'll take that as a no." Kieran gestured to the blonde beside him. "I'd like you to meet my lovely date, Sarah."

"Sally," she corrected.

"Right. Sally, this is Sally."

"You're still dating a different woman every week," Alicia stated. "You're absolutely vile."

"_I'm_ vile?" Kieran barked loudly, drawing attention to himself. "Which one of us is dateless, Leesh?"

Alicia trembled with rage. Why was she standing around letting him treat her like crap again? After he cheated on her she vowed that she would never allow him to walk over her ever again. It was time for Kieran Kingly to get a bit of his own medicine back.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor…

"He had given me the wrong colour! I told the hairdresser that I had wanted my highlights to be _ash _blonde, not _strawberry _blonde. Can you imagine how embarrassing that was for me? Strawberry blonde!"

"It sounds awful," Harry said absently, wondering why he had gone to the Holyhead party in the first place. He couldn't openly be with Alicia, so he was left with strange women who grabbed his bottom and whispered lewd propositions in his ear.

"Do you think we could get out of here, Harry?"

"No," he repeated. As if she hadn't heard him the first four times she'd asked that question.

The woman – he thought her name was Jessica – began to rub his shoulders. "You seem very uptight. I could help you with that."

"I'm fine," he answered roughly. The song finally ended and Harry let go of the woman so abruptly that she almost fell over.

"Again?" she asked hopefully, adjusting the strap of her dress.

"No thank you. I think I'm just going to take a break for a while."

Harry walked off before she could protest the decision. He was going to find Alicia and ask her to dance with him. If she refused he was going to lose his mind.

The captain of the Harpies team cut Harry off on his way to Alicia. "Potter?"

Harry didn't bother to suppress his frustrated groan. "I'm not dancing with anyone at the moment. Give me about ten minutes."

"I don't want to dance with you, you conceited twat," Amaline snapped. "I think you should come and see this."

"What is it?" Harry asked, curious despite his unhappy mood.

"Do you know what happened between Alicia and Kieran Kingly?"

"Yes."

"He's just shown up and has decided to he's not done ruining Alicia's life."

"Where are they?" Harry demanded. He was suddenly very alert and ready for anything. It was frightening how easy it was for him to slip back into hero mode.

"They're over by the buffet table," she answered.

Harry took two steps towards the table before Amaline seized his arm and held him fast. "Not so fast, cowboy."

"But she's-"

"She's a grown woman. I'll only let you go over there if you promise to obey the rules."

"The rules?"

"I was just getting to that, Potter. Stop interrupting me." The petite woman maintained her iron grip on Harry's arm as she stared up at him. "Rule number one: don't butt in if you aren't needed. Rule number two: don't let her see you watching. Rule number three: don't start flinging testosterone about like a Neanderthal. Rule number four: don't underestimate Alicia's ability to look after herself. Do I make myself clear, Potter?"

"Crystal, ma'am."

"Off you go then."

Harry took off towards the buffet table, ignoring people who called out to him. If Alicia needed him he was going to be there for her. Forget the dozens of ravenous photographers; he would do whatever he needed to do. A small group of people was watching the confrontation between Alicia and Kieran. Harry found it easy to hide behind them and silently observe. The pair certainly weren't being very discreet about it.

"Firstly, you're definitely the vile one here, Kieran," Alicia said loudly, her face burning crimson. "Secondly, I do happen to be seeing someone at the moment. I just feel it's none of your business."

"Where is he tonight?" Kieran asked. "Off shagging another woman? I guess you're still having trouble holding onto a bloke."

Alicia replied by slapping him soundly across the face. The slap was so loud that it drew even more attention. People gasped and began whispering to each other as Harry smiled to himself. She was handling herself pretty well.

Kieran put his hand to his red cheek and glared at Alicia. "A little touchy about him are you? Are you sure he even exists?"

"Believe what you like," Alicia said nonchalantly.

"I believe you haven't been with anyone else since me. You haven't been able to find anyone who can compare to me in bed."

"You're absolutely right. Sex with you was wonderful," Alicia simpered. A wicked, meandering sort of smile settled on her lips as she glanced at the women watching her. "In fact, I'd say that sex with you was the best forty five seconds of my life."

Harry put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter as people around him giggled and muttered sympathetically. Kieran lost his cool and looked around frantically as his reputation dwindled before his eyes. "That's not true, Alicia. Take it back!"

"Am I wrong, Sally?" Alicia addressed his date.

"Yes." She smirked as Kieran nodded gratefully at her. "It's more like thirty five seconds now. Forty on a good day."

"Don't take her side!"

"Have I embarrassed you, Kieran?"

"They all still want me!" he said desperately, gesturing to the women who were clustered around. "Anyone of them would gladly come home with me!"

"Maybe so," Alicia conceded. "Why don't we fix that by letting them in on your other _little_ secret?"

"Keep your mouth shut," Kieran growled.

"I think the woman you go home with has a right to know what she's getting herself into." Alicia turned to the spectators and held up a toothpick. "This is what you have to look forward to, ladies. Thirty five seconds with this."

At first Alicia was met with stunned silence. Slowly all eyes turned to Kieran. Then the sniggering began. "She's lying!" he yelled. "You're a lying bitch, Alicia."

"Am I, Sally?"

"Unfortunately you're a little off again." Sally took the toothpick from Alicia's hand and snapped it in half. "That's more to scale."

"You're both lying bitches!"

A woman stepped out of the crowd. She was wearing a press pass around her neck. "Do you think I could take the toothpick? I'd like to get accurate measurements."

"By all means." Alicia handed the toothpick pieces over and sighed happily. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Kieran."

"You think that's it? You think I'm going to let you get away with that?"

"There's no need to get so testy. I was just delivering a little payback. _That_ was for having an affair in my bed and lying to my face about it. _That_ was for dragging me through hell. _That_ was for making me cry for two straight weeks. Personally, I think you got off lightly." Alicia turned to walk away, her chin defiantly lifted.

Kieran seized her wrist and wrenched her back. "This is far from over."

Harry sensed this was the time to step in. He pushed his way out of the group and stood beside Alicia. "I'm ending it right now. Let her go."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter? This has nothing to do with you."

"Wrong, Kingly. It has everything to do with me. Now let go of my girlfriend."

Everyone who heard this gasped. Even Alicia. Kieran raised his eyebrows sceptically. "You expect me to believe you're Alicia's boyfriend?"

"She told you she was seeing someone, didn't she? Well, I'm the mystery guy."

"Bullshit."

"You need proof? Why don't we give him a little demonstration, Alicia?"

"Demonst-"

Alicia never got to finish the word. Harry grabbed her, dipped her and kissed her. Alicia's mind was clearly a few steps behind, but she soon started kissing him back. Cameras flashed behind Harry's eyelids and he grabbed Alicia's thigh, just in case the message wasn't clear enough. The sound of trouble grew steadily in his ears and he had to break the kiss and set Alicia back on her feet.

"Get ready to run," he told her as she stared at him dazedly.

"Run? Why do we need to-"

"Now!"

The room descended into utter pandemonium. People started screaming and running around. Photographers leapt over tables and chairs in their eagerness to reach Harry and Alicia. Hands grabbed at them as people fell over and were subsequently trampled on. Alicia watched the chaotic scene in horror before Harry yanked her away.

"Come on, that's our cue to leave."

Harry pulled her to a nearby door and pushed her through into the corridor. Alicia recognised it as the corridor that led to her office. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Harry took her hand and began to run down the corridor. "Can we Apparate out of here?"

"Can't Apparate into or out of the compound," Alicia answered, panting as she tried her best to run in heels. "Nearest exit will take us out onto the training pitch. Take a right."

Harry turned right as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed behind them. "Can you Apparate over water, Alicia?"

"Can I _what_?" she exclaimed. "You want me to Apparate off the island? I can't do that! I'll get splinched and drown! Can _you_ Apparate over water?"

"We'll just take the boat back across to Anglesey."

Alicia was going to ask the question again but they were suddenly out in the cold, evening air. Halfway across the pitch there was a gate that led out of Harpies headquarters. Once out of the compound they would have to act normal, as they'd be out of range of the Muggle repelling charms.

"Will they chase us out here?" Alicia asked, looking over her shoulder apprehensively.

"They're paparazzi, of course they'll chase us out here. I'm just counting on us being a little fitter than them. Taking your shoes off and lets go!"

Alicia slipped her shoes off and clutched them in her hand as she ran across the soft grass of the training pitch. Her day had become crazier and crazier. It had started off normally enough with her morning coffee and the Daily Prophet. By midnight she was running across a Quidditch pitch with a horde of photographers in hot pursuit. Over the course of the day she'd run the gamut of emotions. Everything from anger, happiness, desire, jealousy and sadness.

"Almost there," Harry said encouragingly as she began to slow down slightly.

"This is insane!"

"Harry!" voices shouted in the distance. "Tell us about your new girlfriend, Harry!"

"Can you stop just for one picture?"

"We only want to ask a few questions, Harry!"

Harry and Alicia reached the gate and he began fiddling with the latch. "Right. A few questions will then turn into a hundred and we'll be here for hours."

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Alicia doubled over and began coughing and gulping air into her burning lungs.

"Just a little bit further now. As soon as we get to the boat you'll have to ask the captain to leave before anyone can get aboard. Do you think you can make it to the dock?"

Alicia straightened up and helped him shove the gate open. "What if I can't make it? Will you throw me over your shoulder and carry me? I could hum that song from Chariots of Fire as you run along the shoreline."

Harry hurried her through the gate then it shut with a sharp clang. "If you have the energy to be a smart arse, you can make it to the dock. Get moving!"

Alicia started to run again, weaving and jumping to avoid feet hurting hazards such as rocks and sticks. "Hurry up, Harry. Dun da da da da da dun dun da da da."

"You're crazy," he said incredulously.

"Too much wine and adrenaline. Did you see me humiliate Kieran?"

"It was very impressive."

"I think I was channelling Germaine Greer. Or maybe Margaret Thatcher. Did I remind you of Margaret Thatcher?"

"You should go home and get some sleep," Harry said. They reached the dock and slowed down slightly as they ran across the wooden planks.

"I don't need to sleep. I thought you might like to come back to my house."

"You think you're Margaret Thatcher. That's not normal, Alicia."

"It is for Margaret Thatcher."

Alicia began to giggle and Harry sighed and pushed her along the dock to the Harpies boat. "You definitely need to sleep it off."

"Jerry!" she screeched as she jumped aboard the Harpies boat. An elderly man who was sleeping on a seat near the bow jolted awake. "We need to get out of herenow. There are crazy people chasing us," she said urgently.

Jerry snapped to attention. He recognised Alicia and gave her a toothy smile. He turned to Harry and his mouth fell open. "Merlin's beard. It's Harry Potter."

The old man stooped into a clumsy sort of bow. "Oh, don't do that," Harry groaned. "Just get us out of here."

"Yes, sir. We'll be gone before you can say 'The Boy Who Lived'."

Jerry shuffled off and Harry collapsed into the seat he had vacated. "As soon as we get to Anglesey you should Apparate to Liverpool. Are you sober enough to Apparate home without leaving any bits behind?"

Alicia proceeded to walk in a straight line and touch her nose. "Would you like me to say the alphabet backwards as well? I'll make it home, but it's only midnight. Can't we go somewhere else?"

Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. "We're going to need as much sleep as we can get before tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's the aftermath, Alicia. Tomorrow we face the consequences of what we did tonight."

Alicia sat down beside Harry and took his hand solemnly. "We'll face it together. We'll take everything they throw at us. We'll fight on the beaches, we'll fight in the hills and we'll never surrender."

Harry scowled at her teasing. "You're Winston Churchill now?"

"Sorry, but you're such a drama queen sometimes." Alicia started to laugh again as the boat began to chug away from Holyhead island. She put her head on his shoulder and hugged him

Harry hugged her back and turned around to see the flashes of the cameras on the shore. "You can laugh at me all you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the loooong chapter! It's the longest I've ever written and it was heaps of fun to write. Reviews will help me get the next one out quickly. 


	9. And Then There Were Letters

A/N: You all asked for it, so here it is! It's even longer than the last one. Thanks for the reviews. Once again I wasn't expecting such a big response. Special thanks to my 200th reviewer who is Inkzblde if I counted back correctly…I hate counting. Ok, I shall shut up now.

Just need to do my authorly duty then you can read. This chapter contains adult themes and sexual references, particularly towards the end. Overall, the rating is still T and I'm going to try to keep it that way. I am trying my utmost to be discreet and demure and ladylike. Insert obligatory curtsy here. 'Tis going quite well.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Alicia was sound asleep. Events of the previous night had completely worn her out. As soon as she had arrived home she changed into her pyjamas and fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately this blissful sleep was disrupted at six o'clock the next morning.

"Mmph!" She groaned and pushed Jasper away from her head. She rolled over and fell back to sleep immediately.

Alicia was awoken again when Jasper put his front paws back on her head. "Go 'way," she mumbled, shoving the fluffy white feline away.

Jasper meowed loudly and rubbed his face into her neck. He licked her cheek with his small rough tongue and her eyes fluttered open as she rolled onto her back. "Leave me alone, Jas. It's way too early for this."

The cat ignored her and rubbed himself all over her face. Alicia copped a mouthful of fur. She spluttered and pushed Jasper away again. "For Christ's sake!" she growled, wiping her mouth with the edge of her sheet. "I had a long day yesterday. Let me go back to sleep!"

Jasper jumped up onto her chest and meowed at her again. Alicia glared at him. "Right. If you don't get off me I'll take you to the vet to have that operation we've been talking about. _Snip, snip_. Would you like that, smart guy?"

Jasper sat down on her stomach and licked his paw leisurely. The threat of 'snip, snip' obviously didn't bother him.

"You can't be hungry because I filled your bowl before I left for the party last night. Are you sick? No. You'd be moping around, not jumping on me. What's wrong?" Jasper swished his tail back and forth and Alicia scratched him behind the ear. "I bet you just want to show me your latest dead mouse. I'm too tired now, but I'll look later."

Jasper didn't move. Alicia sighed and stared at her cat. He didn't have that satisfied look that he always wore when he killed a helpless little creature. There was something else wrong. "Are you trying to tell me something? Are we having a Lassie moment here? Has little Timmy fallen down the well? Is Farmer Jones caught in a barn fire?"

Alicia began to giggle and Jasper leapt off her to avoid being thrown off by her shaking. He sat beside her and stared at her blandly. "That was a joke, fluff ball."

If Jasper had have been capable of rolling his eyes, Alicia was quite certain he would have done it at that moment. "It's a pity that my astounding wit is lost on you. I'm sure Harry would have appreciated that joke. I'm sick of waking up next to you. No offence, darling, but you're not exactly-"

BANG!

Alicia screamed and almost fell out of bed. Something had exploded in her house! Jasper hissed and shot under the bed. Alicia stared at her bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, but from her spot on the bed she couldn't see into the hallway.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph.

Someone was in her house. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" she whispered angrily at her cowardly cat. "Some guard cat you are."

There was a thud followed by a rustle just outside Alicia's room. Was that a voice? She slapped her hand over her mouth and fought down the natural panic that was rising in her mind. The events of the previous night came flooding back. Had an overzealous journalist broken into her house? One of Harry's crazy fan girls? Of course, it could just be Fred and/or George.

Alicia sat up and tried to catch her breath and think clearly. No. If it was Fred or George they would have come into and her room and tried to write a swear word on her forehead as she slept. It could be Lee. Why would he want to blow something up though? He'd be more likely to start singing.

BANG!

Alicia twitched and couldn't hold back a shriek of fear. Where was Harry when you needed him? If he were to suddenly appear to save her she would never call him Wonder Boy again or tease him about his hero complex.

Alicia clutched her sheet to her chin and stared at her bedroom door apprehensively as she imagined the rescue. Harry would knock the front door down and stride into her house. He'd have to be wearing tight trousers and no shirt, of course. A mysterious breeze would ruffle his hair as he pulled out his wand and blasted the intruder away.

"You're safe now, Alicia," he would say gallantly.

Alicia would swoon and clutch her chest. "You saved my life, Harry. How can I ever thank you?"

They would make love on her bed. Twice. And once in the shower. Then on the-

BANG!

Right. Matter at hand.

Alicia slid cautiously out of bed and searched through her handbag for her wand. As hot as it would be, she didn't really need Harry to come and save her. She seized her wand in her hand and straightened up. She would sneak out of her room and hit the intruder with a – a…

_Uh-oh._

Evidently Alicia's knowledge of spells had deteriorated since she left Hogwarts. All that came to mind was the spell she used to dry her hair. That probably wouldn't be terribly useful. She knew that she must have learnt a helpful spell at school. She was in the DA, for Merlin's sake! The problem was that her mind had gone horrifyingly blank.

There was another loud thump from somewhere in the house. Alicia bit her lip and tried to remember anything she had learnt at school. In second year all she could remember was following Oliver Wood around like a puppy dog. No spells came to mind from fifth year either. All she remembered from that year was crying when Harry fell off his broomstick. Something from her time in the DA must have stuck in her head.

Alicia closed her eyes and thought hard. All she could remember from her last year was George Weasley groping her in the change rooms after Quidditch practice.

She was going to die because she hadn't paid attention in class. She'd been too preoccupied with boys and now she was going to pay for it. Her father had been right all along! The intruder was bound to come to her soon and hit her with _Expelliarmus_.

The Disarming Charm! Alicia remembered how to do that! She'd had to use it on Fred only a month ago when he had tried to turn Jasper's fur purple. She definitely knew how to do it.

Alicia grasped her wand tightly and crept over to her bedroom door. She grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. Before she could lose her nerve she threw open the door and pointed her wand into the complete emptiness of her hallway.

"Thank God." She sighed in relief before her eyes slowly fell to the floor. "Oh, that can't be good," she breathed ominously.

The floor was covered in letters. Hundreds of them covered the entire length of the hallway. Alicia kicked her way through them and headed for the living room. "What the hell is going on?"

BANG!

Alicia ducked quickly as a firework flew in the general direction of her head. A box on the sofa was shaking and smoking dangerously. Every square inch of her house was covered in letters, Howlers and packages. Keeping her wand at the ready, she walked around dazedly. There were even letters in the bathtub, the sink and the shower.

She was in the kitchen when three more owls came soaring through the open window and dropped letters on her head. As soon as the owls left, Alicia waded through the ankle deep parchments on her floor and slammed her window shut. She always left it open for the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet. She hadn't imagined anything like this would happen.

Speaking of the newspaper. It had to be on the kitchen table somewhere. Alicia began sifting through the envelopes and scrolls to find the paper. A rustling sound by her feet distracted her momentarily. A bright scarlet envelope was quivering by her right foot. The Howler was going to explode any second. She jumped away from it quickly.

It burst into flames suddenly and Alicia dropped into a crouch and pressed her hands to her ears. Unfortunately, she still managed to catch most of the words.

"DIRTY TRAMP…NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! YOU ARE…AT LEAST DANNI WAS PRETTY…NOT AS SMART AS THE GRANGER GIRL EITHER. LEAVE…ALONE!"

Alicia blinked rapidly at the pile of ash. Was that what people thought of her? They really thought that she was a tramp? She gritted her teeth against the inevitable wave of humiliation and stared around her kitchen. Several more red envelopes were scattered around.

"Right." Alicia held out her wand and clearly said, "_Accio_ Howlers!"

It only took a second for all of them to jump into her hand. She ran over to the fridge and shoved all of them into the freezer. "Ha! That ought to fix that problem for a while," she said triumphantly.

If the explosions hadn't already woken her neighbours, the angry Howlers would so Alicia began the task of collecting up all the Howlers in her house. For ten minutes she ran back and forth to the freezer. The job took her mind off her predicament for a while and soon the freezer was stuffed full of quietly sizzling letters.

Alicia sat at the kitchen table eating ice cream straight from the container. She'd had to take it out in order to fit all the Howlers into the freezer. It wasn't a terribly healthy breakfast but it seemed a shame to let it go to waste. Besides, she figured she deserved a little something to make her feel better. Her team had won the Cup the previous day and it was a public holiday for Merlin's birthday. She wasn't supposed to feel crappy.

"What am I going to do?" she asked quietly as she looked around and licked chocolate ice cream from her spoon.

Her eyes settled on the letters on the table in front of her. It probably wasn't a very good idea, but she was itching to open one of them. Just one. Just to see if there was anyone in the world who thought she was worthy of Harry. She randomly picked up one of them and eyed it shrewdly.

It seemed safe enough. Just to be sure she ripped it open away from her face. Nothing happened so she peered inside the envelope tentatively. Unexpectedly, there was a photo rather than a letter inside. Intrigued, she pulled the photo out. It was a picture of an unattractive, overweight, thirty-something man. He was wearing a wizard's hat and…nothing else.

Alicia made a guttural sound of disgust and dropped the photo. The wizard waved up at her from the moving picture and she quickly turned it over. The words scrawled across the back of the photograph read: _When you're done with Potter, send me an owl. You look like you're worth a good go. _

Alicia's face turned bright red and she jumped up from the table. She didn't know if being called a tramp or being propositioned by a naked stranger was worse. She put a shaking hand to her throat and stood in the middle of her living room. Something was going to have to be done to fix things. How was she going to get rid of all the letters? How was she going to stop owls delivering anymore? How was she going to explain the strange noises to her neighbours?

It was all too much for her at the moment. The room began to spin and she stumbled over to fall onto the sofa. She lay down and stared at the ceiling for a while then sighed and grabbed another random letter from the floor. This time she took particular notice of the return address.

_Doris and Gladys Bloomfield. 34 Hope Rd, Dover._

Alicia had a vision of two lovely old ladies sitting in rocking chairs knitting scarves. Surely they meant her no harm. She gingerly opened the envelope and pulled out the folded letter. So far so good. She unfolded the letter and immediately wished she hadn't as a wall of icy cold water hit her in the face.

She screamed and leapt up from the sofa. She had swallowed a large quantity of the water and was subsequently staggering around the room hacking up salt water. Unless Alicia was terribly mistaken, she'd just had a bucket full of the English Channel thrown in her face.

"That's it!" she yelled. "That's all I'm going to take from you crazy people! You can all burn in hell!"

Alicia swiped water from her face and marched back into her kitchen to retrieve her wand. She had to get out of her house for a while. Anywhere would do. Perhaps an early morning visit to Katie and George was the answer. She had promised to visit Katie today anyway. Alicia was about to Apparate when she shivered and looked down at herself. Her white singlet was plastered to her body and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Bloody Doris and bloody Gladys!" she swore vehemently.

Alicia threw her wand back on the table and seethed and dripped everywhere. Now she had to go and get changed out of her pyjamas. In her haste she stumbled on the sea of hate mail and had to grab a chair to stop herself from falling over. She swore viciously and kicked at the parchments. To her surprise, her foot connected with something solid.

A box that had previously been covered by envelopes tumbled across the room and hit the kitchen wall. There was a loud hissing sound and the lid fell off. An angry brown and green snake slithered out of the open box, flicking its tongue frantically.

Alicia screamed like she'd never screamed before. The snake was sliding between the letters as if they were simply leaf litter. It was moving rather fast and Alicia's kitchen wasn't terribly big. Still screaming, she jumped up onto the chair then scrambled onto the table, sending letters flying everywhere.

"What is wrong with these people?" she demanded, trembling violently in a combination of shock, fear and anger.

Alicia hated snakes. The phobia had begun when Fred and George thought it would be funny to put a little water snake into her bed in first year. She had claimed not to be scared of anything and the twins had been eager to disprove this. Needless to say, she hadn't slept for a whole week after the incident.

"Oh my God."

Could the snake possibly climb up the leg of the table? They climbed trees, didn't they? Alicia watched the serpent's progress from where she was standing. It slithered right under the table and didn't come back out the other side. She slapped both of her hands over her mouth to stop herself screaming again. The snake reappeared and Alicia relaxed slightly.

She was Apparating out of there, wet shirt or no wet shirt. She looked down at her feet for her wand. Alicia had never fainted before, but she almost did it at that moment. Her wand was nowhere to be seen. She must have knocked it away when she clambered onto the tabletop.

Trying not to panic, she searched around on the floor for it. She spotted it by the door, not far from where the snake was.

"_Accio_ wand," she said, stretching her hand out towards it. It twitched slightly, but didn't move from its spot. "_Accio_ wand!"

This time it didn't move at all. Alicia closed her eyes and tried to gather her composure. Plenty of people could summon their wands. Surely if Luke Skywalker could call his lightsaber to his hand whilst hanging upside down in the ice cave of a Wampa, she could get her wand to jump five feet to her hand. Ok, the situations were rather different, but it's nice for everyone to feel like a Jedi at some point in their life.

"_Accio_ wand!" she said firmly. It jumped straight up and landed back in the exact same spot. "Come here, dammit!"

A loud knock at her back door saved Alicia from having a nervous breakdown. The downside was that there was no way of knowing who was knocking. Could it be a reporter or a photographer? She glanced down at the snake, which glared back at her angrily.

Obviously she wasn't actually an expert on reptile facial expressions, but it certainly didn't appear to be very pleased. Given that a cranky snake was staring her down, it didn't really matter if it was a reporter or photographer at the door. At that moment she would have welcomed the naked man from the photograph into her house.

"Come in! Oh God, please come in!"

xxxxx

Harry Potter ran around frantically Summoning Howlers in Alicia's backyard. Owls swooped overhead, dropping more letters and the odd package. Strangely, there weren't really as many letters as Harry had expected. Still, Muggles were bound to notice the unusual activity and come and see what was going on. Ron and Hermione had better hurry up at the Ministry.

Harry caught the last red envelope and jogged to Alicia's back step. He had tried to Apparate straight into her house, but her full wards were up so he resorted to her backyard. A loud hoot drew Harry's attention to the sky. A snowy owl that had been gliding towards Alicia's house suddenly veered off and wheeled back around without delivering its letter.

Ron and Hermione had done it. Thank God. Harry thumped on the door, hoping that none of the Howlers in his hand were due to explode. He waited anxiously for an answer. A vision of Alicia asleep soundly in her bed made him smile. She probably had no idea what was going on. Maybe she was dreaming about him.

"Come in! Oh God, please come in!"

Harry's heart jumped into his throat. That was Alicia yelling, and she didn't sound very happy. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Without bothering to take out his wand he shouted, "_Alohomora_!"

The door only popped open a bit and Harry tried to push it but found that something was blocking the way. He was surprised to discover that a large pile of letters was the culprit. So much for there not being many of them. He gave one last push and slipped into the house.

"Alicia?"

"Kitchen, Harry!"

Walking carelessly over the hundreds of envelopes and scrolls, Harry made his way to the kitchen. The scene he was met with was truly perplexing. There wasn't a surface in the room that wasn't covered in letters. A carpet python was curled up in the doorway and Alicia was standing on the table, her head brushing the ceiling.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked.

"That!" Alicia snapped, pointing a shaking finger at the snake.

"Where did it come from?"

"Some psychopath sent it to me!" she shrieked. "I don't like snakes. C-can you get rid of it?"

Harry dropped to his haunches and said something in Parseltongue to the snake, which replied with a string of hisses. There was an audible gasp from the direction of the ceiling and Harry looked up in mild surprise. "I thought you knew I was a Parselmouth?"

"I do. I don't…just don't do that anymore. Those noises don't sound right coming out of our mouth. Please stop it."

Harry picked up the snake and she immediately twisted herself comfortably around his forearm. "You can get down off the table. She's only a harmless carpet python. She said you frightened her."

"_I _scared _it_!" Alicia said shrilly. "It was going to attack me!"

"_She _was just looking for somewhere to hide."

"_It _has been holding me hostage up here for ages."

Harry took a few steps towards the table and Alicia squeaked in alarm. "Look, I promise she won't hurt you if you come down."

"I'm not coming down until it's gone."

Harry smiled reassuringly and stroked the snake's smooth scales. "They aren't as bad as you think. Between Slytherins, the Chamber of Secrets and the Bible they have a bad reputation, but they're rather nice creatures."

"Are not," she said stubbornly.

"If you come down to meet her I bet you'll start to like her. Maybe you could even keep her as a pet," Harry said. He held the snake up to his face and said something else in Parseltongue.

"I told you not to do that!"

"I was just telling her that you're her new mummy." Harry stepped up to the table and held the snake out to Alicia. "Touch her back gently."

Quite expectedly, Alicia began to cry. She stepped back to the edge of the table and it tilted precariously. Harry slammed his hand down to stop it tipping over. Tears trickled down Alicia's cheeks and she sobbed.

"All right," Harry said quietly, looking up at her in concern. "You _really_ don't like snakes. I'll put her somewhere safe and you can get down. Did she come in a box or something?"

Alicia pointed to an open box near the wall. Harry grabbed it and carefully placed the snake inside and put the lid back on. He put the box on top of the stove and went back to the table. "Take my hand," he said softly.

She glanced apprehensively at the stove then took his hand and let him help her down from the table. Her knees wobbled as she stepped down from the chair and Harry had to steady her. She was deathly pale and she looked just about done in. When he grabbed her arms he realised she was cold. It was only then that he noticed that her white shirt was wet…and rather transparent.

Harry struggled to keep his gaze above her neck. "Uh, what happened? Why are you wet?"

Alicia gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. She tried to move away from Harry but he kept hold of her and repeated his question. "Doris and Gladys," she finally said.

"Who are they?"

"Just two of the millions who now hate me," she said morosely.

"What are you talking about? No one hates you." Harry put his hand on her wet cheek. "I meant to get here earlier but I slept in."

"You might as well just say it now."

"Say what?"

"I told you so," she answered, sniffling. "I know you want to say it. Go ahead."

"I'd never say anything like that to you. None of this is your fault."

"I didn't listen to you yesterday. I was too busy getting revenge on Kieran and rambling stupidly about Margaret Thatcher." She paused and winced. "Did I really compare myself to her?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Along with Germaine Greer and Winston Churchill."

Alicia smiled weakly in return. Her tears had now stopped but she still looked ill. "I think I better go take a shower and change into something a little more appropriate."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Are you offering to join me?"

Harry kissed her tear stained cheeks. "That depends. Are _you_ offering?" He pulled her arms away from her chest so he could hug her properly. She slumped against him gratefully and draped her arms weakly around his waist.

"How am I going to fix all of this?" she asked.

"I can take care of it. I've already sent Ron and Hermione to the Ministry to have your mail redirected to there. You'll just have to pay a visit later to let them know which owls you still want to deliver to your house."

"Thank you."

"I figure it's the least I can do since-"

"DIDN'T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON LAST TIME?"

Alicia jumped and tightened her grip on Harry. "What's that?"

He grimaced. It was one of the Howlers that he had left outside the kitchen.

"FIRST KIERAN KINGLY AND NOW HARRY POTTER! WHY DON'T YOU STICK TO MEN WHO ARE AT YOUR OWN LEVEL?"

"Just ignore it," Harry said firmly as Alicia stiffened in his arms.

"THE SAME WILL HAPPEN AGAIN BECAUSE YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HARRY. GET OUT OF IT BEFORE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF! YOU'RE A DISRACEFUL GOLD DIGGER AND HARRY DESERVES BETTER!"

Alicia struggled to get out of Harry's arms, but he refused to release her. "You don't really believe that rubbish do you?"

"What if that woman's right about me?" Alicia pushed against him but wasn't able to muster much strength.

"You can't be serious! That woman doesn't know you. She's just jealous."

"Jealous of what exactly? Jealous of the fact that my house looks like a particularly disordered post office? I'd gladly swap lives with her."

Harry abruptly let go of her and she stumbled back. "Does that mean you'd swap me as well?"

Alicia walked over to the doorway and snatched up her wand. Without looking back, she strode in the direction of her bedroom. Harry set his jaw then hurried after her. "Alicia! Don't walk away without answering me!"

She paused at the door to her bedroom and turned back to face him. "Fine. I don't think I can do this. How's that for an answer?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "Are you talking about us?"

"Of course I am. I don't think I can date a famous person." Alicia disappeared into her room and Harry followed her.

"Hey, I never asked to be famous. I'd rather not be, frankly."

"But the fact remains that you _are_ famous. This morning I've seen what it would be like and I don't think I'd cope very well."

Harry stared in bemusement as she rummaged through her wardrobe and pulled out a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. He said, "Your mood swings are incomprehensible! You were fine before you heard that Howler. I assumed you didn't care what other people thought of you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alicia scoffed, digging through a drawer. "Everyone cares what other people think. People who say they don't care are only saying that because they want others to think they're all well adjusted and emotionally superior."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Harry said helplessly. "Can we sit down and talk about this properly?"

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Today is bound to be a busy day and I'd prefer to start it feeling refreshed."

"And what about me? I just have to wait around here till you're finished?"

Alicia tucked a bra and a pair of knickers under her arm and marched off with Harry in hot pursuit. "No, you don't have to feel obliged to stay at all," she said casually. "Go home and take that horrible snake with you."

"I'm not going anywhere till you've told me exactly what's going on."

They stopped at the bathroom. Another Howler burst into flames and Harry swore.

"HARRY ONLY WANTS YOU FOR SEX THEN HE'S GOING TO DUMP YOU AND MOVE ONTO THE NEXT WOMAN!"

"That's not true! You know that's a lie, Alicia!"

"Of course I know that's a lie. I just don't like the idea of complete strangers yelling it at me in my house."

"Look, I don't want to fight with you, Alicia."

"Then don't," she said simply, slamming the door in his face then locking it firmly.

Stupid women! Why did they have to do stupid things all the time? If they were at least stupid things that he could comprehend it wouldn't be so much of a problem. As it was, Harry had no idea why Alicia was suddenly panicking and trying to back out of their relationship.

He looked around at her house guiltily. Well, he had _some_ idea of what the problem was. How could he be responsible for what other people said and did? If he had his way all the people who sent Alicia Howlers would be severely punished, but he couldn't stop them from sending stuff to her in the first place. He could do his best to protect her from them by making sure she didn't hear them, but that was about it.

If the knowledge that there were people in the world who disliked her really was a problem for Alicia then there was nothing Harry could do.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OUR HARRY! THE LAST THING HE NEEDS IS ANOTHER WHORE RUINING HIS LIFE!"

Harry groaned and listened to the running water inside the bathroom. Hopefully that meant Alicia hadn't heard the latest Howler. He was going to make sure she didn't hear another one. Taking his wand out of his pocket, he went back to the spot where he'd left the Howlers. He gathered them up then Disapparated back to his house. Thankfully Ron and Hermione weren't back from the Ministry yet so he didn't have to answer any questions.

He hid the Howlers in his bedroom so that if they went off no one would hear it through the strong sound proofing charm. With that done he Apparated back to Alicia's house. He ducked through her back door and almost ran right into Lee.

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"I've been here for a while. I just had to take care of something at home," Harry answered, distantly wondering why he even had to explain himself to Lee. He had every right to be in his girlfriend's house. If she was actually his girlfriend still.

"Oi! Harry's here!"

Fred and George appeared from the general direction of the living room. "It sounds like she's in the shower," Fred said. "Oh, hi, Harry."

"Happy Merlin's birthday, Harry! Aren't holidays swell?"

"Yeah. Why are you three here?"

"Checking up on Alicia of course."

"How is she?" Lee asked.

Harry shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. She's obviously shaken but I only know bits of the story. We kind of just had an argument."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Tell us the whole thing from the beginning and leave nothing out."

"But some of it's private," Harry protested.

"Do you want to know what's wrong with her or not?"

"Lee's right. We've known her longer. Tell us all of it and we'll work it out."

Harry groaned inwardly. He _really _hated being reminded of the fact that he didn't know Alicia as well as the twins and Lee did. Still, he did want to know what was wrong so he could fix it. "Fine, I'll tell you everything, but as you're listening you can help me get rid of these letters."

Harry conjured four large garbage bags and handed one to each of them. "You'll have to put the letters in without magic. If some of them are hexed or charmed the magic we use on them could cause a bad reaction. I don't think Alicia would appreciate it if we set fire to her house. We'll have to collect them all by hand and send them to the Ministry to be properly sorted and disposed of."

As the four of them stuffed their bags with letters, Harry began the whole story, from the moment he came through the back door and saw Alicia on the table. Lee became very agitated when he got to the part about the snake.

"You tried to make her touch it?" he demanded. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I didn't realise she was so terrified of them!" Harry said defensively. "Hermione never liked snakes either, but she was fine once she had met one face to face. I thought the same thing might work with Alicia."

"Alicia is not Hermione," Lee pointed out tersely. "You should have backed off when she told you she didn't like snakes."

"I didn't realise it was such a big fear!"

"She was just up on the table for fun?"

Harry tightened his fist, crumpling a handful of letters. "Look, she didn't come with a God damn manual, all right! I have to learn as I go!"

"You're lucky she didn't pass out and break her head open on something. Then you'd be in for it," Lee muttered darkly.

Fred stepped between the two of them, uncharacteristically averting trouble rather than causing it. He turned to Lee and said, "Give him a break, mate, he wasn't at Hogwarts when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"When Fred and I put a baby water snake in Alicia's bed."

"You did _what_?"

"She was meant to see it! Unfortunately she was already under the covers before she felt it and apparently snakes don't like being put into people beds. Who'd have thought? Naturally, it-"

"-wasn't a venomous snake, but it still bit her toe. Gave her nightmares for years."

Harry shook his head angrily. First Ron and spiders then Alicia and snakes. "Do you two enjoy scarring people for life?"

"Hey, we've apologised a million times."

"Never mind that now. What happened when she got off the table?" Lee asked snappishly.

Harry continued his story, recounting the argument virtually word for word. When it was over they noticed that the water had stopped in the bathroom, so they all lowered their voices and moved into the kitchen.

"I know that she hasn't had a very good morning, but I wasn't expecting her to change her mind about me," Harry said, picking a container of ice cream up off the floor.

"She hasn't changed her mind about you," Lee said with a sigh. "I thought even you would have picked up on that much."

"But she said-"

"It doesn't matter what she said," George interrupted. "What happened this morning frightened her, but all you need to do is remind her that the positives outweigh the negatives."

"That's it?" Harry asked dubiously. That seemed way too easy.

"Reassure her that you want her and make sure she knows that you'll protect her from all the crazy people out there. It won't matter that people hate her if she knows that you'll stick by her side."

Harry looked at Lee a little sheepishly. "That kinda makes sense."

"Yeah, well you owe me a Butterbeer sometime," Lee said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Feeling considerably better, Harry put the lid back on the ice cream and opened the freezer door. He was instantly hit with a barrage of Howlers.

"Holy crap," George said, his eyes wide. "That's a lot of Howlers. People really don't want her to be with you."

"Don't just stand there!" Harry snapped. "Come and help me get all of these in my bag before Alicia comes out!"

As quickly as they could, the men scrambled around and threw the cold Howlers into Harry's bag. When they were all in there, Harry grabbed the snake box from the stove and Disapparated again.

xxxxx

After double-checking that her hair didn't resemble a bird's nest, Alicia left her bathroom. She wasn't exactly expecting Harry to jump out and throw his arms around her, but she had at least thought he would be there. Frowning, she walked down the hallway and into the living room. He wasn't there either. Perhaps she had been too hard on him. It wasn't really his fault that she was being harassed like this.

Whistling was coming from the kitchen and Alicia hurried there in case it was Harry. She bit back a groan when she saw Lee sitting alone at the table. She plastered a smile on her face and pleasantly said, "Good morning, Lee!"

He gave her a tiny wave and a smile as she crossed the room. "I thought you might like some coffee," he said, gesturing towards the steaming cup on the table.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, taking a seat across from him after checking that the evil snake was gone.

"So, what's new, pussycat?"

"Hmm. What's new?" Alicia repeated, tapping her chin and looking around in mock thought. "Well, my microwave's broken. It doesn't cook stuff properly anymore. It's probably because I use it too much. Anyway, I'm going to get a new one tomorrow."

"That's nice. Anything else?"

"There is something else, but I can't seem to remember…oh! That's right!" Alicia said, snapping her fingers triumphantly. "My house is full of letters from people I don't know and I've been called an ugly stupid tramp and a gold digger all in one morning."

"That's not-"

"Oh, there's more, honey. That's just the tip of the iceberg! I've also had water thrown in my face thanks to some nasty old ladies. Did you know that the English Channel is really cold? Then if that wasn't enough of a wakeup call, I was almost killed by a snake. Apparently it wasn't a killing sort of snake, but it almost scared me to death. And perhaps worst of all, I had to look at a yucky naked man."

"That's no way to talk about Harry," Lee said, smirking at her.

"You know very well I wasn't talking about him!" Alicia snapped, her head throbbing. "My head hurts so don't bait me because I won't be responsible for what I do to you."

"Be quiet and drink your coffee," Lee said calmly. "You'll feel better in a while."

Alicia sipped her coffee, breathing the familiar aroma in deeply. It made her feel only mildly better. "Where are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" she asked.

"If you're referring to the twins, they're in the backyard picking up letters." Lee watched her closely and added, "Harry's gone home."

"I didn't ask about him."

"Just thought you'd like to know," Lee said, giving an unconvincingly casual shrug. "We arrived just as he was leaving. He mentioned something about hating you and never wanting to see you again."

The last part was a blatant lie, but Alicia's stomach registered the fact that he was gone by twisting around guiltily. "Why are Fred and George picking up letters? I was going to use a spell to get rid of them all."

"Best not to use magic on them since we don't know what's in all of them. We started clearing them by hand while we waited for you. I got a paper cut and everything," Lee said, holding his injured thumb out to her.

"Oh God, we better get you to the hospital for stitches before you pass out from blood loss."

He cradled his hand against his chest and pouted. "If you're going to be sarcastic about it then I'll just stop putting my body on the line for you."

Alicia sighed and took large gulp of coffee, welcoming the way it burnt her mouth. "I appreciate you trying to help, but you and the twins can leave now. I can handle it by myself."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to leave you alone. You seem a little on edge."

"Well, can you blame me? It isn't very nice to be insulted by strangers, you know."

"But they're right about you. You are an ugly stupid tramp, Alicia."

"Shut the hell up, Lee."

He ignored her and continued, "They must be right, mustn't they? These people obviously know you really well to evaluate your character so correctly."

"I'm not a…" Alicia began immediately. She paused when she recognised the smug look on Lee's face. She rolled her eyes at almost being caught. "Oh, ha ha. Nice try with the reverse psychology, Dr Freud."

"Well it worked, didn't it? I got you to admit that you don't actually believe what these people are saying about you. Isn't it more important that Harry likes you?" Lee asked evenly.

Alicia put her head in her hands. When had Lee become so smart? "Poor Harry. I was pretty hard on him earlier."

"You can be a right bitch sometimes, Alicia."

"That I shall agree with," she said regretfully. "I guess I should go and apologise to him."

"Wear your short skirt when you do it," Lee advised. "He'll be more likely to forgive you if you show a bit of leg."

Alicia finished her coffee and squared her shoulders determinedly. "Right. Time for me to go and grovel. Without the skirt," she added quickly.

Lee grinned and nodded approvingly. "No skirt at all. Even better."

Alicia opened her mouth to explain that wasn't what she meant, but figured she might as well save her breath. "I really don't know why I still talk to you."

"Because you _looove_ me."

"Hardly. I barely tolerate you most of the time."

"You insult me because you _looove_ me."

"Stop saying that." She got up from the table, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

"I _looove_ you, too," he called after her.

Alicia smiled widely for the first time that morning. Intending to retrieve her wand from her bedroom, she left the kitchen…and ran straight into Harry around the corner. She shrieked involuntarily, her heart leaping into her mouth for the tenth time in an hour.

"Now's not a good time to sneak up on me," she said shakily.

"I didn't sneak up on you. You walked straight into me."

"Right. I didn't think you were still here. Lee said you left."

"I did," Harry said easily, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I decided to come back. You can start whenever you like."

Alicia frowned and wondered if she had missed something. "Er, start what exactly?"

"Grovelling."

Crap. She was hoping he hadn't heard that part. "Oh. Let's go into my bedroom for some privacy then. Lee's probably listening to us."

"No I'm not," a voice called from the kitchen. "Do continue."

Alicia rolled her eyes and led Harry down the hall to her bedroom. Once inside, she sat down on the edge of her bed and he stood in front of her, his hands still in his pockets.

"Off you go, then."

"Right." Alicia took a deep breath and wondered where to start. She hadn't done a whole lot of grovelling in her life. "Uh, I'm really sorry I got angry at you, Harry."

"I think you can do a little better than that, Alicia."

"Well, what more do you want? Will it make you happy if I get down on my knees or something?"

There was a loud guffaw from the hallway at this point. Alicia groaned in annoyance and stomped to the door. Lee, Fred and George were huddled around the corner, all stifling their laughter in their hands.

"I didn't mean it like that! Go and make yourself useful by picking up letters, you perverts," she ordered.

"I bet that'd definitely make Harry happy," George said, sniggering and nudging his brother.

"Bugger off!"

She stormed back into her room and slammed the door. The laughter and footsteps slowly faded away and she turned back to Harry to find him smiling. "It's not funny!"

"Actually it kinda is," he said, not bothering to wipe the smile from his face. "Look, all I want you to do is explain why you got so angry at me."

"I'd had a shitty morning and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"We both know there's more to it than that. Were you lying when you said you didn't think you could date a famous person?"

Alicia hesitated as she searched her feelings. "I'm not really sure. I guess I just want to know that I'm not going through all of this trouble for nothing. I'd like to know that it's worth it."

"I'm serious about this. I honestly thought you knew that. I don't think of you as a re-bound girl or anything like that."

"I'm serious about it as well. That's why I got worried when things weren't going perfectly to plan. Do you think things will get better?"

"Absolutely!" he said briskly. "You won't be getting anymore letters and no one can come to your house without risking breaking the Statute of Secrecy."

"So I'm fine as long as I never leave my house? That's just great."

"It'll be all right. You just need to keep your wards up and not answer the door to strangers. When we're out together I'll make sure no one harasses you."

Alicia smiled and moved closer to Harry. "I guess that means we have to go everywhere together. Are you going to become my bodyguard?"

"If you need me to be," he said earnestly.

"Have you considered wearing a cape?"

"Again with the Wonder Boy thing?"

"You might look good in lycra," she said.

"I very much doubt that. Besides, I haven't been much of a superhero today. I tried to make you become friends with that snake, didn't I?"

Alicia shrugged. "Well, you got the point when I started crying and almost fell off the table."

Harry blushed slightly and looked at his feet. "Fred and George told me what they did to you. I'm sorry I pushed it. I brought you a present to make up for it."

"Is it a pony?" Alicia asked excitedly. "I've always wanted a pony."

"It isn't a pony but I'll remember that for next time I traumatise you." Harry removed his fist from his pocket. "Hold out your hand."

Alicia did so and he dropped a small black seed into the palm of her hand. She stared at it. She hoped he didn't expect her to plant it somewhere. Gardening was not one of her strong points. Everything she touched turned to dead. "Thank you. It's…nice. Very nice. Thank you."

"It's a prototype Fred and George gave me last week. Blow on it."

"It won't explode and spray me with green goo?"

"You'll just have to blow on it and find out."

Alicia blew gently on the seed, figuring that if it did explode it would at least spray Harry as well. The tiny seed began shaking in her hand.

"What's it doing?" she asked apprehensively.

"Just watch," he whispered.

The seed cracked open and several thin green tendrils peeked out. They grew before her eyes, unfurling, expanding and separating. In less than ten seconds Alicia was holding a bouquet of a dozen pink and yellow roses.

Harry smiled at her stunned expression. "Nice, huh?"

"Wow. They're…wow. Fred and George _Weasley _made this?"

"Yep. They can be pretty clever when they want to be. The flowers are supposed to last for a month and they come in heaps of varieties."

Alicia smelt the roses and sighed. "They're beautiful. Thank you. I wish I had something to give you in return."

"I'd settle for a kiss," he said softly.

She obligingly looped an arm around his neck. "I never got around to giving you a good morning kiss, did I?"

"You were too busy crying and yelling at me."

"I guess I'll have to give you an extra big kiss to make up for it."

Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. "That would be the polite thing to do."

Alicia kissed him softly on the mouth, planning for it to be a sweet, romantic kiss. The kind you see in romantic movies as the camera sweeps around the couple and everyone says 'Aaaw'…or throws up in their mouths a little bit.

Harry (obviously not a fan of Meg Ryan or Hugh Grant) disagreed with Alicia's intentions and reacted roughly, causing her to stumble back. She dropped the flowers and reached behind herself to grab the wall. Harry pressed her up against it ungently, which knocked the wind out of her lungs.

She pushed him away and he switched his attention to her neck. "Christ, Harry, a little warning might be nice."

"Sorry," he mumbled insincerely.

"What's with you? You're suddenly very eager. Getting a little anxious?"

"No, I have plenty of restraint. In fact, I'm renowned for my restraint."

"You don't feel very restrained at the moment," Alicia said, squirming as his hand crept up the back of her shirt.

He stopped kissing her collarbone for a moment. "Well, it has been almost six months."

"Oh dear, that must have been excruciating. You're lucky it didn't fall off from lack of use."

Harry blushed then buried his face in her hair. "Don't even joke about stuff like that. My predicament is no laughing matter."

"So it's a predicament now?" Alicia asked, amused despite herself. "You lot make it sound like a life or death situation."

"Well, it's different for 'my lot', isn't it? How long has it been for you?"

Alicia quickly counted back. "Just over a month," she answered.

"Ah. That's why you can afford to be so smarmy."

"I'm not smarmy!"

"Yes you are," he replied, snapping her bra strap.

She squeaked indignantly. "That hurt!"

"Promise to spend the rest of the day alone with me?"

"But my house is full of letters!"

"Make the promise, Alicia," Harry said sternly.

"Fine. I promise."

He nodded in satisfaction and stepped back. "That wasn't too difficult. Now, how long will it take you to get the twins and Lee out of the house?"

"Five or ten minutes."

"I'll give you two minutes."

Alicia brushed her hair out of her face and straightened her clothes. "And they say Hermione is the bossy one."

"Well, ordering you about seems to be the only way to get you to pay attention to me."

Finally, something to look forward to! Alicia nonchalantly said, "Fine. I'll go and get rid of the boys and we'll be-"

"Alicia!"

Katie had come bursting into the room. She had a thick book in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. She didn't appear to be having a good morning either.

"Go away, Katie!" Alicia said, irritated that she and Harry had been interrupted. "We're a little busy in here."

"Yuck. I don't want to know what you're doing, but you had better stop it!"

Harry, who was looking rather embarrassed, stepped away from Alicia quickly. "Hello, Katie, you look well this morning."

"I look fat," Katie said matter-of-factly. "Come on, Alicia, Angelina is waiting for us in the kitchen."

"She's here as well? Why?"

"I knew you had forgotten," Katie said, stamping her foot. "You promised to help me name this stupid baby."

Alicia slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh crap. I'm sorry, Katie, but Harry and I just made plans for the day. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"No! My doctor says I can't get stressed and baby names are _very_ stressful. I need to get it out of the way now before everyone gets preoccupied with the World Cup. This kid needs a name!" Katie exclaimed, pointing at her swollen stomach.

"Uh, can't you name it after it's born?" Harry asked.

"Not if I want him to have a normal name!"

Alicia sighed and turned to Harry. "Katie and George can't decide on a name so they made a deal a month ago. They both get to come up with five names they like and the baby's name will be chosen from one of the lists."

"Exactly! This is George's list of names." Katie waved the parchment in her hand. "He's beaten me to it so if I can't find anything we'll end up using one of these."

"They can't be that bad," Alicia reasoned rather naively. She'd momentarily forgotten that they were talking about George. He had famously named his owl Godfrey Dwight Buford III.

"Not bad? They're all awful! He's done it deliberately to annoy me. His first choice is Alberic! What kind of bloody name is that?" Katie demanded.

Harry sniggered and Alicia elbowed him. "Not a good idea to piss her off," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

"What's so funny, Potter?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that Alberic is the first name of the man who invented the Dungbomb. I assume that's why George chose it."

Katie's face turned bright red and Alicia could almost imagine steam coming out of her ears. "That idiot! Wait till I see him! He tried to trick me into naming my son after the Dungbomb man!"

"Calm down," Alicia said soothingly. "What about the other names?"

"Reginald, Fernando, Clarence and Gilroy," Katie answered dully.

Harry put his hand over his mouth and turned away. Katie looked stricken so Alicia hurried to her side. "Oh, just ignore him. Not all of them are that bad. Fernando might work. It's very…rustic."

"It's also an ABBA song," Harry added unhelpfully.

"Be quiet, Harry," Alicia said, putting her arm around Katie.

"It's a _song_?" Katie asked. Tears sprang to her eyes. "I just want my baby to have a nice name. Is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not!" Alicia assured her quickly. "You know, it's not really a bad song."

"Really?"

"There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernaaaaando," Alicia sang. Katie began to cry violently. Alicia winced and looked over at Harry questioningly. "Was I that bad?"

"Yes."

"All right, Katie, that's a no for Fernando. Angie and I will help you find the perfect name."

Katie wiped her eyes and nodded forlornly. "I knew I could count on you. We'll be waiting in the kitchen for you, Leesh."

Katie left and Alicia sighed and retrieved her roses from the floor. "Sorry about this."

"Is it always going to be like this?" Harry asked. "Am I constantly going to have to fight to get you away from your friends?"

"We girls learn very early on that friends always come before boyfriends. Someday it'll change but right now my friends have to take priority. I expect you'd do the same thing if Ron or Hermione was having a crisis."

"I guess so," Harry admitted reluctantly. "I don't have to like it though."

Alicia went over and gave him a consolatory kiss on the cheek. "I don't particularly like it either, but it should only take about ten minutes. Then I'll kick everyone out."

"I suppose I'll just keep clearing up letters while I'm waiting. Would you like me to start in the kitchen?"

"That would be lovely."

The couple left the bedroom and walked down the hall to the living room. It suddenly became apparent that there were even more people for Alicia to get rid of. At some point, Ron, Hermione and Sophie had joined the twins and Lee. Everyone was busily gathering up letters.

"Where'd everyone come from?" Alicia asked.

"We've organised a spiffy little working bee," George said proudly. "You can thank us later."

"I won't thank you at all. I was going to leave the letters for later and spend the day with Harry."

"It wouldn't be a good idea to leave these letters around for much longer. A few of them contain some pretty dodgy magic," Hermione said.

Alicia looked over at the younger woman and couldn't help but wonder if the 'dodgy magic' was just an excuse to keep her away from Harry. "Well how bad is it exactly?"

"We found an envelope by the television which was leaking an icky grey puss. It burnt a hole in your carpet," Fred answered.

"There's also the matter of that letter," Ron said, pointing to the ceiling. "We can't work out what's been done to it."

Alicia looked up and saw an envelope crawl across her ceiling. That definitely hadn't been there before. She watched in fascinated horror as it circled the light fixture. Some people had serious problems.

"We could leave it there if you really want," Lee said brightly. "You could name it Larry and feed it ink."

"Can't you use a spell to get it down?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I have a feeling it's a trick. I think that whoever made it is expecting us to do what you just suggested. If we try to hit it with magic it'll do something horrible."

"I want them all out of here as soon as possible," Alicia said firmly. Harry gave a small sigh and she squeezed his hand. "You can wait till tomorrow, can't you?"

"Wait for what?" George asked, unsuccessfully hiding a grin.

"Mind your own business and get back to work. I have to go name your baby so you better be nice to me."

George winked at Harry who looked awkward at the attention. Ron saw his friend in trouble and stepped in. "You know, Alicia, technically you don't have to be here while we get rid of the letters. You and Harry can go somewhere else."

"Like where?" Alicia asked. "I'm public enemy number one in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh!" Fred exclaimed suddenly.

"Of course!" George said a second later.

"We should have thought of it earlier!"

"It'll be perfect!"

"Stop doing that weird twin ESP thing," Ron said, eyeing his brothers unnervingly.

"We know where Alicia and Harry can go!" Fred announced triumphantly.

"I don't think I even want to know," Alicia groaned.

"Where's the Portkey we got you for your birthday?" George asked.

Alicia frowned. "I'd forgotten all about that thing. It's over on the bookcase. Where does the Portkey actually go?"

"Can't tell you that." Fred crunched over letters to snatch the Portkey box from the shelf. "Lee and I will go and let the company know that you're going to do it today. They'll secure everything and give you a departure time."

"I don't think I like the idea of using a mystery Portkey that you guys organised," Harry said, glancing briefly at Alicia.

"It might end up being nice," she said slowly. "At the very least we'd be alone for a while."

Alicia could see Harry's mind sift through the pros and cons. His countenance shifted several times as his common sense struggled to assert itself. When he looked at Alicia it was clear to everyone that his common sense has lost badly.

Fred took his wand out of his pocket. "The hormones win!"

"Yay for hormones!" Lee shouted.

The pair Apparated abruptly and Alicia's own common sense reared up. "On second thoughts, this might not be such a good idea."

"Alicia Spinnet, get your damn arse in here!"

"Coming, Katie!"

xxxxx

Two hours later, much progress had been made. The living room and hallway were completely free of letters and Hermione and Ron were making trips back and forth to the Ministry with overflowing bags. Katie had fallen in love with the name Caelan and she was now fighting with George over a middle name. Harry had almost finished clearing the kitchen and Alicia had not had a panic attack. Things were good all around.

"What's taking them so long?" Harry asked for about the fifth time.

Alicia shrugged, not looking up from whatever it was she was reading. "I don't know. Fred and Lee are easily distracted. They probably saw some bright flashing lights and stopped to stare for a while."

Harry kicked the envelopes at his feet, checking that they were safe to touch. There had been a nasty incident when a letter bit Sophie on the hand. Nothing tried to bite Harry, but he did find something very interesting.

"Tired of me already?" he asked Alicia.

"Huh?"

"Is this my replacement?"

"What are you on about?" she asked, too engrossed in her reading to look up.

Harry held the photograph of a naked man in front of Alicia's face. She screamed and almost fell backwards off her chair. "That is thoroughly disgusting! Do me a favour and burn that photo."

Harry waved the picture at her as she tried to fend him away. "You don't like him? I think his hat is rather fetching."

Alicia snatched the photo and tore it up into tiny pieces. She smirked and dropped the remains back into Harry's hand. "Be a dear and throw that away."

"Poor naked man. He put himself out there like that and you just shoot him down. He'll be heartbroken," Harry said, dropping the shredded photo into the rubbish bin.

"Like I care," Alicia muttered, going back to her reading.

Harry, deciding it was time to take a break, sat down across from her. "What are you reading?"

"Letters."

"You were told not to open anymore," he scolded.

"This time I recognised the logos on the envelopes. These two are from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly."

"How much are they offering?"

Alicia looked up at him, seeming more than a little surprised. "How did you know what the letters were about?"

"Wasn't hard to work out. I knew everyone would be after you for an exclusive interview. How much is the Weekly offering?"

"Ten thousand Galleons."

"Wow. They only offered Danni five thousand. You must be really interesting." Harry smiled at her startled expression. "Everyone already knew Danni and she isn't exactly demure when it comes to publicity. I think they've done their homework and know that you're going to be a little harder to coax out. Is the Prophet going to double the offer?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded. "I thought they might do that. Either way, you should do an interview as soon as possible."

"You're saying I should actually accept one of these offers?"

"You can choose any magazine or newspaper you like. Donate the money to charity if you don't want it. Just set the record straight before the crazy rumours start."

"People are willing to pay thousands of Galleons to ask me questions?" Alicia asked, looking incredulously at the parchments before her.

"You're the new 'it' girl. By tomorrow the world will know your life story. Everyone will have their own opinion on you, but people will be cautious because of what happened with Danni. Don't take any of it to heart."

"This is terrifying."

Harry was about to say something comforting when George and Katie interrupted him. He began to wonder is Alicia's friends ever left her alone.

"Alicia! Tell George that he can't choose Cornelius to be Caelan's middle name!"

"The deal was that I get to choose any middle name I like if I let you have Caelan as the first name! You can't change the rules now!"

"Stop shouting in my house," Alicia ordered. "If you keep arguing I'll take the baby away and neither of you will get to play with him."

"_Cornelius_," Katie repeated urgently. "He'll be beaten up at school."

"Cornelius is a very regal name," George said matter-of-factly. "It's the name of that Emperor fellow, isn't it, Alicia? You know, the one we learnt about in Muggle Studies?"

"Emperor Cornelius?" Harry said, wondering (not for the first time) if Alicia's friends were altogether in the head.

"I think he's talking about Napoleon," Alicia replied calmly.

"That's who I meant! Caelan's middle name is going to be Napoleon."

"You made it worse, not better!" Katie accused Alicia.

"How did he manage to mix up Napoleon with Cornelius?" Harry asked blankly. Furthermore, how could Alicia just sit there calmly when her friends were obviously in need of serious medicating?

"You could give him a family member's name," Alicia suggested. "Plenty of people do that. I have my grandmother's name as my middle name."

"That sounds like a nice idea," Katie said enthusiastically, elbowing George. "I could put up with Arthur."

"Too late. Bill's son has Arthur as a middle name," George said. "Would it be too weird if his middle name was Molly?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Katie snarled.

"What about your grandfather?" Alicia asked.

"Ignatius?"

"Alicia, you're making it worse again!"

"Relax. I meant his other grandfather."

"Joseph?" George and Katie said at the same time.

"Caelan Joseph Weasley," Alicia confirmed.

"That's not bad actually." Katie put her hand on her stomach. "Do you approve of it, baby?"

"What does he think?" Alicia asked as Harry looked on in bewilderment.

"He didn't kick me in the spleen so I'm going to take that as a yes. He loves the name."

George crouched down and kissed Katie's stomach. "We'll see you soon, Caelan Joseph. Do you think you could make it a Sunday afternoon? I finish work early on Sundays."

"He's talking to her stomach," Harry whispered.

"He does it all the time," Alicia said, watching her friends and smiling fondly.

"I love you, Georgie."

"I love you, too, Kit-Kat."

They began kissing rather passionately and Harry raised his eyebrows at Alicia. She cleared her throat. "That's enough, guys, you're frightening Harry. Take it somewhere else or I'll throw cold water over you."

George and Katie left, still sneaking kisses as they disappeared. Harry let out a loud breath. "Your friends really need you, don't they?"

"Of course they do. I'm the relatively sane one of the group. If I weren't around they'd have ended up in padded rooms years ago."

"And you need them as well."

Alicia smiled and shrugged. "My life would be a lot more boring without them. Besides that, I do love the nutters. Maybe that makes me crazy by association."

"Perhaps a little," Harry agreed with an affectionate grin. He was really beginning to like her. She was quite unlike any woman he'd ever met. Technically, he didn't know many well, but Alicia was definitely nothing like Hermione, Ginny or Danni.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason," he lied.

Fred poked his head inside the kitchen and smiled at the couple. He came into the kitchen with an envelope clutched in his hand. "I just had to check that you weren't doing anything indecent in here."

"Not another one," Harry groaned. "I can't wait till we can get away from these people."

"What do you want, Fred?"

"I think you should read this letter." Smiling, he handed her the envelope.

"She's not supposed to open any of them," Harry said, snatching the letter straight back out of Alicia's hand.

"This one is perfectly safe. Do you recognise who it's from?"

Harry looked down at the envelope. In the corner there was overlapping W's beside a picture of a wand shooting sparks. He recognised the logo instantly. "What do they want with Alicia?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Let her open it!" Fred insisted as Angelina joined them in the room.

"I think I better open it just in case." Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Wordlessly, he handed it to Alicia.

"Who is it from?" she asked hesitantly.

"Another magazine. Have you heard of Wicked Witch?"

"Isn't that the magazine with all the half naked women in it?" Angelina asked.

"What the hell would they want with me?"

"Read it and find out!" Fred ordered, bouncing with excitement.

Alicia unfolded the letter and read through it quickly. Her face grew redder by the second. She stared at the letter as if in disbelief. "Er, it seems they want me to be in their bikini calendar next year. Apparently I even get to pick my own month."

"Be Miss February!" Fred exclaimed. "She's always the hottest one. I'll definitely buy the calendar if you're in it."

"You'll buy it anyway, you perve." Angelina turned to Alicia. "You aren't going to do it, are you?"

"Of course not," Alicia said firmly. She fanned her warm face with the letter and giggled. "It was nice to be asked though."

Harry smiled at her. "I believe that proves that not everyone in the world hates you. The magazine wouldn't ask you to be in their calendar if they didn't think people wanted to see you in a bikini."

Flushed with embarrassment and pleasure, Alicia stared at her hands. Harry decided it wouldn't be a good time to mention that Danni had been in the Wicked Witch bikini calendar for four straight years. He _definitely_ wasn't going to mention that she was Miss February for this year

"Where's Lee?" Alicia asked quickly, changing the subject before Fred could make another lewd comment.

"He's in the living room talking to Sophie. We've sorted out your Portkey. You need to be ready to leave at exactly eleven this morning."

"I have to wait two hours?" Harry asked, his voice a little more desperate than he meant it to sound.

"Can't even wait two hours," Angelina said with a wistful sigh. "Fred used to be like that."

"Now all I have to do is snap my fingers and you come running."

"Keep dreaming, Fred," Angelina said, patting him on the arm.

"You've certainly changed your tune since last night on Alicia's desk."

"Hey! I specifically told you not to go near my desk!"

"Do I even want to know?" Harry asked.

Alicia glared up at her friends. "My desk has been defiled and now I shall have no choice but to burn it."

Angelina at least looked a little ashamed. Fred just smiled lasciviously. "You're such a hypocrite, Leesh. Lee told us about the time the two of you christened your office."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, hoping he had misunderstood.

"Shut up, Fred. Lee should learn to keep his mouth shut as well," Alicia snapped, her cheeks rosy.

"He also mentioned something about the locker room."

"_Fred_!" Alicia cried, half jumping out of her seat.

"Don't worry, I'll yell at him for you," Angelina offered, taking her fiancé by the arm and dragging him from the kitchen.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Alicia and she began nervously shuffling parchment around the table. Plastering on a horribly forced smile, she said, "So, doesn't this Portkey trip sound like fun? Lots of fun. Fun, fun."

"How long were you with Lee again?" Harry asked, opting to ignore her attempt at changing the subject.

Alicia groaned angrily, obviously realising that she couldn't get out of it. "As I've already explained, I wasn't really 'with' him."

"The two of you just shagged all over the place?"

"Not _all_ over the place…"

"Was it nice?" Harry asked lightly.

"I don't know," Alicia said, awkwardly getting up from the table and randomly straightening appliances.

"Well, it was either good or it wasn't. You can tell me because I really don't care either way."

"If you don't care then why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious," Harry said nonchalantly, taking small pleasure in watching her squirm. "You know all about Danni and me thanks to the media. It seems a little unfair that I know nothing about your previous relationships."

Alicia began shaking the toaster over the sink to dislodge crumbs. "You're nosy."

"You're evasive."

"You're both idiots," Lee said from the doorway. "Stop arguing like children and go pack your bags to stay overnight."

"Overnight?" Alicia asked, as Harry glared at the latest intruder

"That's what I said, sugar. I never got around to buying you a birthday present so I figured I might as well pay for you to spend the night in a hotel after your Portkey tour."

Alicia slammed the toaster down and folded her arms. "What kind of hotel, Lee?"

"It's a very nice one and I got you the best room in the place. It was a _very_ kind gesture on my part. Don't go getting all stroppy about it," Lee said. His dark eyes glinting, he turned to Harry and said, "By the way, it was spectacular."

"What was?" Harry asked, glancing at Alicia for help.

Lee just raised his eyebrows suggestively then left the kitchen as suddenly as he had entered.

"Oh. He was talking about _that_," Harry said listlessly. Now he wished he hadn't asked in the first place.

"Just ignore him." Alicia sighed and turned back to wash the crumbs from the sink. "He's definitely up to something. I bet the twins are in on it as well and that's a bad sign."

"They wouldn't put you in danger, would they?"

"No, but they can still cause a lot of harmless mischief. I don't expect you to come, you know."

Right. As if he could leave her at the mercy of those troublemakers. Hero complex and all that. "It's all right, I want to go with you," Harry said.

"I guess we should go pack then. Since we don't know where we're going we should probably wear layers. I'll also bring some money in case they try to strand us somewhere."

"Good idea. I'll go home and be back at quarter to eleven." Harry stood up and hesitantly took his wand out of his pocket. He didn't know if he should kiss her goodbye or not. They'd only be apart for an hour and a half. He didn't want to seem desperate. Well, _more_ desperate, at least.

Alicia solved the dilemma by kissing him enthusiastically as he stood there contemplating his choices.

Suddenly he didn't feel like leaving.

xxxxx

"Red or black?" Alicia asked, holding up the only fancy lingerie she owned.

"Red," Angelina answered. "Do you really think it'll happen tonight?"

"You saw Harry today. What do you reckon?"

"Better take the black as well," Angelina conceded.

"Caelan Joseph Weasley, put down that Dungbomb!"

Alicia and Angelina stared at Katie as she shouted at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Alicia asked gently.

"Practising," Katie answered. She pointed at the ceiling angrily. "Caelan Joseph Weasley, what have I told you about blowing things up?"

Angelina narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. "Go to the naughty corner, Caelan Joseph Weasley!"

Alicia put her hands on her hips and glared up as well. "Stop licking the television, Caelan Joseph Weasley!"

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Definitely." Alicia smiled and went to lie down on her bed beside Katie. "You're going to have a beautiful baby."

"I know," Katie said immodestly. "Hopefully he'll take after me in personality as well."

"We can only hope," Angelina said, joining her friends on the bed. "And who knows, after your beautiful baby, Alicia could be next?"

Alicia let out a bark of laughter at this suggestion. "As if. Babies and husbands are your thing, not mine. I like sleeping through the night and not being covered in vomit, poop and drool. That scary stuff can wait till much later."

"Harry might have something different to say about it."

"No way. He's too young for it to even cross his mind."

"I think Caelan agrees," Katie said, taking Alicia's hand and placing it on her stomach.

"I can already tell this kid is destined to be one hell of a Quidditch player," Alicia commented, as the tiny Weasley shifted around beneath her hand.

"Don't say hell in front of my baby," George said from the doorway. "He can hear us, you know."

"What are you doing here, George?"

"At the moment I'm imagining the three of you naked. Oh, I'm also meant to tell you Harry's back."

"Bloody moron," Alicia said, rolling off the bed and returning to her packing.

"Cover Caelan's ears, Katie."

"Like I know where his ears are!"

Alicia was really beginning to look forward to the Portkey trip. Even if she and Harry ended up in the middle of the Sahara desert, she'd at least get a break from the craziness for a while. She picked up her small suitcase and elbowed roughly past George on her way out of her bedroom.

In the living room Alicia unexpectedly found Harry on his hands and knees alongside Ron and Hermione. "What are you all doing on the floor?"

Harry jumped up, looking a little embarrassed. "They managed to coax that letter down from the ceiling, but now it's hiding under the sofa."

"Don't worry, we'll get it," Hermione said confidently, grabbing a thick book from the coffee table and flicking through it.

"She always did love a challenge," Ron said, getting to his feet and patting his girlfriend on the head.

"Ready to go?" Lee asked. He was sitting in an armchair eating peanut butter from the jar with his finger.

"Is that entirely necessary?" Alicia asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"It's not like you have any other food in the house."

"Go and eat all of Sophie's food then."

"Can't. She kicked me out about an hour ago."

Alicia slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh God, what did you do this time?"

"The Portkey is glowing," Harry said, stepping in front of Alicia and blocking her view of Lee.

"Leave your stuff here and I'll take it to the hotel for you," Lee offered kindly.

"You aren't going to get away with not telling me," Alicia warned.

While she was still glaring at Lee, Harry placed the glowing crystal ball Portkey into her cupped hands. He placed his hands on top of it.

"Ten seconds," Fred said, staring at his watch.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here tonight and look after Jasper for you," Lee said, smiling cunningly at Alicia.

"Hey!"

"No need to thank me."

"Seven seconds."

"Don't set anything on fire or try to teach Jasper how to fetch food for you. He'll just scratch your eyes out," Alicia said quickly. "Don't use the microwave and remember not to stick knives in the toaster. The television is not a toy!"

"Three seconds."

"No house parties!"

Lee saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

Alicia's stomach twitched and she was suddenly whirling away from her house in a blur of colour and sound. The spinning got faster and her stomach roiled. Alarmingly, the spinning still wasn't letting up a minute later. Normally, Portkey trips didn't take so long. The only thing that kept her from panicking was the fact that Harry's hands were still touching hers.

Most Portkey landings Alicia had experienced were slightly bumpy, but otherwise tame. This particular trip ended with the two of them being thrown violently on the ground. Alicia fell face down and Harry dropped on top of her.

"That was certainly different," he commented as he eased himself off her. "Are you all right?"

Alicia rolled onto her back. "I think I swallowed some grass. Can you die from that?"

"I doubt it."

"Then I'm fine."

Wherever the pair had ended up, it was the middle of the night. And cold. Alicia zipped her jacket closed and stared up at the starry sky.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Very far from home," Alicia answered. She pointed up at a constellation. "That's the southern cross. We're in the southern hemisphere."

"Well that would explain the long trip and the crap landing." Harry stood up and turned around to get a better look at where they were. He gasped softly. "Whoa. Check this out, Alicia."

She got to her feet quickly and stood beside him. She gasped at the view as well. They were about fifty metres away from a large shimmery lake, which was surrounded by snow-capped mountains. "It's beautiful."

She took a couple of steps forward, but stopped when she reached a ring of candles. Apparently they were surrounded by unlit candles. "We could be in South America somewhere. I think there are cold places there. I doubt there's any snow in Africa, though."

"We aren't in South America or Africa. Welcome to New Zealand, Alicia."

Alicia turned back to find Harry reading a piece of parchment by wand light. "Where'd that come from?"

"You were lying on it. Sit down and I'll read it to you."

"We should light the candles first."

"I'll do it," Harry said. He closed his eyes and held out one of his hands. Two dozens candles flickered to life around them, bathing them in gentle light.

A shiver ran down Alicia spine. That was magic at its rawest. She could feel it in the air; hell she could almost taste it! She'd never seen anyone do such overt wandless magic. While she was hero-worshipping Harry, a glint of glass caught her eye at the other end of their circle.

"I love Fred and George." She sighed happily as she retrieved the bottle of champagne and the two glasses.

Alicia poured the champagne and Harry began to read. "Welcome to your first destination of the Moonlight Portkey Tour. You have travelled all the way to the other side of the world thanks to the latest improvements in Portkey travel. You are in New Zealand-"

"Yay!" Alicia interrupted excitedly.

"Ssh. You are in New Zealand, but this is not your final destination. The very same Portkey you just used will reactivate every hour. At midnight you will be sent to a new destination."

Alicia zoned out and stared at Harry as she sipped her drink. She was alone in New Zealand with Harry Potter! Talk about perfect opportunities. He was now saying something boring about the International Date Line and Greenwich Mean Time. There was no way she could let such a promising situation pass her by.

She placed her glass beside her and crawled closer to Harry. He glanced at her suspiciously but kept reading. She suppressed a giggle and took his glasses off.

"Hey, I can't read without those."

"Oh, what a pity. That was so riveting."

Harry tried to grab his glasses back, but Alicia held them behind her back. "I know you're being sarcastic, but I was finding it rather interesting. I was about to read you some information about New Zealand. Did you know there are lots of sheep here?"

"Really?" Alicia whispered as she pressed her lips to his neck.

Harry swallowed loudly. "Yes. Lots of sheep. New Zealand is referred to as The Land of the Long White Cloud."

"Fascinating."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to pull your jumper over your head. Put your arms up."

"_Here_?" Harry asked. He snatched her hands and held them tightly in his grasp. "You're insane! I'll get frostbite and bits of me will fall off. Bits I _need_."

"Don't worry about that, I know how to keep you warm." She tried to kiss him but he held her back.

"We can't do it here!"

"Why not? It'd be fun to tell everyone I shagged Harry Potter in The Land of the Long White Sheep."

"Cloud," Harry corrected tersely. "You aren't going to be able to shag anyone if I don't cooperate."

"Come on, who else can say the first time they made love was beside a lake in New Zealand?"

"Quite a few sheep, I'd imagine."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Alicia asked morosely, realising that Harry wasn't going to change his mind.

"I think I lost it either the second or third time Voldemort tried to kill me. May I have my glasses back now?"

"Fine." Alicia handed them back and retrieved her champagne, which she drank in two gulps.

"I'm really sorry, Alicia."

"Forget about it. There's still the hotel room." Alicia sat next to him and pulled his arm around her shoulders. "For now you can tell me more about New Zealand."

Alicia kept her hands to herself for the most part and a minute before midnight the Portkey began to glow. They each put a hand on it and were soon whirled off to their next destination. This new place excited Alicia beyond belief.

"A beach! I love beaches!"

Harry lit the candles again and picked up the parchment. "Says here that we're in Vanuatu."

Alicia sat down in the sand and began to pull her shoes and socks off. "Come down to the water with me."

"But Muggles can see you if you leave the circle of candles."

"You're a real worry-wart. I bet there isn't another soul for miles."

"I'd still prefer to stay here."

"Your loss!"

Alicia rolled up the bottoms of her jeans and ran down to the shore. She stomped and kicked around in the shallows like a five-year-old on her first trip to the seaside. Afraid that she might actually go for a swim and be eaten by a shark or a giant squid, Harry called her back after a few minutes.

"How was it?"

"It's colder than it looks. Totally worth it though. Did we get more alcohol here?"

"Nope. Cheese platter this time."

"Mmm. It's lunch time back home, isn't it? I suppose that's why I'm so hungry."

They ate their cheese in the sand as Harry read the information provided about Vanuatu. Alicia was trying to dare Harry to eat some strange smelling blue cheese when the Portkey began to glow again.

"Looks like it's almost midnight again," Harry said, placing the Portkey in Alicia's hands.

"I think you mean that it's one in the morning."

"No. If you had listened to me back in New Zealand you would have heard me say that every time we go to a new place we jump back an hour because of the International Date Line. That means we always arrive at eleven and leave at midnight. Of course, that doesn't account for local stuff like daylight savings."

"Ok. So it's midday in England?"

Harry shook his head and smiled at her. "No, it's one in the afternoon."

"You just said we jumped back an hour." Alicia frowned intensely. "How can that work?"

"Look, don't strain yourself trying to work it out. Women's brains aren't made to work out complicated problems."

Alicia shoved the stinky blue cheese into his mouth.

Their next destination was Australia. They were high up on a cliff-top lookout in the Blue Mountains of New South Wales. From their high perch they could see the Quidditch stadium, which was the venue for the upcoming World Cup.

Voldemort's rampaging followers had destroyed it when Harry defeated the Dark Lord in his last year at school. It had taken a while to get more financing and to re-build, but the Cup was postponed till it was done. Harry became a lot more animated when he saw the stadium and he was reluctant to leave. Alicia assured him that he would be returning to the Blue Mountains in August.

After Australia they went back to the northern hemisphere. This time they were in Japan overlooking the bright lights of Tokyo. They went back to Australia next, this time overlooking the Indian Ocean on the west coast. Their final foreign destination was Thailand. Beside a river deep in a jungle, Harry and Alicia were very surprised to find a large tiger prowling along the riverbank only metres from them.

"Have I mentioned that I love Fred and George?" Alicia whispered in awe.

The tiger pricked up its ear and looked around. Inside their protected circle it couldn't see them, but it could still hear them and smell them. This seemed to confuse and annoy it. So, Harry and Alicia sat in silence, alone with their own thoughts for the last hour of their tour.

Now that the tour was over, they were to be taken to Lee's special hotel room. The tired pair was treated with another long trip and rough landing. Harry managed to keep his balance this time, but Alicia fell heavily on her backside.

When she opened her eyes she squealed and shut them again. "Oh my God, where are we, Harry? Did we Portkey straight into hell?"

"It's a hotel room," Harry said, helping her up and pulling her hands away from her eyes.

The room was so red that it hurt Alicia's eyes. The lurid wallpaper was red and pink striped. The red velvet curtains were all pulled shut and some stupid person had replaced the normal light globes with red ones, giving the room an evil sort of tint. A heart shaped bed by the wall had red silk covers and rose petals had been scattered over it. Big surprise – the petals were red as well.

Alicia's eyes jumped from one horrid thing to the next. Perhaps the worst thing of all was the mirror that hung on the ceiling above the bed. Lee was really going to be in for it when Alicia next saw him.

"Rather tacky, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Tacky? It's vomit-inducing!"

"I guess subtlety isn't really Lee's strong point."

"I bet he thinks he's really clever. Wait till I see him," Alicia growled. She walked over to the heart shaped bed and kicked it. "I thought these only existed in pornographic films."

"Why is there a mirror on the ceiling?"

Alicia turned to Harry and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah right."

"What? It was a perfectly normal question."

"You're actually serious!" Alicia began to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny? I only want to know why someone would put a mirror on the ceiling where no one can see it."

"I'll tell you when you're older, honey." Alicia laughed harder, stumbling away from him and falling onto the (red) two-seater sofa.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, not enjoying being laughed at.

"Nothing. You're just too cute for words."

Harry made a displeased sort of noise and flicked off the lights as Alicia found a bowl of strawberries on the coffee table. Harry threw open the curtains and looked out to see the sun setting above a familiar skyline.

"Hey, we're in London. I can Apparate home from here."

"You want to leave?" Alicia asked.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know. It's not like we can go anywhere else. Lee is at my house and Ron is at yours."

"We should probably just wait to…you know."

Alicia frowned, wondering if she had something wrong. "You weren't saying that earlier today."

"I've had too much time to think about it."

"Come and sit down beside me," Alicia said gently. "Have a strawberry? Lee left them for us with a note saying that we should eats lots because they're aphrodisiacs."

"Are they really?" Harry asked, sitting beside her and taking the proffered fruit.

"I doubt it. Lee once told me that marmalade was an aphrodisiac. I suspect he just thinks _everything_ is an aphrodisiac."

"Were you thinking about Lee in New Zealand?" Harry asked, not meeting her eyes.

"No. Were you thinking about Danni?"

"Yes."

Alicia almost choked on her strawberry. "What? Why were you thinking about _her_?"

"She was the first and only one for me."

That was definitely news to Alicia. "But I assumed-"

"Assumed what? I can't exactly go and have anonymous one night stands, can I?"

That made sense. Alicia didn't think it would be prudent to tell Harry that he would be her fifth. "So what? None of this matters to me."

"It will. I'm not spectacular like Lee."

"Oh, just forget about him. He fancies himself too much. Is that what this is all about? Afraid you won't be able to perform?" she teased.

"Don't say it like that!" Harry snapped, jumping up from the sofa and stalking away.

All sorts of alarm bells started going off in Alicia's mind. She'd accidentally hit a nerve and now Harry was freaking out. Somewhere along the line she'd forgotten that he was only twenty-years-old. He was barely out of his teens and she was heaping pressure on him.

Not that sex really mattered. Of course it didn't. Relationships survived without it all the time. He probably wasn't as bad as he thought he was. He couldn't be that bad. It didn't make sense.

If Alicia wasn't careful, she'd start freaking out as well. She could keep telling herself that sex didn't matter, but her sweaty palms told the real story. She was panicking.

She'd never been in a situation like this. The men she'd been with had always been more experienced than her so she hadn't had to worry. They had all been confident and they all knew what they were doing. Even Kieran had at least deluded himself into to thinking that he knew what he was doing. It was going to be up to Alicia to fix things this time around.

"She never liked it," Harry mumbled from across the room.

"Who?"

"Danni. She never said she liked it. She didn't initiate it like you did in New Zealand. We hardly ever did it at all."

Alicia relaxed a great deal. _That_ explained it. "Oh, Harry. Are you basing all of this on something Danni did? You know what she's like. She wanted to have control of you. What better way to do that than through sex?"

"But she never had a…you know."

"Never?" Alicia asked hesitantly. That wasn't a very good sign.

"I don't think so." Harry was standing by the door now, looking like he wanted to make a run for it.

"Relax. That isn't necessarily your fault. She could have been holding back or purposefully making sure you weren't doing it right. There is any number of explanations for it."

"One of which is that I'm just rubbish at it," Harry said morosely.

Alicia put her head in her hands. She was thoroughly thwarted. Somehow Danni had managed to ruin Harry for every other woman in the world. Alicia had no idea how to fix it. Might as well sit back and have some strawberries in the hellish hotel room that she hadn't paid for.

"So…strange weather we're having, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

Shrugging, she got up from the sofa and headed for the mini bar. "Just trying to find a non-sexual topic of conversation. Hmm. Weather _is_ kinda sexy when you think about it though. There's a high-pressure system moving in from the south. It's going to be a wet weekend!"

"That's not helping," Harry muttered.

"Sorry. I need something to drink. Ooh. Vodka in a tiny bottle. You want something?"

"No."

"Suit yourself." Alicia twisted the lid off her drink and held it aloft for a second. "Here's to tomorrow being less psychotic than the last two days."

* * *

A/N: Will they or won't they? If they do, will Harry mess it up? Will the pervy author have to bump the rating up to M? The way things are going she'll have to. Sorry if it was too full on for some people. Sometimes it's just needed. They're consenting adults, after all. I hope I was sufficiently tactful though! 

Next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one. Before HBP if all goes to plan. Look forward to the usual hilarity and craziness as Harry meets Alicia family!


	10. Meet the Spinnets

A/N: Did I say before HBP? Ahem. My sincerest apologies. I lost my thread and this turned out a little rough and jumpy. I hope you aren't too confused by mentions of British politics/Royalty in this chapter. Next chapter will be better. I promise it'll also be out quicker and that it will have actual plot progression. Yes, there is a plot somewhere around here.

**Chapter 10**

Alicia had long ago accepted the fact that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. When Jordy was born, Fred and Angelina had proclaimed him the most beautiful thing in the world. To Alicia he looked like every other newborn baby: small, pink and wrinkled. Some people found beauty in a Picasso or a Dali, whilst she preferred Da Vinci or Monet. Some people even found beauty in the poetry of Keats and Wordsworth but thought Shakespeare rather droll. It was all a matter of subjectivity.

What Alicia didn't know was whether or not the same theory could be applied to sex. If a bloke had the sexual prowess of a flobberworm, would all women agree? Alternatively, could there simply be degrees of crapness? Was there a universal standard that all men should be held to? For instance, if you don't scream like a banshee then something must be wrong?

Alicia had no answer to any of these questions and simply thinking about them was giving her a headache. It was almost enough to make one want to take a vow of celibacy. She had a sudden flashback to the previous night. Well. _Almost_ enough. As she dwelled on the memory she walked right into a rose bush.

"Ah, crap," she squealed as she got snagged on half a dozen thorns at once.

It was one minute and umpteen scratches before she got herself completely untangled. That ought to teach her to watch where she was going.

"And to cut back the roses," she said guiltily, eyeing the over grown thing. It was sprawled and bedraggled, threatening to take over the entire garden path. She would get Lee to prune it as payment for letting him stay at her place.

Alicia made it to the front door without being accosted by any more plants and twisted her key in the lock. She let herself into her house and dropped her overnight bag by the door. All she wanted to do was sleep and let her mind take a break for a while. Yawning, she kicked off her shoes and stumbled into her bedroom. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Lee singing 'Wouldn't It Be Loverly?', complete with cockney accent.

Alicia stopped short when she saw her bed. A Weasley twin – Fred by the look of it – was sprawled out on his stomach, snoring loudly. Alicia went and poked him a couple of times but all he did was grunt and snuffle like a wild boar.

Thoroughly sick of men by this point, Alicia stomped towards the kitchen. Lee was sitting at the kitchen table singing into his spoon and for some inexplicable reason he has wearing a red beret. Alicia decided she wasn't even going to ask.

"Ah, good morning, sunshine," Lee said jovially, making her suspect that he was still rather drunk.

"There's a Weasley in my bed," she snapped.

"There's one on the sofa as well."

"My house is not a backpacker hostel."

"So you keep saying. Did you like the hotel room?"

"You're an idiot."

Lee frowned. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. What happened?"

"It's none of your business."

"Righto."

Lee began to hum in between mouthfuls of cornflakes. Alicia watched him for a second, wondering if he was high as well as drunk. Her stomach growled so she reached across and snatched the bowl away from him. He dutifully handed her the spoon.

"Work up an appetite?" he asked.

"None of your business," she repeated.

"Quite right."

They sat in silence for several minutes. When Alicia had finished eating she sighed loudly and pushed the empty bowl back across the table. Lee got up and put the bowl in the sink and rinsed it out. Still humming, he opened the window and took a deep breath of the cool morning air.

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Positively Wordsworthian," Alicia answered tonelessly.

Lee turned back to her. "What have we said about you making up words?"

"Go somewhere else please. I don't have the energy to get into a thing with you right now."

Alicia could already see it coming. Lee smirked at her. "Up all night were you?"

"Go to hell."

"Hey, I'm being polite and cheerful here and you aren't being very grateful."

"I know that your sudden cheerfulness and acquisition of manners has nothing to do with me," Alicia said. "Sophie wants you back, doesn't she?"

"Sophie and I are ancient history. I did hear from an old friend last night though. We're going to meet up tonight," Lee said

"A female friend you've shagged, no doubt."

He grinned a sort of predatory smile. "Her name's Anna and she's a ballerina. A _ballerina_, Leesh. She can put her feet behind her freaking head!"

"Wow. I hope the Nobel Prize judges have been notified. An achievement of that magnitude mustn't go unrewarded," Alicia said, her voice so caustic that it almost burnt her throat.

"All right, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired and I want to go to sleep but Fred's drooling all over my pillow."

Lee pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. He leant towards her, doing his best to appear comforting and earnest. "There's more to it than that. You know you can tell me anything."

"Like hell I can! You treat everything as if it's a joke."

"No I don't. I can be serious," he insisted, straightening up and frowning intently.

Alicia eyed him doubtfully. "That statement would be a lot more convincing if you weren't wearing only Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle boxers and a beret when you said it."

Lee stood up and pulled at the waistband of his boxers. "Fine, I'll take them off, but you know this is a really underhanded way to get me naked. All you'd have to do is ask."

Alicia put her hands over her faced and groaned. "There! You're doing it right now. I'm going to have to talk to one of my grown up friends about this."

He sat back down and grabbed her shoulder. "Terribly sorry, sugar. That was a slight lapse and I promise it won't happen again. Tell Lee what you're feeling. Come on, don't be shy."

"Well, I'm bloody confused at the moment."

"Ok, confused about what?"

Alicia couldn't quite bring herself to say it. Lee was one of her best friends, but it was still a little embarrassing. Instead, she decided to approach indirectly. "Has a woman you've slept with ever told you you're a crap shag?"

Lee half laughed then remembered he was meant to be serious. He cleared his throat importantly. "One or two may have said it, but that was only after I'd broken it off with them. They never complained at the time. Did you have a complaint?"

Alicia didn't answer that because it would just encourage him. He was managing to stay fairly serious so far. "I'm asking only because I want to know if two woman can have a different estimation of a man."

Lee began to look a little panicked, his thoughtful expression replaced by a worried one. "Have you heard something? Has someone said I'm a lousy shag? Are _you_ saying I'm a lousy shag?"

"It's not even about you, idiot!"

"Then who are you on about? Who's the rubbish shag if it isn't me?"

"I don't think I want to have this conversation with you anymore." Alicia dropped her eyes to her lap. It took him almost five seconds to work it out.

As soon as it clicked into place, Lee dug his fingernails into the palms of his hand to stop himself laughing. "_Harry's_ the crap shag."

Alicia glared up at him with fiery eyes. "No he's not! Don't you dare say that about him!"

"Touchy," he muttered.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with Harry!"

Lee held up a placating hand. "Relax. I never said anything was wrong with him."

"Stupid Danni said there was," she sneered.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. So Danni says Harry isn't good but you think he is."

"That's the crux of it," Alicia mumbled, turning an unattractive shade of puce. She hadn't meant to get so defensive. "Is something wrong with me? Do I not know what good sex is?"

"Everyone's different," he soothed. "You can't really compare yourself to a woman who's had half the wizarding population. She's desensitised."

"But wouldn't she be more likely to know good from bad?"

"Listen to me carefully. If it was good for you then leave it at that. Don't worry about what Danni or anyone else says."

Alicia knew that he made perfect sense. She'd tried to tell herself the same thing. "I just can't stop wondering about it though."

Lee nodded at her sympathetically. "That's understandable. You know, Danni probably told Harry that as a way to keep him from straying. He's unlikely to cheat if he has no confidence in himself, right? It was her insurance policy."

"I bet she also just liked to watch him squirm." Alicia clenched her hands into fists at the thought of a young Harry being demeaned in such a way. It had to be a huge blow to the confidence of a teenage boy to be told something like that. Not to mention that Harry always had been quite sensitive to criticism.

"So Danni's the one with the problem, not you."

"Yeah. You're right," Alicia said firmly, standing up. "Nothing's wrong with Harry or me. _Danni's_ the psycho."

"That's the spirit!" Lee cheered. "Down to business now. Was he better than me?"

"As if I'd tell you that."

"On a scale of one to ten? One being Kieran and ten being me?"

"Conversation's over," she declared, tugging at one of his dreadlocks affectionately. "I'm quite proud of you for managing to be serious for so long. You actually helped solve the problem, rather than adding to it like you normally do. Thanks."

Lee stood up and stretched languidly. "Anytime, sugar. So did you at least assure Harry that he did a good job?"

"Not really. I didn't mention it for ages after he initially panicked. We just talked about inane stuff for a while and then he suddenly kissed me. He was fine after that, but I didn't want to put him off by bringing it back up. The next morning things were slightly awkward and we didn't say much to each other at all."

"Ah."

Alicia's eyes widened at the utterance of that syllable. "What?"

"Huh?"

"That 'ah'! I know that ah! That's the you've-totally-screwed-it-up ah. What did I do wrong this time?"

"Just remember that I can't read the kid's mind," Lee said hesitantly.

"Stop calling Harry a kid and spit it out. What have I done?"

"From what you've told me I can only assume that Harry thinks last night didn't go very well. That's what he's most likely to think given what happened with Danni. Unless he hears otherwise from you he'll assume last night was awful for you."

It seemed obvious when Lee said it that way. Alicia realised she should have said something at the time. Perhaps that was why he was so quiet in the morning. That vow of celibacy was beginning to look better and better.

"Ok. I haven't done too much damage," Alicia said slowly. "Really, it's nothing that can't be fixed with a letter full of superlatives and exclamation marks." Lee winced slightly. Alicia caught the look immediately. "For Merlin's sake, what now?"

"Don't you think a letter would be a little too impersonal? He'd accept it a lot better face to face."

Lee was right again. It had to be a record of some sort. "Ok. I'll go and see him this afternoon. I have to go buy a microwave then sort out my mail issues at the Ministry first."

"Oh, that reminds me, you had a visitor last night," Lee said, sticking his head into a cupboard in search of food.

"Who was it?"

"Your sister."

Alicia froze on the spot. "Er, which sister, Lee?"

"Mackenzie."

"Oh God." Alicia pressed her hand to her forehead. She'd spent her whole life trying to keep Lee and Mackenzie apart on the assumption that having two of the biggest flirts in Britain in the same place would tear a hole in the fabric of space and time. "What did she want?"

Lee quirked an eyebrow at her. "You mean apart from me?"

"Oh no. Please tell me you didn't."

"Oh yeah, we shagged right there on your welcome mat." Lee rolled eyes. "At least give me some credit. She's your little sister. Your _hot _little sister…"

"Don't."

"She came to tell you that you're expected at a family dinner at six tonight," Lee said, his tone amused. "Oh, she also says she's insanely jealous and that she wants all the details about Harry. _All_ the details."

Alicia narrowed her eyes. "Is that her emphasis or yours?"

"Hers. She also mentioned that your dad saw the picture on the front of yesterday's Prophet."

"I didn't even see yesterday's paper. What was the picture of?" Alicia asked anxiously.

"You and Harry kissing at the Harpies' after party apparently. I heard it was quite raunchy."

"Raunchy?" she squeaked. Her father hated raunchy. He found _The Bill_ too raunchy. Alicia was really going to be in for it tonight. "Will you come with me tonight?" she asked sweetly.

Lee shook his head and bit into a biscuit. "Got a date with Anna the ballerina, remember?"

Alicia pouted. "You'd choose some woman over your best friend?"

"If that woman can put her feet behind her head, then unequivocally yes."

"God. Anyone can put their feet behind their head. My family is going to tear me apart! They're going to demand to know everything and I don't think I'm ready for that amount of scrutiny," Alicia said as her heart began to pound erratically.

"Stop worrying. You'll give yourself a stomach ulcer," Lee said, his mouth full of biscuit. He hugged her tightly, spitting crumbs into her hair in the process. "Just tell them the truth and everything will be fine. If they know that you really care about him then they can't dispute the relationship."

"They can and they will. You've met my dad before, Lee."

He shuddered involuntarily. "Yeah, and I've been trying to repress the memory for years. Count yourself lucky Harry isn't going to be there as well. That would be ten times as awkward."

Alicia nodded to herself and took a deep breath. Yeah. She could take anything her family had to throw at her. She would take most of the heat before Harry had to inevitably meet everyone. Alternatively, she and Harry could go and live on a small Greek island and never have to see her family at all.

She was picturing herself frolicking on a beach with a sun-browned Harry when Fred and George came into the kitchen. They looked crumpled and tired and were still wearing their clothes from yesterday. The strange thing was that Fred had a pink scarf around his neck and George was wearing a pair of pale yellow mittens.

"I hope you three didn't steal those things," Alicia said sternly.

"Stealing is dishonourable and we'd never do it," George said, holding up a mittened hand in oath.

"Is that so? What about the time you stole a bunch of ceramic garden gnomes from my neighbours' yards and hid them in my bed?"

Lee laughed appreciatively. "Wicked. You guys never told me you did that."

Alicia tossed a scowl over her shoulder at him. "It wasn't funny. I almost had a heart attack when I pulled back the covers to go to sleep. I think you had better tell me right now where you got all of those things from."

"If you must know," Fred said, throwing the scarf over his shoulder haughtily, "the beret, scarf and mittens are all cashmere and they were sent to you by some famous designer who hoped you would wear her stuff when you went out with Harry. George and I are going to give the scarf and mittens to our mother for her birthday."

"Here, you can have the beret," Lee said generously, thrusting it onto her head.

Alicia sighed. She really needed to get some new friends. "I'm going to take a shower and if any of you try to come into the bathroom I'll throw things at you."

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, Leesh," George said sulkily. "Lee leaves in a few days so this could be the last time the four of us have breakfast together in a long time."

"We'll make bacon and eggs," Fred added.

That clinched it for Alicia. She set her beret at a rakish angle and smiled. "I'd like my eggs scrambled, please."

Breakfast with the boys turned out to be fun. It was so much fun, in fact, that Fred and George ended up leaving late for work and Alicia forgot about her trouble with Harry. When she was alone in the shower it bubbled back to the surface of her mind. It seemed the real issue was whether or not she was serious about Harry. If she truly wanted to make the relationship work she would have to go and talk to him. If she didn't want a relationship she could quite easily sever all ties with him now.

As she dressed she considered both options. No Harry: Go back to eating TV dinners alone every Saturday night. Harry as boyfriend: Spend Saturday night at a dinner party with the Minister for Magic before returning home to shag.

Not much of a contest, really.

Alicia pulled her shirt over her head and surveyed herself in the mirror. She was dating Harry Potter. Suddenly the whole thing was hysterical and she found herself unable to stop laughing. It was one of those weird moments when you stop and evaluate where your life has gone. Alicia had no idea what she had done in a previous life to deserve Harry's attention, but she was glad she had done it.

The first pangs of something stirred in her as she smiled at her own reflection. It could have been love, but Alicia couldn't be sure. She wasn't even certain that she had ever been in love. The thing with Kieran had been more like a mixture of awe and the blind devotion of a teenage girl. She hadn't known at the time that there were men in the world who were better than Kieran. Now that she had a little more experience, she could appreciate just how exceptional Harry really was.

It wasn't a saving the world thing, either. She teased him about his Galahad complex sometimes, but there was more to him than that.

Alicia shook herself out of her daydream and began to brush her teeth. It was one thing to think about this stuff alone in the bathroom, but it was another thing entirely to say it to Harry's face. That was what she had to do, however. Harry needed to be reassured that he was worthy of anyone's affection again.

Alicia made a vow at that moment to do her best to undo all the damage that Danni had done to him.

xxxxx

Ron stared blankly at his best mate. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"_I don't know._"

"It either went well or it didn't."

Harry shrugged. "I think it went all right."

"You _think_?"

Hermione swept by on her way to the fireplace. "Oh, give him a break, Ron. If he doesn't know, then he simply doesn't know. You're going to be late to work if you don't get moving."

"All right." Ron groaned and left the living room.

"Are you going to go see Alicia today?" Hermione asked, immediately dropping into Ron's vacated seat.

"So much for giving me a break," Harry said wryly.

"Just answer the question."

"No. I'm not going to go see her. I reckon I'd be better off just waiting for her to come to me. That way I'll know what she really feels about me."

Hermione frowned at this. "I thought you cared about her and wanted to make this whole thing work?"

"I do," Harry said.

"Then go talk to her and let her know exactly how you feel," Hermione advised.

As logical as that was, the notion frightened Harry. "But if I wait for her to come to me first I'll at least know that the feeling's mutual."

"What if she's at home thinking the exact same thing?" Hermione asked. "You'd both miss out on something that could be great."

Harry twisted his hands in his lap hesitantly. "What if it ends up being excruciatingly heartbreaking?"

"Carpe diem!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping Harry on the thigh.

"Ow."

"Seize the day, Harry, because, frankly, you're lucky just to be alive. Don't sit on your hands and wait for things to happen." She glanced at her watch and squeaked in surprise. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek then jumped up. "Christ. I'm going to be late for work. Do whatever you want, but don't think Ron and I are going to let you mope around the house for a month because you miss her."

Hermione snatched up a pile of parchments at the same time as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Technically, you don't even live here so you have no right to complain about my moping," Harry reminded her pertly.

"That's right, I _don't_ live here. Remember that the next time you ask me to clean the house."

"Touché," Harry said with an appreciative nod.

Hermione tossed him a grin then threw her Floo powder into the fireplace. He watched her disappear into the swirling flames then stood up. He was at a loss for a moment. It was always like this during the Quidditch off-season. All he did was lie around the house or go annoy his friends who were actually still trying to work.

Harry's schedule was wide open so there was really no reason for him not go see Alicia. Without Quidditch she would probably be at a loss as well. They could spend the day in London, or just stay at her house. Of course, that all depended on whether or not she even wanted to see him again. His tale of woe could very well have sent her running for the hills.

It was a story he had never told anyone before and he wasn't even sure why he told Alicia about it. Harry wasn't very up on relationship etiquette, but he didn't think it was helpful to bring up the quality of the sex with your ex-girlfriend. In the end, he'd probably just wanted to warn her in advance so she wouldn't be shocked…or disappointed.

Harry wasn't sure what had happened the previous night, but he was determined to find out one way or another. Now that he had a mission, he hurried off to get dressed. He would go and see Alicia and ask her straight out.

xxxxx

Harry groaned and entered an office in the Ministry. No one seemed to have any idea where Alicia was. Lee had said something about her buying a microwave and going to the Ministry to fix her mail issues. Needless to say, he had no idea where she would go to find a microwave.

"Harry! We don't know you were coming in today. We don't have your mail sorted for you," squeaked a familiar voice.

"It's ok, Colin, I'm here looking for someone."

Colin Creevey, who was the closest thing Harry had to a personal assistant, relaxed visibly. "Who are you looking for? I'll find them in no time."

"Has Alicia Spinnet been in here today asking about her mail?"

"Your girlfriend?" Colin asked, smiling coyly.

Harry didn't even want to think about the _g_ word. "Er, yeah. Have you seen her?"

"No. Lost her already?"

Harry shrugged and stared out the window. The simulated weather was pleasant for once. "It would seem so. I can't even owl her because her mail comes here now."

"If she comes in I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Colin!"

Harry managed to step back just before Dennis Creevey came sliding into the room. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he spotted Harry. "Did you already know about it?" he demanded excitedly.

"About what?" Harry asked wearily. It was going to be one of those days.

Dennis thrust a piece of paper at him with barely contained glee.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_My name is Laura Spinnet. My husband Tom and I wish to invite you to a family dinner at our house tonight. Now that you are dating our daughter we feel it's only right that we should all meet. We would appreciate it if you would arrive precisely at six. We are all looking forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Laura Spinnet._

Harry suddenly felt very ill. Dinner with Alicia's family? The letter didn't even say if Alicia was going to be there. What if they expected him to be alone? He had a feeling that would end up more like an interrogation than a dinner.

"Are you going to say yes?" Dennis asked.

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice. I really need to talk to Alicia about it, though." Harry fought the urge to panic and checked his watch. It was just after eleven. That left plenty of time. "Right. I'll try Fred and George first. If Alicia shows up here will you tell that I'm looking for her?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, guys."

Harry's next stop was Fred and George's shop. He entered and ducked the spray of water. Unfortunately, it hit the unsuspecting witch behind him square in the face.

"Bull's eye!" George shouted, jumping out from behind a shelf.

The affronted witch swore at him then turned and strode right back out of the shop. George shrugged. "Oh well. You win some and you lose some."

"You know, you wouldn't lose so many customers if you just got a bell like everyone else."

"The shrieks of surprise work better than any bell. Besides, we don't want anyone in here who doesn't have a sense of humour." George threw his arm around Harry's shoulder companionably. "So what brings you here today?"

"I'm looking for Alicia. Have you seen her today?"

"Had breakfast with her this morning. Why?" George asked as he straightened out some of the stock shelves they passed. "Did you do something to her?"

Harry pushed the Weasley twin away from him. "No. I just need to talk to her and I can't get a letter to her."

"Well, she did say she was going to buy a micro-thingy today."

"A microwave. Lee already told me. Do you have any idea where she was going to buy it?"

George shrugged. "The microwave shop?"

Harry took a deep breath and again fought the urge to panic. "Microwaves are sold alongside other Muggle appliances in dozens of different stores. Look, does she have a mobile phone?"

"A what?"

"It's just like a normal telephone except that you can take it with you when you go out," he explained.

"Ooh. That sounds handy. Perhaps I should get one. How much are-"

"_George._"

"I've no idea if she has one."

"Just great," Harry sighed.

Together they approached the front counter where Fred was serving some customers as Angelina counted through a box of fake wands. "Why are you so desperate to see Alicia anyway?" George asked.

"Her parents have invited me to dinner tonight."

Fred and Angelina both looked up at him in shock. Angelina then stomped her foot because she had lost count. "Uh oh," Fred muttered.

"It's not a big deal. I'd have to meet them eventually anyway."

"You're actually gonna go?" George asked incredulously.

"I don't have a choice. If I don't go Alicia will think it's because I'm not committed to her. It'll be better in the long run if I just go now," Harry said.

"Er, has Leesh mentioned her parents to you before?" Angelina asked.

"No." Harry looked from one apprehensive face to the next. "All right. What's wrong? Is there something about her parents that I should know?"

"I think you'd be better off talking to Alicia about it."

"That would be a good idea, except I can't _find_ her!"

"Well, Alicia's parents are…" Angelina began.

"Bloody nuts," Fred finished for her.

"I was trying to be gentle about it," she scolded. "They are pretty frightening, though. You shouldn't go in there unprepared."

Harry didn't even bother to quell his panic this time. "What should I know about them? Why are they nuts? Should I talk to Alicia first? Should I even go tonight?"

"Relax. All you should know is that Alicia's mother is a bit of a perfectionist," Angelina said.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, relaxing a notch. "I practically live with Hermione. I know how to handle perfectionists."

"It's really her father you want to watch out for, anyway," George said.

"Yeah. He'll tear you to pieces," Fred added helpfully.

"Really?" Harry gulped. He'd never had to deal with his girlfriends' parents before. He'd already been very close to Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley and Danni's parents were both dead. "What should I do?"

"Well, he really likes that old bird who lives in that big house and has all those fat little dogs."

"Who?"

"You know, the Muggles always sing that song about her

Harry gaped at them. "Are you talking about the Queen of England?"

"That's the one. Alicia's father loves her. Don't say anything bad about her."

Harry wasn't sure that he had ever wanted to say anything bad about the Queen. Still, he filed that information away in his mind. "What else do I need to know?"

"Her father's very old-fashioned," Angelina said. "Be polite and formal and always call him sir. What are your table manners like?"

"Pretty much non-existent," he admitted.

"I'll give you a crash course," George offered kindly.

"Yeah right, Weasley. I'm willing to bet your table manners are worse than Harry's." Angelina thrust the box of wands towards the offended looking twin. "You count and I'll take Harry upstairs."

"No funny business with my fiancée, Potter!" Fred called after them as Angelina led Harry upstairs to the flat.

"Just ignore him," Angelina advised. "If you can pull this diner off, Alicia will be very impressed. She's only ever introduced George and Kieran to her family. Both pretty much ran screaming. If you can keep your cool tonight you'll earn yourself a few more gold stars."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He had a feeling he could do with a few more gold stars.

xxxxx

As Angelina was teaching Harry some table manners, Alicia was visiting Katie. She'd already arranged to have her microwave delivered to her house, so before she went to the Ministry she decided to drop by and see how Katie was doing.

Apparently she wasn't doing so well.

"What's wrong?" Alicia demanded. Katie had answered the door in tears. What freaked Alicia out more was the fact that she was still wearing her pyjamas and it was almost midday. Katie was not the lazing around type at all.

"I hate George!" she shrieked in reply.

Alicia hugged her haphazardly around her swollen stomach. "It's all right. We all hate George at some point in our lives. Let's go inside and you can tell me what he's done this time."

Katie sniffed pitifully and nodded. They went into the living room and Alicia sat down on the sofa. Katie lay down with her head in her friend's lap. Alicia brushed her hair out of her face and asked, "What happened?"

"He won't let me go back to work!"

"Hon, you're in your third trimester, you need to start taking it easy. Being on maternity leave means that you _don't_ go into work."

"Since the Harpies won the Cup it's been chaotic at work. They need me there to liase with the press. Stupid George won't let me go!"

"It's all right," Alicia soothed. "He's only looking out for you. Even your doctor said that you needed to lower your stress levels. Being at work won't help calm you down. What's more important to you, your baby or your job?"

"Baby," Katie mumbled.

"Then do what George and your doctor say. Sit at home and relax or come and visit me. Just don't try anything too strenuous. If you want a healthy baby you need to stay calm and healthy as well. George is only worried about you because of what happened last time."

Katie had initially been pregnant at the same time that Angelina was pregnant with Jordy. Unfortunately, Katie had miscarried and become depressed. No one wanted that to happen again.

"I love George," Katie whispered.

Alicia grinned. "We all love George at some point in our lives."

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Harry?"

"I probably should be, but I'm in a bit of a predicament. I think it's one that you can help me out of."

"I'll do anything," Katie said immediately. "What do you need?"

"I need the book," Alicia said.

"Which book?"

"_The_ book, Katie, I need _the _book."

Katie rolled onto her back and stared up at her friend. "What makes you think I have the book?"

"Come on, I know you too well for that. I really need to borrow it. Pleeeease?" she begged.

"There's a stack of books under my bed." Katie sat up and sighed. "Don't you dare tell anyone."

"Does George know?"

"Of course he does. He finds the whole thing hilarious. He even got the book signed for me."

Alicia giggled. "That ought to have been an interesting moment. Wish I could have been there."

Katie swatted at her half-heartedly. "Just hurry up and get the book. I need to get dressed so I can go apologise to George for yelling at him this morning…and last night."

Alicia jumped up and rushed to Katie's bedroom. She dropped to her knees and stuck her head underneath the bed. A stack of half a dozen books caught her attention. She pulled them out from under the bed and sneezed as a flurry of dust swept up her nose. Fighting the urge to giggle, she spread the books out on the floor in front of her and looked at each one in turn.

_The Man Behind The Scar._ _Destiny Fulfilled. The Gryffindor Legacy. The Secret Life Of Harry J. Potter. Harry Potter: Tortured Soul._

Man, she'd have to read through those books if she was ever in need of a laugh one day. Biographies about Harry tended to focus on either his heroicness or his heartbreaking isolation. Not that Alicia had ever personally read any of them. Having known him at school she didn't buy into the portrayal of him as a tragic hero. Sure, he'd had his brooding moments, but he'd also been a happy kid. The burden of his life must have been unbearable at times, but Alicia couldn't picture him as the reticent martyr that these biographers described him as.

Katie, on the other hand, was a romantic and a Potter-fancier from way back. Unlike Alicia, she'd grown up in a strongly magical household and had been told bedtime stories about The Boy Who Lived. Alicia still remembered how much Katie squealed the day that she found out Harry was going to be on the Quidditch team. It wasn't too hard to imagine her having a few books about him.

Alicia, however, was only interested in one book. It was the last of the lot and was the only one not to have Harry's face on the front cover. It was a plain black, hardcover book with the words _In My Own Words _written across the front in gold lettering.

Harry's autobiography. It had been released about a year ago to put to bed some of the rumours surrounding Voldemort's defeat. Alicia hadn't read it, but Harry was supposed to have been very frank about his life. He didn't dress anything up or tone anything down to make it easier to handle. This was Harry unedited and uncensored.

Alicia was suddenly dying to read it. Just about every wizarding household in Britain had a copy of the book, yet Alicia had never bothered to read it. Now she wanted to learn more about him. It was frightening to think that some sixteen-year-old girl knew more about her boyfriend than she did. There were parts of his life that she didn't know about or understand. She needed to know what he had been through so she was prepared.

Of course, she couldn't just walk into Flourish and Blotts and ask for a copy now that the whole world knew she was dating him. She'd likely be laughed out of the store.

Alicia brushed some dust from the book and opened it. Sure enough, Harry had scrawled his name on the inside cover. She also noticed that Katie had turned down the corner of one of the pages, so she turned to it. This page was evidently about Quidditch at Hogwarts. She skimmed through it quickly.

There was a paragraph about each person he had played with. Harry thanked Oliver for teaching him Quidditch and noted that Angelina was still the scariest Quidditch Captain/Coach he had ever played under. Alicia smiled and nodded in agreement with that. Harry went on to thank Katie for helping him through his first year as Captain and the twins for protecting him from Bludgers and keeping him from getting a big head. Alicia was the last one he mentioned.

Alicia Spinnet was the third Chaser in my first five years on the team. She helped me in her own way. When Oliver and Angelina were at their craziest she would always be there to create this buffer zone around me. There were a number of times when she talked Oliver out of making me do dangerous things. I'm sure she also helped keep Angelina calm the year I got banned from Quidditch. Alicia always did things in her own quiet, but intense way.

Alicia closed the book with a wistful sigh. It was odd to think that she had known Harry since she was thirteen. At Hogwarts they had been little more than ships passing in the night.

"All right, Leesh?" Katie asked from the doorway.

"Fine." Alicia stood up and clutched the book to her chest. "I was just thinking about how strange life can be sometimes."

"I'm going to have George Weasley's baby. The same George Weasley who used to test joke products on me and call me Blondie. How's that for strange?"

"Ah, that's not so strange. You two were meant to be together. Harry and I – that's a little harder to predict."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't give it a try," Katie said.

"That's what I'm going to do…right after I drop by the Ministry. Wish me luck, Kat." Alicia kissed her on the cheek and patted her stomach.

Katie shook her head and winked. "You don't need luck."

Alicia took her wand out of her handbag and pictured herself in the atrium of the Ministry. In a matter of seconds she was there amidst a crowd of workers rushing off to lunch. It took her a second to get her bearings. Just as she put Harry's autobiography safely into her bag, someone ran into her.

"Watch where you're going, girlie!"

Alicia turned around to tell the culprit that she hadn't done anything. The man, however, took one look at her, apologised, then rushed off. The scuffle was noticed by passers by, who slowed down and stared avidly at Alicia. Everyone who walked by seemed to be fascinated.

Alicia surreptitiously wiped her face with her sleeve. Why was everyone looking at her? Did she have food on her face or had her makeup smeared? Did she have something caught in her teeth? That wasn't likely. Katie would have told her.

"I swear, that's her!" someone whispered loudly.

Alicia looked at her watch and, pretending to be late for something, she hurried off. All eyes followed her. Everyone was looking at her and whispering behind their hands. They were saying the most dreadful things about her. She ducked around a corner and slumped against the wall. In her excitement about finding the book, she'd momentarily forgotten that the entire world was now privy to her relationship with Harry.

Her face, now instantly recognisable, had been plastered over every newspaper in the country. Some portrayed her favourably, others chose not to. Alicia had always disliked being stared at or talked about. That was part of the reason why she'd chosen not to become a professional Quidditch player.

"There she is."

Alicia looked up. She'd been followed. Three women were peeking around the corner and whispering to each other frantically. Feeling her stomach heave, Alicia hurried off down the corridor. The only sound for a moment was the echo of her footsteps. Slowly, more footsteps were heard. There were dozens of them, getting faster and faster. They were following her!

There was no way Alicia could go through this by herself. She drew her wand out of her pocket and Disapparated. Frankly, she was so overwrought that it was a miracle she made it to Harry's house without splinching herself. She knocked on the door for a few minutes, but got no response. He had to be home soon, she reasoned.

Alicia settled down on the front steps and took out Harry's book.

xxxxx

What transpired for the next few hours was a comedy of errors worthy of Shakespeare himself. As Alicia sat on his front steps, Harry sat in her living room in uncomfortable silence with Lee. When Harry went to the Ministry to ask Colin and Dennis if she'd been there, Alicia returned home. Lee sent Alicia off to the Ministry just as Harry left. She went to his house, but he was at the joke shop again.

Both capitulated at five o'clock and went home to prepare for dinner at the Spinnet house.

Harry had not told Lee that he had been invited, so Alicia still had no idea that he was going to be there as well. She got ready quickly and arrived at her parents' house fifteen minutes early. Her mother liked it when people were early. She entered the house without ringing the doorbell and found her father and brother-in-law watching television.

"Where is he?" her father barked, swivelling in his seat.

"Where's who, dad?" Alicia asked, as her stomach constricted pre-emptively.

"The boy you're dating! Where's he hiding?"

Alicia ran into the kitchen where her mother and sisters were putting the finishing touches on dinner. "You didn't tell me I had to bring him!" she hissed.

"Of course we didn't," Laura Spinnet said calmly. "We sent him a personal invitation, which is the proper thing to do in this situation. You two aren't married, engaged or living together so you can still receive separate invitations. Didn't he tell you he was coming?"

"I haven't seen him all day."

There was a snort from Mackenzie's general direction. "That's promising," she said under her breath.

Alicia rounded on her. "And where's _your_ boyfriend, huh?"

Mackenzie shrugged as she tipped the steamed vegetables into a bowl. "I chucked him. He wanted me to go and pick out curtains with him. Can you believe it? That's something boring married couples do."

"You're as bad as Lee," Alicia sighed.

Mackenzie's blue eyes lit up. "Speaking of Lee…"

"No. We're _not_ speaking of Lee."

Catherine, who was chopping tomatoes for the salad, looked up briefly. "So, he isn't coming, then?"

"I don't know," Alicia said truthfully. Given what had happened the previous night, she wouldn't blame him if he decided not to attend. "If he does come, you have to promise to keep dad from letting loose on him. Poor guy has been through enough in his life, don't you think?"

"I tried to explain it to your father, but you know what he's like. He isn't very familiar with Harry's life and he doesn't even want to hear about it. It's the same with Quidditch. Things that he doesn't understand frighten him. I did tell him to tread carefully, though," Alicia's mother said. She began to set plates and cutlery out on the table. "Instead of standing around, why don't you go and fetch Thomas, dear. He's playing out in the garden. Tell him it's time to clean up for dinner."

Alicia gladly went off to find Catherine's son. Her mother's words hadn't reassured her very much. Tom Spinnet was famous for not being open-minded or objective. He'd sent his daughters to Muggle school before Hogwarts and had always fought to keep them grounded in the world that he understood. Naturally, he'd been ecstatic when Catherine married a Muggle businessman. Alicia's success with Quidditch went straight over his head.

Alicia took a deep breath to calm herself and opened the backdoor. She spotted her nephew almost immediately. He was jumping and running around the garden with a butterfly net in his hand. Alicia was a little surprised by this. Thomas wasn't as naturally lively and bubbly as other four years. To be perfectly honest, the kid was a little odd. Still, as the first and only grandchild, he was the golden boy.

Alicia's father was particularly proud of the boy because he'd been named after him. Catherine had done this to get in his good books, Alicia had always thought.

"Hi there, buddy," she said cheerfully. Thomas looked at her briefly then swung his net in a wide arc. She joined him amongst the flowers. "It's time to go inside and get ready for dinner."

"Already?" he asked, pausing to brush his hair from his sweaty face.

"Yes. Have you caught any yet?" she asked.

"No. There's more at my house."

"Well I hope you let the butterflies go after you catch them," Alicia said lightly.

"I put them in jars and watch them," Thomas replied. "They run out of air and go all twitchy before they die."

"Oh. Lovely. Ok." Alicia forced a smile and pried the butterfly net from his little fingers. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Thomas took her hand and they headed for the back door. Before they even got there, Alicia could hear her father's voice shouting, "I don't care _how_ many Dark Lords he's vanquished!"

Alicia winced. "Do you ever wish you hadn't bothered to get out of bed in the morning?"

"All the time," Thomas said solemnly, squeezing her hand.

xxxxx

Wine is what you take to dinner, right? Hermione had suggested flowers for Mrs Spinnet, but Harry had been quick to point out that Mr Spinnet was the one he really had to impress. Wine was evidence of class and sophistication…or alcoholism.

Harry pressed the doorbell before he could chicken out. Alicia was counting on him. He was going to try his best not to let her down. He'd show her that he was committed to her and willing to do anything for her.

The door flew open to reveal the woman herself. They looked at each for a second, then she threw herself at him and kissed him. Harry almost dropped the bottle of wine in surprise. Unless he was very mistaken, she was actually glad to see him.

Alicia pulled back abruptly and beamed. "You actually came!" she hissed. Her expression changed from happy to frantic. She began to wipe lip-gloss from his mouth. "Oh my God. Ok. Shh! Keep your voice down. Pretend I didn't just kiss you. And – you _came_."

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I? Last night was my fault, not yours."

Alicia kissed him quickly. She cursed softy and wiped his lips again. "I've gotta stop doing that. Last night was perfect. Well, not perfect exactly, but who's perfect anyway?"

Harry opened his mouth but she put her hand over it. "Don't say Lee because I'll have to hit you. Are you sure you really want to go in there? We could just go back to my house and forget my family even exists."

Harry shook his head and pulled her hand away. "I have a feeling that wouldn't make them leave us alone. I'm ready for whatever's going to happen tonight."

"You're too wonderful for words sometimes." She leant towards him again, but managed to stop herself an inch from his lips.

"Alicia? What are you doing out there?" came a voice from inside the house.

"Coming!" she called over her shoulder. She turned back to Harry and surveyed him critically. "You look _gorgeous._ It's not too dressy, so my dad won't think you're showing him up and it's just enough to keep my mum happy."

"I didn't know what to wear," Harry admitted. He looked down at his white dress shirt and black trousers. "Angelina just said not to wear robes."

"You saw Angelina today?" Alicia asked as she tried vainly to get his hair to sit flat. "Better tuck your shirt in. My mother would have a coronary."

"I dropped by the joke shop when I was looking for you. Angelina taught me how to be polite and well-mannered."

"Harry, you're always polite and well-mannered, which is a miracle considering your upbringing. There. You look smart, handsome and non-threatening. Very parent-friendly. It's just a pity you're four minutes late," she added flatly.

Harry frowned. "I am?"

"Alicia!"

"I'm coming!" She took him by the arm firmly. "Listen carefully, all right? Don't swear. Don't make eye contact with my younger sister. Don't say anything bad about the Queen or Princess Diana. Don't say anything nice about Camilla or Fergie. Follow my lead, ok?"

"What?" Harry asked worriedly. "I think I missed half of that. Say it again."

"No time!" Alicia whispered. "Come on, time to go into the lion's den."

I think I'd stand more of a chance with real lions, Harry thought to himself. Alicia led him down the hall and into the kitchen. Everyone was already seated at the table and they all stared when the couple entered. Actually, Alicia's father kind of glared warily.

"Dad, this is Harry," Alicia said gently, pushing Harry towards the head of the table where the old man was sitting.

Harry couldn't help but noticed how small he was. He hardly looked frightening at all. "It's nice to meet you, Mr Spinnet. Alicia always has wonderful things to say about you."

Mr Spinnet ignored Harry's outstretched hand and looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "You're late."

"Dad," Alicia said with an embarrassed little giggle.

"What? He is!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I got held up at home. I brought a bottle of wine. It's supposed to be a very good vintage." Harry held out the bottle of wine as a peace offering. Truthfully, he knew nothing about the vintage and he'd only been held up because he couldn't find any clean socks.

Mr Spinnet did not make a move to take the bottle. "We have already opened a bottle. Had you been here earlier we might have opened yours, but it is too late now."

Harry smiled amiably. It was going to take more than that to unnerve him. "That's a pity. I suppose we'll just have to save it for next time."

Alicia steered him back to the other end of the table where her mother was sitting. "Mum, this is Harry."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Harry said promptly, taking Mrs Spinnet's hand delicately and kissing it.

"My, I don't believe I've had my hand kissed in years. It's all gruff handshakes and silly waves these days." Mrs Spinnet smiled regally and accepted the bottle of wine. "It is lovely to meet you as well."

Alicia moved on to the rest of her family. "Ok. This is my younger sister Mackenzie – ignore the way she's staring at you. And last but not least, my older sister Catherine, her husband Jack and their son Thomas."

"Nice to meet you all," Harry said dutifully. He pulled out Alicia's chair for her then settled down in the seat between her and Mr Spinnet. She immediately clasped his hand beneath the tablecloth.

Harry smiled pleasantly at everyone. He really was the best boyfriend in the history of existence. Alicia had freaked out for no reason and he was going to laugh heartily at her later for it. He could handle these people without a problem. _Best boyfriend ever. _He was going to have to get that printed on a mug for himself.

"Are we waiting for someone else?" Harry asked, still basking in the glow of his own brilliance.

Everyone turned their attention to the only empty seat at the table, which was between Thomas and his father. The place was set, but as far as Harry knew, this was Alicia's family in its entirety.

"That's where Jingo sits," Catherine said simply.

"Jingo is Thomas's _friend,_" Alicia added.

"Oh. Will he be here soon?" Harry asked distractedly, surveying the spread of food.

"Jingo is Thomas's _special friend_," Alicia said nudging him gently with her knee.

Harry stared at the empty space beside the little boy and it clicked. "Jingo's ima-"

Alicia silenced him with a kick to the ankle. "Yes. Jingo's a part of the family, too. Silly Auntie 'Licia forgot to introduce him!"

Everyone chuckled nervously. Thomas watched the proceedings, his eyes narrowed suspiciously beneath his mop of sandy blonde hair.

Mrs Spinnet cleared her throat primly. "I think we better start dinner before it gets cold. Help yourself to whatever you want, Harry."

"Thank you, Mrs Spinnet." Harry reached for a bowl of peas, but Mr Spinnet snatched it away. Undeterred, Harry simply grabbed some steamed vegetables instead. Really, Alicia's father was a pussycat compared to the Horntail he'd faced in fourth year.

For a minute, everyone silently filled their plates. Harry made sure to fill his own with as much food as he could. He didn't want to risk offending Alicia's mother by eating sparingly.

"The food looks wonderful, Mrs Spinnet. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." Harry stabbed a small piece of broccoli with his fork. Making a great show of being impressed, he popped it in his mouth.

"_Harry_," Alicia hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"We haven't said grace yet," Mr Spinnet snapped, piercing Harry with accusatory look.

Everyone else at the table was staring at him as well. What was he supposed to do now? Were you allowed to pray with broccoli in your mouth? Probably not, considering how the Spinnets were watching him.

Should he spit it out? Could he _suavely_ spit the broccoli back onto his plate? No. Gilderoy Lockhart himself couldn't make spitting out food look suave. He couldn't just eat it though, could he? Surely that would defeat the purpose of saying grace _before _eating.

Harry was beginning to sweat and turn red under the scrutiny. He couldn't even ask Alicia for help because Angelina had expressly told him not to talk with his mouth full. Not knowing what to do, he compromised by swallowing the broccoli whole.

This turned out to be a bad idea, as the vegetable got caught in his throat and he began to choke on it. Harry pushed his chair back from the table and double overed, wheezing and clutching at his throat. The table exploded into action.

"Harry!" Alicia shrieked and thumped him on the back.

"Do the Heimlich!" Jack instructed.

"No, don't do that," Catherine said, getting up from the table. "Where's my wand? Has anyone seen my wand?"

Thomas stood up on his seat to get a better look. "Is he going to die?" he asked curiously.

"Take off his shirt and I'll give him CPR," Mackenzie said, trying to reach Harry around Alicia.

"_Anapneo_!" Mrs Spinnet said firmly, flicking her wand in Harry's direction.

The broccoli popped out of his throat like a cork and landed on the floor between his feet. Harry stared at it for a moment and blinked to bring his watery eyes back into focus.

"Give him a glass of water."

"No. Give him some wine."

"Give him some air, for Christ's sake!"

"Is he going to die?"

Harry straightened up and did his best to look composed. "I'm fine. Just excuse me for a minute. I have to go and…sorry. Excuse me."

As soon as Harry had rushed off in search of the bathroom, Alicia turned to her younger sister. "And since when do you need to take someone's shirt off to give them CPR?"

Mackenzie pouted. "I was only trying to help."

"You can help by getting rid of that damn broccoli and refraining from talking about taking my boyfriend's clothes off." Alicia stood up and looked around the table. "I'm going to check on him. Not a word from any of you, all right? That goes double for you," she said, pointing at her father.

He pretended not have heard her. "I thought he was supposed to have fought trolls and dragons and giant snakes? He doesn't look very tough to me."

"Not a word!"

"I mean, for a supposed hero he's a little soft around the edges."

Alicia scowled at her father then followed in Harry's footsteps. Things had been going so well! Now there would be no shutting her father up. She knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Harry? Can I come in?"

"If you want."

Alicia entered and closed the door behind herself. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his head in his hands. Her heart almost broke at the sight of his forlorn figure. She sat beside him and took his hand. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Would it be rude if I left?"

"Yes, but if you really don't want to stay then we can go."

"I didn't mean you. I think you should stay."

Alicia shook her head and kissed his hand. "We're in this together. Both of us stay or both of us leave. It's up to you."

"It would only be harder later if we left now," Harry said.

"Probably. Don't feel obliged though. It means a lot to me that you even came in the first place."

Alicia was a little surprised when he suddenly turned his head and kissed her. She didn't care that he was crumpling her clothes and messing up her hair. She didn't even care that her family would be able to tell they had been kissing. She _wanted_ them to know that she and Harry had been snogging in the bathroom. If she was a little more daring, she might even undo a few buttons on her blouse. The only thing that stopped her was the knowledge that her father wasn't above trying to ship her off to a nunnery.

Harry finally pulled away and Alicia licked her lips. "Mmm. Broccoli."

"That was not funny."

Alicia giggled. "Come on, it was pretty funny. I can imagine the headlines now. The Boy Who Lived: cut down in his prime by a steamed vegetable."

"All right, it's a little funny," he admitted with a smirk.

"It'd give kids all over the world a good excuse not to eat their vegetables."

Harry stood up and went to splash some water on his face. "Will it get better?" he asked, addressing her reflection in the mirror.

"Absolutely. Dad will ease up after tonight. He and Kieran actually ended up getting along quite well with each other."

"Did Kieran have a hard time when he first met your parents?"

Alicia cringed as the memories of that evening came flooding back. "God, yes. Worse than you. He complimented my mother on the lift of her bust then spilt black pudding all over my father's lap. Not to mention how he almost dropped Thomas, who was only a baby then."

"Sounds pretty bad. And you say your father was nice to him after that?"

"Yeah. My dad doesn't really have the energy or focus to keep being nasty to any one person. He hates people in general, but he can't be bothered focussing all his hatred on one person at a time."

"Charming man," Harry commented wryly. "I doubt it's just a coincidence that he and Voldemort share a first name."

"Watch it, Potter," Alicia said, standing up behind him. "That's my dad you're talking about."

"What are you going to do, daddy's little girl?"

"I'd think of something eventually." She put her arms around his middle and squeezed. "So what do you want to do?"

"Go back out there, I guess. Running away wouldn't do much good. Besides, how could it get any worse after I almost choked to death?"

It didn't get worse, but it didn't get better either. When the couple returned to the table, Harry was hit with a barrage of questions. Jack wanted to know how much he made in a year. When Harry answered that he didn't really know, a 'tsk' was heard from one end of the table. Alicia stepped in to point out that Harry was very well off and was known for making generous contributions to charities.

Mackenzie then asked how much he could bench press, which earned her a kick under the table from her sister. Alicia's mother asked about his living arrangements, which opened a can of worms when it was revealed that he pretty much lived with another woman.

"Hermione is dating Ron, dad, so don't give him that look," Alicia said wearily.

"I don't know the look that you're referring to," he said stubbornly.

Catherine then wanted to know if Harry was planning to attend the St Mungo's Charity Ball. He answered yes, which earned him a few approving nods. Little Thomas even had a question to ask.

"Jingo wants to know if you'd let him ride your broomstick one day."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Sure. Jingo would be welcome to try it out one day."

"I'd have to go with him, though," Thomas said. He lowered his voice conspiratorially and leant across the table. "Jingo can't ride a broom good like me."

Everybody at the table smiled at the little boy, who looked perplexed at the reaction. Alicia clutched Harry's hand beneath the table as dessert was brought out. They'd actually survived. The questions hadn't been too probing and his answers had been adequate. Despite the early obstacle, they'd got through the dinner without any mental scarring.

"So, Potter," Alicia's father began conversationally.

Alicia almost choked on her cheesecake. "Dad…"

"What? I just want to ask the boy a question."

"Go ahead, sir," Harry said, his voice firm and his posture exemplary.

"Are you a Tory or a Whig?"

Harry's resolve wavered. "Sorry?"

"He wants to know if you vote Conservative or Liberal," Alicia explained. "That's a completely inappropriate question, dad. Harry's political preference has nothing to with anything."

"I've always said you can tell a lot about a man by his political party."

"Yeah and voting is a private matter. Don't answer the question, Harry."

"Monarchy or republic, then?" Alicia's father asked.

Alicia's mother made a tutting sort of noise. "It's not polite to discuss politics at the dinner table, Tom."

"Answer the question, Potter."

"Er, monarchy definitely. I love the Queen. Really great woman. She's done a lot for the country. She knights people, which is good," Harry said tentatively. He clearly had no idea what else the Queen did.

"Good to hear," Alicia's father said gruffly. "Young people have no respect for tradition these days. They've forgotten our proud history of Kings and Queens."

"A surprising number of whom were crazy," Alicia couldn't resist saying.

"Don't be a smart-mouth. Our empire was built on those Kings and Queens."

"We hardly have an empire," Catherine said.

"Because everyone's lost respect for the Royal family. It's all because of Fergie and Camilla." Alicia's father thumped his fist down on the table. "Just yesterday I read that some woman who writes children's books in Scotland is actually worth more than the Queen. What is the world coming to, I ask? Silly children's books!"

"Can we talk about something else now?" Alicia asked, blushing. Why couldn't her family have normal dinner conversation?

"Not until I find out who Potter voted for in the last election."

"I didn't vote," Harry answered.

Everyone else at the table winced as Alicia's father pursed his lips. "So you're one of those people who doesn't vote then complains about who gets elected?"

"Actually, I wasn't of voting age during the last election. I'll definitely be voting in the next one. I'll vote for whoever wants equality and better living conditions. I don't think the rich should just keep getting rich," Harry said.

Alicia cheered in her head and smugly waited for her dad's reaction. Take that! That ought to teach him not to ask stupid questions.

The reaction from him was not one anyone had expected. "You're a communist," he said.

Alicia's mother gasped and Mackenzie shrieked "Dad!" Alicia just stared in disbelief. How did her father always manage to do that? Things were going well then he suddenly did something insane.

"You aren't McCarthy and it isn't the 1950's anymore. You can't just go around accusing people of being communists," Catherine explained calmly.

"It's my house," their father said, folding his arms obstinately.

Alicia put her hand over her eyes. "I can't believe you just called my boyfriend a communist. I think I'm going to die of embarrassment."

"Relax, sweetheart, your father is just looking for an excuse to dislike Harry. He couldn't find one so he invented one."

"That's not true, Laura."

Alicia stood up and took Harry's hand. "I'm taking Harry into the living room before you accuse him of being a Nazi as well."

"A fan of Hitler, Potter?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"Come on," Alicia said, throwing her father a dirty look and pulling Harry up. She dragged him out of the kitchen as fast as she could. They joined Thomas, who had gone into the living room to play after dinner.

Alicia and Harry sat side by side on the sofa and silently watched Thomas play with his action figures. After a minute or so, Harry spoke softly. "Did your father just call me a communist or did I imagine that?"

"No. He called you a communist," she confirmed.

"Any idea why?"

"I think it's like mum said. He's trying to find a reason to dislike you, but he's clutching at straws." Alicia sighed. "Dad likes to talk as if he single-handedly fought communism. There was a memorable incident when I was about twelve and had just come home from Hogwarts. Dad turned the hose on some guy who showed up at the door wearing a red uniform. It turned out he was just collecting money for the Salvation Army. They haven't come back since. I think they put us on some sort of list."

Unexpectedly, Harry didn't look appalled. In fact, he laughed. "I like your family, Alicia."

"You don't have to lie to me. _I_ barely like them most of the time."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not lying. They're all great and different. Catherine's so calm and Mackenzie's so out there. I can't even believe how beautiful and refined your mother is. Even your father has his good points. He cares about you a lot."

"You forgot to add that they're all quite mad."

"That may be so, but you're lucky to have them," Harry said, the tone of his voice sobering up considerably. "Some people would like to have any sort of family."

Alicia almost smacked herself on the forehead. When was she going to stop putting her foot in her mouth? "I'm so sorry, Harry. I can't believe I complained about having a family so much. I'm lucky to have them _and_ you. Forgive me?"

Harry gave her a small smile. "I'll have to think about it."

Alicia returned the smile and Harry went over to stand by Thomas. "What are you playing, mate?"

Thomas looked up at him slowly. "You're standing on Jingo's head," he replied plaintively.

"How could you?" Alicia teased.

Harry ignored her and took a step to the left. "Is that better?"

"Yes." Thomas turned back to his action figures and said, "Jingo doesn't like you."

"Because I stood on his head?"

"No. He doesn't like people who have glasses."

"That can be fixed easily enough." Harry pulled off his glasses. "Is that better?"

Thomas looked at the empty spot between himself and Harry. "No. He still doesn't like you."

"Oh."

"I like you."

Harry ruffled the little boy's hair. "I like you, too."

Alicia fought the urge to giggle as Harry joined her again. "Nice try," she whispered.

"Why don't any of his toys have heads anymore?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"No one has been able to work out why and it's probably best not to ask," Alicia answered softly.

They were watching Thomas play with his decapitated action figures when Mackenzie came into the room. She plopped herself cheerfully down on the sofa next to Harry.

"Back off," Alicia warned.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Relax. I just realised that no one has told Harry any embarrassing stories about you yet. What's the point of bringing him to meet your family if we can't tell embarrassing stories?"

"Harry doesn't want to hear stories," Alicia said firmly.

"Stories actually sound good," Harry said.

"Have you heard about her crush on Prince William yet?"

"No, but do go on."

"She was completely in love with him. There're still posters of him up in her bedroom. I'll have to show you later. Anyway, she was so obsessed that she dragged Catherine and I along to an appearance he made in London when she was about thirteen."

"Mackenzie…" Alicia hissed. She knew where this story was going.

"Go on," Harry urged.

"It was absolutely packed. Lots of screaming girls and the like. Alicia brought her camera along but forgot to check how much film she had and belatedly realised she only had one shot left. When William walked by she got a perfect photo opportunity. Unfortunately, the girl in front of her jumped just as she took the picture. All she managed to get was a picture of his elbow."

"I remember she slept with the photo under her pillow for months and even took it to Hogwarts with her," Alicia's mother added as she came into the room.

"You slept with a photo of Prince William's elbow under your pillow?" Harry asked.

"He has a very nice elbow," Alicia mumbled, turning red.

"Oh, are we telling stories?" Catherine asked, appearing at her mother's side. "Have you mentioned the first time she tried to fly a broom and ended up getting stuck in a tree?"

Harry put his arm around Alicia's shoulders and said, "I _have_ to hear that one."

Alicia had to endure twenty more minutes of humiliation before Catherine and Jack took a sleepy Thomas home.

Mackenzie also got changed then reappeared from her bedroom. "Tell mum and dad I'll be home in a few hours."

"Where are you going so late on a Tuesday night?" Alicia asked.

"You know, just out. Places to be, people to do. Bye!" Mackenzie waved then dashed out the front door.

There was a bang in the kitchen then Alicia's father striding into the living room. "Did your sister just say she had people to do?"

"I wasn't listening," Alicia said, hiding a smirk. "Anyway, Harry and I had better leave as well."

"Potter can go, but your mother and I want you to stay behind for a while."

Alicia opened her mouth to protest, but Harry beat her to it. "I will get going. Thank you for inviting me."

Alicia's mother came in from the kitchen. "Are you leaving, Harry?"

"Yes, it's getting late and I have lots to do tomorrow. Thank you for letting me come to your family dinner. The food was wonderful and you have a lovely home," Harry said.

This time Alicia's mother kissed him on the cheek and her father even shook his hand. "We hope we get to see more of you."

"I hope to see more of you as well, Mrs Spinnet."

Alicia's cheeks began to hurt from smiling so proudly. Harry could certainly work a room when he put his mind to it. He kissed her on the cheek and took his wand out. After a final goodbye, he Disapparated.

"You like him?" Alicia's father asked as soon as he had gone.

"Yes."

"How much?" her mother asked.

"A lot."

Her mother hugged her and said, "He's a very nice young man. Do try not to mess things up."

"I'm doing my best, mum," Alicia assured her.

Her mother left the room and her father cleared his throat roughly. "You have my blessing," he said unceremoniously.

"I don't need your blessing, dad." Alicia kissed him on the cheek. "It's nice to know I have it, though."

Alicia took out her own wand and Disapparated. A second later she was behind a bush in the darkness of her front yard. She was dreamily making her way up the pathway when a familiar voice said, "That was quick."

Alicia walked right into the rose bush for the second time that day. "Harry?" she asked quietly as she tried to un-snag her clothing from the thorns.

"Who else would it be? What on earth are you doing in the roses?"

Alicia squinted up at the dark figure on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm freezing my arse off at the moment. Could you hurry it up a little?"

Alicia yanked herself free and practically ran to him. "I'm serious. What are you doing here?"

"I figure you owe me after tonight. I've come to collect," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Oh." Alicia frantically began to search through her bag for key. She found it and slid it into the lock. "We'll have to be quiet. Lee is here with Anna the ballerina."

"She a real ballerina?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Oh yeah. She can even put her feet behind her head," Alicia replied as she pushed the door open.

"Wow."

"I know. Amazing, huh?"

xxxxx

When Alicia awoke the next morning, it took her a while to remember that the warm lump next to her was Harry, not the cat. She smiled at the back of Harry's head. They'd made it over quite a few hurdles in the past few days, which could only be a good sign. Surely the hard part had to be over now. Things could only get easier and better.

Harry moved and Alicia quickly shut her eyes again. He rolled over and kissed her on the forehead. She heard him get out of bed and leave the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, she leapt out of bed and checked her reflection in the mirror on the back of the door. She had frightful bed hair.

Alicia quickly remedied this with a hairbrush then fished a breath mint out of her handbag. She chewed it and swirled it around in her mouth thoroughly. She heard footsteps approaching so she climbed back into bed. Lying on her back she folded her arms over her stomach, Sleeping Beauty-style, and waited for her prince to arrive.

The bed dipped slightly as Harry sat down beside her. "I know you're awake."

Alicia cracked open an eye. "How?"

"Firstly, no one actually sleeps like that. Secondly, you've brushed your hair and-" he leant down to sniff her "-you ate a breath mint."

Alicia opened her other eye and sighed. "You could have at least pretended to be pleasantly surprised."

"If it makes you feel any better, I just did the exact same thing in the bathroom."

"It doesn't look like you did a very good job with your hair."

Harry jabbed her in her ribs. "Oh, ha ha. Are you always so witty in the morning?"

"Always. How'd you get hold of a breath mint?" she asked.

"I didn't. I ate some of your toothpaste."

Alicia giggled and pulled him down for a kiss. He settled on top of her and slowly switched his attention to her neck and shoulders.

"I hope you realise you're really stuck with me now," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I can live with that," he muttered against her throat.

"Do you want coffee or breakfast or something?"

"Coffee sounds good."

"If you got off me I could go and make us some," Alicia said, shoving at him half-heartedly.

"I'll go do it." Harry rolled off her. "You stay here and practice your fake sleeping poses."

"White with two sugars, thanks."

"Yeah, just don't get used to service like this."

She smiled angelically. "You look really nice in boxers...and not in boxers. Hurry back?"

"Two minutes," he vowed, leaving the room quickly.

Alicia slithered out of bed and put on her pyjamas, which had been discarded at midnight then again sometime around three that morning. If Harry wasn't careful she would get used to being entertained all night and brought coffee or breakfast in the morning. She sat in the middle of the bed and waited patiently for him to return.

It wasn't long before Harry kicked the door open and entered with two cups of coffee and a croissant in his mouth. Alicia pulled the pastry from his mouth to find him grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so pleased about?"

"It's just a good morning."

"Oh, is waking up next to me that nice?" she asked, tearing the croissant in half.

"Actually, it has nothing to do with you." Harry grinned and handed over her coffee. "There's a half-naked ballerina doing pirouettes in your kitchen."


	11. I Read The News Today, Oh Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and friends. I can't even lay claim to the chapter title. It's a line from a lovely Beatles song.

A/N: Amazingly there are still people who want to see this story concluded. Admittedly, I'm a little bemused. I thought everyone would have forgotten about it by now. Here's the next chapter thanks to you guys. With your continued support, I hope to finish the story in three or four chapters.

Special thanks to blackknight03 and Happy Birthday, Meike! I hope you enjoy your (very late) present.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

Alicia poked him in the back. "It's only a small question."

"It's too early for any questions."

"It's almost ten," she informed him lightly.

"_Ten_?" Harry rolled over to verify this with the alarm clock. "What have you done to me, woman? I'm usually up before eight."

"Waking up early is a filthy habit and you should be glad that I've broken you out of it. As for the question…"

"Go ahead then." Harry rolled out of bed and stumbled over to where he'd left his clothes.

"How powerful are you?" Alicia asked conversationally.

Harry almost dropped his trousers. "What kind of question is _that_?"

"I'm curious," she said, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest.

He turned his back on her to hide the slightly panicked look on his face. "Didn't you ever hear what happened to the cat?"

"Yes, but luckily I'm not a cat. Don't you want to answer?"

"It's just an odd question, is all. Why'd you want to know all of a sudden?"

Alicia crawled out of bed "I've seen you do things and I've heard the stories. They say you're the most powerful wizard of the age."

"Who's they?"

"Everyone says it. You've kind of been it ever since Dumbledore died. People naturally turn to you when there's a problem."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "But have you seen me go off on any heroic crusades lately? My days of saving the world are over."

"I'm kind of glad," Alicia admitted, lowering her eyes sheepishly. "I'd be terrified if you still had to do that sort of thing."

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about on that front. So are you planning to stay here whilst I'm at my meeting?" Harry asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"You trust me to be here by myself?"

"Prone to bouts of kleptomania?"

"No."

"Planning a house party?"

Alicia shook her head.

"Going to do any cleaning?"

"Yeah right."

Harry smiled and threw a pile of clothes in her direction. "It was worth a try. I shouldn't be gone for much more than an hour. Make yourself at home and feel free to eat any food you can scrounge up. Just check the expiry date before you put it in your mouth."

"It'll be just like being at home," Alicia said reassuringly.

Harry retrieved his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. "You'll be fine by yourself?"

"Oh, I think I can stand to be away from you for an hour."

"See you soon." Harry leant across to give her a quick kiss. The quick kiss turned into a long one and he found himself joining her back on the bed. Before things got too out of hand, he retreated. "I'll be late if I don't leave now. I'll hurry back."

"I'll be waiting," Alicia replied softly.

Harry gritted his teeth. Stupid Quidditch meetings. It wasn't Quidditch season anymore. The World Cup team wasn't even announced for another two weeks. The semi-final loss to the Bats was obviously still being felt at the club. Everyone had been called in for a meeting to discuss off-season training schedules. For once, Harry was the player who didn't want to leave his house because he had a pretty woman in his bed. Normally, it was one of the playboys who complained.

Throwing Alicia one last fleeting look, he slipped his wand into his pocket and left the room.

xxxxx

For most of the hour that Harry was absent, Alicia was more than happy to just lie in bed. Her plan was to still be there when he returned, but her rumbling stomach forced her to get up. She swung out of bed and got dressed. It was odd to have to wear the same clothes she'd worn the day before. It made her feel a little naughty. If anyone saw her yesterday and today, they'd know she hadn't been home.

Not that there was any chance of someone seeing her. Since being accosted at the Ministry, she had avoided going out in public. She wouldn't even read the newspaper anymore. According to her friends, however, the flurry of interest had begun to die down. The media had finally exhausted its stash of dirt on her. The whole world now knew about Kieran cheating on her, the brief liaison with Lee, her childhood romance with George, and everything in between.

Alicia looked around Harry's house appreciatively as she went out to the kitchen. It was a lovely place despite the general messiness. Someone could easily get used to living in such a pleasant house. She grinned as she thought of herself being that someone.

"I'm losing my mind," she muttered to herself. Normally she was pretty good at not becoming besotted with a guy she had just started dating. At least, that hadn't been the case since Kieran had blind-sided her with his cheating.

Harry, in all his cute earnestness, was starting to make her starry-eyed and floaty. At the same time as she acknowledged this, Alicia promised herself that she wasn't going to let herself get carried away. Yes, Harry was important to her, but so was her career. Not to mention her friends and family, who had been around long before Harry.

On her way to the kettle, Alicia happened to glance at the kitchen table. The Daily Prophet was spread open. Hermione or Ron had probably been reading it earlier. Just before Alicia could turn away from the paper haughtily, she recognised who was in the feature picture. It was one of the twins.

Alicia immediately forgot about her morning coffee and went to take a closer look. It was a picture of George standing outside Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Beneath the article was an interview with him. They'd got to George. Oh, the embarrassing stories he could tell the world about her. He knew things that even Angelina and Katie didn't know.

It would have been a good idea just to walk away and ignore the paper. Instead, Alicia sat down to read what George had to say about her.

_**Mr Weasley, would you mind giving us a moment of your time to answer a few questions?**_

_I guess that would be fine. Can't do any harm, right?_

_**Is it true that you dated Alicia Spinnet at Hogwarts?**_

_Of course. I wouldn't lie. Ask anyone who was there. I'm an honourable businessman. I run my own joke shop. Weasley Wizard Wheezes, shop 93, Diagon Alley._

_**Ex-Hogwarts students we've spoken with said you two fought a lot. Is that the case?**_

_It sounds like you spoke to Slytherins. They never liked me. It could have been because I enjoyed testing joke products on them. Some of those very products are now sold in my store at very reasonable prices._

_**Yes. Ok. Would you say you were in love with Alicia? Do you think Alicia was in love with you?**_

_I just started going out with Alicia because my brother was infatuated with her best friend. You know my brother, right? Fred Weasley, co-owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, your one stop shop for all your prank pulling needs. We sell everything from love potions to fake wands. Our canary creams are one of our most popular products and they only cost-_

_**Mr Weasley, could we please get back to the subject of Alicia Spinnet?**_

_Yes, sure. She's a lovely girl. Very friendly and all of that. She comes into Weasley Wizard Wheezes a lot. You should drop by some time and you might run into her. Shop 93, Diagon Alley. We're open every day from nine and we close-_

_**Thank you, Mr Weasley. That'll be all. You were very helpful.**_

_Any time._

Alicia smiled to herself as she closed the newspaper. Bless him. Trust George to turn an interview about her into a free advertisement for the joke shop. There was no chance of her getting big headed with her friends around to remind her that she was still the same girl who once chewed the ends of her hair, dotted her i's with love hearts and knew all the words to Celestina Warbeck's song 'You Charmed The Heart Right Out Of Me'.

Speaking of friends. Alicia pressed her hand to her forehead. She had to meet Lee for lunch in an hour. He was leaving the next day, right after Jordy's birthday party. He'd thought it might be nice for them to go out for a quiet meal alone. Alone being the operative word. She had tried to invite Harry and been thoroughly denounced, by Lee _and_ Harry.

Alicia got up and went in search of coffee and sugar. She was looking through a cupboard when a loud bang startled her. She hit her head, stumbled back and ran into the table.

"Christ Almighty," she groaned, clutching her head and blinking to clear her vision. She jumped at the slightest thing these days. It was as if she was expecting a reporter/photographer/fangirl to appear out of nowhere all the time.

There was more banging from the front of the house. Someone was at the door, she realised belatedly. A visitor was no reason to go cracking your head on things. She needed to stop being so on edge.

For a second, Alicia stood in the middle of the kitchen as Harry's visitor kept banging on the door. Was she supposed to go and answer it? Technically, it wasn't her house and it was very unlikely to be someone looking for her. It couldn't be a reporter because Harry had once mentioned something about his house being protected against unwelcome visitors. It had to be someone he knew.

Someone who was damn persistent, by the sound of it. Alicia gave her sore head one last rub and made for the front door. She wasn't going to just open it, of course. Protection or not, Harry still had enemies after all these years.

"Who is it?" she called, making herself sound as stern as possible.

"Who are you?" a male voice called back.

"I asked you first."

"Never mind that. Who are you and where is Harry?" demanded a female voice.

There were two of them! Alicia began to search her pockets for her wand. It wasn't there. It was somewhere in Harry's room, probably under the bed or tangled up in the sheets. Caught without her wand yet again. She was the worst witch in the history of magic.

"Er, Harry's not here at the moment. Come back some other time," Alicia said loudly, then added, "Please."

The only reply was some low murmuring from the other side of the door. The murmuring stopped after a few seconds and Alicia crept back a couple of steps. They were quiet, but that didn't necessarily mean they had gone away. She was about to go look out the front window, when the door suddenly exploded.

Splinters of wood flew everywhere and Alicia screamed. She instinctively dropped to her knees and threw her arms over her head. Thudding footsteps came towards her and she began to shake uncontrollably. She had read somewhere that possums would play dead to fool a predator. That seemed like a good strategy right about now, so Alicia stayed as still as possible.

"Don't move a muscle," the woman said.

A wand was pressed to the back of Alicia's neck and she couldn't suppress a small squeak of alarm.

"Wait," the man barked.

"Where's Harry?"

Alicia could only whimper uselessly in reply. Even if she had been capable of speech, she wouldn't have told them where he was. There was absolutely no way she would give him up. They could bribe, blackmail, torture – Oh God, they weren't going to torture her, were they?

"Answer me!"

"I said wait!" the man shouted. "I think it's…oh no, it is. It's Harry's girlfriend."

"_What_?"

"Put your wand away. It's Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia almost sobbed in relief. "That's right. I'm her. It's Alicia Spinnet. That's me."

"Uh oh. Harry won't like this," the woman said. The wand was removed from her neck, and a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"We're awfully sorry," the man said gently. The gentleness was vaguely familiar.

Alicia lifted her head slowly, like a turtle poking its head out of its shell. No wonder the male voice had sounded familiar.

"Don't just stand there, help her up, Remus."

Alicia looked up into the forest green eyes of Nymphadora Tonks. Alicia had heard enough stories about the Metamorphmagus to be slightly star-struck. Remus Lupin had become a legend in his own right, but Alicia couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was still her teacher. That was a little ridiculous considering that he'd been her teacher for one year a long time ago.

"Are you all right?" Tonks asked.

Alicia nodded mutely as Remus grabbed her by the elbow. She peered around at the remnants of Harry's front door as she got to her feet shakily. "The door exploded," she said tonelessly.

"Sorry. We thought Harry might have been in some sort of trouble."

Tonks nodded quickly. "Easy enough mistake to make. Anyone would have done the same thing in our situation."

Alicia frowned and brushed splinters from her clothes. "I'm not really sure _I_ would have blown up the door."

"Do you mind me asking where Harry is?"

"Quidditch thing. He'll be back soon. Why are you both here?" Alicia asked, looking expectantly from one to the other.

It was Tonks who answered – a little too cheerfully. "We just dropped around to catch up with Harry. It's a shame we missed him."

"I may not be Hermione Granger, but I'm not stupid. You don't come blasting through the door when you want to ask Harry how his week's been. What's going on? Is Harry in trouble?" Alicia asked.

"Tonks, why don't you take her into the house so I can fix the door," Remus suggested.

Feeling like a dismissed schoolgirl, Alicia allowed herself to be dragged away by Tonks. She ought to have demanded an explanation, but Remus's voice was calmly authoritative and Tonks had a surprisingly strong grip. She had little choice but to be led away.

Back in the kitchen, Alicia was pushed into a chair. Tonks clapped her hands together. "Right. Would you like a cup of tea? That always helps in these situations."

"You've been in this situation before? You regularly blow the front doors off houses?" Alicia regretted it as soon as she said it. It didn't seem prudent to go around baiting battle-hardened Aurors.

Tonks just smiled brightly. "Actually, that was a first for me. I've broken many things in my life, but never have I had to bust down a door. I wanted to kick it down, but Remus pointed out that it was a solid wooden door. He promised to let me kick down the next plywood door we come across."

Alicia could only stare. There were a dozen questions buzzing through her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to voice them as she watched Tonks bustle around the kitchen.

"What about that cup of tea then? I think I only suggested it because it was my mother's answer for everything. Your rabbit died? Have a cup of tea. Your boyfriend dumped you? Have a cup of tea. You broke a nail? Have a cup of tea. My mother was a funny lady."

When Tonks dropped a teabag into a mug, Alicia thought it was time to speak up. "I was going to have a coffee before you guys…arrived."

"Coffee's bad for you. Can't remember where I heard that, but I think it's true. Then again, there are people who think sex is bad for you. Can you believe that?"

"No," Alicia said, frowning as she tried to keep up.

"I think I can. Bad sex can be mentally scarring. One crap experience can turn you off for life. Know what I mean?"

"I don't…know, um–"

"S'all right. I expect a pretty girl like you hasn't had any bad shags. I, on the other hand, have had some spectacularly bad ones. Take my first time for example. What a mess that was!"

Tonks seemed to be on a roll and Alicia wasn't particularly in the mood to swap sex stories. She was on the verge of interrupting when Remus came in and saved her the trouble. "There. It's as good as new. What were you ladies talking about?" he asked, dusting off his hands in a satisfied manner.

"Alicia was asking me about sex," Tonks answered casually.

"I wasn't," Alicia said, half jumping out of her seat. "Tonks brought it up. I just sat here."

Remus chuckled and went to help Tonks make the tea that Alicia didn't even want. Either this was one big diversion tactic or Tonks really was a little mad. Alicia couldn't work out which one it was. If it turned out she was being distracted, it was working extremely well – she couldn't remember anything that she had been desperate to ask seconds ago.

"Was Harry going to his coach's house?" Remus asked, as he stirred sugar into Alicia's tea.

"I don't know. Why? He – he isn't missing, is he?"

"Not at all," Tonks answered quickly. "Poor girl," she added, turning beseechingly to her husband.

"We'll wait till Harry returns. It's up to him, after all."

"What's up to Harry? Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Alicia asked. Her voice was beginning to waver, which wasn't a good sign.

"Here you go," Tonks said, cheerfully placing the cup of tea on the table. She sat down across from Alicia. "So, how's work, Alicia? You're a coach for the Harpies, right? Must be an exciting job. Not that being an Auror isn't exciting, of course. I suspect you get less hexes thrown at you when you're a coach, huh?"

Alicia looked down into the pale depths of her tea. Apparently, no one was going to tell her anything. Sighing, she picked up the mug and took a sip.

Harry was ten minutes late. In the twenty minutes that Alicia had to sit in the kitchen, Tonks told story after story about cute things her kids did. Alicia's only contribution to the conversation was a rather weak retelling of the time her cat, Jasper, got his head stuck in a large jar because he had been trying to lick mayonnaise from the bottom of it.

When Harry finally returned, he came into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. "What's going on?"

Alicia looked up and gave a tired smile. "You have visitors."

"Wotcher, Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes and didn't return the greeting. He crossed the room and came to stand behind Alicia. She winced as he gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Ow. You're digging your fingers into me, Harry," Alicia complained, trying to shrug away.

Harry only tightened his grip on her. "Have you heard of Polyjuice Potion, Alicia?"

"Of course I know what Polyjuice is."

"Then you're aware that this might not actually be Tonks and Lupin."

"Oh. I didn't consider that," Alicia admitted quietly.

"It's all right," Tonks said. Or fake-Tonks. _Whoever_ it was.

"You shouldn't have let them in the house. Do you know how much danger you put yourself in? Not to mention me."

"Harry, it's really us," the man-who-might-not-be-Remus said.

Harry was too busy lecturing to pay much attention. "How could you be so stupid, Alicia? You can't just let anyone come into my house."

"I didn't," Alicia said through gritted teeth. Her chest was heaving as she said, "The door _exploded._ What was I supposed to do? There were threats and wands pointed. I didn't know what to do. I was frightened and they seemed genuine."

"An explosion?" Harry repeated, looking around for any sign of damage.

"That was a misunderstanding. It's really us, Harry. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Mischief managed, Moony," Harry replied. His grip on Alicia's shoulder slowly loosened. "You're meant to be holidaying in Spain."

"We decided to come back early. We were just in Newcastle."

Harry's grip tightened again. "Oh, how was it?"

"Cold."

"Mmm. Always is this time of year."

"We ran into some mutual acquaintances and had a very interesting conversation."

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems an old friend is back in the country and he's hoping to meet up with you."

"Do I have to go and see him?"

"No, he'll find you."

"Great. It'll be nice to catch up."

Alicia was tired, confused and cranky, but she still knew when she was being talked around. She pushed Harry's hand off her shoulder and stood up. "Since it appears no one is going to tell me what's really going on, I'm leaving."

Harry grabbed hold of her. "Nothing's going on," he said rather unconvincingly.

"Newcastle is a nice enough place, but no sane person's going to cut short a holiday in Spain to go there," Alicia snapped.

"Maybe she ought to hear this as well," Remus interrupted.

Harry turned to him, still not letting go of Alicia's arm. "You think she's in danger?"

Tonks shrugged. "We don't know anything for certain yet. She's unlikely to be a target, but it's better to be safe in this situation. She ought to know the basics."

"She's not an Auror, Tonks. Knowing isn't likely to do any more than frighten her."

"_She's_ standing right here!" Alicia said loudly. "She's also getting mighty pissed off. If I don't start getting some answers in the next ten seconds, I'm going home."

"You don't know what you're talking about so just let us handle it," Harry said firmly.

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Ten. Nine. Eight."

Harry made a low growling noise in the back of his throat. "You're not going anywhere till I find out exactly what's happening. I'll lock you in my bedroom if I have to."

"Five. Four. Three."

"Alicia! Stop it for Christ's sake!"

"Time's up. Goodbye." Alicia tried to twist away from Harry. He held on tight. "Let me go. I have a lunch date with Lee."

"Can't you do as you're told for once in your life? Would it kill you?"

"Don't talk to me like a child. I'm older than _you._"

Harry rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go. The age thing again."

"And I thought Ron and Hermione were bad," Tonks interjected.

Alicia and Harry turned to see her and Remus looking on with interest. Alicia had momentarily forgotten they were even in the room. She looked back at Harry and didn't say anything. He looked into her eyes for a second then sighed.

"Sit down. We'll tell you what you need to know and that's it. No prying into stuff that doesn't concern you. All right?"

Alicia ignored Harry's tone of voice and sat back down. He gave her a warning look and sat beside her.

"Do you want to explain, Harry?" Remus asked.

"No. You had better do it. She obviously doesn't listen to me."

Remus cleared his throat. "It began in the 1940's, when Dumbledore killed Grindewald. For many years after there was relative peace and everyone grew complacent. There was a lot-"

"The short version, darling. We do have to meet Kingsley in fifteen minutes."

"But she needs to understand the history of the situation," Remus protested.

Tonks gave her husband an affectionate pat on the arm "The simple fact is, Alicia, there's a Death Eater in the country and he's after Harry. That's the long and short of it, I'm afraid."

A Death Eater? Riiight. Alicia closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Look, don't insult my intelligence. I don't have to sit here and listen to ridiculous lies."

"She's telling the truth," Harry said softly.

Alicia turned to him, her heart set to pound out of her chest. "What do you mean?"

"There's a Death Eater after me. Not just any Death Eater either, he's a particularly dangerous one."

"But I – no. No way. There aren't any Death Eaters left. They're all dead or in Azkaban." Alicia shook her head. "All the Death Eaters are gone," she insisted.

"That's just what we want everybody to think. We can't cause a panic," Tonks said.

"But I don't understand." A sudden, horrifying thought struck Alicia. She almost burst straight into tears. "Is Voldemort really dead? He isn't, is he? He's hiding again. He'll be back like before."

Harry put his hand over Alicia's shaking one. "Voldemort's dead. Trust me, he's long gone."

"As I was trying to explain before _Nymphadora_ interrupted me, there are still a number of small Death Eater cells spread around the world."

Alicia was beginning to wish she had gone to Harry's bedroom. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear any of this. Still, if she wanted to be treated like an intelligent adult, she had to act like one. "But if Voldemort's dead, how does that work?"

"Well, did Nazism die out with Hitler?" Remus asked.

"I suppose not," Alicia admitted slowly. "So you're saying Death Eaters outlived Voldemort?"

"They were around before Voldemort surfaced. They were around even before Grindewald used them as his own personal army. Death Eaters aren't an organisation so much as an ideology. There will always be people who want to destroy Muggles, just as there will always be racists and sexists. Death Eaters attach themselves to the most powerful dissident they can find. When their figurehead dies out, they move onto the next one."

The panic induced fog was beginning to disappear. Alicia's mind was clear enough to catch on. "So it's just like those little fish that cling to a larger one and go along for the ride. If their host fish is attacked, they always managed to slip away unharmed to find another fish to attach themselves to."

"Exactly," Tonks said. "Your parents obviously made you watch nature documentaries as well. You gotta love Muggles. They could go out and see nature, but they'd rather watch it on their televisions."

Remus continued, "Death Eaters are a bigger problem than anyone ever thought. They were overlooked for years as being just a group of radicals. They were more likely to do harm to each other than the general public. Recently, we realised how significant they are. Without followers, Grindewald and Voldemort would have got nowhere. Without someone to follow, Death Eaters are disarrayed and ineffective. We need to keep the two entities separated."

"We? You mean Aurors? Or do you mean…" Alicia lowered her voice conspiratorially, "the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry shifted in his chair and spoke for the first time in a while. "That's enough. She knows what she needs to know."

"I just asked about the Order-"

"You're asking too much as it is. Remember, you're only being told what you need to know."

"The Order of the Phoenix can't still exist, can it?" Alicia asked Remus and Tonks.

"I think Harry's right. You know enough to be getting on with," Remus said, giving Harry a flicker of a glance.

Alicia nodded dazedly. The Order of Phoenix! News of the secret organisation had surfaced not long after Voldemort died. A small group of highly efficient and dedicated agents. Illustrious members such as James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks. A thrilling shiver ran the length of Alicia's spine. The Order of the Phoenix still existed. It had to.

Tonks was talking. Something about Spain. Alicia dragged her mind back to the matter at hand. "It was sunny and the kids were behaving themselves for once," Tonks was saying. "It was by accident that we happened to hear some underground chatter. Moriarty's on the move. Last intel had him holed up in Ireland waiting to stowaway on a boat to England."

Alicia couldn't help but lean across the table. Underground chatter, intel, stowaways. It was like being in the middle of a James Bond film. "Moriarty's the Death Eater, right?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "He's notoriously violent. He's been setting himself up as some sort of folk hero for the other Death Eaters to revere."

Tonks added, "Knocking off Harry would be the ultimate act. Death Eaters would see it as a victory and the rest of the wizarding world would be thrown into panic. Without Harry around to be all heroic and valiant, everyone will lose their minds. Imagine the chaos."

Alicia put her hand to her mouth. She turned to Harry. He was looking at the tabletop fastidiously. Someone really wanted to kill him. She didn't feel like she was in a movie anymore. It was too real, too close to home.

"If Moriarty isn't already in the country, he will be soon. It's only a matter of time before he shows himself."

"Then what?" Alicia asked, dreading the answer.

"Then I kill him or he kills me. Same deal as usual," Harry replied tonelessly.

"But what are you going to do? You have to have some sort of plan." Alicia turned to him, her eyes pleading. "Please tell me you have a plan. What is it?"

Harry feigned deep thought. "A plan? Well, not getting killed seems like a good idea. Beyond that, I don't know what I'm going to do. Any suggestions?"

Alicia resisted the urge to slap him. "How can you be so flippant? You've just been told someone's trying to kill you!"

"It's not the first time someone's told me that. If Moriarty doesn't succeed, it won't be the last time," he said darkly

"_What_?"

"All right, who wants a cup of tea?" Tonks broke in cheerfully.

xxxxx

By the time Alicia returned home, she had completely lost her appetite. Being told your boyfriend could die will tend to do that to you. When she flounced through the back door, she was half an hour late and angry and upset. Lee didn't make things any easier.

He was sitting in the living room throwing balled up pieces of paper at Jasper, who just gave him dirty looks in between licking his paws. "It's about time. Where have you been? You could have told me you were going to be late."

"Sorry."

"We lost our reservation so we'll have to find somewhere else to go."

Alicia threw her handbag in the general direction of an armchair. "Doesn't matter. I can't go out anyway."

"We might be able to make dinner reservations."

"I can't go out to dinner either. I can't leave the house at all."

"What are you talking about? Has Harry forbidden you to be with me?" Lee asked, his voice triumphant, as if he had been waiting for that to happen all along.

Alicia sat beside him and snatched the paper away. "Don't be stupid. Harry knows better than to feel threatened by you."

"Is that some sort of insult?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you, too. So why can't you go to lunch or dinner with me then?" he asked.

Alicia looked at her hands. Remus and Tonks and had been very specific about her not telling anyone. They said that the fewer people who knew, the safer Harry would be. Alicia wasn't planning on making an announcement to the world, but surely telling Lee wouldn't do any harm. Except that he had a notoriously big mouth…

"I'll tell you if you make me a promise. Swear that what I'm about to tell you will go no further. Swear on something that you care about and love."

Lee's eyes widened. He was clearly intrigued. "Righto then. I swear on my dreadlocks."

Alicia's pursed her lips. "Dammit, Lee. You can't make an important promise using your hair as collateral. Choose something else."

"But I care about and love my hair."

"Lee…"

"All right, be difficult then." Lee threw his arm around her shoulders. "I swear by you. Is that good enough? If you don't want me telling anyone, my lips shall be sealed."

"Promise?"

"I swear by you _and_ my dreadlocks _and _my collection of dirty magazines."

Alicia elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Don't, Lee. This is one of those moments when you need to be serious. It's a matter of life and death."

That sobered Lee up a great deal. "Whose life? Yours? What's going on?"

"This is going to sound ridiculous and impossible, but there's a Death Eater after Harry."

"A _Death Eater_? A real live all-hail-Voldie-kill-the-Muggles Death Eater?"

"Is there any other kind of Death Eater?" Alicia asked rhetorically.

"Surely, they were all taken care of a long time ago. I mean, a lot of them died and there were so many arrests made."

"Apparently some slipped through the net in the chaos that followed Voldemort's death. Since then there have been new recruits."

"_New recruits_?" Lee echoed in disbelief. Alicia had never seen him look so attentive. He had even turned sideways so he could face her properly. "But they don't have Voldemort to follow anymore. Why join a group that doesn't have a leader?"

"Well, the Death Eater who's after Harry is trying to set himself up as some sort of leader."

"Aren't they all after Harry?"

"Yes, but none of them are brave or stupid enough to come to England. This aspiring leader is brazen. He's willing to do anything."

Lee bit his lip thoughtfully. "That means you, right? He might go after you."

Alicia shrugged and tried not to think about it too much. "I'm a soft target, I suppose. It doesn't matter because I think there's a group keeping an eye on the Death Eaters."

"Yes, my sweet, I believe they're called _Aurors_," Lee said slowly, speaking as if he was trying to explain something complex to a child.

"Not just Aurors. A special group of people who're experienced with these sorts of things. You remember hearing about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, the group Dumbledore created to help bring Voldemort down. It disbanded after the war, Leesh."

"That's the official story, but what if the Order's still around? What if Harry's leading it? What then, huh?"

Lee frowned, clearly not following. "Then you'll be protected?"

"That's not what I meant." Alicia leant towards him and lowered her voice. "What if I were to join the Order?"

Lee stared at her as if she'd just announced her intention to run for Minister for Magic. A few seconds later, he burst into laughter and asked, "You? Are you serious?"

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded. "Stop it. It's not funny."

"You're either delusional or you have a perverse death wish. You sucked at Defence Against the Dark Arts and you have no duelling skills whatsoever."

Alicia folded her arms resolutely. "I could learn. How hard can it be?"

Lee shook his head. "What have you gone and got yourself mixed up in now? How am I supposed to leave the country knowing that you're back here prancing around thinking you can take on Death Eaters? You'll get yourself killed."

"I will not. I'll have Harry here with me. We'll be a crime-fighting team, just like Batman and Robin. Or Superman and…and Spiderman."

"You're talking gibberish. Do you have a fever? Would you like to go have a nice lie down?"

"I'm fine! You're just not getting it!"

"There's no way I can leave tomorrow with you acting like this. I'm gonna have to talk to Harry." Lee stood up and Alicia lunged at him.

"Talk to him about what?" she asked, tugging on his arm.

"About having you committed to some sort of asylum. You get these stupid ideas in your head and you completely lose your mind. Fighting Death Eaters, Leesh? Come on."

"I can do anything I put my mind to," Alicia said firmly. It was something her mother had always told her, but she had never believed it till that moment.

"Did you not hear me? You've _lost_ your mind. Aurors go through years of intense training for a reason."

"I'm not talking about becoming an Auror. Many of the old members of the Order weren't Aurors. Harry's not an Auror."

"He's The Boy Who Lived! That's more than enough of a qualification. What have you got? A few months in the DA?" he scoffed.

"I can build from there. I remember most of the stuff we did," she said, telling a bold-faced lie that Lee saw straight through.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you get enough glory being Harry's girlfriend and a Harpies' coach?

Alicia's eyes flashed and she let go of Lee in disgust. "This has nothing to do with glory. I don't want to be a liability, all right. I don't want Harry to be so busy looking after me that he forgets to protect himself. Don't say he won't be like that! He's famous for being like that. If he knows I can take care of myself, he'll be able to concentrate on keeping himself safe."

Lee smirked and pinched her nose affectionately. "You fancy yourself quite a bit, don't you? Many have tried and failed, but you'll be the one to bring about Harry's downfall. You really think you'll be responsible for bringing about his death? Sorry to tell you this, but you aren't that important, honey."

Alicia didn't know what to say to that. Her mouth hung open in an unattractive manner. What if she was overestimating her importance to Harry? Maybe he wouldn't go to any length to keep her alive. Maybe this Death Eater wouldn't find her to be a good enough target in the first place. Her death certainly wouldn't affect him as much as Ron's or Hermione's. That scenario would shatter him.

If Harry wasn't going to protect her, she was pretty much screwed then. She'd been kidding herself with this whole Order thing. Even if she spent years learning to duel, she'd be likely to misplace her wand anyway.

"I don't know what to do," she said, slumping sideways and burying her face in a cushion.

"That's more like the Alicia I know." Lee patted her on the head a little too roughly. "Want me to talk to Harry about it?"

Alicia turned her head so she could breath and speak. "You're not allowed to. You promised, remember? Do you want something ill to befall your pervy magazines?"

"God, no. How would I survive without them? I'd actually have to get a social life." He sat back down beside her head. "I won't mention it to anyone. You have my word."

"Thank you."

Lee stroked her hair. "Poor little lamb. I'll never understand how you manage to get yourself mixed up in these crazy situations. How's Harry taking the news that someone wants him dead?"

"He's acting like it's such a common occurrence that he doesn't even care anymore. I don't understand it. It's like he doesn't care if he dies."

"I doubt that. He was probably being nonchalant to keep you from getting too worried about the whole thing."

"You think?"

"Sure. He does noble crap like that all the time."

Alicia sat up slowly. The knot in her stomach was beginning to loosen. Talking to Lee had actually been a helpful experience for once. "Now that I come to think of it, he was rather worried about me. He gave me this list of rules. I'm not allowed to leave the house till he gets back from Newcastle tonight; if I really need to leave, I can't go alone; I'm not to let anyone into my house; I have to keep my wand on me at all times."

Lee snorted derisively. "Like having your wand around will help. Your speciality is hair-straightening spells, not hexes."

Alicia ignored that comment. "I doubt I'll remember to take my wand everywhere. Can you teach me how to Summon it?"

Lee made a dismissive noise. "Teach you? You're the worst pupil ever. Have you forgotten the time I tried to teach you Spanish? We ended up having a fight and you bit me on the ear."

"Shut up. I did not."

"Look, it took me a few weeks to learn how to Summon my wand."

Alicia slapped him on the arm enthusiastically. "I've only got a day so I suppose we better get started."

Lee groaned and got back to his feet. "You're just lucky I happen to prefer you alive."

"I prefer being alive too, funnily enough."

It may have taken Lee a few weeks to learn how to Summon his wand, but Alicia could tell it would take her months. They worked well into the night, but there was little actual progress. For starters, Lee's explanations weren't very helpful. Secondly, Alicia really was a bad pupil.

"Draw all the residual magic in your body together. Got it? Now mash it all together into a ball."

Alicia opened one of her eyes. "Do I have to mash it into a ball? My magic feels more star shaped."

"Mash it into a pyramid for all I care. Have you got it all together? Now throw it in the direction of your wand."

Alicia didn't do anything. She stood there with her eyes closed and a look of intense concentration on her face. Her wand didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" Lee demanded. "You can't throw your magic properly with your eyes closed."

"Shh. I'm trying to work my magic into a ball. If I'm going to throw it, I think it should be a ball. That seems more appropriate."

"Merlin help me," Lee muttered, turning away and burying his face in his hands.

Alicia finally decided to call it a night after an embarrassing incident. She was elated to discover her wand was rolling towards her as she attempted to Summon it from across the table. Her elation died when Lee pointed out that the table was on a slight angle. Simple gravity, not magic, had been at work.

"We'll try again in the morning," Lee said as Alicia slumped dejectedly towards her bedroom.

"Don't bother. I've faced up to the fact that I'm doomed to always be the damsel in disaster. I'll have more luck working on my dramatic fainting and high-pitched screaming."

"That's the spirit. See you in the morning, sugar."

After shoving Jasper off her pillow, Alicia crawled into bed with a sigh. So much for her life being simple. For all of two days, it had been. Harry actually liked her and she was sure she liked him back. All the worries from earlier on had dissipated. For a total of two days she had been residing in that blissful state of mind you reach when everything in your life clicks. In Alicia's experience that rarely happened.

If your job is great, your love life tends to suck. If your love life is going smoothly, your job isn't likely to be going anywhere. If you're just happy with the rhythm and pace of your life, someone in your family will die, throwing you into a tail-spin. When your job is great, your boyfriend is wonderful and your life is tripping along nicely, you'll be told that a Death Eater might want to kill you.

That was how the world worked as far as Alicia was concerned. What she didn't consider was that it could get any worse. Having your life threatened was quite harrowing enough, but the events of the following day would further test Alicia's sanity and optimism and self-belief.

Misery really does love company.

xxxxx

"It's too early for baking," Alicia groaned.

"You said you would come around earlier to help out, so get off your arse and help out," Angelina snapped, throwing a box of cake mix at her.

"Wouldn't it be safer if Lee did the cooking?"

"We don't have time. It'll take him and the twins ages to put together Jordy's swing-set. Fred refuses to use magic."

"You're engaged to an idiot," Alicia said.

"He's been on a ridiculous handyman stint ever since my dad dropped by and pointed out everything that was wrong with the house. Fixing it all without magic makes him more of a man somehow. He almost fell off the roof yesterday. He'll kill himself before Jordy's two."

Alicia shook her head as she tossed the cake mix from hand to hand. "I wouldn't let Jordy on that swing-set at all. It's likely to collapse on his head."

Katie came ambling into the kitchen with a report from the backyard. "Well, they're still just standing around and grunting and scratching their heads. There are pieces of swing-set strewn all over the lawn, but nothing's been put together yet. They clearly have no idea what they're doing."

"Are they enjoying themselves?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, immensely," Katie answered. "They have more Muggle tools than they know what to do with. They'll probably take their shirts off soon just to make it look as if they're working really hard."

Alicia dropped the cake-mix. "I should probably go supervise. Wouldn't want any of them to lose a limb."

Angelina whirled around and pointed her wooden spoon at Alicia. "No shirtless men till you've made the cupcakes."

"I'll help," Katie offered.

"No way. You sit down and be pregnant, fat lady. Alicia, get over to that oven and make a batch of warm, fluffy chocolate cupcakes."

"More like rock-hard and burnt," Alicia muttered as she got up.

"Molly's going to be here soon and I don't want her to think I can't handle this myself."

"Oh, poor Angelina. I guess you do have a lot to live up to," Katie said.

"She's going to be your mother-in-law as well," Alicia pointed out. "Molly's like a super-mum. You two have virtually no chance of living up to her."

"Thanks for the support. You can make two batches of cupcakes now."

"Hey, I said _virtually _no chance!" Alicia protested.

Angelina gave one of her looks. It was one that she had perfected during her year as Quidditch captain. Everyone called it the 'do as you're told or you're dropped to reserves' look. Alicia took her wand out of her pocket immediately and began to read the instructions on the back of the cake-mix. Perhaps Angelina was more like Molly than she thought.

Before Alicia had a chance to do more than combine the ingredients in a bowl, the kitchen door flew open. The women turned simultaneously to see Molly come bustling into the room with Arthur trailing her.

"Oh, my dear. Don't worry, I'm here now. How are you coping?" Molly asked.

Angelina "Everything's under control, Molly. You go and relax outside."

"Relax, Angelina? How can anyone relax at the moment? You poor girl. How are you feeling?"

Alicia's stomach was slowly sinking. "Molly, are you talking to me?"

"What?" Angelina asked, looking from one to the other.

"It's awful. I can't believe you're all so calm."

"Molly, what's going on?" Katie asked gently.

"They don't know," Arthur muttered under his breath.

Molly turned bright red. "Oh, you haven't read – oh dear. Oh no."

Everyone stared at everyone else. Alicia had no idea what had happened, but it definitely wasn't good. Molly wouldn't make eye contact with her anymore. In fact, no one would look at her anymore. There was a loud bang from the direction of the backyard and Lee swore loudly, breaking the tension in the kitchen.

"You look like you need help, Angelina," Molly said, clapping her hands together.

Angelina jumped slightly, startled by the sudden change in subject. "But, if something's-"

"Is it Harry?" Alicia interrupted, crossing the room to stand right in front of Molly.

"I think you'd best hear it from him," Arthur answered.

The Death Eater. Harry was going to fight him. It had to be something like that, Alicia thought. What else would get Molly so freaked out?

"Just tell me if he's in danger. I need to know that at least."

Molly reached out to clutch Alicia's hand. "Danger? No, no, he's not in danger…well, not really."

"Not really? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not our place. No. None of our business," Arthur said, giving Molly a sharp look.

"You're a very sweet girl, Alicia." Molly squeezed her hand. "Just remember that no matter what happens."

"Should I go to Harry's place?" Alicia asked, turning to survey her friends.

"Are you kidding? If you don't get over there, I'll go myself. Move it, Spinnet," Angelina said.

Alicia snapped to attention. "Right. I need my wand. Where'd I put my bag?"

"Angelina's room."

Alicia ducked between Molly and Arthur and raced off down the hall to Angelina's bedroom. Her handbag had been buried under a pile of party decorations. She was frantically digging around and throwing streamers across the room when someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. She squeaked in fright and almost slid off the edge of the bed.

"Alicia?"

"Harry!" Alicia turned and threw her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here so early? I was going to come and see you. Don't fight that Death Eater! I'll come with you to help. Oh, please let me help you. I can almost Summon my wand!"

"One thing at a time," Harry said, prying her arms apart with some difficulty.

"Molly said all this stuff, but she didn't really _say_ anything. Why can't the Order of the Phoenix just take care of that Moriarty guy? That's their job!"

"Stop talking about the Order. Who said anything about Moriarty anyway?"

"It's not about him?" Alicia asked, perplexed for a moment.

Harry sighed. "I wish it were that simple. Death Eaters I can handle. This is much worse."

Worse? Was there anything in the world more evil than a Death Eater?

Harry pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet out of the back pocket of his trousers. It was folded in half and he held it out so that Alicia could read the headline.

**Harry Potter, I'm having your love child.**

"But-"

"I know. This time it's true."

Harry unfolded the paper to reveal a picture of Danni McFarland. A _heavily pregnant_ Danni McFarland. Harry. Love child. Pregnant. Alicia's knees began to wobble.

There _was_ something in the world more evil than a Death Eater.


End file.
